


Sanditon Season 2: "When I 'm with you"

by TatianaSazonova



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Sanditon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaSazonova/pseuds/TatianaSazonova
Summary: Good Day to everyone!!!The idea of modern fan fiction for a long time did not give me peace. And now, at last, it was free. I don't know what it will result in, but I hope you like it. 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹Peace, patience and understanding to all.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 250
Kudos: 208





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanditonkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanditonkisses/gifts).



T

The sun beat down mercilessly, making everything melt like a Popsicle. The time dragged on. Around him, residents and visitors of the town strolled peacefully, enjoying the good weather for the upcoming weekend. The doors of the summer cafe were open to all comers and a couple of guests already settled under large umbrellas to relax and enjoy the cozy atmosphere. Sidney shifted nervously from one foot to the other, wanting to get out of the place as quickly as possible. He didn't want to go back to Sanditon, Which had given him so many hopes and then taken them away. Sidney looked around, wondering why he had finally agreed to Tom and Mary's pleas this time.   
During his absence, much has changed in the town, it seemed to Shine with new colors, throwing off the shackles of dust and desolation for a century. However, he has not lost his identity, like lifting the veil over its history, sending its guests on a journey which will lead them to where gentlemen wore hats, ladies hats, parasols and long dresses. Sidney smiled, imagining what his life would have been like if he had been born at that time.   
The sudden crash of a dish falling to the floor caught his attention.   
\- Oh, honey, we need to be more carefull - the dark-haired woman said, picking up the miraculously unbroken dish and the pieces of fruit that had been lying on it earlier - now we have to throw it all out.  
\- Sorry - answered her blond baby - dady probably will swear.   
\- It's going to be all right, Sidney - she said conspiratorially, and finally lifted her head from under the table to look at the boy - we won't tell dad anything.  
Mr. Parker looked at her and his heart seemed to stop, missing a few beats. This was Charlotte Heywood , the woman he had once loved so much that it had taken him so long to return to Sanditon. Time should have played a trick on her, making her older and perhaps less attractive, but it didn't. She was still the Charlotte who had been in his dreams for so long.   
She smiled broadly, showing her beautiful white teeth and brushing her gorgeous wavy hair off her shoulders with a slight movement of her head. Sidney could barely swallow the lump in his throat.   
"This must be her son" - Sidney thought to himself, sighing heavily at the realization that they might have children together. Fantasies about his life with Charlotte still haunted him, making his real life even sadder. All these five years he had tried desperately to forget, to make himself believe that she was just a dream and a figment of his sick imagination. Sometimes he even succeeded. But the freedom did not last long; the image of her came back to him again and again, tormenting and at the same time giving him the warmth and peace that was so lacking. Now, as he looked at Charlotte and her child, he envied the lucky man who had named her his wife.   
\- Would you like to sit down, mister? Do we want any refreshment or ice cream? - the young waiter asked, approaching him - No? Coffee, maybe?   
Sidney came out of his reverie with a confused look at the waiter. He suddenly felt rather stupid. Standing here in the middle of a resort town in a classic black suit, clutching his briefcase with documents, and gazing shamelessly at a woman with a child, he clearly attracted attention.   
After kissing the boy on the forehead, she finally sat him down at the table next to her. Charlotte gave the child an ice cream and, looking back at the waiter, immediately noticed him. Sidney realized that Charlotte recognized him. Her face paled, and her fingers gripped the edge of the tablecloth. For a moment, neither of them could take their eyes off each other, slowly studying the faces they had once loved so well.   
\- Mister? Are you all right? - the waiter asked - You sure don't want to sit down.   
\- What? No, thank you, I just saw my friends - Sidney said - I don't need anything.   
\- Whatever you say - the waiter said with a shrug, and retreated to the back of the cafe.   
It was stupid and pointless to stand there any longer. Sidney tried to put on a more nonchalant expression, but it was clearly not working. His heart was pounding like crazy, and hands were beginning to shake treacherously. He tightened his grip on the briefcase and moved slowly toward Charlotte.   
She sat bolt upright in her chair, wanting to appear more independent and firm, and continued to watch Sidney, who would have given anything in the world to know what she was thinking.   
\- Charlotte! it's been so long - he said, smiling and knowing that he didn't recognize his own voice - How are you?   
\- Mr. Parker! - she replied calmly, but the flush on her cheeks betrayed her agitation - a long time ago, perhaps three or four years ago...   
\- Five years - Sidney interrupted -we haven't seen each other in five years. Didn't we agree that you wouldn't call me Mr. Parker anymore?   
\- And truth, I quite forgot - she said with the most indifferent expression on what only was capable - well, this and not it's complicated, for five years could happen anything.   
Charlotte was cold to him. What a fool he was, and what could he expect after what he had done? "It's a miracle she's even talking to me and hasn't poured her lemonade in my face" Sidney thought to himself.   
\- Yes, you're right - he said - I see you're doing well.  
\- I'm not complaining much - Charlotte said, turning to the blond boy and patting him on the head - this needs to be wiped away, otherwise dad will swear. You're too big to be dirty.  
\- But the ice cream is so delicious - said little Sidney - Mister Parker, do you want ice cream? It's really delicious, I can give it a try.   
\- Oh, no, thank you very much, I believe you, I used to always buy ice cream here - said Sydney to the baby - but now I don't want anything.   
\- As you know - said the boy - dad said today that I am already an adult and can pay for myself.   
\- Your dad's a good man to trust you - Sidney said.   
\- Yes, my dad is the best! - the boy said solemnly.   
Charlotte felt a little embarrassed and lowered her eyes.   
\- Are you on holiday in Sanditon? - Sidney asked - I hope the sea isn't too cold.  
\- Cold water has never scared me - Charlotte said, smiling, and that genuine smile made Sidney's heart ache. This was her again, his Charlotte, not the cold, impenetrable statue she so desperately wanted to appear to be.   
\- Where are you staying? At the Corona or the new hotel? - he asked.   
\- Actually... - the beginning of Charlotte.   
\- Ah, there you are - interrupted a cheery voice - I thought I'd have to go all over Sanditon.  
\- Papa, Papa! - exclaimed little Sidney, jumping up from the table and throwing himself into the man's arms.   
\- Well, you didn't seem bored at all - he said, picking up his son and giving Charlotte a quick peck on the cheek, which made her blush even more and look at Sidney in confusion.   
Then man looked at Sidney and froze for a moment. Parker froze, too, in shock. It was none other than James Stringer himself. Sidney knew that James had always been partial to Charlotte, but he was sure that after the fire and the death of his father, he had moved to London and found a very promising job there.   
\- Mr. Parker? 'I didn't know you were in Sanditon - James said, looking from Sidney to Charlotte and back again - I didn't know you were in Sanditon.  
Sidney stood up and held out his hand in greeting.   
\- Mr. Stringer, James - Sidney said - Yes, I came at my brother's request, and he's having some problems.   
Stringer took the proffered hand and sat down at the table, placing his son on his lap.   
\- Your brother has started a new adventure - James said, stroking his son's blond curls - he has already come to me for advice. In principle, everything is solved, but it is better for you to hear everything from Tom.   
Sidney looked at Stringer, hardly believing his own eyes. From a young, modest novice architect, James became a strong, accomplished and confident man. Parker, too, had achieved some success in his career and even made quite a decent amount of money, but looking at Charlotte and the baby, he was incredibly envious of Stringer, knowing that behind all this tinsel, he had missed the most important thing in life.   
\- Yes, of course - replied Sidney - that's why I came here. Are you on vacation too?   
\- No, we moved here last year-said James-my son was ill a lot and I thought that he would be better here than in London. Sun, sea, what could be better?   
\- It's a lot of space for Kids - Sidney agree - and he seems to like it.   
\- А lot - smiled little Sidney - and the ice cream tastes better here.   
They all laughed, and James gently kissed the top of his son's head.   
\- Excuse me, Mr. Parker, but we gotta go - said James standing up and holding out his hand to son - I was happy to meet with you.   
\- Me, too - Sidney muttered back.   
Even if Charlotte was Stringer's wife, he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Sidney wanted to rush to her and hold her tight, but he couldn't afford it.   
\- What should you tell everyone? - Stringer asked his son.   
\- Good-bye, Mr. Parker - boy said - Good-bye, Charlotte. Can we go to the Park for a swing next time?   
\- Of course, my dear - she said, smiling and kissing him gently on the cheek - High five!   
He held out his hand to her, and she slapped it hard. The younger Stringer laughed.   
\- Thank you Charlotte - said James - again kissing Charlotte on the cheek - you really helped me out.   
\- It's all right, James - said Charlotte, smiling happily. We're friends with him.   
\- Are you sure you're not coming to dinner tonight? -   
I wanted to grill the meat.   
\- Thank you, but today accurately no - told Charlotte - I will have work, I promised help in club, Asterisk not feels well, so that...   
\- All right - Stringer said. See You Later, Parker.   
The Stringers waved and walked down the street, leaving Sidney and Charlotte alone.   
Sidney could not believe what he had just seen and heard. This boy was not Charlotte's son, and James Stringer was not her husband. Everything he imagined was just an illusion and had nothing to do with reality.   
There was an oppressive pause between them. Everyone wanted to know so much, but was madly afraid to ask. The tension was so intense that sparks seemed to fly between them.   
Finally, Charlotte shook her head playfully and broke the silence.   
\- Stringer Junior is pretty cute, isn't he? - she asked, giving Sidney a charming smile that made his head spin. There was always something about her that drove him crazy. From the very first meeting, Sidney had felt it and could not shake it off.   
\- Yes, you're right - he said.   
\- And so much like his father - said Charlotte.   
\- Where's his Mother? - Sidney asked.   
\- This is a very sad story - she replied - James's wife died 2 years ago. Cancer. Since then, he and Sydney have been completely alone. I help as much as I can, but you know it's not enough. The baby needs a mother.   
\- To be honest, when I saw you two together, I thought he was your son - Sidney admitted - but all things considered, the choice of name seemed rather strange to me.  
Charlotte laughed and looked at Sidney fondly, for the first time since their parting.   
\- That was his grandfather's name - she replied with a smile - as you can see, no one asked for my opinion.  
\- I see - Sidney drawled - You look cute together.   
\- I just have a lot of experience with children - Charlotte said - I have eleven brothers and sisters, remember?  
\- Oh, Yes, how could I forget that - said Sidney - and I remember you threatening to introduce me to them.   
\- I had good reasons not to do this - she answered.   
\- Yes, I suppose you're right - he said.   
They fell silent again, but Sidney couldn't let it go. Just a few minutes with Charlotte showed him how much he missed her. He had never felt so easy with anyone else. She was a breath of fresh air that was so necessary.   
\- How long have you been at Sanditon? - Sidney finally asked.   
\- Long enough to find a place to live and get a job - Charlotte answered.   
\- That's strange, but neither Tom nor Mary tell anything about It - Sidney said thoughtfully.   
\- Well, this is just understandable - she replied - I asked them to keep quiet.   
\- Why? - he asked, sitting up straight in his chair and putting his hands on the table.   
\- So as not to reopen old wounds - Charlotte said - neither yours nor mine. You made a decision and ... and ... do we really need to talk about this right now?   
\- No, if you don't want it - said Sidney - to be honest, I was not ready to meet you.   
\- In that case, I can leave - Charlotte said resentfully,and turned away from him, trying to hide her tears, the words clearly coming with difficulty .   
He reached out and touched her hand. Charlotte flinched at the feel of his hot touch and turned to look him straight in the eyes - hell, when are you going to learn simple, banal politeness?  
\- That's not what I meant - almost whispered Sidney - I truеly very glad you to see. Simply... it was just so unexpected that I..... I sound like a fool again, don't I?   
\- I think so - she said with a slight smile.   
\- Let me make it up to you and take you out to dinner? - Sidney asked.   
\- I don't think that's a good idea - Charlotte said.  
\- Just a friendly dinner, no candles, rose petals, or anything else - Sidney told her - if you want, we can have a hamburger and a cocktail.  
Charlotte looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he just smiled and went on.   
\- What? I'm just trying to be polite - he said - you said so yourself, remember?  
\- Sidney Parker, you can't fix it - she said with a smile.   
\- So I'll Come to you by tonight? - he asked - by I don't know where to go.   
\- I don't think I'll be free until eight - Charlotte said.   
\- I'm not in a hurry - Sidney answered - so where should I go?  
\- Sanditon house - said Charlotte - but I will choose where we go.  
\- Good - Sidney agree - Wait, do you live at Sanditon house?  
\- Let's just say I have a special relationship with the old Lady - she answered.   
\- My God, she still alive? - Sidney asked - nothing really changes at Sanditon.   
\- Hey, take it easy, our Lady Denham is in perfect health, and even you and I can get a head start - Charlotte said.   
\- Well if you say so, then I am for her calm - smiling, said Sidney.   
Charlotte nodded and looked at her watch.   
\- Damn, I don't have much time - she said, jumping up and taking her light blue jacket off the back of a chair - I'll see you at Sanditon house at eight. And I suggest you change out of your super business suit for something more... uh... suitable.   
\- You're right, it's a little out of place here - he agreed. - I got a little excited.  
\- You look like a penguin in the desert - Charlotte said.   
\- And I feel the same way - Sidney answered - I dream of taking a dip in the sea.  
\- The water is excellent - said Charlotte -But don't forget to put on your swimming trunks this time, or you'll scare someone again.  
\- Oh, I'm not that bad - Sidney said, almost offended.   
\- We'll talk about this later, I'm late - Charlotte told him, and with a smile, she ran down the street, forcing Sidney to follow her with a long, loving look.   
"Maybe the day isn't so bad" - he thought to himself.   
\- Sidney! Sidney! There you are - he heard Tom's voice say - I need your help.   
"Or bad" - he corrected himself.   
He glanced back at Charlotte as she ran away, knowing that nothing in the world was more exciting than tonight. 


	2. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedbacks, it is very cool to read them and find out your opinion. Your feedback is very important to me, it helps me go further and get a new breath of inspiration. Thank you very much, and I wish you a pleasant reading 🥰 🥰 🥰 🥰

Charlotte gently rubbed the back of her neck and nuzzled the warm muscled neck  
\- You said what? - Allison asked, getting up from the small chair.  
\- Yes! I said Yes - Charlotte replied, feeling irritated.  
\- Are you crazy? - Allison exclaimed.  
\- No, what was I supposed to do? - she asked - tell him to go to hell?  
\- Exactly! - Allison put her hands on her hips.  
\- You just don't understand... - Charlotte murmured.  
\- What?" What don't I understand? - Allison interrupted firmly - no, I really don't understand why you're stepping on the same rake again.  
I thought you learned your lesson well.  
\- Don't make a noise like that - said Charlotte - you scared the Star, and it's not sweet enough.  
Allison paused and looked at the horse, whose mane was still being pulled by Charlotte. She was clearly nervous, shifting from one foot to the other and waving her tail tensely.  
\- I'm sorry, little one - Allison said, patting the horse's flank - it's just that our Charlotte is being extremely stupid.  
The elder Heywood lifted her chin and stalked out of the stall.  
Allison covered the horse with a blanket and slowly followed it out, carefully closing the gate behind herself. Leaving the stable, she walked up the path toward the house. Not far from the entrance to the Park, she finally saw Charlotte sitting on a bench. When she saw Allison, she wiped her eyes and turned away.  
\- What more do you want from me? - Charlotte asked in a strangled voice that made Allison uncomfortable.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you - she said, patting her sister on the back - - simply...I'm just really worried about you.   
\- I see - Charlotte said, still offended, but knowing that Allison was right.  
\- Just tell me why you want to meet him? - Allison asked - I thought you'd put him out of your life a long time ago.   
\- I am... I don't know - said Charlotte, still sniffing - he's been a past, or I thought so. Until... until I saw him today. Damn, I thought I was going to die right there...  
\- You look quite alive - Allison said with a smile, holding out her handkerchief - but the red nose doesn't really suit you, and the mascara is leaking.  
\- Ellie! - Charlotte exclaimed, wiping her face and no longer holding back a smile.  
\- So what are you going to do with this Mr. Parker? - Allison asked.  
Charlotte shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs tightly.  
\- If I were you, I'd take a closer look at him - a woman's voice said - maybe he's not so bad after all.  
The sisters turned to see Esther standing about ten feet away. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice her approach.  
Esther Babbington has always been a model of elegance and style. Even now, standing in the shade of a large tree, she could not help but be admired. A light peach pencil skirt with a silk blouse that matched her figure perfectly, combined with beige pumps, made her look both formal and weightless at the same time. Her thick red hair fell in graceful curls over her shoulders and set off her outfit to advantage, making her look irresistible.  
\- After all, he never married that bitch, no matter what money she promised him-continued Esther, as if nothing had happened - Eliza is certainly an experienced seductress, but not this time.  
\- But... how do you know? - Charlotte asked.  
\- My God, but I think it's obvious - said Esther, laughing - remember who my husband is? Now, imagine, husbands and wives sometimes talk to each other. William had been in touch with Sidney all this time, and had even flown to see him a couple of times.  
\- But you never told us - Allison said.  
\- I don't remember anyone asking - Esther retorted.  
\- That's right - Allison agreed.  
\- He said that he came at Tom's request - said Charlotte - and that perhaps he will leave soon and everything will go back to normal.  
\- William told that Sidney took a long vacation - Esther said - so I wouldn't really count on it.  
Charlotte sighed heavily and hugged her knees even tighter.  
\- You heard the elder Parker wants to dress us up in corsets, make us braid our hair, wear hats, and curtsy - said Esther, rolling her eyes dramatically - why this wildness? Do you imagine how to wear all this on yourself, and even in the summer?  
\- I'm sure you'll be irresistible even in this - Allison said - I don't know how you do it.  
\- Years of training, dear - said Esther, smiling and turning to Charlotte - and you must pull yourself together, my aunt is waiting for us in the study.  
\- We have a meeting? - Charlotte asked, shaking herself and getting to her feet.  
\- Something like that - Esther said, making a face - I'm sure it's about Parker's idea.He will need our hotel and horses.  
\- Sofia's not happy, is she? - Charlotte asked.  
\- To put it mildly - said Esther - Allison, are you coming with us?  
\- Oh, no, thank you, I'll leave politics in your capable hands - the younger Hеywood replied - I'd better go back to the Star and then look at the other horses, which is what you hired me to do.  
\- As you wish - said Esther - come on, Charlotte.  
Allison watched them go and went back to the stable, thinking about Charlotte's situation.  
\- I think I should call Georgiana" she thought.

\- Themed festival in Regency's style? Tom, I hope you're joking - Sidney asked wearily. He did not have time to change, and the air conditioner that broke down in the office did not give him a chance to rest and relax after the road.  
\- No, Sidney, it's going to be incredible, and it's going to attract a lot of guests - Tom exclaimed, jumping to his feet - fancy-dress balls, horse races, cricket!The bathing machine! This is a stunning idea! Do you know how popular theme parties are now, all sorts of historical reenactments and role-playing games? And we can offer it all at once! Yes, Sanditon with its history will be in the top, that's for sure! We have so many old buildings and furnishings.  
\- Do you know how much it will cost to restore the Assembly building? And The Galleries? - Sidney asked - Who would want to exhibit at Sanditon? This is a resort, not an art Mecca.  
\- You could talk to Georgiana - Tom suggested - her paintings are very popular now.  
\- She doesn't like me very much, as you remember - Sidney said - and then she works in the Nude genre, draws naked people.   
\- Spendid! Then success is guaranteed - Тоm exclaim - The old Lady won't like it, but we'll try to persuade her.  
\- I see you decided everything for me? - Sidney said - I spent five years trying to cover the debt from your previous project, and you've already come up with a new one.  
\- Sidney! This chance may never come again! - Tom exclaimed again - Sophia Denham previously agreed to become an investor and provide a hotel for accommodation, and even open Sanditon house for visiting, not to mention horses.  
\- Then I don't understand why you need me - Sidney said - you've obviously made up your mind, and you seem to be doing pretty well.  
\- Yes, but I wanted to take a small loan from you - confusedly said Tom.  
\- All right - Sidney said - Unless of course we are not talking about millions  
\- There's one more thing, or rather one more condition - Tom muttered to himself.  
Sidney raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.  
\- Sophia has a number of objections to the implementation of some of my ideas, so... in light of past events, she insists that you lead the project. So that... she will negotiate only with you - said Tom - she no longer trusts me.  
\- It's not surprising - Sidney said - I'm surprised she's even talking to you. But how did she know I was back in the UK?  
\- Babbington - Tom said - William is quite close to the Lady.  
Sidney nodded.  
\- Sofia is a wise person and will not repeat her own mistakes. I think it will be a pleasure to work with her - said Sidney.  
\- So you agree? - Tom asked, looking at his brother hopefully.  
\- Yes, but I have a condition - Sidney said.  
\- I'll do anything - Tom agreed.  
\- You will insure the project until the restoration work begins - Sidney said - and at your own expense.  
Tom nodded happily and ran to hug his brother.  
\- Can we already leave here - Sidney suggested finally - I urgently need to change my clothes. It's even better to go for a swim or at least take a shower.  
\- Yes, of course, Mary is waiting for us for lunch - Tom said - and children will be happy to see you, too.When they got back from their last vacation, all they talked about was Australia and going on vacation with uncle Sidney.  
Sidney smiled, patted his brother on the shoulder as he left the office.

Sitting in a comfortable chair, Charlotte looked around. She was in the lady Dеe's office  
It wasn't the first time that Charlotte had been in Lady De's office, but all that was around delighted her again. All the furniture, every detail of the interior, down to the antique paperweight on the table, said that this room had a long and rather rich history. Everything about Sophia and Sanditon house reminded Charlotte of the days of fine ladies and respectable gentlemen. Back in town and getting to know Sophia Denham better, she was fascinated by the story Sanditon and was charmed by it. This is why Tom Parker's new project was so inspiring to Charlotte, which was not the case with the Lady and Esther.  
\- I can talk to Parker - Esther said finally - and make sure he doesn't overdo it.   
\- Don't - said Lady Denham sternly - better take care of the hotel, there will be a lot of guests soon and you need to prepare.  
\- But aunt! - exclaimed Esther.  
\- No one can do it better than you - Sophia said - and Charlotte can handle Tom, she knows how to handle him. In any case, everyone must do their own thing, otherwise chaos will begin. I hope you both understand me correctly.  
\- Yes, aunt, you are right - said Esther.  
Charlotte nodded her response.  
Despite her advanced age, Sofia Denham had an incredibly sharp mind, and the wisdom she had accumulated over the years made her one of the most successful and respected businessmen on the coast. Denham equestrian club The place and the smart hotel of the same name, which had been the mainstay of her many years of work, brought in good returns, which, thanks to the efforts of Esther and Charlotte, continued to grow steadily. In spite of all the old Lady's apparent austerity and inaccessibility, her heart was kind and sympathetic to those who were close to her. And the girls, well aware of this, never took offense at her words.  
\- You can go now - the Lady said - Esther, ask Cassie to bring me tea.  
\- All right, aunt - answered Esther smiling - good day!  
\- See you tomorrow, Sofia! - Charlotte said.  
\- It may take a little more effort than you think, Charlotte - Lady Dee said - but in any case, I think you can handle it.  
\- Thank you for your confidence, Sophia - Charlotte replied.  
She left the office and went to her room. Walking through the vast halls Sanditon house, she thought again and again of Sidney. Charlotte was constantly wondering how often she would have to see him, now that she was doing business with his brother.  
She turned on her phone to check the time. The screen displayed thirteen missed calls and four messages. Everything from Georgiana Lamb.  
Allison must have called her, she thought irritably.  
One by one, Charlotte opened her friend's messages, becoming more and more surprised with each new one.  
"Hi, Allison told me everything. Are you crazy? Don't start this again!!! Don't give that asshole any chance!"  
"Damn it, Charlotte, pick up the phone right now, we need to talk!!!"  
"I will arrive in Sanditon tomorrow morning... Ask Esther to book two room Suite, and I'll come with a friend"  
"Stay away from Sidney Parker!!!"  
She swallowed hard and put the phone down. Charlotte hesitated again. Maybe she was making a mistake. On the other hand, she knew that Sidney was back in Sanditon, and she would have to live with it. She couldn't run from Parker forever.  
Charlotte went to her room and sat on the bed, simultaneously typing Esther's message. She definitely couldn't refuse to see Sidney. Charlotte didn't hold out much hope for him, at least not consciously, but she wanted to see him smile again.  
She looked at the phone. The clock said seven-thirty. She had to hurry.

The hustle and bustle of the Parker house had tired him out. As soon as he entered Trafalgar house, Sidney realized that his hopes for sea bathing would remain just hopes, at least for today. A whole bunch of nephews rushed to meet him as soon as he put the suitcase on the floor. The younger Parkers were incredibly generous with hugs, kisses, and stories of their adventures, and their uncle with gifts brought to them from another continent. Poor Mary barely managed to calm them down. As the years passed, the children grew up, but the noise in their house somehow did not become less. Sometimes it was quite tiring, but more often it made her feel touched and happy that she had such a large and friendly family. Sidney was always a welcome guest and a favorite of the children. Even when he was far from Sanditon, he never lost touch with them, communicating on social networks and Skype.  
The dinner was quite happy and peaceful. Girls vied with each other about their success in school and participation in a dance competition. Henry, who had grown up and was looking at the model airplane that had been brought to him, remained silent, allowing the sisters to enjoy the moments of communication with their uncle. Little James, on the other hand, hardly looked up from his gift - a large dinosaur, which was so entertaining that Tom was happy to join His younger son.  
\- Thank you for helping - Mary said, sitting down on the sofa next to Sidney.  
\- You know I can't leave him - Sidney said - no matter how crazy his projects are, he's still my brother. If I can't stop Tom, at least I'll make sure He doesn't do anything stupid this time.  
\- You've always been kind to all of us - Mary said, smiling.  
\- You are my family - briefly answered Sidney - I have no one but you...and Arthur and Diana, of course.  
\- I wanted to warn you about something - Mary said uncertainly - but I don't know how you'd feel about it.  
She paused, trying to find words.  
\- What is it, Mary? - Sidney asked - did something happen that I don't know about?" Is Tom in trouble?  
\- No, no, it's all right. It's just that he's all about his project - she said - sometimes he even forgets to eat and sleep. You know, he even bought a frock coat and a top hat and these funny shoes. Sometimes his obsession scares me, but that's not the point.  
\- Then what is it? - Sidney asked impatiently.  
\- It's about Charlotte... - the beginning of Mary.  
\- Mary, Sidney, the kids and I decided to go to the beach - solemnly proclaimed Tom - there is nothing better than evening swimming.  
Sidney looked at the clock it was almost seven.  
\- I'm sorry, but I can't join you - he said - I have a meeting.  
\- So late? - exclaimed Tom - with whome?  
\- With one very good person - Sidney said evasively -I'm sorry, Tom, but I can't cancel it.  
\- But who are you talking about? the elder Parker asked, puzzled.  
\- Honey, stop torturing Sidney - said Mary - it's his business when and with whom he will meet. Let's go get ready for the beach before it gets too dark.  
Sidney looked at her gratefully. Mary was one of those people who understood everything without words and never got into the soul, and for this he loved her as his own sister.  
In less than ten minutes, the whole family was ready to go to the beach. Sidney accompanied them to the door, vowing to go swimming with them the next day. Finally, closing the door, he went up to his room to prepare for the meeting with Charlotte.


	3. So did I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your feedback and desire to follow me. Your opinion is very important to me 🙏 🙏 🙏 😊 😊 😊

A huge old house that was one of the main Sanditon's attractions always made him sad. The lavish halls, tapestries, enormous chandeliers, and stone floors with various patterns that had survived for centuries reminded him of how small and insignificant every single person in this big world was. The last time he'd been here with Tom and Charlotte, they'd begged the Lady to delay their payments. They asked not to sue, but to settle everything peacefully. A lawsuit would destroy not only Tom himself, but everything that had been created by Him up to this point. By the way, Lady Dee was more than generous. Sofia took pity on them, despite the fact that she herself had incurred considerable losses and gave them a delay on all payments. The ill-fated fire, which claimed several lives and partially destroyed new buildings, changed everything in Sydney's life. The endless series of investigations, trials, fines, and compensation payments that followed seemed to engulf him. If Tom hadn't been such an idiot for not insuring his rather risky business, it would have been much easier. How many times afterward did Sidney wonder what would have happened if his brother hadn't fallen into such an abyss? What would happen if he could find the money himself, bypassing Campion and Co, the only firm that would guarantee his loan? But the job was done, the five-year contract was signed, and Sidney was forced to go so far away that even his worst fantasy did not spread. When all was settled, Sidney returned to Sanditon to tell Charlotte, explain the situation, and perhaps persuade her to go with him. However, his wishes were not to be fulfilled.  
He sat down on the hood of his car and felt the urge to smoke. This was always the case when memories of Sanditon came flooding back to him.  
When he heard the noise in the driveway, Sidney knew that the calmness and composure that he had trained so hard for the past five years was at an end. His heart was pounding, and his hands were icy. Not so long ago Sidney could have sworn that nothing in the world could have made him so nervous, but he was wrong. Charlotte easily proved him wrong. Again.  
She came out of the trees, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. Sidney couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous, thick hair, which fell in waves over her shoulders, her deep brown eyes and luscious inviting lips. Charlotte was simply stunning in her thin denim shirt of sky blue color and cream flared two-layer skirt just above the knee, effectively emphasizing the chest and hips. Her deliciously long, tanned legs brought back pleasant memories and fantasies.  
\- Are you going to stare at me all night, or are we going to go? - Charlotte asked as seriously as she could, secretly enjoying the effect she had produced.  
\- Yes, Yes, I'm sorry - Sidney said, confused - you are ... simply charming...  
\- You don't have to compliment me, we're not on a date, remember? - Charlotte said calmly.  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you - Sidney said - So, the entertainment of your choice. My faithful horse is waiting for us.  
Sidney was a little taken aback by her coldness.  
Charlotte had been smiling at him that morning, and now she was once again an unapproachable but incredibly beautiful statue.  
\- To be honest, I would walk - she answered wearily - there is a small cafe nearby.  
\- Are you all right? - Sidney said - If you don't want to, we can reschedule the meeting or cancel it altogether. Only say.  
Common sense practically screamed at her to get out of here as fast as she could and never see Sidney Parker again. Her heart kept reaching out to him, forcing her to come closer and closer, giving rise to the desire to bury her nose in his strong chest and drown in his hot embrace. She shook her head to clear it.  
Charlotte realized that even though she had resented him all this time, she had never felt hatred or contempt for Sidney. She had always respected his choice, no matter how painful it was for her. Charlotte knew what Tom and his family meant to Sidney.  
\- Charlotte? - again called her Sidney.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry - she said, a little embarrassed - I just..... just a little tired.  
\- Busy Day? - he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
\- Yes, I think so - said Charlotte - too much talk.  
\- If you want, we can just sit on the cliff and be quiet - Sidney offered - I swear I won't bother you.  
Charlotte almost cried when she realized that he still remembered what she loved so much.  
\- Maybe later. Thanks. Let's go to the cafe - she said.  
He smiled and waved her down the path, barely resisting the urge to take her hand. Until that moment, Sidney hadn't realized how much he was still attracted to her. Her every word, movement, and look brought back sweet memories and slowly drove him mad. It was as if his hands were reaching out to touch her face, her hair, not hearing the call of reason and common sense.  
They walked slowly along the cobblestone path surrounded by tall grass, exchanging meaningless phrases about Sanditon, the sea, and the weather this year. Sidney wanted to know a lot about her life, but he was afraid to ask.Charlotte was also hesitant to start a conversation. Sidney felt incredibly embarrassed and uneasy about the whole situation, afraid to even imagine what she was thinking.  
Finally, they reached the cafe. Sidney carefully opened the door for her and let her in.  
He was pleasantly surprised by the situation. He'd seen a lot of places in his life: expensive restaurants and run-down eateries where he'd drowned his grief more than once, but this was something else. Something touching. This little backwater cafe had a soul.  
Sidney felt it as soon as he crossed the threshold, instantly immersed in the atmosphere of comfort and calm. No wonder Charlotte liked it here.  
He looked around with interest and caught Charlotte's gleeful gaze.  
\- Isn't it great here? - she asked.  
\- Yes - Sidney agreed - It feels like I've known this place for a long time, even though I've never been here before.  
\- Exactly - said Charlotte, smiling - that was the first thing I thought of when I first came here. I knew you'd feel it, too.  
Sidney nodded back, thinking again that Charlotte knew him better than he did.  
He looked around and smiled, everything about the cafe, from the carved wooden tables to the numerous small lamps hanging from the ivy-covered ceiling beams, seemed so familiar. He felt that he was back home again, where his mother was waiting for him.  
They took a table and ordered. There were not many visitors, and in a few minutes a chic table was laid in front of them, which gave off an incredibly delicious smell.  
\- How did you find this cafe? - he asked - I thought it was a long time since anyone came here, even the path was completely overgrown.  
\- Let's just say it's a place for initiates - Charlotte said with a smile - This is Fred's cafe.  
Sidney looked at her questioningly, trying to remember who she was talking about.  
\- Fred Robinson - Charlotte continues - a friend of James's who worked together. He designed the cafe, and Fred and the boys built it themselves. Yes, and a couple of years ago, he married Julia Beaufort, and last year they had a wonderful baby girl.  
\- Unbelievable - Sidney said.  
\- Well, what doesn't happen in 5 years - Charlotte said, and Sidney heard the sadness in her voice.  
\- Yes, you're right time can change a lot - he said, but then added with a smile - but not the way you eat wings. You have sauce on your cheek again.  
\- Oh, shit - Charlotte swore, hastily wiping her face with a napkin - is that better?  
\- You missed it here - Sidney said, automatically reaching out and wiping the last of the sauce from her soft cheek. Charlotte flinched at his touch, then blushed deeply. Reluctantly, he took his hand away and looked at her. Charlotte only lowered her eyes in embarrassment.  
\- So what have you been doing for the past five years? - Sidney went on the offensive, feeling that he might not get another chance - how did you end up in Sanditon again?  
\- Georgiana - she said, smiling - she was very sad to be alone, and she persuaded me to come for the summer.  
\- But why did you decide to stay? - he asked.  
\- You know I always liked to be here - Charlotte said - and then I got a job giving riding lessons at the equestrian club.  
"Probably The babbingtons were also asked not to tell me anything" - he thought to himself.  
\- Are you still doing that? - Sidney asked with interest, desperately trying to think of places where he might" accidentally " meet her, and glad that his brother's new project would allow him to be closer to" Denham Place " and Charlotte.  
-Generally something Yes - answered she - circle my responsibilities for this time slightly expanded, but Yes.  
\- How do you like working for the old Lady? - he asked - as far as I know, Sophia is very demanding, or at least Tom is still afraid of Her.  
Charlotte smiled brightly.  
\- Our Lady does not give anyone a descent, that's for sure - she said - in fact, Sofia is not such a monster, you just need to find a common language with her.  
\- And you seem to have succeeded in it? - Sidney asked.  
\- You could say that - she said.  
\- So you're not married? Got a boyfriend? - Sidney asked, secretly hoping to hear "no" . He gripped the napkin so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and Charlotte noticed that.  
\- Does it matter? - she asked, trying to make her voice more neutral, but looking at his tense face, she added - no... not now...  
Sidney's heart leapt with joy. He wanted to laugh and spin Charlotte around in his arms, but instead he just smiled at her and hid his contented face behind a huge Cup of herbal tea.  
There was a sudden pause. Charlotte pretended to be interested in the food on her plate again, while Sidney continued to stare at her. Finally, she looked up at him.  
\- And you? How did you spend all this time? - Charlotte asked.  
\- Worked most of the time - he said - and I was trying to get used to my new life.  
\- You probably didn't like it? - she asked sympathetically.  
\- I was very lonely, Charlotte - Sidney said, and she could hear the bitterness in his voice that made her uneasy.  
\- But you weren't there alone - Charlotte said, trying not to show her excitement. She remembered Esther's words, but she wanted to hear it from Sidney himself - Eliza was there. I thought you'd made up your mind before you left for Australia.  
\- Yes, but we didn't... - responded Sidney - Charlotte, There was some mistake, you must listen to me...  
The phone rang, and Charlotte, startled, searched in her purse for it.  
Glancing at the screen, she canceled the call and put the phone down on the table, then looked back at Sidney.  
\- You won't answer? - he asked.  
Charlotte shook her head from side to side.  
The phone rang again and she reset it again.  
\- I'm sorry - Charlotte said - I should have turned the sound off right away.  
\- It's all right - said Sidney - maybe something urgent and worth answering?  
Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at the phone, the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk to anyone other than Sidney.  
The phone rang again, this time announcing a new message.  
"I hope you're not with Parker! Don't be a fool, go home! People like him don't change! Call me back!"  
Charlotte looked at the screen in confusion and turned off the phone.  
\- Let me guess, this is Georgiana - Sidney suggested.  
\- Yes, but.... how do you know? - she asked.  
\- An hour ago, she sent me a long, lengthy message about my return to Sanditon, in which she described in detail how she felt about me and where I should go after that - Sidney replied, smiling.  
\- My God - said Charlotte - that's just like her. I hope you're not too offended? You know she's not angry.  
\- Well, I'm still here - Sidney said - and it's not the first time she's done it, and I'm sure it won't be the last. I guess I'm used to it.  
\- She said she was coming to Sanditon tomorrow - Charlotte admitted - I hope this doesn't ruin your holiday.  
\- I think I'll deal with Miss lamb somehow - he said - Georgiana is no longer my ward, but she will have to listen to me. Sometimes she goes too far. As for recreation, I have much more ambitious plans for this summer.  
Sidney suddenly decided that he had to get Charlotte back. But he must act gently, so as not to frighten her. Something in Charlotte's words, demeanor, and looks told him that all was not lost and that he still had a chance. He knew perfectly well that he could be wrong, but he felt that he must try.  
She paused again, considering her words Georgianа and Sidney. Everything was confused in her head, and it was hard to breathe. She was hurt that her friend had managed to ruin such a special evening. Contradictions again began to squeeze her head from all sides, not giving her time to come to her senses.  
\- Are you all right? - Sidney said - We can go back to Sanditon house? Or go to the sea and just look at the waves. What do you want?  
"I want to hug and kiss you right now!" - her subconscious screamed. Whatever sorrowful thoughts and doubts she had, it was a torment to be near him and not dare to touch his hands, his face, the small curls on his head, to inhale such a familiar and maddening scent of his skin.  
\- I'd like to go to the beach - she said quietly.  
\- As you command - he said - I will pay the waiter.

The sound of the sea finally calmed her and made her forget her worries. She always came here alone, when her heart was sad and empty. Today, she was with Sidney. They walked barefooted through the water, their hands barely touching, and their closeness made her heart leap with an inexplicable joy and delight. She felt his warmth close to her and could not resist the attraction, flying to meet him like a moth to the light. She wanted to know what he was going to say to her in the cafe, but she didn't dare ask and ruin this magical moment.  
\- I hope you were able to swim today - Charlotte finally asked.  
\- Unfortunately, no - said Sidney - Tom and the kids didn't give me a chance.  
\- I understand - said Charlotte - do you want to try it now?  
\- Only if they're with you - Sidney said.  
\- Right now? - asked the Charlotte - no, you are kidding? I don't even have a bathing suit with me.  
He looked at her pointedly, letting her know that there were other options for bathing.  
\- Sidney Parker! - Charlotte exclaimed morally, but she couldn't help but smile - What do you think you're doing?  
Sidney laughed so hard and loud that it made her feel light-hearted.  
\- What? - she asked - what did I say that was so funny?  
\- I remembered how you caught me there on the rocks - he said, still laughing - and then got out of there.  
\- Hey, I was actually collecting seashells - Charlotte exclaimed - and then you came out of the deep sea and you were naked. What was I supposed to do? Give you a medal? Make a juicy video?   
\- And you absolutely brazenly went ashore, accusing me of deliberately setting you up an ambush - continued Charlotte - I was terrified!  
Sidney couldn't stop laughing. He suddenly felt so happy, standing here in the moonlight with Charlotte and discussing such simple and seemingly almost forgotten things. She laughed with him, making his heart beat faster and faster.  
Sidney moved closer to Charlotte and gently touched her hair.  
\- You have no idea how much I've missed you - he said in a barely audible voice.


	4. Why you?

Laughing merrily, she ran along the seashore. Her bare feet sank into the sand, but that didn't bother her at all. Sidney's presence was so disturbing that Charlotte had to fight not to throw herself into his arms. He caught up with her in a few long strides and gently grasped her arm.  
His hoarse "wait wait, wait " made Charlotte's legs go weak and her heart dance wildly. Sidney pulled her firmly toward him. The fleeting desire to run away was replaced by a willingness to share the obsession and desire that seemed to flood Charlotte's head. She put her hands on his chest, felt his hard muscles. His strong, hot hands stroked her back and buried themselves in her long hair.  
\- Charlotte... - he whispered, pulling her closer to him.  
\- Yes... - she replied, her voice trembling with excitement.  
He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, sending hot waves of passion through her body.   
She returned his kiss fervently, demanding, impatient, and hungry, as if this was all she had wanted for the past five years. Her delicate embroidery frame was buried in his thick hair, making Sidney go crazy.  
Sidney pulled away for a moment, and Charlotte gasped in frustration, not wanting to leave him even for a moment.  
\- Charlotte - he said, louder now, but his voice was strange.  
\- Charlotte! - there was a knock at the door and a voice Allison - Charlotte, are you all right? I know it's early, but I'm worried about you.  
Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, realizing that all she had seen and felt was only a dream that had faded with the dawn. She almost screamed in frustration and pain as she got out of bed and opened the door for her sister.  
\- You know it's only seven in the morning? - Charlotte asked, yawning and glancing at her wristwatch.  
She was almost angry with Allison for interrupting such a wonderful dream. The evening with Sidney had been wonderful, and she had never felt so comfortable and safe with anyone else. To her surprise, she realized that despite everything, she still trusted him and wanted to be in his hot arms.  
\- I know, but we had an appointment for six - Allison said seriously - and then you didn't read my messages or return my calls. I was worried.  
\- Oh, my God, I forgot I turned off my Phone - Charlotte said, rushing to her bag.  
\- So the date was interesting - Allison said.  
\- It wasn't a date - Charlotte said sternly, but she realized that she didn't believe herself - simply Georgiana began to abuse my patience. I'm sorry I completely forgot about meeting you.  
\- No Wonder - Allison said with a smile - I'll be at the stables if you want to come.  
\- You won't even ask how it went? - Charlotte asked, wishing in her heart that she could tell her sister.  
\- I can see that it's all right - Allison said - and I think you can tell me if you really need to.  
\- That's right - said Charlotte - I completely forgot that you are not Georgiana, I must give her all the answers here and now.  
\- To be honest, I wish I hadn't called her. Georgiana is unique in her impatience and demands - Allison said - but she is never boring.  
\- You, too - replied Charlotte - simply you is quite different.  
She jumped up and hugged her sister. Allison hugged her back.  
\- I'm so glad , that you are my sister - smiling, told Charlotte - glad, that you here with me.   
Me too - said Allison - I have to go, the horse will not wait. Don't forget you have a meeting with Tom Parker about his project at ten.  
Charlotte nodded back, and Allison left her room.  
She turned on the phone. After reviewing the list of unanswered calls and texts, Charlotte decided to have a serious conversation with Georgiana, her insistence becoming unbearable. She saw a message from an unknown number. Opening the message, Charlotte read:  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I hope to see you soon. I wish you sweet dreams. Sidney.  
P.S. I really missed you very much."  
Her cheeks flushed again with excitement. It had been so easy for Sidney to bring back the feelings she'd been hiding so hard for the past few years.  
She saved Sidney's number on her phone. After a moment's thought, she found another number in the directory and dialed it.  
The sleepy "Hello" on the phone gave her an incentive to act.  
\- Hey, tell me everything you know about Sidney Parker! - Charlotte said decisively.

He opened his eyes, yawned, and turned to her, but to his surprise found the bed empty. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking sleepily around his own bedroom. The clock said seven-thirty, and from the sounds coming from below, or rather from their absence, William knew that the children were still asleep. Where could Esther gone so early. He put on a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs. Babbington found his wife in the living room, sitting on the sofa with a Cup of coffee and talking to someone on the phone. She was absolutely charming in her beige, silk dressing gown that reached to her ankles. Her long red hair fell in curls over her shoulders, drawing William into a world of vivid fantasy. There was something aristocratic and exalted about her, in other words, Esther managed to look like a high-born lady at any time, even just playing with the children in the sand.  
\- This is all that I know - finally, she said and having listened to his interlocutor added - and stop being nervous, Charlotte. Now it is not your problem, let him now strain his brain and work on what he has ruined. And you can watch what's going on.... well, see you later.  
She turned off the phone and looked at her husband as she took an elegant SIP from her Cup.  
\- Is something wrong? - asked Babbington - problems with Parker again?  
He clearly meant Tom, but Esther decided not to change his mind, reasonably thinking that women should have their own secrets, not intended for men's ears.  
\- You could say that Parkers are always a problem - she said - but don't worry, it's nothing serious.  
\- That's better - said Babbington, sitting down next to her on the sofa - I was beginning to worry. Is today going to be a difficult day?  
\- I don't know, but we'll have a Royal visitor - said Esther, sipping her coffee again.  
\- Is that so? - he asked - do you think there might be a problem?  
\- I have no idea - she said - I was trying to find out something about this Susan Worceter, but she's a dark horse.  
\- I'm sure you can handle it - he said Babbington, kissing her gently on the cheek - I'm all yours if you need me. And Yes, I suggest you can talk to Charlotte, they were very friendly with your guest at the regatta.  
Esrther raised an eyebrow.  
\- William Babbington - she said at last, leaving her Cup on the table - you can be incredibly helpful sometimes.  
\- Mrs. Babbington, if you will step back into the bedroom, I will show you how much I can be of use - said William, with a broad smile.  
She laughed and rose from the sofa as elegantly as if she were at a ball and had just accepted an invitation to dance. She looked at her husband, raised an inviting eyebrow, and walked proudly up the stairs.

She walked through the long ivy-covered archway, looking back every minute and hoping that Georgiana had not yet reached Sanditon. Charlotte loved her friend, but she wasn't ready to meet her yet, especially now that she was about to have a serious conversation with Tom.  
It was almost ten o'clock when she reached the stables. Charlotte was surprised to hear a familiar laugh. As she got closer, she saw her sister talking to Sidney.  
\- You mean you grew up here and never rode a horse? - Allison asked, laughing.  
She clearly liked Sidney, and Charlotte felt a very palpable pang of jealousy. Her cheeks turned red in an instant. She was all ears.  
\- No, no, of course not - said Sidney - but I haven't practiced for a long time. I'm afraid I might have lost that skill altogether.  
\- Don't worry about it, our Charlotte will teach a dead man how to ride a horse - Allison said - and she won't have any problems with you at all.  
\- I hope so - Sidney muttered.  
\- Did I miss something? What are you doing here, Sidney? - asked Charlotte, coming closer and trying to smile sweetly at both of them. - I made an appointment with Tom.  
\- Sydney? - Allison asked, blushing and looking from him to her sister in confusion - You are Sidney Parker?   
Sidney nodded back.  
\- And you are Miss Allison Hеywood, as I understand it - he said, with his most compelling smile.  
They exchanged pleasantries, and Allison hurried away, wanting to leave Sidney and Charlotte alone.  
\- I see you're getting along with Allison - Charlotte asked, almost sarcastically, and was surprised at her own tone.  
After yesterday's "no date," she couldn't imagine him with another girl.  
\- Are you jealous of me? - Sidney asked with a smile, and for the umpteenth time she thought to herself how damn good-looking he was.  
\- What? No! What nonsense is this? - Charlotte exclaimed too loudly - simply...what are you doing here?  
He smiled and stared at her.  
\- I came to see Lady Dee to discuss Tom's project - said Sidney, slowly approaching Charlotte - and what a surprise it was when Sophia told me that you were the one who will responsible for this project. I don't remember you telling me that yesterday.  
She took a few steps back, momentarily taken aback by his words.  
\- Why you? Where Is Tom? I thought... - she said.   
\- You mean you didn't know anything about it? - Sidney asked - because Sophia had insisted that I run the business instead of Tom.  
\- Hell, no! Sophia! - she exclaimed - But how could she? I am...  
\- You don't like dealing with me? - Sidney stepped on her, forcing her to step back slowly until her back was against the wall.  
His breathing became ragged and rapid. Sidney loomed over her, as he often did before. She froze, unable to control her emotions. His nearness intoxicated her, stirring old and pleasant memories.  
Sidney leaned over and whispered in her ear :  
\- We were just talking about horses - he said, and the sound of his voice sent shivers down Charlotte's spine and made her head spin - you have nothing to be angry about.  
\- I'm not angry - also in a whisper said Charlotte, unable to tear his gaze from his lips - just you.... damn it, Sidney, I don't have to explain anything.  
She tried to pull away, but found herself pinned against the wall.  
\- Did you get my message? You know, I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about you all the time - he said, studying her face and fighting the urge to kiss her and bury his hands in her thick hair.  
Her soul soared, and Charlotte almost screamed with delight. She still didn't understand how easy it was for Sidney to please her.  
\- I was sleeping like a baby - Charlotte lied, never going to admit her thoughts and dreams to him, but her bright red cheeks immediately told him otherwise - by the way, how did you get my number?  
\- I live in the Trafalgar house - he said, smiling - I think even little James has your number. You know, you're quite popular in our family. I think they all think you're Ely's sister... Or aunt.   
\- I love your nephews very much - said Charlotte, smiling - and Mary, and ... even Tom...  
He leaned closer to her, so that she froze when she felt his breath on her skin.  
\- Charlotte... - he almost whispered.  
\- Sidney! - Tom's voice came from far away - Sidney, are you here?  
He let out a sharp breath and rolled his eyes, clearly angry, but somehow Charlotte found it rather funny.  
\- My God, why does my brother always ruin everything? - Sidney asked desperately, still pinning her to the wall.  
\- I don't know - she said softly, trying not to laugh - but I think you'd better let me go.  
\- Is that what you really want? - he said, leaning toward her again, and her heart began to beat faster.  
" No" - she thought, but she didn't have time to answer.  
\- Sidney, are you here? Sofia's office told me you went to the stables! - Tom's voice grew louder, and the Older Parker was clearly approaching them.  
\- Damn it! - Sidney swore, reluctantly pulling away from Charlotte and moving to a safe distance.  
Sidney felt that Charlotte cared about him, but he wasn't entirely sure. Yesterday and today, he had deliberately provoked her by trying to guess her thoughts and desires, and up to this point, he had been able to do it well. Now Sidney was so intoxicated by her nearness that Tom's appearance, which had not been part of His plans, made Sidney lose his temper.  
Tom came in through the open door, smiling.  
\- Ah, Charlotte, Sidney, there you are! - he said - I was just about to suggest an idea.  
Sidney gave a pained sigh and, looking at Charlotte, walked resolutely to his brother.

Allison raced out of the stable and ran a good half of the way through the garden, then took refuge in a long green archway. Her mind was a nightmare. She leaned against the wall and threw her head back.  
\- My God, what a fool you are, Allison! - she said aloud.  
How could she not recognize Sidney Parker, she had seen him in a photo, but it was a long time ago. Even yesterday, Allison had tried to talk her sister out of meeting Parker, but now that she had talked to him in person, she realized that the situation was not so simple and straightforward. Somehow Sidney had managed to make her like him and win her over, and now all she knew about him and had heard from Georgiana, went against what she had seen for herself. Allison didn't feel arrogant, cold, or disdainful of other people. Sidney was undoubtedly very handsome and hot, a kind of macho, the standard of a man, a favorite of women who always had a long trail of broken hearts. That's what she thought before, and she was sure of it until today. But something in his eyes touched Allison's heart. She would never have been able to find the words to explain her feelings, but it was something kind, sincere, and honest. She saw the depth and strength in him, and it could not leave her indifferent. Allison suddenly understood why her sister had fallen in love with Sidney and why she had kept the memory of him in her heart for so long. There was so much warmth and tenderness in the look he gave Charlotte, and her sister's sudden jealousy seemed so ill-concealed, that Allison felt that there was quite a strong attachment between the two men. And it didn't go away in five years, but existed right here and now.  
Allison wasn't ready to forgive Sidney for forgetting Charlotte's suffering, but following Esther's wise advice, she decided to take a closer look at him and not jump to conclusions.  
She felt weak and sick. Allison couldn't sleep that night, thinking about Charlotte all the time, and getting angry text messages from Georgiana. She was on her feet at first light, but she couldn't bring herself to eat, hoping to rest and catch up after dinner.  
Allison felt dizzy from the rush of thoughts and accumulated fatigue, and slowly slid down, plucking large, beautiful hop leaves from the hedge, and sat down on the grass.  
\- Are you all right? - a man's voice came from far away.  
She opened her eyes, trying to make out the speaker, but everything was a blur.  
Allison felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She wanted to say something, but couldn't resist. Putting her head on his shoulder and clutching his neck, Allison trusted her unexpected rescuer.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your feedback and support. Sometimes just a friendly tap on the shoulder is enough to get you going. I hope that you will like the continuation of the story 🥰 🥰 🥰 🥰 🥰

Sidney took Charlotte's hands and spun her around as if they were children playing a fun game. The sea wind blew up her dress and thick dark hair, making her incredibly beautiful and weightless. Sidney picked up the pace and everything around him became a mad whirl, the earth, the sky, the face of Sidney and Charlotte...  
\- Miss, can you hear me? Miss?- an urgent voice called from somewhere.  
She opened her eyes, feeling light blows on her cheeks.  
\- Thank God! I was about to run for a doctor - he said   
\- You don't need to call anyone - Allison said faintly, trying to raise her head, but she couldn't - I'm quite all right.   
\- I don't think so - the stranger replied - You just fainted in the archway.  
\- No, no, it's okay, I'll get up and it'll go away - Allison said, trying to get up from the bench, but a new wave of nausea immediately forced her to sit back down - OK, it'll be little later.   
\- And you are stubborn, don't you? - he asked, smiling, and handed Allison a small bottle of water - are you thirsty?  
She turned and stared at him. In front of Allison sat a rather handsome and well-built young man. There was an air of elegance about him, even the fact that he was wearing a simple t-shirt and light jeans didn't spoil the impression. His erect posture, perfect haircut, and strong, well-groomed hands suggested that this was an accomplished man who clearly cared about his health. Allison was most struck by his smile and his incredibly deep, dark blue eyes, which immediately drowned her.  
\- Thank you - she said, accepting the proffered bottle and trying to open it. Her fingers couldn't seem to work the damned lid, as if it were enchanted - what was it?  
Allison was in despair, not only did she collapse on the grass like a sack of potatoes in his presence, but she couldn't handle the damn lid. She was suddenly ashamed and uncomfortable. She liked the stranger, and she didn't want to lose face again.  
\- Let me help you - he said, taking the bottle from her and opening it easily.  
\- Thank you - Allison said again, and after taking a couple of SIPS of water, she added - you probably think I'm wimp or something like that? Believe me, I don't faint every day.  
\- I believe you - he said, smiling - You don't look like a young lady in muslin.   
\- All right -. Allison said, and looked down in confusion, not knowing what to say next.  
She was not very willing to make new acquaintances and even less likely to let them get close to her, unlike Charlotte, so meeting him, and even under these circumstances, was a real test for Allison. She looked around for the subject of conversation and came across a bed of roses growing near the bench where they were sitting.  
\- Do you like here? - she said - I read somewhere that Denham Place, s Park is one of the most beautiful on the coast.  
\- It makes an impression - he answered- I really haven't had time to look at everything yet, I arrived quite recently. Have you been here long?  
\- A long time ago - Allison said evasively, suddenly feeling ashamed that she wasn't a guest, but just a worker.  
\- It must be nice to spend some time in a place like this - he said.  
\- Yes, you're right - she agreed, pausing before asking the next Question - how long are you staying at Sanditon?  
\- It won't depend on me - he said, smiling - I'm here at the request of a friend. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Daniel, you can just call me Dan.  
\- Allison - she said, holding out her hand.  
He took her hand gently in his, but instead of shaking it as she had expected, he kissed the back of it, as if she were a lady of the court and they had met somewhere at a ball.  
Allison flushed, but didn't pull her hand away until he released it himself.   
She took another drink of water, taking advantage of the respite she needed.  
\- I hope you're feeling better - he asked.  
\- Yes. Thanks. Much better - Allison said.  
\- Since you've been here a long time, can you show me around? - he asked - this is my first time in Sanditon and I'd like to get to know The place better.  
\- I don't think I can be a good guide - Allison said - And then what about your friend?  
\- Don't worry about my friend - he said - What do you say? But of course not now, you need to rest. Maybe at six?  
\- I am... I don't even know - Allison said, confused by the pressure.  
\- Agree, I don't bite - asked Daniel.  
Allison shifted on the bench, not knowing what to say to him, and took another drink of water. When she turned, she realized that he was watching her closely, waiting impatiently for an answer.  
\- Well - she said finally - I'll be free at six.  
\- Great! in that case, I'll meet you at the entrance to the Park at six o'clock sharp - Dan said - Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and settle some business with my friend.  
\- Of course - Allison said, also getting up, glad to find that her head was no longer spinning - thank you very much for your help.   
\- You're Welcome - he said, giving her a beaming smile that made her heart race even faster - see you later, Allison.   
\- See you later - she said faintly.  
He nodded, as if bowing to her, and quickly disappeared through the archway, leaving Allison alone with her own thoughts and new feelings.

Charlotte went into the staff lounge and slumped into a chair, her legs stretched out helplessly in front of her.  
\- Is it that bad? - Allison asked, sitting at the table and finishing her late tea.  
She ate, calmed down, and immediately felt better. The evening's rendezvous stirred her imagination, and now and then made her think of a new acquaintance.  
Charlotte rubbed her face with her hands and looked at her sister.  
\- No, it's all right - said Charlotte - I'm just tired of Tom Parker. He has so many ideas in his head, but he has no idea how difficult it is to turn them into reality, let alone how much it will cost. Well, at least Sidney agrees with me, or it would be doubly difficult.  
\- I see you and Sidney have finally found a common language - Allison said.  
\- I can say the same for you, my little Sister - Charlotte teased - you were flirting with him.  
\- Nothing of the sort! I was just being nice, we were talking about horses and Sanditon - Allison exclaim - God, I didn't even recognize him!  
All right, all right, calm down - Charlotte said wearily - I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just that I'm not myself because of this whole situation.  
\- Yeah - Allison murmured, finishing her tea - And where he is now?   
\- Who? Sidney? He went with Tom to the old Assembly, and I made an appointment with James to look around and offer them his options - Charlotte said.   
\- You're not going? - Allison asked.  
\- No, not this time - said Charlotte-at this stage, James will cope better than anyone, I will call him later.  
\- Looks like you've got it all figured out - Allison said with a smile.  
\- Oh, if only - Charlotte sighed sadly - the most difficult thing is to talk to Georgiana.  
\- I saw Esther, and she said that Georgie was already here and she wasn't in a good mood - Allison said.   
\- She's rarely in the mood - Charlotte said with a grin, especially when it comes to Sidney Parker.  
\- Esther said that something happened on the road, some of the paint flowed and ruined almost all the Luggage - said Allison - and Yes, Esther also asked you to come to her, there is a problem with some special guest, says she can not do without you.  
\- This me still lacked - almost sobbed Charlotte - God, give me forces...  
\- If you want, I can talk to Georgiana first - Allison said - after all, I called her.  
\- Yes, that would be great! - Charlotte exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her sister.  
\- That's enough - said Allison - you're going to strangle me.  
\- I'm sorry - Charlotte said, loosening her grip - I think you look a little pale.  
\- It's all right - Allison lied, she did not want to tell about his fainting, and about his new friend, too - better tell me, will you still meet with Sidney today?  
\- Yes, in the evening - Charlotte said sheepishly - Sidney wants to give him a couple of riding lessons. He says he's forgotten how to do it since high school.  
\- Of course I thought so - Allison said, smiling broadly - just lessons, right?  
Charlotte looked up and blushed.  
\- Yes - she replied - this is the way of my job. And... don't look at me like that...  
\- Yes, Yes, of course I understand - Allison said, trying to be as serious as possible.  
\- Come on, I better go to Esther, find out what's wrong with her - said Charlotte - I'll meet you later.  
-All right, I'll check on the stables, and then I'll check on Georgiana - the younger Heywood said.  
\- Good luck - Charlotte said.  
\- Thank you - answered Allison - I will definitely need it.  
Charlotte smiled and left the office, heading for the hotel to solve Esther's problem and then talk to Sophia.

She entered the hotel and looked around with interest. Esther did a great job. "Denham Place" was gradually transformed from a modern hotel into a work of art from the 19th century. In matters of elegance and style, Esther had no equal. And if Charlotte herself knew how to solve the problem, Esther guessed correctly how to do it beautifully and exquisitely.  
When she reached the reception Desk, Charlotte smiled at the receptionist.  
\- How are you, Mr. Brown? - is it hot today?  
\- It's all right, miss Heywood - he said with a smile - Are you going to see Miss lamb? She's staying at 605, but I think our artist is a little out of sorts. Be careful.  
\- Thank you, Mr. Brown, but I'll visit Georgiana later Charlotte replied - I need Esther now, because she has a problem with one of the guests.  
\- I think Esther Babbington meant me - a woman's voice said from behind Charlotte.  
In disbelief, she turned and looked at the speaker.  
\- Jesus, Lady Wooster, I can't believe you're back here in Sanditon - Charlotte said, dumbfounded.  
\- Susan - the lady said, giving Charlotte a sly smile - Aren't you happy to see me?  
\- Of course I'm glad! it's an honor - said Charlotte - for me, for Sanditon and "Denham Place".   
\- In that case, why don't you come over here and hug me? - the Lady said with a smile.  
\- Oh, Susan - Charlotte said, hugging her tightly - I really need your advice.  
\- I seem to have a gift for showing up when I really need to - Lady Worcester said with a smile.   
\- No doubt - Charlotte agreed - Here in the restaurant there is a wonderful herbal tea, delicious desserts and always fresh pastries.  
Susan smiled her acquiescence, and they went into the restaurant together.

Allison took a deep breath and knocked on the door to room 605. She was worried about talking to Georgiana. Yesterday, she wished she hadn't panicked and called her. Now Allison felt guilty for Charlotte and wanted to do something about it.  
"If only she was alone, without her friend, and we could discuss everything properly," she thought.  
The door handle came down and a curly head appeared in the doorway Georgiana's face was serious, and her brows were drawn down. When she saw Allison, she beamed and opened the door wide.  
\- Oh, it's you, Allison, come to the room - she said cheerfully, letting the younger Heywood in.  
Allison glanced around anxiously to make sure they were alone. She looked up at her. Georgiana, standing in front of her. In her black silk dressing-gown, with a shock of unruly hair sticking out in all directions, tied up carelessly with some sort of ribbon, and a thin cigarette in her hand, she looked like a typical artist in the eyes of most ordinary people. Her belongings, sketches, and brushes were scattered all over the room, creating a sense of total immersion, and Allison felt as if she were back in the London Georgiana's workshop.   
\- Have you seen Parker yet? - Miss lamb asked at once, taking a drag on her cigarette.  
\- Yes, he came to the club this morning - Allison said - when did you start Smoking again?  
\- Not so long ago, but it doesn't matter - she said. Georgiana, making a face - I hope this goat looks bad? Gray hair? Hair in the nose or in the ears? Anything else? Tell him he's hunchbacked or lame.  
\- None of that - Allison said seriously.  
\- That bastard! - she said, and took another drag on her cigarette.  
\- Georgiana, I wanted to talk to you - Allison began....  
The door to the next room opened and both girls turned at the sound.  
\- Hey, isn't there anything nicer in this room? - asked Georgiana, the man who came out of there, wearing only a towel tied around his thighs - this thing is too short, can I go get some shorts?  
\- No, it looks even better - calmly replied Georgiana, as if Allison hadn't put her in an awkward position - Meet Allison, this is Broome, tell me, her he's really handsome.  
\- Definitely - Allison murmured, her gaze never leaving the man in the towel. He was looking directly at he too, as if speechless.  
It seemed like a wild, inappropriate, and cruel joke. Right in front of her was the man she'd been chatting with on the bench just a few hours ago, and the man she'd been planning to go out with just a minute ago, her first date in a couple of years. She automatically replayed all of Georgiana's reminders of her" friend " in the hope of finding something, but in vain; Allison couldn't remember anything concrete to confirm or disprove her suspicions.  
The fact remained that her new acquaintance had just come out of her friend's bathroom, covered only by a towel. He and Georgiana were clearly lovers, there was no doubt about that. Allison felt as if she'd been punched in the gut, and she couldn't breathe, and her head was spinning again, and she felt sick. "Why? Why did he ask me to go for a walk? Why did he talk so sweetly to me, making it clear by all his actions that he liked me? All. It's all a lie. Even the name is false! "- flashed in Allison 's head.   
She knew in her mind that he'd never promised anything, damn it, and they'd barely known each other, but her heart, where his deep gaze and gentle smile had settled, was torn apart. She was hurt.   
\- I'm sorry to interrupt you - she said in a barely audible voice - I didn't khow you are not alone. I have to leave you.   
\- I don't see any problem - said Georgiana, as if oblivious to the gravity and ambiguity of the situation - you can stay.  
\- No, thank you - Allison almost shouted, tears welling up in her eyes -we'll talk some other time. Sorry, Georgiana.  
She turned and walked quickly to the front door. At that moment, as if recovering from the shock, he broke off and ran after her. When he caught up with her at the door, he gently stopped her by the elbow, trying to turn her around.  
\- Allison, wait! - he said almost pleadingly.  
\- Good - bye, Broome - Allison said dryly, striding out into the corridor - I wish you a pleasant evening.  
He ran after her, but when he reached the next room, he realized that he was still barefoot and wearing a towel.  
"- Damn it! - he cursed under his breath, then hurried back to the room and began pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.  
\- Who is Allison and where can I find her? - he shouted from the bathroom.  
\- Allison Heywood is a friend of mine and works at the stables here, she's a veterinarian - said Georgiana, Watching Broome putting on his shoes - Dan, what exactly is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write your reviews and comments, I am very, very happy to read them and know that what I write is interesting to someone. Thank You 😘😘😘


	6. Not what it looks like

She sipped the fragrant tea and carefully put the Cup back on the table. Charlotte had always admired Susan. As a monarch, she never shied away from socializing with ordinary people like Charlotte and Allison. Susan was so sophisticated, elegant, and insightful, not to mention physically beautiful, that the Hеywood sisters always saw her as a role model. A certain standard of modern women. Lady Worseter, who was incredibly self-contained and tactful, always got her way, but so masterly that her companion did not even notice how gracefully he was tricked. By some happy accident, Charlotte had fallen under the patronage of this great lady, and was very glad of it.  
\- So Sidney Parker is back in Sanditon, he is unmarried, and you will be working together on Tom's new project on the orders of the old Lady - Susan said.  
\- Well, briefly, Yes - Charlotte replied with a sigh.  
\- I certainly like Sophia Denham, and she doesn't let you get bored in this town - Susan said - You must introduce us.  
\- With great pleasure - replied Charlotte-I think you will like Sofia very much, she prefers to communicate with smart and strong people.  
Lady Wooster smiled at her and took another SIP of tea.   
\- As far as I can see, Mr. Parker was able to Wake your heart again, wasn't He? - Susan asked, one raised yebrow in question.  
\- Oh, no - said Charlotte - Nothing like that. We just talk like old friends.  
\- You can fool yourself all you want, my girl - said Susan - but you can't fool me. You know I'm never wrong about matters of the heart.  
\- It's been so long, I should have forgotten it long ago - Charlotte replied, lowering her eyes to the tablecloth and continuing to stir her nearly cold tea thoughtfully.  
\- But you haven't forgotten - Susan added - You've already forgiven him, haven't you?  
\- I guess so, but he left without explaining anything to me, he was going to marry Eliza - Charlotte almost moaned, barely able to hold back her tears - sometimes it torments me, I understand that all this was done for Tom and His family, but...  
\- We all make mistakes sometimes - Susan said calmly - and after all, he never married. If it's any consolation, Mrs Campion was furious, smashing up some ancient Chinese vases that cost her late-husband a fortune.   
Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at Susan.   
\- I keep thinking that if I was the mistake and not Mrs. Campion - Charlotte almost whispered, choking on her own excitement - he might have been happy and had a family and lived a completely different happy life.   
\- My dear girl, let him choose what is best and most important to him - said Susan, patting Charlotte's hand affectionately - and you will see where Mr. Parker's heart will lead him. I'm sure you'll have him completely at your mercy again in less than a week.  
\- But Susan, I'm... - Charlotte began.  
\- The main question is what do you want? - Susan asked - Аre you ready to let him back into your life?  
Charlotte blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Not a day went by that she didn't think of Sidney, and his image accompanied her everywhere, no matter how desperately she tried to forget him. But Charlotte would never admit this to a living soul.  
\- You don't have to answer that - Susan said, smiling - Everything is clear. Tell me more about Tom Parker's idea. Maybe I know how to help...

It was at least half an hour before Susan and Charlotte finally left the restaurant. After saying good-bye, Susan gave Charlotte a long, thoughtful look, as if giving her a warning before meeting So dney.  
\- Damn it! - she heard a familiar voice and turned back.  
She smiled when she saw how her old and good friend, apparently in a terrible hurry, almost broke the vase of flowers that the maid was so tremulously carrying.  
\- I'm sorry, for God's sake - he muttered, and walked quickly toward the exit.  
\- Daniel? What are you doing here? - Susan asked.  
He stopped abruptly and looked back at her. There was a look of surprise in his eyes.  
\- I'm Sorry, Susan. I'll explain later - he told her, and ran out into the hall, leaving Lady Worceter completely bewildered.

He darted through the lobby, weaving between guests and hotel staff. No matter what, he had to catch up with her and explain what had really happened in Georgiana's room. This weekend's events were not going the way he had planned. Broome didn't want to go to Sanditon, just as much as he didn't want to be a model for one of Georgiana's paintings that she had commissioned from the art gallery in London. When Miss lamb first made her request, he only laughed and flatly refused to pose for Her. There were enough events in his life to keep him constantly in the public eye, and Daniel didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. And even more so, he didn't like the idea of someone walking around his image, looking at all the curves and protrusions of his body. But as anyone who had ever been in contact with M477iss lamb knew, Georgiana was more than tenacious and incredibly stubborn, and in time she was able to persuade Him to consent to a task he did not want. The only condition was that Broome would not be completely naked, but would retain a sort of loincloth. The painting was nearing completion, and deadlines were running out, when Georgiana received an alarm call from her friend, which caused her to abruptly take off and rush to this resort town. All of Dan's plans had gone to Tartarus the moment Georgiana appeared on his doorstep on Friday night with the announcement that Broome must go with her to Sanditon. It was a matter of life and death.  
Everything that happened next was like some kind of Comedy or absurdity. Georgiana was in such a hurry that she insisted on leaving very early and got behind the wheel herself, allowing Broome an extra couple of hours of sleep. He was certainly happy about it, but until she started driving like crazy on the highway. In the end, it bore its sad fruit. There was a loud Bang and the car bounced, then swerved sharply to the left. Georgiana smashed through a tire and almost hit the curb at high speed, only narrowly avoiding a collision.  
Broomez rubbed his belted chest and sweated in the unseasonably hot sun as he changed the wheel and listened to Georgiana's eloquent curses about heat, Sanditon, and some unknown Sidney Parker. Her anger only deepened when Miss lamb realized that a couple of paint cans had burst at the time of the accident and most of her belongings had to go to the dry cleaners.  
Any sane person would not have agreed to this trip and would have run away from Miss lamb long ago, given Her short and bad temper, but not Broome. He had known Georgiana for several years. When he met Miss lamb at one of her first exhibitions, it took him a long time to figure out what it was that attracted him to Her. It was not a physical attraction or infatuation, but rather a simple human interest. Broome suddenly saw something in her that seemed to have completely disappeared from his field of vision. Georgiana lamb was so natural, real, open and sincere, not playing a role and pretending to be someone else, that she quickly won his heart, becoming for him something like a younger sister. He condescended to her antics and rejoiced in her success, protecting her as if she were his own person. Georgiana, on the other hand, who had been dreaming of a romantic relationship for some time, accepted his concern and willingly shared all her difficulties with Broome. All the more unexpected was the mention of Sanditon and Sidney Parker, whom he had never heard of before.  
Finally, they reached their destination, tired and hungry, and happily scattered to their rooms to eat and relax after a difficult trip. When Broome was done, he couldn't stay in the hotel and went for a walk in the garden, where he met Allison.  
It was like a flash of bright light that made his heart stop, then start pounding again. Carrying her in his arms like his greatest treasure, he was as nervous as a boy before a first date. If he had been told about love at first sight only a couple of hours ago, Broome would probably have laughed in his face, thinking him a sentimental idiot. But now, sitting next to the stranger on the bench and carefully examining her angelic face, he felt something that he had not felt since his youth.  
Broome listened to Allison's every word, caught every look and gesture of his new acquaintance. As he said good-bye to her, as if losing something important to himself, Daniel looked forward to the evening.  
But could he have imagined that the circumstances would turn out this way, and that their meeting in Georgiana's room would be so absurd and ambiguous? No, Broome couldn't have imagined it even in a bad dream. Allison's look was so full of frustration, hurt, and incomprehension that Dan felt uneasy. He felt like a traitor and a deceiver, though he had done nothing to deserve such shameful titles. Now, as he ran through the garden to their meeting place, all he wanted was for Allison to be there and agree to listen to him.

Broome saw her as soon as he reached the archway. As soon as she saw him, Allison jumped to her feet and ran down the path, forcing him to accept this new game for him. In less than a minute, lost in the tangle of trails and bushes, he lost sight of Allison and was left standing alone in the middle of a large and unknown Park. However, his confusion did not last long, just a couple of minutes later, he heard the neighing of horses and went in search of them. His prayers were answered, and soon he came to the stables. As he wandered along the long wooden buildings, peering inside in the hope of finding Allison, he saw her, or rather her thick, dark, loose hair. She leaned her face against the horse's neck, gently stroking its neck. Broome paused for a moment, enjoying the wonderful sight, not daring to say a word. Finally, Dan gathered his courage and spoke:  
\- Miss Heywood, please listen to me, there has been a misunderstanding - Broome said, his voice trembling with emotion - this is not what it seems, there has never been anything between me and Georgiana lamb. We're just friends.  
She turned and stared at him.  
Broome was speechless at what he saw. He was expecting to see all sorts of things: indifference, anger, tears, but not this. A different girl stood before him. Very similar to Allison, but different.  
\- Um, I'm sorry, I was looking for Miss Haywood - he said sheepishly, realizing that he had said too much to a complete stranger.  
\- It's me - she said, having no idea who she was talking to - can I help you? Are you a friend of Georgiana's? Is something wrong? I was just going to meet her later.  
Daniel couldn't believe his eyes and ears and didn't know what was going on.  
\- Is there a problem, Charlotte? - a man's voice asked from behind him. Broome turned to see a handsome, tall, dark-haired man who looked him up and down appraisingly and took a confident position between him and the girl, clearly ready to defend her at any moment.  
\- It's all right, Sidney - Charlotte said, smiling sweetly.  
\- I'm sorry, I probably misspelled it - Broome said - I need to see Allison Heywood. Is she here by any chance?  
\- No, there's no one else here - said Charlotte - it's late. I am very sorry.  
\- I met her on the way here - Sidney interjected - she was walking along the path to the cliff. I think if you hurry, you can catch up with her, you need to turn left.  
Broome thanked them both and left the stable, leaving Sydney and Charlotte alone.  
\- Hi! - he said, smiling.  
\- Hi! - Charlotte said - how was the meeting?  
\- Better than I expected - Sidney said, moving closer to her - Stringer knows his stuff.  
\- I knew James wouldn't disappoint you - she said.  
\- Do you know who it was? - Sidney asked, trying to change the subject, not wanting to spend the entire evening discussing the merits of James Stringer.  
\- He said he was a friend of Georgiana - Charlotte replied with a shrug - but I don't know why he would want Allison. And why he wanted to tell my sister that there was nothing between him and Georgiana. Do you know who it is?  
Sidney nodded.  
\- This is Daniel Broome, a media Magnate - Sidney said - better known in the States and Australia, but originally from the UK. He is a distant relative of the Duke of Kent. He is a patron of the arts and deals with young aspiring artists and artists.  
\- Wow - Charlotte whistled - Georgiana is lucky to have a good relationship.  
\- Sure - Sidney agreed - so you show me how to ride a horse?  
\- With pleasure - said Charlotte, smiling and again stroking the Star оn the back of the neck, thinking to herself why this Broomе suddenly needed her sister.

Broome saw her at the edge of the cliff. Allison was sitting on a boulder, her long, beautiful, bare legs dangling down. Her shorts were pulled up a little, revealing an incredibly beautiful sight. He came quietly to her and sat down beside her. She only looked up at him for a moment and then down again.  
\- Do you mind if I sit here? - Dan asked.  
She just shook her head.  
\- You won't run away from me again? - he asked again.  
Allison shook her head again.  
They just sat there for a while, looking out at the sea and trying to collect their thoughts.  
\- Look, I have to explain everything - he began.  
\- You don't need to explain anything - Allison said, looking him straight in the eye.  
\- But you thought that... - Broome began.  
\- God, it doesn't matter what I thought - Allison interrupted - as long as I acted like a complete fool.  
\- No, believe me, it's not what it looks like - Broome almost pleaded.  
\- I know! - exclaimed Allison - now I know. I'm sorry, I really never act like this, I don't know what came over me. I'm so ashamed.  
\- But ... how? - Dan asked, not understanding what she meant.  
\- I just got this from Georgiana - she said, handing him her phone.  
On the bright display was a near-finished portrait of Broome, drawn by Georgiana. The caption under the photo read "That's why he was in my room. Don't go crazy! "  
Dan suddenly wanted to go back to the hotel and kiss Georgiana.  
\- Well, it didn't seem so bad - he jokingly remarked - but to be honest, she could have made the bandage a little more decent.  
Allison burst out laughing and blushed.  
\- In my opinion, everything is as it should have been - Allison replied-Georgiana is a genius in her work, it's not for nothing that her critics and fans love her so much.  
\- Yes, here she is, - said Broome with a smile and extending his hand to her, - well, the peace?  
\- Peace - Allison said, taking his warm hand in hers, and the touch sent a shiver down her spine.  
Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and looked out at the sea again.  
\- In that case, can we not cancel our tour? - Dan asked.  
Allison nodded in response.  
He sprang to his feet, holding out his hand again.  
\- Let me help you - he said.  
\- Thank you - Allison said, rising.  
\- Well, since you've seen me practically naked, maybe we should switch to you - he said jokingly, still holding her hand.  
\- I don't mind - she said, smiling.  
\- So where are we going? - Broome asked.


	7. Do you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your feedback and support 🙏🙏🙏🙏🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

She took a SIP of brandy and looked around lazily. The bar was half empty, but that was fine with her. Slightly tipsy guests chatted merrily at tables, helping themselves restaurant еntree and plunging into the wonderful atmosphere of the evening.  
\- More brandy, Miss? - the bartender asked politely.  
\- Yes, I think so - she said thoughtfully.  
\- Coffee, liquor, ice cream? - the bartender asked.  
\- Pure - she said confidently.  
\- I think you've had enough - Esther said, sitting elegantly at the bar next to her.  
\- I don't think anyone asked you - Georgiana said defiantly - don't you have to go babysit your kids?  
\- Do you always have to be that prickly? - Esther asked with a sigh, rolling her eyes dramatically - You may try not to spray your poison on everyone for once.  
\- We can't all be as perfect as you - Georgiana said, making a grimace of displeasure - someone has to be normal.  
Еsther threw her head back and laughed loudly, then turned to the bartender and said "Colin, pour me a brandy and liqueur."  
\- All right, Mrs. Babbington - the bartender said, pouring and handing Esther the drink she'd ordered.  
\- So why are you drinking here all alone? - Esther asked.  
\- Well, I'm actually drinking here with you right now - Georgie said, clinking her glass.  
Esther laughed again.  
\- You're a joker, aren't you? - she asked.  
\- Are you suggesting me to cry? - Georgiana asked, raising her eyebrows.  
\- Oh, no, that's not your style - Esther said confidently - you're more likely to punch someone in the face.  
\- Oh, Yes, you're right about that, and I already have a couple of candidate - Georgiana said.  
\- And who is it? Is it really Sidney Parker again? - the red - haired beauty asked, swirling a large glass of brandy.  
\- Oh, don't tell me anything about him - Georgiana snorted - how could he have come and just come to see Charlotte? He shat in the bushes, and then five years have passed and he's back! Captain Fantastic, love me all! God, his Majesty has once again condescended to us and Charlotte. Should I go right now and kiss his tight ass?  
\- It annoys you, doesn't it? - Esther asked.  
\- Annoying? No! What are you! - she said - it just pisses me off! Charlotte also decided to avoid me. I haven't been able to get hold of her all day, let alone her not answering my calls.  
\- Perhaps Charlotte just needs time to think. Maybe we all need it - Esther suggested - Sometimes it's worth looking at things from a different angle.  
\- Do you claim to be a philosopher? Georgiana asked - I think it's the brandy that's affecting you. Maybe you shouldn't drink any more, or you might start writing smart books.  
Esther laughed loudly, drawing the guests ' attention.  
\- You made my day, dear Georgiana - she said, smiling - I haven't laughed like this in a long time.  
\- Come to me next time! - Georgie said shortly, and took another SIP from her glass.  
\- But this isn't just about Parker, is it? - Esther asked, moving closer and looking the other woman straight in the eye.  
\- It's none of your business - Georgie snapped - why did you even come here?  
\- If I leave now, you'll go back to drinking quietly in a bar, and all by yourself - Esther concluded - is that really what you want?  
Georgie thought for a moment, then let out a long breath and looked at Esther.  
\- No - she said - I've just ... I hate feeling out of business...  
\- Tell me what's wrong with you - Esther said, smiling - had a fight with your... um... friend? I saw him briefly, he is not a man, but just a fairy tale.  
\- Oh, my God, and you too - Georgiana said sadly - no woman can avoid Broome. Everyone went crazy.  
\- Well, in that case, you should be used to it by now - said Esther - since he's such a ladies' man.  
\- No, the fact of the matter is that it is not - Georgiana said - usually Dan is just polite to them and nothing more. But today with Allison... it was something else...  
Esther raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Georgiana with questions. She smiled, understanding why Allison had been so distracted this afternoon.  
\- I'm not exactly jealous, no ... - Miss lamb said - Broome never gave me any reason to think there was anything going on between us. Simply... I just suddenly wanted someone to look at me the way Dan looked at Allison.  
\- Still miss Otis?- Esther asked.  
\- Is there something in this world that you don't know about? - Georgie snorted.  
Esther smiled, making it clear that such a nuisance was unlikely to ever happen.  
\- You just have to let it go and free your heart for a real big feeling - Esther said.  
\- How much do you know about unhappy love? - Georgie asked - you are married to a husband you love, and you have two beautiful children.  
\- More than I'd like - Esther said, taking a deep breath and sipping a little more brandy - but this isn't about me. You've seen him since his return from duty, haven't you?  
\- Yes - said Georgie sadly - we've even tried Dating. You know, Otis tried very hard, did everything for me...but I couldn't go any further, thinking all the time that he was using me.  
\- Understand... I understand you very well - said Esther, almost in a whisper - You can't forget it that no matter how much you love it.  
The girls fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Esther lifted her head and looked at Georgiana with a smile.  
\- Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? - she asked.  
\- What? No! Esther are you out of your mind? Out of the question. I don't need to babysit your children - she answered.   
\- Come on, I know you like them - Esther said, smiling.  
\- No, don't even think about it - said George - I can find something to do without you.  
Esther rose resolutely, and taking Georgiana's hand, quickly lifted her from the chair.  
\- Put it on my tab, Colin - she said to the bartender.  
Georgiana opened her mouth to protest, but Esther stopped her with a look. Today Georgie had such a hard day that there was no strength left to resist. She just grabbed her purse from the counter and followed Esther.

She kicked at the warm sand with her bare foot and tossed it into the air, afraid to look up at it.  
\- A festival, then? - Broome asked, smiling - I think the case can work out if everything is presented correctly to the public.  
\- You sound like an expert - Allison said, finally looking up at him - have you covered such events?  
\- Yes. More than once - Dan said.  
\- Do you work in television? - she asked.  
\- Well, not exactly, but sort of - he said - I can offer my help anyway, I have the contacts to push the news about Sanditon into all the media.  
\- Oh, this is so great! - Allison exclaimed, instinctively patting his forearm - Charlotte will be thrilled.  
Dan looked at her, smiling, his eyes narrowing a little, which sent a shiver down her spine. When she realized that she was still stroking his hand, Allison jerked her hand away and lowered her eyes in confusion, pretending to stare at her feet, bathed in the warm waves.  
Broome paused, not wanting to embarrass her further.  
\- Are you a veterinarian? - he finally asked.  
\- Yes - she said, smiling - someone has to do that, too.  
\- It's a very good profession - Daniel said - but why did you choose it? Now many people want to become, for example, models, or reporters or beauty bloggers.  
Allison blushed and stared at her bare legs again.  
\- I didn't even think about it - she said - this is not for me.   
\- Why not? - he asked - with your mind and appearance, you could easily have taken a first-tier position.  
Allison's cheeks were very red.  
\- I don't like being in the public eye - Allison said - Animals are another matter They are always honest with you and sincerely grateful for your help.  
\- You surprise me more and more - Broome said sincerely.  
Allison smiled and looked out at the sea as it rolled over her and Broome again and again, breaking great white crests of waves on the sandy beach. The sky had turned black, and the rising wind ruffled Allison's hair and the hem of her light blue blouse, exposing her tanned, flat stomach, and making Dan seriously nervous.  
\- I think it's going to rain - he said, looking up at the sky - maybe we should go back.  
\- Yes, I think you're right - Allison said regretfully.  
\- Would you like to have dinner with me? - he asked - the hotel has a very good restaurant. Although you already know who I'm telling.  
\- What about Georgiana?" Allison asked.  
\- Judging by the fact that she doesn't call or write, Georgie has already found something interesting to do - Broome said -Well? Do you agree?  
\- But I'm not dressed for dinner - Allison said, pointing to her light-colored shorts and bare legs.  
\- Like me - said Dan - Don't worry, it's just dinner!  
\- All right - Allison said, smiling...

She took a deep breath of the fresh evening air and looked at Sidney.   
\- I thought you were deceiving me, and you were riding well - she said reproachfully.  
\- Did I have another chance to be alone with you? - Sidney asked, looking at Charlotte carefully.  
\- Mmm... I don't even know... - said Charlotte, clearly flirtatious.  
The walk with Sidney had lifted her spirits so much that she could at least temporarily forget her old grievances. His closeness, his smile, and his familiar voice gave her peace and comfort. If only for one night, but Charlotte wanted to be happy.  
\- I've never noticed how beautiful this place is before - Sidney said, looking around.  
The horses walked steadily along the water, carefully carrying their riders. They were almost at the waterfall, where the sound of water and rustling leaves created an incredibly romantic atmosphere around them.  
\- You're just not used to looking around - Charlotte said - so sometimes you miss important things.  
\- I guess you're right - Sidney said thoughtfully - I've been thinking a lot about my life lately, and I've come to some very disappointing conclusions.  
Charlotte looked at Sidney carefully,raising her eyebrows.  
\- Well, you're not so bad, you have family, work, friends - she said.  
\- Yes, of course - Sidney agreed - but that's not all anyone needs.  
\- What are you missing? - Charlotte asked, smiling, but inwardly trembling with excitement as she waited for his answer.  
\- Looking around I suddenly realized that I missed the most important thing in life-said Sidney - I have no family...  
\- But what about Tom and Mary, Diana, Arthur, the children? - Charlotte asked.  
\- Yes, Yes, but this is not the same.. - said Sidney - I love them very much and will do whatever it takes for them, but I'm talking about my family... I realized that I really need a person who will accept me as I am...with whome I could be myself, you know?  
\- Yes - Charlotte said faintly.  
\- Look, five years ago, I - Sidney began.  
A gust of wind whipped through her hair and stirred the leaves of the trees. Suddenly it was dark and cold. Charlotte felt uneasy, as if all this had just happened at Sidney's words. She was afraid. She didn't want the story to end and turn back into a depressing nightmare.  
\- Please - Charlotte pleased - don't talk about it, not today. Don't ruin this evening.  
\- Forgive me... I know this is unpleasant, but we need to talk about what happened - he said - I can explain everything.  
Charlotte looked at him sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head and spurred her horse on.  
Sidney, too, has quickened the pace of his gelding.  
\- Charlotte, wait - he almost shouted - we won't do anything you don't want to do. Wait. Believe me.  
He caught up with Charlotte and, grabbing the horse's bridle, forced it to stop.  
She gave him a quick glance, then leaped from the saddle and ran toward the waterfall.  
Sidney hastily dismounted and ran after her.  
He caught up with her almost at the water's edge. Out of breath from running and trembling with excitement, Charlotte felt a hot hand on her elbow and heard his trembling "wait, wait, wait."  
"Like in a dream," she thought, and the sweet memory of her own fantasies made her freeze with delight.  
Sidney gently turned Charlotte around and came as close to her as possible.  
\- Charlotte .... - he whispered.  
Charlotte stared at him, fighting the urge to run away and press her body against him at the same time. The first drops of rain fell on their faces, but neither Sidney nor Charlotte paid any attention to them.  
He touched her arm timidly, not wanting to frighten her away. She flinched and pulled her hand back, startled at herself. The attraction to Sidney was so strong that it made her feel dizzy and weak. Charlotte felt trapped between common sense and her own desires. All her feelings, fears, and resentments were mixed up in her mind. She wanted to forget all about it and hide in his warm arms, drown in his caress and tenderness, disappear into the depths of his beautiful dark eyes.  
It was raining harder, but they didn't seem to notice.  
He took a step toward Charlotte, and she stepped back.  
\- What do you really want from me, Sidney? What do you want? - she asked, her voice trembling with excitement - You want to have fun again? Have fun and get back in your life?  
\- No, what are you saying? I need you, only - Sidney replied without hesitation, not wanting to repeat his own mistakes. He was more sure of his feelings than ever - only you, do you hear?  
\- I've never felt so worthless before - he said - I hate myself for being weak, for not trusting you right away and coming back for you too late! I should have taken you straight to Australia. But I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn't want it!  
\- I don't understand... you came back for me? When? - Charlotte asked in surprise.  
\- A month after i left - Sidney said - but you were long gone to Willingden, and you didn't answer my calls or emails, so what was I supposed to do?  
\- What were you supposed to do? - Charlotte exclaime - Come to me! Damn it, it's only forty miles, and we're not in the nineteenth century so you have to spend a couple of days getting there in your carriage! You could shake your high-society ass - she exclaimed, unable to believe that fate had played such a cruel trick on them.  
-Charlotte! - he said - now I know that I was an idiot, but you didn't answer me, I called and texted you thousands of times, but in response I heard only silence. And then those Facebook photos with that guy.  
\- What's photos? - Charlotte asked, completely unaware of what he was talking about.  
\- In London - he said - you were so happy with him. I thought I were back too late... you have already found your happiness.  
\- What? What nonsense is this? It was my cousin - she exclaimed - I went to visit my aunt and uncle, trying to amuse myself. I'm tired of crying every night because I found out about you and Mrs. Campion.  
\- About me and Eliza? What are you talking about? - Sidney asked.   
\- That you are engaged and to be married as soon as you arrive in Australia - she said, and the tears froze at the corners of her eyes - why are you making me think about all this again?  
Raindrops mingled with tears and trickled down her cheeks.  
Sidney was so taken aback that he simply moved his lips, unable to utter a single word.  
\- That's why you didn't answer me, right? - he asked - is that why I'm on all the black lists?   
\- Yes - she said quietly.  
The sky was pierced by an incredibly bright lightning, which lit up everything around with a blinding bright light. Looking at Sidney, Charlotte suddenly realized that he was furious. His brows drew together, and he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. There came a deafening thunder.  
\- What is it? - Charlotte asked anxiously.  
\- Who? Who told you that?- Sidney asked in a hoarse voice.  
\- Georgiana - said Charlotte.  
\- What? What the hell? Why would she think that? - he exclaim.   
\- Isn't that right? - With the challenge thrown asked Charlotte.  
\- NO! - he answer sternly - I wasn't going to marry Eliza! I would have stayed away from her and her firm altogether if it hadn't been for Tom's situation.  
\- You mean you didn't talk to her? - Charlotte asked, beginning to lose her temper - and Georgiana's lying? Why would she do that?  
Her cheeks burned, and even the torrential rain couldn't cool them.  
\- I have no idea! I was just working for her! Dependent on Eliza and her whims - Sidney replied - but that is all!!! I was given a loan only on condition of my departure. I don't know what Eliza wanted, but I had no idea about her. We decided everything after the regatta. There was no going back. You have to believe me, Charlotte.  
Another bolt of lightning and deafening thunder startled her. Charlotte looked at Sidney with horror-stricken eyes, unable to believe what he was saying.  
\- But Georgiana... she finally said - I don't understand..   
\- So do I - said Sidney - but I only know one thing for sure... everything you've been told about me is not true...  
Charlotte shivered as the cold suddenly enveloped her like a blanket. She finally felt that she was drenched from standing in the rain.  
Warm streams of water dripped from her long hair and the white blouse that clung to her body, making her incredibly attractive and desirable. Sidney swallowed hard, trying to control his impulses. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her soft and beloved lips.  
\- Charlotte... - he almost whispered, snuggling closer to her.  
\- Yes... - she said softly.  
Her closeness had become so painful that all the bulwarks of Sidney that he had worked so hard to build around him had fallen, exposing his true feelings and desires. Sidney reached out and gently touched her cheek and rain-wet hair. Charlotte gasped in surprise, parting her lips, and looking at them, he completely lost his head.  
With a powerful, confident movement, he pulled her to himself, running his other hand through her hair. Her face was so close, and her lips and eyes were so inviting, that Sidney's heart almost broke. He kissed her gently, as if remembering the sweet taste of her lips, but gradually the kiss became deeper and deeper, drawing them both into the depths of tenderness and passion. Charlotte did not resist Sidney, willingly surrendering to the will of his hands and lips. Sidney's hands caressed her hair and body insistently, as if returning to their former possessions and making Charlotte tremble with delight. Her hands shot up, burning his neck and chest and arousing him with an incredibly bold desire.  
Sidney and Charlotte seemed to merge into one, standing in the pouring rain in one of the most beautiful places of Sanditon.


	8. Before and after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all who reading this story 🙏🙏🙏, thank you so much for your feedback and support 😘😘😘. I hope you like it 🥰🥰🥰!!!

She was restless that day. Georgiana couldn't stand to watch Charlotte wear herself out, looking at the phone again and again, checking for a call from Sidney. He had left for London more than a week ago, just after the last court hearing at which Tom had been blown to smithereens. Huge compensation to the families of the victims, fines and a lot of debt hanging over the Parker family knocked everyone out of the rut. With each passing day, the situation seemed more hopeless. All of Sidney's letters and calls were brief and did nothing to clarify the situation. He looked as desperate as Charlotte. The time allotted by the creditors and Sophia Denham was running out, and Parker still couldn't get the money. The day before yesterday, her connection with Sidney had been cut off, and Charlotte being very upset had asked Georgie to stay with her at Trafalgar house. Even though she did not think very highly of her guardian, Miss lamb was taken aback by what was happening, and was at a loss as to Sidney's whereabouts.  
After looking at Charlotte sleeping peacefully, Georgiana turned off the night light and went out into the corridor, intending to go to bed as well. As she approached her room, she heard Tom's enthusiastic voice, and lost no time she hiding on the stairs, listening to the conversation.  
\- Mary, we are saved, do you hear? I got a message from Sidney! Splendid! Splendid! This is going to be the best deal he's ever made - he said - I always said that Eliza was what he needed. She's rich, smart, beautiful.  
\- But Tom, you don't understand, Sidney isn't... - Mary began, but her husband interrupted her.  
\- God is good to us, Mary - he exclaimed - Sidney has made his decision, and I support it with all my heart. And when they arrive in Australia, Sidney realizes that nothing has changed in ten years, they still love each other. It will be the wedding of the year, everyone will get what they wanted. Eliza is Sydney, he's a big family, and you and I can rebuild Sanditon.  
\- But Tom, What are you saying? - Mary asked - Sidney is not...   
Georgiana put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in annoyance and betraying her presence.  
She ran into her room and, closing the door firmly, slowly slid down the wall.  
"How am I going to tell Charlotte? She'll go mad with grief" - Georgiana thought desperately - "I have to check it out myself"   
When morning came, Miss lamb was on her feet. Without wasting a second, she went to Tom's office, where, after persuading Stringer to let her into the regatta's guest database, she quickly found Eliza Campion's phone number.  
As soon as she got home, she dialed the desired numbers and, when she heard a long beep, froze with excitement.  
\- Hello - said a pleasant female voice - Who is it?   
\- Mrs. Eliza Campion? - Georgiana asked.  
\- Yes - said Eliza.  
\- I'm sorry, this is Georgiana lamb. From Sanditon - said Georgie.  
\- Does your name must mean anything to me? - Eliza asked - What do you want, lassie? I'm on the other side of the world now and I don't have time to do anything stupid.  
\- I'm a ward of Mr. Sidney Parker - Georgiana said with a final effort - Do you have any idea where he is now?  
\- Ah, so that's what it's all about - Eliza said,and Georgiana thought she was smiling - he's here with me. I don't think Sidney will be back in Sanditon for a long time.  
\- Is it True? You and Sidney are engaged and have gone to Australia? - Georgiana exclaimed in despair.  
\- Yes - Eliza said shortly - We've been in love for a long time. It was only a matter of time.  
\- But what about Charlotte? - Georgie couldn't resist asking.  
\- Charlotte? Nanny for the Parker children? - Еliza asked - she can go back to her village, there's nothing left for her to catch. No one will buy her innocent face anymore.  
\- But... - Georgiana began.  
\- Good - bye, Miss lamb - Eliza said more harshly - and I'll give Sidney your congratulations on our engagement.  
There were short beeps, and the connection broke. Georgiana stared at the blank screen of her phone, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
"What a jerk he is! How can I tell Charlotte?"- she asked herself again and again, as she sat on the floor of her room and wept bitterly.  
She hadn't seen Sidney Parker since that time. All his attempts to establish contact with her ended in complete failure. She didn't pick up the phone, or immediately hurled insults at him, making further conversation useless. Georgie might have been able to forgive Sidney for separating her and Otis, for what turned out to be very good reasons. But what he had done to Charlotte had put Sidney out of Miss lamb's life forever. Their further communication remained formal and concerned only Finance. Babbington and Esther took care of her until she came of age, at Sidney's request. Contrary to all Georgiana's expectations, this did not become a burden to her. Instead of annoying the overseer in the person of Esther, she found a wise and empathetic listener, always able to give wise women's Council. She never brought up the subject of Sidney and the cause of their conflict, and Georgiana was quite content with that. Life under the Babbingtons ' tutelage went on as usual, and she even learned to find its undeniable advantages. The only irritating factor for Georgie was Crowe. Francis's character and behavior were already difficult enough for her to understand, and after his scandalous divorce, they were simply unbearable. His constant teasing and nagging often drove Georgie crazy, but sometimes she could find something funny about it. It was a kind of entertainment.  
She picked up the pillow she'd thrown at Сrowе's head just a couple of months ago after he'd made an unflattering comment about her painting, and smiled.  
\- Would you like some more tea, Georgie? - William asked, snapping her out of her reverie. Georgiana had forgotten that she was sitting in the Babbington parlor.  
\- No, Thanks - she said, smiling - I've had enough. I'll just sit by the fire.  
\- All right - said William, and left the room.  
Georgiana looked at the fire and thought about Sidney again. "Why did he come back? What the hell does he want again? How could he do that?" - she thought.  
There were slow footsteps.  
\- Your room is ready, Georgie - Esther said, sitting down next to her on the sofa.  
\- Maybe I should go to a hotel - she asked - I don't want to strain you and William.   
\- Nonsense - said Esther. I won't let you go anywhere in this downpour. I don't want you to turn into a wet chicken.  
\- Hey, I'll show you who's the chicken! - Georgie exclaimed, throwing a small pillow at Esther.  
She dodged it deftly and threw it back at Georgie, not forgetting to add a second one to it.  
Georgiana laughed and attacked Esther again. In less than a minute, Georgie and Esther were laughing merrily, tossing their sofa cushions, completely oblivious to the fact that they were really grown-up and serious women.

The big drops were still pounding mercilessly on the glass, but Charlotte didn't care. The black, heavy clouds that lavished their tears on Sanditon no longer frightened her. Everything changed as soon as she was in Sidney's arms. A heavy weight, like a stone that had lain on her heart all these years, suddenly fell and crumbled to dust in the torrents of this summer's cleansing rain. She walked around the room, looking around curiously. It was so warm and cozy that Charlotte quickly warmed up and felt at home.  
She looked down at her bare legs protruding from beneath her long plaid shirt and was embarrassed, but then she smiled to herself, wondering what effect she could have on Sidney.  
They arrived here about half an hour ago and he immediately sent Charlotte swimming. With pleasure, after lying in a huge warm, foam bath with beautiful molded legs, Charlotte was able to relax and think about her next actions. Everything she knew about Sidney was untrue, and five years ago, a terrible mistake had happened that had changed their lives. The kiss at the waterfall and their mutual caresses so captured Charlotte that she did not want to return to reality for a long time. It was Sidney who put her back on the horse and brought her here.  
Although Charlotte had lived in Sanditon for a long time, she had only glimpsed The house, and certainly had no connection with the Parker family.  
\- Hot tea - said Sidney, coming into the living room and bringing a tray with a fragrant drink and delicious-looking buns.  
Charlotte smiled at him and pulled her legs up under her and settled herself comfortably on the sofa.  
He handed her a Cup, still steaming, and she accepted it gladly.  
Sidney's heart stopped at the sight of her. Charlotte was wearing his shirt, which could not hide her long, tanned legs. The unbuttoned collar of her shirt slid down to reveal one shoulder as she reached for her tea. Charlotte was so beautiful and sexy that Sidney felt dizzy and breathless. The desire to throw off all decency and plunge back into the waves of her passion and tenderness was so strong that he had to get up and walk around the room, pretending to check the already lit fireplace. He couldn't stop thinking that Charlotte was wearing nothing but that damn shirt. Her long, still wet hair falling over her bare shoulder, her huge, deep eyes, and soft, relaxed lips were driving Sidney crazy. He was looking at Charlotte again, coming out of his dreams, with the only difference that he could touch her and smell the exciting scent of her body.  
He stirred the fire again, trying hard to control himself so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
\- Sydney, are you all right? - Charlotte asked anxiously, getting up and moving closer to him.  
"Oh, God, if only she knew what she was doing to me now" - Sidney thought, taking a deep breath.  
\- Yes, Yes, it's all right - he replied without turning around - I'll bring blankets, I don't want you to catch a cold.  
Sidney went out, leaving Charlotte alone again. She gave him a startled look and returned to the sofa, picking up a steaming mug of tea.  
In less than two minutes, he returned, carrying several blankets.  
\- That's better - he said in a trembling voice, covering Charlotte with a soft, knitted cloth.  
\- Thank you - she said, smiling.  
\- So Lady Worceterer insists on reception? - Sidney asked, wanting to distract himself from thinking about Charlotte.  
\- Yes - she said, smiling as if reading his mind - to introduce Tom's project to the public. Susan thinks it's necessary to create a buzz around Sanditon.  
\- Susan Worceter is as wise and thoughtful as ever. A real Diamond - Sidney said - and if she had lived at any other time, she would have been his Majesty's favorite.  
\- Oh, Sidney - said Charlotte, smiling and looking around, adding - you know, it's really nice here. What is this place?  
\- The Parker family house - he said shortly, still trying not to look at her bare shoulders.  
\- Wow - said Charlotte - None of the Parkers ever spoke of him.  
\- The house has been abandoned for a long time, it's old - continued Sidney-Tom always liked Trafalgar house, which was built by our great-grandfather, his full namesake, back in the 19th century, when he tried to turn Sanditon into something similar to Brighton.  
\- He didn't do very well, did he? - Charlotte asked.  
\- Yes, grandfather was a kind of genius, with very progressive ideas - said Sidney - but unfortunately the Manager from him came out quite mediocre, if not worse. He spent a lot of money and the family had to get him out of debt prison.  
\- God, was it that bad? - again asked the Charlotte - this is so sad.  
\- Yes, everything ended very lamentably - agreed Sidney - tell me, does this remind you of anyone? Sometimes I think that some evil fate is hanging over our family.  
Charlotte sighed heavily and nodded at Sidney.  
\- We almost sold it five years ago, but it wouldn't have helped Much - Sidney said - his debts were enormous.  
\- Yes, I remember - Charlotte said softly.  
Sidney smiled at her, trying to sweeten the pill.  
\- But the house doesn't look abandoned at all right now - Charlotte said, trying to get away from the sad subject for both of them.  
\- I supported him as much as I could while I was in Australia - Sidney replied - My parents, unlike Tom, loved this place, and for me it will always be my childhood home.  
\- I understand - said Charlotte - and it's also the memory of those who are no longer with us.  
\- Yes, - Sidney said sadly- there is much I would give to again see my parents and say how much I love them.  
He sighed heavily and stared at his hands, which were twisting the edge of the knitted blanket. Sidney was plunged into sad memories of the terrible accident that had claimed the lives of his mother and father.  
Charlotte's heart ached to comfort him, to protect him from the world around.  
Without a word, she put the mug down on the table and, throwing off the blanket, got up and walked over to Sidney.  
He looked up and froze, feeling the closeness he wanted. Sidney could hardly keep, not to push Charlotte to yourself.  
She ran her hand gently through his hair, down to his stubbly cheek.  
\- I'm sorry they died - Charlotte said in a barely audible voice, her voice trembling with the pain and bitterness that had suddenly come over her - I'm sure they were a very good people and they would be very proud of you.  
A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He wiped it off automatically, not wanting to appear weak. Sidney was touched. No one had ever spoken to him like this before, or felt his grief as their own. No one else could ever compare to Charlotte.  
She pulled him gently toward her, and Sidney, feeling confident, buried his face in her stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and back. Her light hands, like birds fluttering on his shoulders, enveloped him in warmth and tenderness. Charlotte leaned over and kissed the top of Sidney's head.  
Time seemed to stand still for both of them. No one wanted to move, for fear of disturbing the idyll of this magical moment.  
\- I'm so stupid, so guilty before you - finally whispered to Sidney - I was such a coward. I should have called you as soon as I found out I had to leave. I doubted you, thinking that you would not want to follow me and be so far from home and family.  
He looked at Charlotte and saw tears at the corners of her eyes.  
\- My God, we were going to get married, I should have trusted you... - Sidney exclaimed angrily - but I was afraid and only wanted to buy time, not thinking about the consequences. I have no excuse.  
\- I'm as guilty as you are - Charlotte said - that I didn't want to give you a chance, that I didn't want to listen.  
\- I've missed you so much all this time - Sidney said honestly, catching her every move, every look.  
Charlotte smiled and kissed the top of his head again. Sidney hugged her even tighter.  
Finally, drawing back a little, he looked up at Charlotte.  
\- Can you ever forgive me? - he asked - I always knew you were the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.  
Charlotte nodded curtly, untying his hands for further action.  
\- God knows I tried to forget you, Charlotte - said Sidney - tried to live a different life, thinking about how happy you are away from me, but.... each time again and again returned to thoughts of you.  
\- Sidney, I'm... - Charlotte began.  
\- Please at least give me a chance - almost cried Sidney - don't leave me alone. You have no idea how much I love you. And loved you all the time.  
He stared at her, trying to catch the slightest change in her beautiful face.  
Charlotte leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth, making his heart beat faster and faster. Sidney reached up and buried his fingers in her soft, still-damp hair, then stood up and held her close with his other hand. The kiss was hot and fervent, burning her lips and making her forget everything else. With each passing moment, the fire between them grew stronger and stronger, threatening to wash them both away in a wave of powerful and irrepressible passion.  
Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, dark with desire and excitement. He gasped for air, wanting to be the one with her again.  
\- I love you, too, Sidney - Charlotte whispered softly - and these five years have also been the longest of my life....


	9. Not this again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything always goes according to plan... 
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to follow me. Thank you for your feedback, it is very important to me.
> 
> I wish you a pleasant reading🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

The sun shone incredibly bright, gleaming merrily in the water droplets that still hung on the leaves and grass of the Sanditon House's Park. After the storm, the air was incredibly fresh, and the sky was clear, as if nature had cleared away all the dirt and dust.  
Charlotte smiled as she gently touched a rosebud growing in a flower bed near the entrance to the house. Just a minute ago, she said goodbye to Sidney, but she already missed him very much. Last night had been the most magical night of her life. The incessant torrents of rain, the fireplace, the candles, the long-awaited closeness of Sidney, his gentle hands and lips made Charlotte feel the happiest in the world. How she missed his smile, his kisses, his hot, taut body. Charlotte took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself, lost in sweet memories. When she heard a noise in the house, she started, reluctantly coming back to reality. " Probably Cassie went to make Breakfast" - she thought, and slipped into a side corridor before anyone noticed her. Charlotte didn't want to tell anyone where she'd spent the night.  
She ran down the hall and turned the corner, almost running into her room, closing the door behind her and pressing her back against it.  
\- Is there anything you want to explain to me? - Allison asked, getting up from her chair.  
Charlotte looked at her sister, wondering what she was doing here. Allison looked sleepy and was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Her slightly matted hair and distracted gaze told Charlotte that the younger Hеywood had been waiting for her all night.  
\- What are you doing here? Did you sleep in my chair? - asked Charlotte, as if nothing had happened.  
\- I was worried about you - Allison said, confused - where did you sleep? There was such a storm...  
\- You shouldn't have done that - Charlotte interrupted irritably - I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't have to tell you everything.  
\- Is that so? - Allison exclaimed, also beginning to lose her temper - That's why you couldn't have at least picked up the phone. We agreed to meet this evening. You can't be so selfish!  
\- I don't... - Charlotte started to retort, but when she looked into Allison's huge, hurt eyes, she changed her mind. Her sister was really worried about her. Charlotte felt guilty for being so irresponsible - I'd left my phone in the office... sorry... I didn't think it would work out this way. Did you really sit here all night?  
\- Yes, but already no matters - wearily told Allison, rising from the chair, in which fell asleep already under morning, and decisively has passed to the door - glad, that with you all in order.  
She opened the door, clearly intending to go out into the corridor.  
\- Wait! I'm really sorry about what happened - Charlotte said.   
\- Ок - Allison said - Sophia is expecting you and Esther at ten o'clock. Georgie spent the night at Babbingtons, she's all right, of course, if you're interested.  
\- I saw the man who came with Georgiana, and he looked worried and was looking for you - Charlotte said - Can you tell me what's going on?  
Allison turned and stared at her sister  
\- No - she said - at least not right now.  
\- Why? - Charlotte was genuinely surprised.  
\- Because I'm an adult, too, and I don't have to tell you everything - said the younger Heywood, walking confidently out of the room.  
Allison closed the door, leaving Charlotte alone.  
\- Damn, damn, damn, that's a bad start - she said, throwing a pillow against the wall in confusion.  
She closed her eyes and collapsed on the bed.  
A hesitant knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.  
\- Yes, Yes - said Charlotte, getting up from the bed.  
\- Miss Hеywood, I'm sorry to be so early - Cassie said from the doorway - but Miss Georgiana lamb is here to see you - I said you were probably still asleep, but ... you know Miss lamb.  
\- It's all right, Cassie - Charlotte said - I'll be right there.  
\- Very well, miss Heywood - the maid replied, and left the room.  
Going to the mirror, Charlotte quickly straightened her hair and clothes, preparing for the meeting with Georgie.  
\- Yes, it's better to go to the living room, where at least she won't kill me, or she will kill me, but not right away - she thought to herself. Gathering her courage, Charlotte went out into the corridor and strode off to meet her friend.

As soon as she entered the living room, Charlotte felt a disapproving look on her оn Georgian's face  
\- Hi, Georgie! - Miss Heywood exclaimed, hugging her friend as if nothing had happened.  
\- You've never been a good liar, Charlotte - she said almost coldly - how long were you going to hide from me? You sent Allison to me. Where's your phone? I've already cut all the lines. I haven't texted too much for all year. What the hell are you doing?  
\- I'm ... forgot my phone in the office - Charlotte said.  
\- When? The day before yesterday? - Miss lamb asked sarcastically - Arrr....I hate Sidney Parker, I wish he going bald, bastard. You always act like a fool around him I'll kill him when I see him. How dare he come to you after everything he's done?  
\- Georgie... - Charlotte tried to soften her.  
\- What Georgie? What's going on with you? - Miss lamb asked - Sidney is back in your life, and That's all, Charlotte Heywood's brain has left the chat, let's wave goodbye to him.  
\- It's not that you think, you don't understand, we are.. - Charlotte began.  
\- We barely recovered from the blow five years ago - Georgiana said to her - do you want to go through this again? I don't.  
\- Listen to me, it's not what we thought - Charlotte interrupted confidently -we were wrong, Sidney wasn't going to marry her. Eliza. It's just a misunderstanding.  
Georgiana laughed.  
\- Did he tell you that? - she asked, rolling her eyes dramatically - even go and make a face of suffering? And eyes like a sick dog! Plays on the feelings, he bastard! I hope you didn't buy it.  
\- Georgie, I - Charlotte said, trying to hide her pleased smile.  
\- No, no, no, not that - Georgiana said - don't tell me that again...  
\- Miss lamb, you're shouting so loud that you're all Sanditon is aware of your arrival - the old Lady's familiar raspy voice sounded - in a little while the whole coast will know.  
\- Sophia - Miss lamb greeted her sarcastically - you have a great gift for appearing where you are not expected.  
Charlotte stared at her friend.  
Sophia merely raised her eyebrows in warning.  
\- I want to remind you that you are in my house - Sophia said peremptorily - In General, it is bad form to yell at the whole house at 8 am.  
\- Look, Sophia, you have no idea... - beginning Georgie.  
\- I'm sorry, Sophia - Charlotte interrupted her freind, trying to soften the situation - Georgiana and I will get out of here right now.  
\- Don't bother - said the Lady Denham - you've already got everyone on their toes. I don't know how my niece gets along with you, Miss lamb.  
Georgiana frowned, intending to throw himself into the attack.  
\- We really have to go - Charlotte lied, just to get ahead of Georgiana - Allison is waiting for us. See you at the meeting.  
Smiling at Sophia, she practically pushed her friend out of the living room. The lady of the house only watched them go with a scowl.

Charlotte walked confidently into the middle of the garden. Georgie, barely able to keep up with her, kept talking about how she couldn't possibly listen to Sidney Parker.  
\- I really appreciate your concern, but I believe Sidney - Charlotte said.   
\- Don't be a fool - retorted Miss lamb - he's probably messing with your mind. I had a fight with his snake and came to bask under your wing. Parker is an insensitive and cynical prick. I don't know why you can't see it.  
\- My God, you don't know him at all - said Charlotte.  
\- I don't need to know Sidney Parker well to know that he did to you - Georgie said - run from him as fast as you can.  
\- No, Georgie, no! I'm not going to do this - Charlotte said angrily - I already ran away five years ago without even wanting to listen to him, and I've been regretting it all the time. Day after day! Hour after hour! You must understand me!  
Georgiana snorted and turned away from her friend, thinking hard.  
\- I'm sure he's hiding something - she finally said firmly - and I'll get to the bottom of it, whether you want to or not.  
Miss lamb gave Charlotte a condescending look and walked resolutely in the direction of the hotel.  
\- Georgie! Wait, you can't leave like this - Charlotte exclaime.   
Georgiana waved at her without turning and disappeared behind the bushes.   
"This is not a day, but some kind of punishment"- thought Charlotte and wandered back to the house in the hope of calmly taking a shower and changing before the meeting.

She opened the heavy oak door and looked in with a smile.  
\- Esther, Sophia - said Charlotte - I hope I'm not late?  
\- No, but we're just waiting for you - said Esther - Come on.   
Sophia gave her an appraising look that made Charlotte uncomfortable.  
\- So, is there any news, Miss Heywood? - asked the old Lady.  
\- Yes - Charlotte said with a smile - and I think you'll both like it.   
She plunged into the story of the planned Banquet, the Lady Worceter's help and Sidney's conversation with Stringer. Sophia and Esther were clearly pleased with this development.  
\- I think Esther can handle the party better - Sophia said.  
\- I support it - smiling, said Charlotte - we need your style and elegance. You just need them to drop their jaws in surprise. If that I'm on the hook.  
\- How long does Stringer need to restore the Assembly? - the Lady Denham asked.   
\- At least three or four weeks, if we start right now and have his team working - Charlotte said - he'll have to provide a full estimate today.  
\- Let them start - said Sofia - the amount for materials and the Deposit can be transferred today. I think two weeks is enough for you to organize a party, Esther?  
\- Yes, I'll do everything, but you won't even look at the calculations? - Esther asked.   
\- Your Mr. stringer is not the kind of person who would want to trick me - Sophia said - and then Charlotte can discuss all the details with him and Mr. Parker.  
\- I don't think Tom is the best person for this - Charlotte said.  
\- And who is talking about Tom? He is a crazy generator of ideas, but completely useless in their implementation - Sophia said - Perhaps one day he will come to terms with it and let others do their work in peace.  
\- Do you think that's even possible? - Esther asked ironically.  
\- You never know what else he might do - Sophia answered - So, Charlotte, take Sidney Parker and do whatever you want with him.  
The two young women exchanged silent smiles and knowing glances.  
\- Another thing - Sophia added - it is about Miss lamb. Calm her down somehow, or she'll get everyone on their toes again.  
Charlotte and Esther nodded and went out into the corridor.  
\- What are we going to do with George? - Esther asked as she walked down the hall - she's very aggressive against Sidney. I think our artist is on the warpath.  
\- I know - Charlotte said with a sigh. - I think they need to talk to. Can I lock them in my room for a couple of hours?  
\- Do you think he can get out of there alive? - Esther asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.  
\- That's right - Charlotte agreed - so we'll have to figure something out.  
Esther nodded curtly in agreement with her partner.

The rest of the day passed like a flash. When she returned to the office and finally charged her phone, she found a whole bunch of calls and messages on it. Urgent and not very urgent, they filled her entire mind, forcing her to dive into her work. The hands on the clock were running so fast that Charlotte woke up when it was almost seven. It was Allison who brought her back to reality as she walked confidently into the office with Broome.  
\- Charlotte, this is Daniel Broome. He will help us with is the reception on the occasion of the festival - she said.   
\- Nice to meet you - Charlotte said, holding out her hand.  
Broome gave her a charming smile in return.

He took a SIP of whiskey and set the glass on the table.  
\- It's been a long time, mate - he said with a grin - what brings you back to this hole? Your would - be brother?  
\- What made you come back? - Sidney asked, smiling. Не was he really happy to see his old friends back - in what do you call it hole?  
\- Say thank you to our smiling friend who decided to settle here forever - answered Crowe -See, Babbers, Parker thinks we don't have anything to look for here, either.  
Babbington laughed and raised his glass.  
\- I didn't say that - Sidney said, raising his glass in greeting - and now I think I have a reason to stay, too.   
\- Tom's new idea? - asked Crowe - do you really want to dress up in a frock coat and top hat?  
\- I think Sidney has better reason - Babbers said.   
Sidney gave him a quick look that silenced William.  
\- I wonder what is it? - take an interest Crowe, looking closely at Sidney and William - I'm at a loss... what else are you up to ... unless... come on, this can't be happening... could it be little Heywood again?  
Sidney looked at him pointedly, and Crowe was pleased to see that he was tense and that his jaw was working.  
\- Parker, you surprise me - said Francis laughing - I thought you far from all this, times for these years so and not married. I'm sure Australia is full of sweet babies and half of them would like to have a good time. Maybe you didn't search well?  
\- Or maybe I just know what I want? asked Sidney, expressive eyebrows - and I don't need to hit on girls.  
\- Pfff...commendable... but unspeakably boring - noticed Crowe - well, how's the little Heywood doing?  
Have you seen her yet?   
\- Yes - said Sidney shortly.  
\- And did You manage to get closer? Or immediately  
sent to the septic tank? - asked Crowe, who clearly felt an interest in what was happening - I can give you a couple of lessons in dealing with skittish ladies. Look, maybe she's already been hooked by that young architect, what's-his-name... Stringer.  
\- Thank you, I'll managemyself - responded Sidney coldly and Crowe understood, that overreacted, his friend indeed got angry - not advise you to talk about Charlotte in such a tone and leave your hints to someone else.  
\- Hush, hush! - exclaimed Crowe, raising his hands in warning - i'm just kidding. What's wrong with your sense of humor, buddy? Forgot it in Australia? Call them and have them send you a package.  
\- Break! Break! Enough! - with a smile said Babbington, pouring them both a drink - that's not what we're here for.  
\- Yes - agreed Crowe - personally, I was going to get drunk and spend a week in a hotel eating strawberries and cream.  
\- Don't you have to work? - asked, surprised Babbington.  
\- I've just submitted my manuscript to the publisher and I'll be free as a bird for a couple of months - Crowe said.  
\- Good news! - cried Babbington - I suggest we drink to that.  
\- Support! - Sidney said - what are your plans for the summer? Well, except that you're going to get drunk and turn into a seal for a while.  
\- None - said Crowe - you offer to participate in Tom's madness.  
\- I'm sure you'll be irresistible in a top hat and a walking stick - Babbington said - and then this ad for us and your book. "Francis Crowe - author of the bestseller" The soul of a traitor" tries a new role at a popular seaside resort Sanditon." This is a ready-made headline in newspaper - said Babbington.   
\- Oh, no, not that again! You're killing me! Stop it! - Crowe laughed - I feel like a sheep at the slaughter. Now I definitely need a drink.  
The men laughed, drank again, and continued their conversation.


	10. Do you believe me?

A huge, incredibly beautiful chandelier with heavy candlesticks shot up to the ceiling, taking its place of honor. She looked around with admiration and returned to her companion.  
"It's just incredible, mind - blowing, magical and awesome - said Charlotte, smiling broadly - call it what you want, it won't be enough to describe what you're doing.  
\- It's not me at all - Stringer was confused - I'm just an architect, but the guys did a good job.  
\- Come on, I know you've worked as hard as anyone here - Charlotte said - Julia Robinson told me all about you, so don't be shy.  
\- The Assembly has always been very beautiful, just in need of restoration - said Stringer - after we finish we will need to work with textiles and furniture, but as far as I know Esther is ready to fight.  
\- She is always ready - smiled Charlotte - my God, I did not even imagine how beautiful it is here.  
\- Yes, these alcoves, columns, moldings, and balconies - stringer agreed - everything looks very organic.  
\- The balcony - Charlotte said thoughtfully - probably didn't have a single date, or maybe it did... maybe there is someone made an offer hands and hearts.  
\- Very romantic - Stringer said with a smile - Charlotte, are you all right?  
She shook herself and forced a smile back.  
\- Yes - she said - why do you ask?   
\- You've been too thoughtful these past few days - Stringer said - Is something bothering you?  
\- No, or rather Yes - she said at last - Damn, James, I don't know.   
\- Sidney Parker Again? - James asked - do you remember that despite my attitude toward him, I have always respected your choice? But if he tries to fool you again, I won't keep quiet.  
\- Oh, James, that's not the point at all - Charlotte said sadly - he's been in London for a week with Broome and Susan. No, don't think about it, he's always calling, texting, saying he missed me, but...  
\- What's bothering you, then? - James asked.  
\- Georgie sent me a link to an article saying that Eliza Campion has returned to London and taken her place of honor among the Beau Monde of the capital - Charlotte managed to say.  
Stringer laughed and took hold of Charlotte's forearms.  
\- Is that all you're worried about? - he asked, smiling.  
\- I know it's stupid - Charlotte said, bowing her head - Sidney will be here tomorrow..... just...  
James pulled her gently into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
\- Don't look for problems where there are none - he said quietly - I'm not a fan of Sidney Parker, but I think each of us deserves a second chance.  
Charlotte buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him back.  
\- Thank you - she almost whispered - what would I do without you?  
He smiled and gave her a friendly Pat on the back.  
\- James, we have a problem here - Fred's voice came from somewhere on the second floor.  
\- Yes, I'll be there in a minute - Stringer said loudly, releasing Charlotte from his arms - I'm sorry, I have to go.  
\- Yes, Yes, of course - said Charlotte, sighing.  
James smiled and disappeared into the alcove that led to the stairs.  
Charlotte watched him go, then looked back at the chandelier.  
\- I must have come back at a bad time - she heard Sidney voice.  
Looking back, she saw him standing in the alcove, watching her intently.  
\- Sidney! I didn't know you were coming today - she said with a smile, rushing joyfully to meet him.  
\- I wanted to surprise you - he said coldly, putting his hands behind his back. His face was more serious than ever, and his brows were drawn into a hard line.  
Charlotte stopped and stared at Sidney.  
\- What's wrong with you? Are you all right? - she asked, feeling her heart about to burst out of her chest - Did something happen in London? It's Eliza again, isn't she?  
Charlotte paled, and Sidney saw that she was shivering.  
\- What? No! What does she have to do with it? What makes you think that? - he asked.   
\- Georgie told she's back in London - Charlotte said in a low voice.  
\- So what? Mrs. Campion has enough money to live wherever she wants - Sidney said.  
\- I thought you were. - the beginning of Charlotte.  
\- The first time I saw her, I threw myself into her arms? - Sidney asked with a grin - How badly you think of me. But I can see that you haven't been very bored yourself in my absence. Our talented architect seems to know how to comfort women.  
Charlotte flushed at this unfair accusation and, without thinking, slapped him hard across the face.  
\- Go to hell, Parker! - she almost shouted, and ran out of the room, leaving Sidney alone.  
He kicked hard at an empty bucket that had been left behind by the workers, which hit the opposite wall with a thud and fell to the floor with a crash. He turned and left the room at a brisk pace.  
\- What an idiot - thought Stringer, who was watching from the balcony - I'll have to talk to him myself...

\- What do you mean you won't come to the reception? - Esther asked, surprised - This festival is your baby and I don't care what your Parker told you.  
\- He's not mine! - Charlotte exclaimed.  
\- Sidney is acting like a jealous schoolboy - Esther said, smiling - so he's exactly yours, and even more so than I thought before.  
\- But he said such hurtful things.. - the beginning of Charlotte.  
\- My God, all men are idiots when it comes to jealousy - Esther said - maybe except William. And you've been a complete fool yourself.  
\- I know - Miss Heywood said quietly - just this news about Eliza...  
\- Stop, slow down-said Esther-forget about this old bitch. I'm ready to flog Georgie for what she's doing to you. I'm sure it's all well-intentioned, but it's too much for me.  
\- What if Mrs. Campion comes back to Sanditon tomorrow and wants to give me a hard time, like she did at the regatta?" - Charlotte asked in horror.  
\- Then it will be waiting for a big surprise-said Esther, smiling - you are now not the same as before,and she is certainly not better. Charlotte Heywood was blooming, and Campion was withered to raisins, and no amount of suspenders would help her, let her thin lips tighten as much as she liked.  
Charlotte laughed and looked gratefully at Esther.  
\- Do you think I should go? - Charlotte asked.  
\- I'm not just thinking, I'm sure of it - said Esther-tomorrow for dinner I'll send you a stylist, and do not even dare to refuse him. You should Shine.   
\- I Think we should call Sidney and explain everything to him - Charlotte said.   
\- No! You don't have to do this! - Esther said - He was a fool. Let him now watch from the sidelines and drool silently looking at you. He's still got something to learn?  
\- But, Esther! - Charlotte said.  
\- Just do as I say and see what happen - Esther said in a conspiratorial tone - by the way, did you see those tapestries I bought for the Assembly? No? Let me show you. They are simply delicious.

After meeting Charlotte, Sidney couldn't find a place for himself. Standing there in the alcove of the ballroom, he could clearly see Stringer's arms around Charlotte, stroking her back, and clearly hear her words. This picture did not give him any peace. He saw James's hands on her back again and again, and each time he was filled with rage and despair. Never before had jealousy been so painful and intense.  
When he got home, he took an icy shower and poured himself a whisky, then plopped down on the sofa where, just a couple of weeks ago, he and Charlotte had lain, talking about the upcoming festival and enjoying each other's closeness.  
The time spent in London dragged on for an unbearably long time. Numerous meetings, negotiations, and small presentations, though physically exhausting, did not give him any peace. On the first night, he wished that he had persuaded Charlotte to go with him. The longing for her was so intense that it hurt him physically.  
Sidney learned of Eliza's return on the third day of his stay in London. Mrs. Campion called him, inviting him to a welcome-home party that would only be attended by the "closest"of her. Sidney graciously declined her invitation, choosing to ignore all of Eliza's calls and messages in the future. He didn't want her back in his life, much less interfering with his relationship with Charlotte. But somehow, incredibly, Eliza managed to do it.  
His cheek was still burning, and he rubbed it, remembering Charlotte's furious face. She was filled with righteous anger and rage. Nothing to do with Eliza, who he'd also found hugging Campion years ago. Eliza was sly, smiling, fawning, and clinging to him, making Sidney think that everything was not what it seemed. Charlotte, on the other hand, was indignant and confused, as if she had received an unexpected blow in the back.  
Charlotte is not Eliza, and she has never been so calculating and mean, he thought.  
"Am I such an idiot?" Sidney asked himself - and managed to destroy everything with his own hands?  
He ruffled his hair and got to his feet and began to wander around the room, trying to sort out his own thoughts.  
The phone rang, and Sidney ran to it, half hoping it was Charlotte. However, a different face was looking at him from the display.  
\- Yes - he said shortly.  
\- Parker, we need to talk - Stringer said decisively.

Within an hour he was sitting in the drawing room of Sanditon house, waiting impatiently for Charlotte to arrive. The conversation with Stringer was unexpected, but it finally put everything in its place. Sidney realized that he had been a fool and was very sorry for what he had done. He was unbearably ashamed of his thoughts and feelings. He should have trusted Charlotte, not jumped to conclusions.  
Sidney heard footsteps approaching and looked hopefully at the door. However, it was not Charlotte who appeared in the doorway, but Cassie, Lady Denham's maid.  
\- I'm sorry, Mr. Parker - she said apologetically - but Miss Hеywood doesn't want to see anyone.  
\- Maybe I'll talk to her myself? - Sidney said - it'll not take a long time.   
\- I'm sorry, sir - Cassie replied.  
\- Thank you - Sidney said, and nodded to the maid and went outside.  
After standing on the porch for a while, Sidney walked thoughtfully along the driveway until he came level with Charlotte's Windows. Her room was on the second floor. A small balcony with a wrought-iron railing sat directly above a trellis that was covered from top to bottom with thick vines. Sidney had a wild idea of climbing up and talking to Charlotte after all.  
He moved closer, tugged at the bars to test their strength, and looked up thoughtfully.  
\- I hope you're not going to climb through my window. I think you're past the age of Romeo, Mr. Parker! - he heard a voice that was painfully familiar.  
Sidney jerked his hands away and looked at the lady of Sanditon house.  
\- Sofia, glad to see you - he said -You decided to take a walk before going to bed?  
\- Yes - replied Lady Denham - and you decided to climb on the walls? I'm sure it's very romantic, but not very rational. And if you break down and break your neck, it'll be very prosaic.  
Sidney smiled and lowered his head, pretending to study the toes of his shoes. He suddenly felt like a high school student caught in the act, and it made him laugh madly.  
\- Would you like to walk with me? - Sophia asked.  
\- With great pleasure - said Sidney, surprisingly, now, any company was better than the enforced loneliness.  
\- I take it you've done something wrong with Miss Heywood again? - she asked, taking Sidney's proffered elbow - since she makes you wander around the house like a lost man.  
\- You are very perceptive, Sophia - he said-often everything is more complicated than it seems and it takes time to understand that you was wrong.  
\- Sometimes time plays against us - said the old Lady - but, of course, you know that?  
\- Yes - said Sidney, with a heavy sigh, but then he shook himself and added - so tomorrow Sanditon house will open its doors to guests for the first time in years.  
Sophia made a condescending face, which amused Sidney.  
\- I can't share your joy, Sidney - she said - I don't see any good in having strangers walking around my house, and people dressed up to the nines. I'm sure we'll see a real attraction here tomorrow.  
\- Why did you agree to this? - he asked - we could wait until the Assembly opens.  
\- This house is the heart of Sanditon, its stronghold, and it would be foolish not to use It for some senile whim - Sophia replied.  
\- I understand - said Sidney - in any case, this will be a very important day for all of us.  
\- Then I hope you don't screw up this time, Mr. Parker - Lady Denham said sternly.  
\- I'm also really looking forward to it - smiling, replied Sidney - I guess I'm very disappointed in you five years ago?  
\- Yes and no - she said - I was truly sorry for Charlotte, but you were saving your family... I would have done the same...  
Sidney looked at her gratefully, unable to find the words.  
\- But this does not mean that you can endlessly test her patience - continued the old Lady - Charlotte is very generous, but she is just a person with her own weaknesses.  
\- I'll try not to upset her again. If, of course, she wants to talk to me at all - he said.   
\- It's up to you now, Sidney - Sophia said - and there's no one to help you here.  
\- Yes, I suppose you're right - he said.  
They circled the house and returned to the front porch.  
\- Thank you for an interesting walk, Mr. Parker - said Sophia, withdrawing her hand - and please refrain from destroying my hedge, which has just recovered from the hurricane.  
\- As you command, Mrs. Denham - Sidney replied, smiling.  
\- See you later, Mr. Parker - Sophia said, and went through the door that Sidney had opened.  
He went out on the porch again and looked sadly around the big house. Somewhere inside him was his Charlotte. Sidney's heart clenched in pain and foreboding of something bad. Much, too much, depended on tomorrow, and Sidney knew it. And, as the old lady said, I shouldn't have screwed up.  
He felt a vibration, and then heard his cell phone ring. Crowe's face was on the screen. Sidney answered the call.  
\- Yes - he said wearily.  
\- My friend, Babbers says you're already in Sanditon. Would you like a drink? - Francis asked.  
\- I'm sorry, but this isn't the best time - Sidney said  
\- And from the sound of your voice, it's time to hit the whiskey glass - Crowe said - I'll meet you at the bar.   
\- I'm going to go home now and go to bed - Sidney said - Tomorrow's a big event.  
\- Tomorrow Sanditon will be full of rich assholes - Crowe said - and you'll have to look into their mouths all night and smile sweetly at their stupid jokes. If I were you, I'd be completely drunk in anticipation of this great event.  
\- I'm going to bed, Crowe - Sidney insisted.  
\- Look, Parker, I'm bored. Babbington is having some kind of children's party, it's beyond me - Crowe pleaded - and Georgie hasn't arrived yet, and I don't even have anyone to Troll. Have pity, save my poor soul.  
\- Damn, all right, but only a couple of glasses, no more. Can you come to my place? - asked by Sidney  
\- Thank you, Lord, for your generosity - Crowe said solemnly. To Parker House?  
\- Yes - said Sidney.  
\- I'll be there in fifteen minutes - Francis said cheerfully.  
Sidney turned off the phone and, with a last look back at Sanditon house, got into the car to go home and meet his bored friend. Maybe Crowe was exactly what Sidney needed today.


	11. What the hell?

She took one last look in the mirror and smiled to herself, pleased with her reflection. Esther's stylist did his best and Charlotte felt like an actress on the red carpet. Every minute that brought her closer to her cherished evening gave her a new worry. The jumble of thoughts and feelings swarming through her mind, constantly trying to break free and destroy the last remnants of common sense. Charlotte longed to see Sidney, to tell him of her joys and fears, to drown in the warmth of his soft and strong arms.  
There was a knock on the door and Allison appeared in the doorway. Charlotte smiled at her. The younger Heywood was simply magnificent. Her thick, dark hair fell in voluminous waves to her shoulders, revealing her beautiful face with expressive, dark brown eyes. Her simple black cocktail dress, which ended just above her knees, made her look elegant and austere, but no less beautiful.  
\- Allison, you're a charm! - Charlotte exclaimed, barely touching her sister's hair, not wanting to spoil what seemed perfect.  
\- Thank you! It was the only dress I felt comfortable in - Allison admitted - to be honest, Esther insisted. I'd rather wear something old.  
\- No, no, no, our Mrs. Babbington is absolutely right about that - replied Charlotte - you must Shine, and there will be a gentleman there who, I am sure, wants to see you.  
Allison looked confused and fidgeted with her purse, trying to hide her excitement.  
\- Is something wrong? - Charlotte asked - did you have a fight?  
\- No, not at all. Daniel is very nice. He kept calling me from London - Allison said - simply... it's just that there will be so many guests and ladies tonight, and I... well, he's a famous person, you know, and I am... I'm just a veterinarian at an equestrian club, and I have a rather dubious appearance.  
\- Broome knows exactly who you are, and it doesn't seem to bother him at all. Besides, he couldn't resist the most beautiful woman in the room - her Sister answered.   
\- Oh, Charlotte - Allison breathed, hugging her sister tightly - thank you for everything.  
\- We're not fighting anymore?- eldest Hеywood asked jokingly, moving away from her sister and holding out her hand, palm up.  
Allison smiled back, patting her hand with her own, as they always did when they were kids.  
\- Let's go down? - Charlotte asked as calmly as she could, actually burning with impatience and excitement.  
\- Yes - Allison said, nodding - you still haven't spoken with Sidney?  
\- No - said her Sister, frowning slightly - Just let it go, honestly.  
\- But Charlotte! - Allison exclaimed.  
\- There's no time to chat - said the eldest Miss Heywood, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her out into the corridor.

He shifted nervously from one foot to the other and returned to the column. His heart was pounding like crazy, and the lump in his throat was making it impossible to breathe properly. Sidney straightened his hair for the hundredth time and, with a heavy sigh, went back to his friend.  
\- Stop fidgeting - pleaded Crowe - my head is spinning from your movements. I can barely restrain myself from lying down on that magic sofa.  
Sidney glanced back at Francis, giving him a hard, withering look.  
-Are you drunk again? - he asked.  
\- No more than usual, my friend - replied Crowe - maybe you should have a drink, too, instead of Bouncing around like a young lamb trying to drill through the main staircase.  
\- No - said Sidney - not today.   
\- Did you know that nerve cells don't regenerate? - Crowe asked casually - and this makes men turn gray early, go bald, and sometimes start, God forbid, problems with potency. Let's just say your story may have a very sad ending.  
Crowe laughed, pleased with his own joke, and Sidney turned his entire body to face him, finally distracted from the stairs.  
\- Can you read your lectures about health to someone else? - he asked dryly.  
\- You're too tense - Crowe said, slyly smiling - for good reason you yesterday refused the second bottle and masseuses, I think these masters with their magic handles would instantly bring you back to life.  
\- Francis! - Sidney said threateningly.  
\- Ugh, how low - noticed Crowе - you know I hate being called that. Relax, Parker! The evening is just beginning.  
\- Sorry - Sidney said.

The audience perked up, welcoming new guests. A Lady Worceter came into the drawing room, accompanied by Broome. Her beauty, grace and ability to win over, combined with an elegant dark blue dress and an extravagant hat to match, instantly attracted the eyes of all present. Broome, on the other hand, deliberately kept a low profile and gave his cousin a wide field of activity. Daniel looked carefully around, clearly looking for someone in the crowd. Sidney chuckled to himself, knowing that he wasn't the only one looking forward to the evening.  
\- God, what the hell is he doing here? - Crowe asked, surprised, pointing his glass at Broome - he doesn't like this kind of drinking. I'm not sure Dan drinks at all.  
\- How do you know Broome? - Sidney asked.  
\- Don't underestimate me, my friend - said Francis, smiling - I have a great many acquaintances, decent and not very nice, and even very indecent. But to be honest, I have no idea what Dan is doing in this backwater.  
\- He's a friend of Georgiana - Sidney said.  
\- Is that so? - marvelled Crowe - I wonder how the hell she tied him to her? Did you make a Voodoo doll or...?..oh my god...ohoho...  
\- They're just friends - Sidney said - rudely interrupting Crowe's fantasies.  
\- Well, no, it's not so interesting anymore - Francis breathed out with displeasure - ог maybe they are... ?  
\- No - Sidney said seriously - I think he likes Allison.  
\- Allison? - cried Crowe-Another Hеywood? Seriously? How do they do this? Is that what they teach in Willingden?  
Sidney ignored him, for he had finally seen the one he had come to see that evening. Charlotte, followed by Allison, went out on to the stairs. She was so beautiful that it took Sidney's breath away. Dressed in a floor-length white dress, she looked as clean, fresh, and weightless as a bride at the altar. Looking at her bare arms and shoulders, her rich brown hair falling in long waves down her back, Sidney felt a palpable pang of jealousy. He didn't want anyone else to see her so vulnerable. It seemed to Sidney that all the men's eyes were focused on her, and this feeling did not give him any peace.  
Charlotte glanced around and met his gaze, flushed for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.  
\- To give the Heywood girls their due, they look stunning - muttered Crowe, and that was the last thing Sidney heard before he headed for the stairs where Charlotte was already descending.  
Before reaching the cherished goal just a couple of meters, Parker, unexpectedly for himself, ran into an obstacle that forced him to stop. He tore his gaze away from Charlotte, looked down, and saw Georgiana lamb, in person.  
\- We need to talk - firmly told she- you've been telling Charlotte lies on ears, but with me such number not will pass.  
\- You want to do it right here and now? - Sidney asked irritably, realizing with horror that he wouldn't be able to meet Charlotte in time - maybe after the party?  
\- Right now, Sidney! I want you to leave Charlotte alone and not mess with her - Georgiana said - Otherwise, you will destroy it again. People like you, Parker, don't change.  
\- I love and have always loved Charlotte! - Sidney said to Georgiana, watched with sadness as the woman he loved gave him a barely perceptible glance and greeted Broome, took Stringer's outstretched hand. Here was James, in slow motion, kissing her on the cheek. Stringer and Charlotte smile at each other as they walk away Susan and her entourage.  
\- Can you even hear me? - asked Georgiana.  
\- What? - Sidney asked, forcing his attention back to Miss lamb.  
\- You're an asshole, Parker. Why the hell did you leave with that blond bitch? - Georgie asked - What about your vaunted love, Sidney? Who are you kidding?  
\- You have no idea how it really happened - Sidney said in desperation, for he had lost Charlotte in a crowd of men in tuxedos, and that now bothered him more than any words Georgians.  
\- And I will tell you what was there - said Georgiana - you sold yourself as a whore to this rich whore, just as she once sold herself to Campion. You both deserve each other! Money doesn't smell, does it, Parker?  
\- Screw you! Don't you dare say anything you don't know! - he answered - What makes you think I'm engaged to Eliza? This is nonsense!  
\- Your brother's been talking about it from every steeple - Georgie said smugly - and your mistress has confirmed it. So don't tell me about your feelings for Charlotte.  
\- Tom and Eliza? - Sidney asked - but how is that possible?  
\- It's as if you didn't know anything? Holy innocence! Do you think I'll believe you? You're... - Georgiana exclaime.   
\- He's supposed to be in the presentation this evening - Crowe said at last - and you're making it difficult for him to collect his thoughts. Georgie, you've even tired me out. And do you know the meaning of the phrase "wrong time", or should I give you a dictionary?  
\- Oh, the Loch Ness monster is awake - said Georgiana - is the bar out of whiskey? Why are you here instead of lying under the counter somewhere?  
\- Maybe I was looking forward to meeting you, my love - he said coyly, trying to portray a soulful look - no one but you understands my vulnerable nature and the trembling impulses of a tortured soul.  
\- Pff, what a jerk you are - Georgie said - and why are you always picking on me? Maybe you should find yourself an old woman like you and live with her happily ever after.  
\- No one can compare to you, o radiant goddess of naked buttocks - Crowe said, raising his hands to the sky in awe.  
Georgie rolled her eyes and growled something back, but Sidney didn't hear it, because he took off and walked quickly to the great hall, hoping to find Charlotte.

She was nowhere to be seen, and for a brief moment Sidney gave in to despair. In his heart of hearts, he was very afraid that the evening would not go as he had hoped, but the present was far worse than his worst fantasies.  
At last he went out into the garden and saw Charlotte. She was standing next to Stringer, talking to the Babbingtons and a young, fair-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar. Charlotte was smiling and seemed quite happy with her conversation. Parker hesitated for a moment, but then went to meet them.

\- I'm surprised you've never been to Sanditon - said Charlotte.  
\- But I do not sit in one place - said a beautiful young girl -first I studied in the States, then I had to travel around the world. I've even been to Russia a couple of times. But it was a good internship. Now I have been admitted to the diplomatic corps, I will work in the Embassy.  
\- This is unbelievable. I congratulate you - said Stringer - it must be very difficult to keep so many languages in your head at once.  
\- No harder than creating projects that make you gasp with excitement - she replied - I'm not an expert, of course, but I'm a big fan of your work, Mr. Stringer.  
\- Is that so? - Stringer asked - thank you for your appreciation.  
\- Yes, I was particularly impressed with the pagoda near Central Park - she said - I now often go there with friends.  
\- I'm very glad you like the idea - Stringer said, a little embarrassed.  
The girl smiled sweetly back at him.  
\- I'm sorry to interrupt - Sidney said - but I was distracted, so I couldn't join you earlier.  
Charlotte looked at him and lowered her eyes, trying to hide her excitement. Stringer and William held out their hands in greeting, and Esther only nodded her head slightly.  
\- Sidney Parker! What a meeting! - exclaimed the fair - haired girl - I didn't think I'd see you in Britain. Australia has probably lost its most dedicated employee in you.  
\- Augusta? - exclaimed Sidney, smiling - so happy to see you. What are you doing here in Sanditon?  
Charlotte looked at Sidney carefully, and in her gaze, he saw alarm and... a flicker of jealousy. She unconsciously frowned and squared her shoulders, pushing out her already gorgeous Breasts. Charlotte was nervous and that gave him the strength to move on.  
\- I came to my brother - replied Augusta - he has long been calling for me, and now, I finally decided.  
\- Is William your brother? - asked by Sidney - here is the news.  
\- What's going on here? - refined Babbers -You know my Sister? Did you meet in Australia?  
\- I worked for three months as a translator for the Sidney branch of Campion and Co, which was run by Mr Parker. But the trainees don't have names, so he didn't know who I was.  
\- But why didn't you tell me? - Sidney asked.  
\- It's been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Parker, but I didn't want your friendship with my brother to affect my internship in any way. I wanted to do everything myself - she answered.   
\- I understand - Sidney said, smiling.  
\- So, stop talking, the most important thing is still ahead of us - said Esther - James intervened, you could not check the demo files again, I do not want to have overlays, and I will see that all the places are prepared. William, please find my aunt, we'll be starting soon.  
\- All right, dear - said Babbington and, after giving his wife a tender kiss on the cheek, disappeared into the back of the house.  
\- I'm looking forward to your presentation.This is just a great idea. I can already see myself in a dress and a hat - Augusta said.   
\- I'll look at you when the corset is cinched around your waist and you're standing in five layers of clothing in the hot sun - Esther teased.   
\- What passions you say, I'm sure it's not really that bad - said Augusta.  
\- Time will tell - answered Esther - all, let's go, now we have it left just a little bit.  
Augusta smiled, waved goodbye to Charlotte and Sidney, and followed Esther. James brought up the rear, leaving Sidney and Charlotte alone.  
She stared at him in silence, longing to touch him. Sidney was afraid to say something stupid again and ruin the day completely.  
\- Hi - he finally said.  
\- Hi - Charlotte said.  
\- You look very beautiful - Sidney continued, barely able to find the right words.  
\- Like all the ladies here - said Charlotte.  
\- No - said Sidney - you're much better than any lady at this party.  
\- Sidney, I... you don't need to... - the beginning of Charlotte.  
\- Listen to me, I know that I behaved like an idiot yesterday, I was a thousand times wrong, and I admit it - in one breath said Sydney - I know that you would never ... Forgive me, Charlotte!  
\- Sidney... - Charlotte said.  
\- Oh, Sidney, here you are, finally I found you - a woman's voice sounded, from which both of them had goosebumps running down their backs - you left so quickly that I didn't even have time to say goodbye.  
Eliza took Sidney's arm and raised herself on tiptoe to give him a demonstrative kiss on the cheek. He jerked violently and tried to pull his hand free, but Mrs. Campion held on to it with a death grip. Sidney felt a surge of rage.  
Charlotte turned pale and looked at Sidney from under her brows, and for a second her chin rose proudly, her eyes became cold, and her voice was as hard as stone.  
\- Mrs. Campion - she said, forcing a smile - what brings you back to Sanditon? As I recall, you didn't like it at all.  
\- Oh, still Miss Heywood - Eliza said sarcastically -I went to see Sidney. Poor thing, he misses me so much! And why are you still in Sanditon? I think the Parker's children are old enough to no longer need a babysitter. And you, I think, are already waiting for the cows, or who do you breed in your village?  
\- What the hell, Eliza? What are you talking about? Why did you come here in the first place? - asked Sidney, pulling his own hand away.  
\- I told you - Eliza drawled, and stroked his forearm - I came to see you, honey.  
\- I'm sorry, but I have to go, Mr. Stringer is already waiting for me - Charlotte said coldly, turning to go to the podium .   
\- Charlotte, wait! - Sidney exclaimed, pushing Eliza away from him, but Charlotte had already disappeared behind the noisy group, and he lost sight of her again.  
Parker turned to the blonde standing next to him, and she recoiled at the look on his face.  
\- What the hell are you doing here? - Sidney repeated the question in a voice that made Eliza's heart go cold. Her Ruse had worked, but now Eliza was beginning to wonder if it would bring her any pleasure.


	12. Why are you here?

Charlotte practically flew onto the stage, nearly knocking Esther off her feet. She wanted to scream and cry and at the same time to take Eliza by the hair and drag her around the Park until she begs for mercy. This woman had attacked her again, wanting to humiliate her in Sidney's eyes. Charlotte's heart was pounding and her hands were trembling with excitement.  
\- Hey, Hey, easy - cried Esther - what is wrong with you? You've seen a Ghost?  
\- Almost... Eliza Campion is here - Charlotte said, catching her breath - Why didn't you tell me she was come?  
\- She didn't stay at Denham Place, I would have known about this - said Esther, raising her eyebrows in surprise - maybe she came for a day or booked a room at the Crown ? In any case, you can't expect any good from her.  
\- I'm sure she's here for a reason - Charlotte said sadly, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself as if she were suddenly cold in the hot sun.  
\- Of course not - grinned Esther - such as she has everything thought out to the smallest detail. What about Sidney?  
\- He was surprised - Charlotte said, frowning - in my opinion, even angry.  
\- Great! So just relax and watch - Mrs Babbington concluded - and let him deal with his Viper.  
Charlotte took a deep breath and looked back again.  
\- I don't know - she said. - Eliza was so sure of herself She acted like they were a couple.  
\- Calm down and be patient - Esther said calmly, handing Charlotte a glass of champagne.

Sidney shifted impatiently from one foot to the other and loomed over Eliza. He was incredibly angry and ready to say what he thought of her.

\- Aren't you glad to see me? - she asked - I've missed you so much, Sidney.  
\- No! Why did you come? - he asked, trying not to yell at her. Eliza.  
\- How could I miss an event like this at Sanditon? - Mrs Campion replied.  
\- You can't stand this city - Sidney retorted - You know very well that there is nothing between us. What kind of show are you putting on here?  
\- Sydney, you're a darling - Eliza said, trying to stroke his cheek, but he recoiled so abruptly that she almost lost her balance - so cute when you're angry.  
\- Look, we figured it out years ago - he said decisively - I'm grateful for your help, but I've earned the money honestly. My part of the contract is fulfilled. The deal is terminated. What else do you want?  
\- Well, Sidney, this is silly - she said smiling - we could start all over. Again. Without prejudice.  
\- No - said Sidney peremptorily - that's out of the question. Let everything remain as it is. I'm on my own, you're on your own. This is the best we can do.  
\- Is this all about some country girl?- Eliza asked, wrinkling her nose in displeasure and pursing her lips- Oh, Sidney, you're so naive, and she's sleeping and watching you pocket your money.  
\- Charlotte is not some girl, but a woman I love - Sidney replied sternly- You judge by yourself, but not all people are as petty and corrupt as Eliza Campion.  
She opened her mouth, but he wouldn't let her speak.  
\- That's all I can tell you - Sidney finished - and stay away from us, Eliza, I'm not kidding!  
He turned decisively and walked to the podium, hoping in his heart that he could explain to Charlotte what had really happened.  
Mrs. Campion watched him go with a scowl, then swung her arm angrily at the fruit platter, which fell with a thud on the grass.  
\- You'll regret what you said, Sidney Parker - Eliza muttered to herself.

Charlotte took a SIP of champagne from the glass Esther held out to her and shook her head, hoping to cheer herself up. Tom was already up on the podium and loudly discussing something with Stringer and Augusta, explaining how he sees the transformation of Sanditon. Miss Babbington listened to him with an air of interest in the project, while James looked not less closely at his new acquaintance. Crowe and Babbington was talking, leaning on a high table with an umbrella, looking from Miss to Mrs. Babington. Georgiana walked slowly around the main clearing, looking at the people present and clearly thinking about something. At any other time Charlotte would haveo joined her friend, but today her own thoughts were so tormented that she had no strength left for sympathy. She suddenly wanted to run away and hide in some dark corner where no one would ever find her again.

\- Why don't you sit down? - Esther said - I think you need to take a break.  
\- No.You'd better keep me busy. Anything! Please! - Charlotte said - I can't just stand here. I think I'm going crazy.  
Hester looked at her carefully, and then at something behind her.  
\- I don't think you'll need my help any more today - she said with a mysterious smile.  
Esther left, leaving Charlotte alone with her fears. She stood motionless, afraid to turn and see Sidney and Eliza there. Charlotte heard light footsteps behind her and held her breath. Suddenly she was enveloped in a deafening wave of warmth and tenderness, and her heart began to beat very fast. Charlotte felt Sidney beside her. She whirled around, practically burying her face in his chest, almost fainting at the sudden closeness.  
He took her hand firmly, and with his other hand gently touched her cheek. She flinched, but she didn't push him away, just stared into his eyes.  
\- What else do you want from me? - Charlotte asked faintly. There were tears at the corners of her eyes.  
A second later, his warm lips touched hers, and she clung to him with her whole body, completely forgetting where she was and what she had been afraid of just a few minutes ago. His warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist and back, as if closing her off from the rest of the world, giving her peace and security.  
Sidney kissed Charlotte on the main stage, in full view of everyone, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with him. Her bare skin burned like fire in his hands, slowly driving him mad. He would have preferred them all to disappear, leaving them both alone with their feelings.  
Tom's voice, inviting everyone to take their seats, made them pull away from each other. Sidney looked into her eyes and squeezed her small hand.  
\- You know I love you, don't you? - Sidney said - don't ever doubt it.  
She flushed and lowered her head, trying to hide her embarrassment and joy at his words.  
\- We have to go - Sidney whispered, leaning over and gently kissing Charlotte's temple.  
He smiled at her and began to descend from the podium, leading her tremulously by the hand. They took their place in the front row, as guests of honor should. Lady Denham, who was already sitting not far from them, gave Charlotte and Sidney a satisfied look, then smiled at Tom, who was still calling everyone to the presentation.  
Broome and Allison sat next to Sidney. Crowe and Stringer split the Babbingtons”s company.   
Eliza Campion walked down the center aisle and sat ostentatiously in the front row, directly across the aisle from Charlotte and Sidney. She leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg elegantly over the other, thereby lifting her already rather short dress higher.  
Charlotte tensed and narrowed her eyes looked at her coldly, but then she felt Sidney's hand tighten on hers. She turned to him. Sidney gently pressed the back of her hand to his lips, causing Charlotte's heart to stop for a moment.  
\- I love you - he whispered and smiled.  
Charlotte smiled back at him, suddenly feeling the happiest thing in the world. He preferred her to Eliza. This knowledge made Charlotte want to scream and laugh, but she only tightened her grip on Sidney's hand, sinking into the depths of his dark eyes.  
Eliza snorted as she realized that her plan had failed, and picked up the pamphlet offering guests a chance to enjoy the beauty of the place Sanditon and immerse yourself in the history of the city.  
\- Good afternoon, Mrs. Campion,- Sophia said - can you remind me when it was bad form to say Hello to people?  
\- Excuse me? What? - Eliza asked.  
\- You are in my house, we are familiar, what prevented you from greeting me? - the Lady Denham clarified her question/  
\- I... uh …. - the beginning of Eliza.  
Georgiana walked past them and sat down on the other side of the old lady.  
\- Sofia! "- she said.  
Lady The Denham nodded in response.

\- You see, Mrs. Campion, - said Sophia, raising her eyebrows in warning - even Miss lamb, for all her eccentricities, does not flout the rules of propriety.  
Georgiana looked around Eliza with a condescending look.  
\- I just did... I was thinking - lied Mrs. Campion.  
\- Looking at that pair over there? - Sophia asked, pointing at Charlotte and Sidney - don't they look great together?  
Eliza turned and saw him reach out and straighten a lock of Charlotte's hair, frowning and pursing her lips tightly.  
\- And, my dear - Sophia continued, as if nothing had happened - the next time you go to a social event, you should try to wear a longer skirt. At your age, it's indecent to be so naked!  
Mrs Campion was outraged and shocked at this treatment. She was used to people fawning over her, trying to snatch a small portion of her fortune. And to be honest, she always liked to play around as puppets. Eliza was a master at weaving her net, setting everyone up like soldiers in a child's game, but today everything went wrong. Unexpectedly for herself, she was rebuffed on all fronts. Mrs. Campion stared at the Lady Denham, but she seemed to have lost interest in her, but Georgiana gave her another eloquent look.  
\- What the hell are you ...- Eliza protested, but she was interrupted by Tom's voice, amplified several times by the microphone and now streaming through the large wooden speakers at the corners of the makeshift stage.   
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Sanditon! I hope everyone can hear me well?"

The presentation ended and the happy and enthusiastic guests scattered around the house and garden. The dancing was suppose to start later, which gave time to enjoy the setting and atmosphere of the evening.  
\- I think, Georgiana is upset - Allison said, fidgeting with her small purse - maybe you or me should talk to her.  
\- I don't think she needs it - Broome said, watching carefully as Georgie paced the distance from the stairs to the door - She's too independent to accept anyone's help.  
\- You are right - answered Allison - thank you, I did not even think that in such a short time it is possible to gather such a number of people.  
\- There was a reason to use your connections - answered Dan, smiling - it wasn't hard for me. Truth.  
\- All the same, I am very grateful-said Allison - I probably for the first time in my life so waited for an event.  
\- It was the first time I longed to go back somewhere - Broome said.  
\- Did this town make such a lasting impression on you?- Allison asked, her eyes narrowing prettily, and the sparkle in her dark eyes made Dan's heart beat faster.  
\- To tell you the truth, I was humbled - replied Broome - but not by Sanditon.  
\- Really? Then what is it? - Allison asked, genuinely surprised  
\- You - he said shortly.  
Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.  
\- Daniel, I ...- Allison said excitedly.  
\- You don't have to answer me - he said - I just want you to know. I hope I didn't scare you too much with that.  
She looked at him intently, trying to summon up the courage to put her feelings into words. She longed to touch him, to press herself against his chest and tell him what secrets her own heart held.  
\- It's been a long time, Dan,- Crowe said - I didn't think I'd see you here.  
\- Like me - said Broome, holding out her hand to greet him - this place is definitely not for you.  
\- Well, it's not so bad here - laughed Crowe - especially if you can find decent company. By the way, Dan, Allison, let me introduce you to Augusta Babbington, the sister of my friend William, who is also a very interesting person to talk to.  
\- Oh, that sounds too flattering coming from you - said Augusta, beaming.  
\- What's the matter with our artist? - asked Crowe, looking at miss lamb walking slowly among the guests - I don't remember Her being so silent. Is she ill?  
\- I think we just need to leave her alone - Allison said.  
Georgie raised her head and looked at the group standing next to her. When she met Crowe's gaze, she jerked her head up and walked on. Francis frowned at her intently, then shook himself and returned to his friends.

The young men engaged in an interesting conversation, forgetting for the moment about Georgiana, who could not find her place as she paced the halls Sanditon house and now and then glancing at the chattering couples.

Esther was pleased with herself. Everything had been going surprisingly well since the morning. The formal part of the party was over, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she prepared to enjoy the rest of the evening. She took the glass, which was immediately carefully filled with red wine, and looked around with a smile. The house was decorated as she always dreamed and today it has turned from an old Hulk into a bright Palace, striking with its beauty and grace. Her aunt, interested in the conversation, showed the house to the Lady Wooster, William went to find out where Augusta and Crowe were. Esther took a SIP of the wine, savoring its tart taste with great relish, and thinking of Sydney and Charlotte.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled again, thinking it was William.  
\- Have you had enough to talk with your sister? - she asked, without turning around, patting his hand with her own.  
\- No, I'm just going to do it - said a voice that made her heart go cold and sent a shiver down her spine.  
It was so unexpected that the glass of wine slipped from Esther's hand and crashed with a deafening crash on the stone floor of the living room.  
She spun around and pulled away from him.  
\- Come on! You need to be careful - he said - our aunt will not be happy with you.  
\- What are you doing here? - Esther asked coldly, studying the man standing in front of her.  
\- Don't pretend you're not happy to see me - he said - I know you missed me as much as I missed you/  
You're wrong, Edward - said Esther - I have thrown you out of my life.  
\- Is it? Are you saying you don't see me at night like you used to? - Edward asked in a half-whisper, leaning close to her ear - We were always happy together.  
\- Yes, we were - Esther agreed, gradually recovering from the shock - until you traded me for money. Then everything changed. I ask you again, what are you doing in Sanditon? You know very well that you are not welcome here.  
\- I must say, you play your role well-said Edward, grinning - I admit, I almost believed you. Cold and indifferent Esther. Beautiful and unapproachable. I'm delighted! I hope your husband is worthy of you in some way? Or are you just living with him out of pity?  
Esther smiled sardonically and cocked her head elegantly.  
\- You think you're irresistible, don't you,Edward? - she asked sarcastically - Denham is an unsurpassed conqueror of women's hearts. God, you are pathetic and ridiculous. My husband is the best man I know. And believe me, you're not worth a pinky.  
Edward hesitated, clearly not expecting such a response.  
\- So why are you here?" It is defenetly not because of me - e asked again - Are you hoping to get something out of all this? Am I right? You've always been so greedy for money.  
Esther read him like an open book, so easily and expertly brushing away the areola of carelessness and mystery that he had so long created around himself. She had hit the nail on the head, and for a moment Edward was at a loss for what to say so as not to completely destroy his own dignity.  
\- I'm as much a Denham as you are - he said at last – and even more...  
\- God, Edward, you're so predictable - Esther almost laughed - it's getting boring. Can't you do more than that?  
The pretty blonde, who had been studying the statue in the musicians ' alcove, glanced back, then walked over to stand next to Edward.  
\- Oh, Clara and you are here? I'm not surprised. You deserve each other. You probably have a claim on Sofia's money, too? - Esther asked.  
\- Is that all you can tell me? - Clara asked in answer.  
\- No- quietly and seriously answered Esther - I would advise you to get out of here, before Crowe saw you.  
\- Fran won't do anything to me - Clara said.  
\- I wouldn't be so sure of that - said Esther - but I think you've tried his patience enough.There are limits, Clara.  
\- You want to check it out? - Clara answered - where's my husband?

\- I hope you're not serious. This isn't funny at all, Clara – said Esther

\- No one's laughing - she said, and marched into the living room.


	13. I have a reasons

She walked across the hall and come up to him. Standing in a group of friends, Crowe did not immediately notice her.  
\- Francis, what a meeting! It's been a long time since we've seen each other - Clara said, coming up to him and kissing him on the cheek.  
He frowned, but turned to her and tried to put a smile on his face. Standing nearby Georgiana frowned and stormed out of the living room. Dan, Augusta, and Allison looked at each other, not sure how to react to her appearance. Only a lazy man who could not read knew nothing about the former Mrs.Crowe and what she had put her husband through.  
Their divorce, which was accompanied by more than one court session, and the subsequent scandalous interview in a fashion publication in which Clara had made Francis look like an abuser, and she was still a victim of domestic violence.  
\- Oh, Mrs. Crowe, or what do you call yourself now? What are you doing here? - he asked coldly, but still smiling, which sent a shiver down Clara's spine - Is all the money you've wrung out of me already gone?  
\- What are you talking about, Francis? Are you not happy to see me?- she asked, confused and wishing for the first time that she had listened to Esther.  
\- Pfff... - breathed Crowe - probably not. You know, all the meetings with you cost me a lot of money... and nerves. It would be easier to immediately hire a prostitute, she at least will not tolerate the brain.  
Clara stared at him wide-eyed, unable to believe that Francis had said all this out loud and in public. They were married a couple of months after leaving Sanditon together after the regatta. Clara had never mentioned the reasons for the sudden change of residence, and Francis had never asked, not wanting to force his way into her mind. Their family life at first was quite fun, constant trips around the world, clubs, parties, all this captured Clara and gave her hope for a happy future. She soon found out that she was pregnant, and according to the doctor's estimate, it wasn't Crowe who had fathered the baby. But she didn't dare tell him that. The baby was born early, according to the official version, and Francis became a rather eccentric but very caring father. Eventually, the deception came out and Crowe discovered that his wife was still Dating Edward, and that he was raising someone else's child. Being not a malicious person, Francis offered to part amicably, leaving Clara a decent life allowance. But that wasn't enough for her. Mrs. Crowe sued, determined to get the best out of her husband, knowing full well that Frances would not shake her dirty Laundry in front of everyone and would most likely settle. The lawyer representing Francis in court was an expert in his case and managed to win the case, not allowing Clara to get half of the property and the rights to Crowe's books. Unable to remember herself from anger, Klara turned to the media, where she gave a large "revealing" interview. Being direct and ironic with everyone, he was always extremely patient with her, and Clara often took advantage of this by abusing his good attitude. But now she was clearly overreacting.  
-Oh, you're not alone, you're with a lover! - Crowe said, almost cheerfully, seeing the brother and sister come up to them - how are you, dear Edward? Aren't you tired of ratting and living at someone else's expense? You know, some people work to survive, rather than trying to grab someone”s money.  
Denham was momentarily taken aback and looked down at the floor.  
\- How charming, he's embarrassed - Francis continued- innocence itself! I'll bet you both have something nasty in mind. So why are you here?  
\- We decided to visit our aunt – Clara tried to lie - especially in our favorite Sanditon is an event that can't be missed.  
Crowe pretended to be listening intently, which gave her confidence. She thought she could trick him again.  
\- I don't think your aunt will be happy to see you... - Esther said.  
\- I don't think it's any of your business, dear - Clara interrupted - Perhaps Sophia had already regretted her decision.  
Esther laughed and looked at Edward and Clara with sympathy.  
\- You don't know our aunt very well if you think so - she said - what the hell did you expect to come back here for?"  
\- Apparently on a rare spanking-answered for them Crowe - listen, Esther, maybe they are two masochists? Otherwise, I can't explain their presence here.  
Esther didn't always understand and accept jokes and antics of Crowe, but now she was very glad that he was on her side.  
\- What's going on here? - Babbington's voice was heard as he came down the stairs and saw a very interesting but disturbing scene before him.  
He came and stood beside his wife, instinctively blocking her view of Edward. William was not a vindictive man, but he still couldn't forgive Denham's treatment of Esther. Babbington sensed the threat from Edward and tried to protect her from it.  
\- Are you all right? Did he do anything to you?- he asked, looking at her carefully.  
Esther only shook her head in response.  
\- You don't have to make a monster out of me - Edward said finally, pulling himself together - I have only come for what is my birthright. It's not fair that Esther runs everything. Me and Clara...  
\- You and Clara burned the will and betrayed our aunt - said Esther - It was so mean and low. Damn it, I hate even thinking about it.  
\- Well, in the end, it was only to your advantage, you achieved what you wanted. All the power and money will go to our beautiful Esther just like that - Edward grinned.  
\- Your sister will get her inheritance because she has always been loyal to me and has worked like a horse all these years to turn our stables and hotel into the famous Denham place club - Sophia said.  
Edward and Clara looked around in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear her now.  
\- Aunt... - they answered almost in unison.  
\- I'm not your aunt anymore - Sophia snapped - and I don't want you in my house. I will not allow you, snakes, to come here and insult Esther. You won't get a pound, and I'd rather give all my money to Tom Parker then you!  
Clara blushed, looking from Esther to Crowe and back again, not daring to look at the Lady D.  
Edward grimaced, as if in pain beyond belief.  
\- You're a nasty, useless old woman!- he said, drawing the attention of the other guests – and you're a whore who jumped into bed with the first person who suggested it!  
In less than a second, Edward gasped aloud, staggered back, lost his balance, and nearly fell to the floor. Clara managed to support him at the last moment. He clutched at his nose, which was bleeding, and stared in horror at Babbington, who was ready to strike again at any moment.  
\- Don't talk like that - William said through gritted teeth.  
Babbington, usually friendly and smiling, was so angry that Edward did not for a moment doubt the truth of His words. For the first time, Denham saw in William what Esther had seen in him so long ago. Babbers had that core that makes an ordinary simpleton a real man, ready to stand up to the death for those he loves.  
\- Look, William … - Edward began.  
\- Get out of here - said Babbington, his face tense, his lips compressed, and the wings of his nose flying noisily in all directions - immediately!  
\- You'll still regret it! - Edward shouted angrily,grimacing, still holding his nose and clenching his free fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Looking around, he realized that he was not ready to be dragged out of the hall in public for the second time and thrown on the lawn like a rootless puppy, for the amusement of everyone present. Denham gritted his teeth and turned on his heel to walk toward the exit. Clara stared after him in confusion.  
\- What are you waiting for? Your lover is leaving. Run, or the hour is uneven and he will forget about you – Crowe said.  
\- What an asshole you are, Fran - Clara said resentfully.  
\- just like you, dear - he said with a smile.  
\- Go to hell - she exclaimed, casting a quick glance around the room, and ran after Edward.  
\- Well done - said Sophia shortly, turning to go to her office - you should have hit him hard five years ago.  
She was very excited, but she wasn't going to show it to anyone.  
After carefully examining her husband's hands, Esther finally looked into his eyes.

\- I'm really fine - he said, smiling - I was more worried about you.  
On an impulse, Esther hugged William tightly, nuzzling his shoulder.  
\- Thank you - she whispered. In response, he hugged Esther even more tightly.  
Dan looked at Allison. She was confused. The whole thing had obviously unsettled her. He gently took Allison's hand and pulled her to him. They were standing so close that they were touching each other. She flinched, but didn't pull away, as if she felt his support.  
\- Damn, everyone's looking at us - Augusta said, looking around anxiously.  
\- Well, let it be..they need to do something. - replied Crowe, as if roused from his own thoughts - I need another drink.  
\- I will arrange everything - answered Babbington, reluctantly releasing Esther from his arms and kissing her on the forehead - give me a minute.  
He went to the center of the living room.  
\- Ladies and gentlemen...

Dancing began and Stringer, driven by interest and a desire to get to know her better, invited Augusta to dance. Broome and Allison, and the Babbingtons, also whirled to the rhythm of the waltz. Charlotte and Sidney were nowhere to be seen, and Crowe was bored, looking for familiar faces among those present. After a few minutes, he gave up and left the room, deciding to go for a smoke and be alone with his own thoughts. Crowe went out to the side stairs, wanting to get to the safety of the terrace, and when he went up two flights of stairs, he came across a Georgiana. She sat on the railing and smoked.   
\- There's already a lot of dancing going on. What are you doing here? - asked Crow, taking out his flask and taking a long drink from it. Georgiana was clearly upset and he didn't like it.  
\- What's your business? - she asked, making a face.  
\- Are you all right? And why are you Smoking again? - he asked, feeling uneasy - You're too young to care so little about your health.  
\- Not like you - snorted Georgiana - did you see your wife come to take you home? Are you so old that you should probably go to bed?  
\- Ex - wife, we're divorced, and you know it - Francis was starting to lose his temper - do you always have to be such a bitch?  
\- Do you have to be such an impenetrable prick? - Georgie asked sarcastically - Crow is the terror of all pubs! Do you recognize yourself in the mirror? My ass looks better than your face!  
\- You're flattering your ass - Crowe said.  
\- Is it? Maybe I'm just shocked by your face- Georgie couldn't seem to stop, all the resentments and failures of the evening coming out, threatening to overwhelm her.  
\- Yes, I see, when the brains were distributed, you were in the queue for the language? - asked Crowe rolled his eyes.  
\- Yes, and it looks like you're late for your extradition - Miss lamb retorted – Why did you come to Sanditon? There were enough fools here without you.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'll ask your advice, I'll take you away from looking at someone's genitals - Crowe said.  
\- Of course, you only see them in your dreams and in the toilet now - Georgie told him.  
\- Why are you so mad at me? - thrown Crowe is angry.  
\- What the hell are you doing meddling in my business? - answered a question with a question Georgiana.  
\- Yours? - he asked - when did Sidney Parker's personal life become your business?  
\- Since he broke Charlotte's heart - said Miss lamb.  
\- I don't see her suffering right now. In my opinion, they are good together - noticed Crowe - might have been happy for them.  
\- And this told me old loser whose wife was so happy with him that she gave birth to another man! - cried Georgiana.  
\- Fuck you... You have no idea what's going on in my life- Crowe exclaime - you're a spoiled little girl, and Parker shouldn't have hit you when you were a kid.  
\- Why are you even here? I didn't call you – Georgie said - Go to that ridiculous blonde you drooled over at the presentation and in the living room.  
\- Augusta? Are you crazy? She is a Babbington's sister – he answer - My God, are you jealous or something? Come on!  
\- You are dreaming! - she said - what the hell do I need an old ass like you for?  
\- Is that your favorite word? Didn't they teach you anything else at school? - Crowe mimicked her.  
\- Arrrr!!! - growled under her breath Georgiana and, leaping from the railing, ran to him and began pounding on his chest with her fists.  
\- Go to hell, Francis Crowe! Why are you always bothering me? - she cried - What do you want from me?  
He looked at her carefully, as if trying to find the right answer to her question. Footsteps sounded from below, and Crowe hugged her tightly and put his other hand over her mouth. She tried to resist, but when she looked at his face, she gave it up. As soon as Georgie calmed down, Crowe released her, pressing his index finger to his lips, motioning for her to remain silent. Georgiana, without knowing why, obeyed him.  
He leaned quietly over the parapet, looking down at the person below, and returned to her. Crowe indicated that there was a woman there.  
\- What? Who's there? - barely audible whisper Miss lamb.  
\- Campion - Francis mouthed.  
They paused, listening to the sounds. The phone rang suddenly in the silence, and Georgiana almost cried out in surprise. Crowe put his hand over her mouth again.  
\- Yes, hi, Jane - Eliza said - no, I'm not with Sidney... No, it didn't go quite as I expected....this girl will regret that she met on my way....What? Sidney? Was he surprised? ... no, he was furious... It's so fun to watch him try.... No, Jane, he didn't ask me to come back, but that's for now .... Yes, I'm sure as hell... I don't care what Sidney wants, as long as I want it. He will be mine no matter what it costs me.... what about the girl? She'll go back to where she came from...I'll make sure she doesn't let him near her ... five years ago I did it perfectly...Yes ... Yes, thank you, dear, I'll call you back later.  
She turned off the phone and finished her cigarette in a couple of puffs, then went out into the hall, leaving Crowe and Georgie alone.  
\- So Sidney really isn't...? - she asked, swallowing hard. Eliza Campion had masterfully tricked her, and now Miss lamb was appalled at her own actions. Everything she knew about Sidney was a lie that she had so desperately believed all these years.  
\- Sometimes you need to learn to listen to someone who's around- Crowe said calmly.  
\- Do you have another drink? - Georgie asked, trying to control her tears.  
Without a word, he handed her the flask, giving her time to calm down.  
\- What kind of a bitch is Campion? - Georgiana, sniffling.  
\- A rare bitch - agreed Crowe, grinning - even worse than you.  
She gave him a sharp push on the shoulder that nearly knocked him off balance, and took another SIP from the flask.  
\- Hey, take it easy - he said, taking the jar from her hands - I don't want to carry you.  
\- I thought you liked drunk women - Georgie said, making a surprised face - Others probably don't even pay attention to you.  
\- I see you're feeling better - Francis said - are you joking again?  
\- Yes, a little - said Miss lamb honestly - what are we going to do next?  
\- I don't know yet - he said - I think we should talk to Sidney and Charlotte.But that will be later, I'm going to eat something first.  
\- I am really hungry too. Do you think there's anything decent to eat in this house? Chop or something? - Georgie asked.  
\- I have no idea - said Crowe - but I know exactly where the kitchen is.  
\- Great! - cried Georgiana - lead me, o great leader.  
Crowe laughed and rolled his eyes colorfully, making it clear that the joke was on the table. There was a temporary truce between him and Georgie that somehow made them both feel better.


	14. All you need is love

A strong gust of wind ruffled his hair and blew her gorgeous curls over her shoulders. Charlotte walked along the water line, barefoot, only slightly supporting the hem of her long dress. The feeling of warmth and freedom did not leave her. Charlotte wanted to laugh and shout at the top of her voice about how much she loved Sidney. Miss Heywood looked back at him with a look of adoration, and ran along the Bank, knowing full well that he would follow her at once.  
Since the first appearance of Charlotte in his life, Sidney could not understand why this simple and sometimes quite quarrelsome and self-willed girl so easily took over his heart. Everything about Charlotte, even the things that had once annoyed her, delighted Sidney. Her proud chin, her narrowed gaze, even her furrowed brows, aroused deep and strong feelings in him. And her full, soft lips, soft hands, huge, deep eyes, and sensuous body were driving him crazy. Leaving her, even if it wasn't for a long time, was almost physically painful, and he didn't want to feel it anymore. He wanted to never let her out of his arms.  
Immediately after the presentation was over, Sidney drew Charlotte deeper into the garden. He loved her too much to allow Eliza to attack Charlotte again, and he missed her too much to share her company with anyone else. Miss Heywood did not resist, instinctively trusting Sidney and following him in silence. Hidden in a thicket, they were finally alone. On the spur of the moment, Sidney finally revealed all his cards, confided all his worries and doubts to Charlotte, and she told him hers in return. They were able to let go of their fears and throw themselves into each other's arms. Their kisses and caresses were so hot that Sidney completely lost his head. His hands boldly explored Charlotte's body, making her tremble with delight. Covering her face and neck with hundreds of hot kisses, he whispered about how much he loved her and couldn't live without her anymore. Charlotte melted in his arms, feeling over the moon. All the passion they had been holding back for so long was finally breaking free, threatening to drown them both and carry them away from reality.  
Sidney shook himself, throwing off his sweet delusion, and looked again at Charlotte. She paused and, with a glance at him, removed her dress in a single movement, which slid down her body in a beautiful wave and fell at her feet. It took Sidney's breath away to see Charlotte standing on the deserted beach in her Lacy panties, her feet buried in her long white dress. She smiled, clearly provoking Sidney and, removing the last element of clothing, confidently went into the water to meet the rapid waves.  
For a moment, he was speechless, unable to take his eyes off the curves of her body and the water dripping slowly down her bare thighs. He swallowed hard, his mouth hopelessly dry.  
\- Charlotte, what are you doing? - he finally asked, and didn't recognize his own voice.  
She paused and turned slowly to face him, making Sidney's heart leap. Charlotte was so beautiful and desirable that he almost ran to her in a tuxedo.  
\- I'm going swimming - she said, smiling.  
\- Without clothes? - Sidney asked, looking around, hoping that no one would see Charlotte like this.  
\- I take my cue from you - Charlotte teased - You like to swim naked, don't you?  
\- No... or rather, Yes, but this is quite another matter - he objected.  
\- Is it? Why? - she asked, her eyes narrowing slyly .   
\- Someone might see you - Sidney said.  
\- And what? - she continued.  
\- We can't let that happen - he said, still not realizing that Charlotte was playing with him. The recent events had so unnerved him that Sidney couldn't get over it - no one should look at you like that. Nobody, do you hear? I don't want anyone to stare at you, at your Breasts, at ... Oh, my God, what are you doing with me?  
Charlotte smiled broadly as she sank into the water and looked Sidney up and down.  
\- Are you just going to stand there just like that? Will you join me? - she asked, standing up again and watching his reaction.  
Sidney took off his tuxedo and began hastily unbuttoning the numerous buttons on his shirt, mentally cursing those who had come up with such stupid clothes.  
Charlotte sank into the water again, this time with her head in the water, enjoying the coolness of the sea and the moments of calm that had been given her.  
She rose to the surface, taking a deep breath of the warm sea air, and tilted her head back to look up at the sky. Passing light clouds charmed her, enveloping her in warmth and giving her an incredible lightness.  
Lifting her head, she looked at Sidney, who was standing just a few feet away, watching her every move. She smiled as if inviting action, and he moved to meet her. A second later, Sidney's warm, strong hands closed around her waist and held her tight, making her melt with passion and tenderness.  
He buried his hand in her long, wet hair and leaned over her, fighting the urge to kiss her. The small trickles of water still running down her face, neck, and beautiful Breasts made Sidney forget everything.  
\- Is that what you wanted? - she asked in a whisper.  
\- Yes - he breathed, and pressed his lips to hers. Charlotte responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his wavy hair. Sidney's hands grew bolder, moving steadily down to her buttocks. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs firmly around him, pulling Sidney even closer. The kiss, at first impetuous and passionate, became deep and sensual, giving both the incredible joy of being a part of each other. Huge waves splashed against their tightly entwined bodies, but Sidney and Charlotte didn't care about it. 

The sound of music was quiet and Allison, finally able to relax and to break the cycle of her own fears and concerns. She opened her eyes and looked at Broome. He was smiling.  
\- I can't believe we're doing this - she said - it's just incredible.  
\- Why not? - Dan asked, eyeing Allison carefully, because she was so charming in the light that he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
\- Well, we just ran away from a party - she said excitedly - and we didn't just run away, we left in a real carriage. God, where did you get it? It's just gorgeous, I've only seen it in pictures.  
\- Let it remain my little secret - he said, smiling.  
\- Where are we going? - Allison asked, looking out the window.  
\- Well, I'm pretty bad at finding my way around Sanditon, but I've been told there's a good place - Broome said cryptically.  
\- You intrigue me - Allison admitted.  
\- I tried - he said, smiling.  
The carriage drove them slowly along the country road, allowing Allison a different view of familiar places. It seemed to her that they were going to the river, but Allison did not speculate, and trusted Broome as herself.  
A few minutes later the carriage stopped, and they got out and dismissed the driver.  
Dan and Allison were alone in the clearing, not far from the dock. Evening was beginning to fall, and a milky twilight had descended on the city. A lot of small lights, as if by magic, flared up around the clearing and along the small pier, created an incredibly fairy-tale atmosphere and made Allison feel like a Princess descended from the page of a book.  
\- God, it's just incredibly beautiful, I've never been here in the evening - Allison said - How did you find this place?   
\- Georgiana told me - Dan said, smiling.  
She looked at him questioningly.  
\- Well, to tell you the truth, Miss lamb said Sanditon was a nightmare, and I quote 'the dullest bottom - he went on - but ... this is the place she thinks is the least awful.  
\- Oh, George - Allison said, laughing - she in her own lin.   
\- Yes, she is - Broome said - Come on, I've got something else for you.  
She took his hand and went deeper into the clearing. Under a large tree, not far from a swing that someone had hung, Allison saw a blanket carefully spread out, on which stood a picnic basket.  
Surprised, she turned to Dan, not believing his eyes.  
\- But ... how? How did you know that we... - she asked, knowing that Broome had prepared everything in advance to make their date perfect.  
\- I didn't know - he said - but I hoped so.  
\- I'm ... you see... - she said.  
\- Did I go too far? - Dan asked - do you want to get out of here?  
\- No! - Allison exclaimed too loudly and too quickly, which made Broome smile - it wasn't that at all.  
He wanted to pull her to himself, to bury his hands in her hair and nuzzle her long neck, inhaling the wonderful scent of her body. His heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of his chest, but not a muscle in Dan's face betrayed the emotion. Allison blushed and fiddled with her small black purse again.  
\- What is it? What's wrong? - he asked.  
\- No... - Allison repeated - all perfect ... it's just that I'm not really an expert on Dating.  
\- So do I - Broome answered - Sometimes it's easier to spend an evening with a book or watch a really good movie than to share company with someone else.  
\- I understand - Allison said.  
\- But that doesn't apply to you, believe me - Dan said, touching her hand gently -It's different with you. I didn't even know it happened.  
\- Daniel, I - she began, unable to hide her excitement - I am ... I'm very glad we met. I certainly didn't plan to fall at your feet like a sack of potatoes and then throw all sorts of horrible accusations in your direction. I was acting like a complete idiot, and I don't know why you're still talking to me.  
\- Come on, it was kind of funny - he said, smiling so openly that Allison's heart ached. She suddenly wanted to touch his handsome face, run her fingers over his stubble, and taste his lips.  
With an effort of will, she snatched back the hand that was already reaching for him and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Dan sensed her tension.  
\- Do you want me to take you for a ride on the swing? - he asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the situation.  
\- Yes, very much - Allison said with a smile.  
She sat down on the swing, carefully adjusting her dress, but it didn't help her hide her long, beautiful legs. Broome looked at her with adoration. The attraction he felt for Allison was so strong and overwhelming that it was all he could do not to grab her in his arms and shower her with numerous kisses. But there was another feeling, much deeper and more conscious, that would not allow him to do so. He couldn't let Allison be scared or hurt. Somehow, this young girl meant more to him than so many others he had met before in his life.  
He pushed the swing, accidentally touching Allison, and his fingers felt like they were on fire.  
Rocking harder and harder, she finally let go of her fears and relaxed. Dan listened in fascination to her radiant laughter when the swing swung too much. It was like going back to his childhood and playing with a classmate in the schoolyard again. With Allison, he felt happy, free of conventions and problems. Being with her was so easy and natural that Dan couldn't believe it was actually happening.  
Finally, the swing stopped, and Allison turned and tilted her head back to look at Broome, who was still standing behind her, holding tight to the ropes.  
\- Thank you - she said, smiling broadly.  
Her eyes burned with fire, and her parted lips seemed to beckon to him. Broome swallowed hard and unconsciously moved closer, leaning over her face.  
\- You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known - he said - and the kindest and lightest. You know, I think I fell in love like a boy from the moment I saw you in the Park that day.  
\- Dan, I - she began, and tears rolled from her eyes.  
\- No, you don't have to cry, it's all right - Daniel said, gently wiping the tears from her cheek - I will never hurt you or ask for anything you don't want.  
She took his hand in hers and buried her face in it, giving Broome her silent consent. He stroked her hair and took Allison's head in his hands, bending even lower over her. Dan touched her lips gently, lost in the sensation. She clung to him, trying to get as close as possible, but the swing would not allow her to do so.  
\- Damn it! - Broome swore under his breath, pulling away from Allison for a moment and turning the swing around.  
With a light movement, Dan lifted her to her feet and pulled her to him. She put her arms around his neck. Broome kissed Allison again, pressing his body against hers, trembling with desire and excitement, and still not believing that this was really happening to him.

She wrapped herself in a large Terry towel and sipped from a glass of wine. Charlotte looked very picturesque, sitting on a huge log with a glass in her hand and looking at the fire. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders, and her long, tanned legs were carefully buried in the still-warm sand. Sidney adjusted the logs on the fire and moved closer to her. He was back in his trousers and shirt, and Charlotte was a little upset about this. A few minutes ago, Sidney had returned from the house with a towel, a couple of blankets, and a bottle of wine and glasses, and now he was making a cozy nest with them on the beach. The fire grew stronger, warming them both with its body and separating them from the rest of the world.  
\- Isn't it great when your house is almost on the beach? - Charlotte asked, smiling.  
\- It has its pros and cons - Sidney said - but I like it on the whole. I think my ancestors chose a good place. I have heard somewhere that a person needs only love and the ocean to be happy, and I probably agree with this.  
She nodded understandingly and smiled at Sidney.  
\- There isn't even a lake in Willingden, just a river, and it's quite cold - said Charlotte.  
\- Is that why the cold sea doesn't frighten you? - he asked, smiling.  
\- Yes - Charlotte replied coquettishly, then added - why do you like to swim naked?  
He laughed and looked fondly at Charlotte.  
\- I don't even know what to tell you - Sidney hesitated - I'm not exactly a nudist, and certainly not an exhibitionist, but sometimes I like to do it. It gives you, uh, a sense of freedom, or something like that.  
\- You know, I also liked - she said - I think we must do it again sometime.  
\- I don't think - Sidney began, but when he looked at Charlotte, he realized that she was playing with him again. He got up, walked over to her, and knelt down in front of the snag she was sitting on.  
\- Are you teasing me, Charlotte Haywood? Do you want me to be a fool again? - he asked in a half - whisper, and Charlotte trembled with excitement - Maybe it's you that's having a negative effect on me.  
\- Hey! - she exclaime - what are you talking about? I thought...  
He rose abruptly and scooped her up in his arms.  
\- This is just a joke - whispered Sidney, laying a hot path of kisses on her neck - with you, I can be myself and only get better.  
Charlotte's hands slid under his shirt, pulling Sidney as hard as she could. His hot body and demanding hands and lips made her forget everything again.  
\- Wait, wait a minute - Sidney muttered, pulling away from her.  
\- What is it? - Charlotte asked, suddenly feeling anxious and afraid - something happend?   
\- Yes - Sidney said shortly, and her heart skipped a beat - I thought about us while he was in London he continued rethought a lot of things and realized...  
\- What? Charlotte asked inaudibly, afraid to hear his answer.  
\- That I can't do without you - he said - and I don't want to.   
Sidney reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a maroon velvet box. He opened it slowly with hands that were trembling with excitement, and looked at Charlotte again.  
She gasped softly as she saw the contents, and tears welled up in her eyes.  
Sidney got down on one knee and took a deep breath and began to talk.  
\- Charlotte Haywood, do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife - he said. I'm very sorry to you, but I love you more than anyone in the world and I can't imagine a life without you.  
-I love you, too, Sidney - Charlotte whispered.  
\- So you agree? - Sidney asked impatiently.  
\- Yes, - she said crying and smiling at the same time - but with one condition.  
Sidney got up himself, lifted Charlotte to her feet, put the ring on her finger, and took her hands in his. His hands were still shaking, and his mouth was dry with excitement.  
\- So what does the future Mrs. Parker want? - he asked.  
\- That we will continue our joint bathing - said Charlotte, slyly narrowing her eyes - please, at least at night.  
\- As my lady pleases - Sidney replied, holding her close and gently kissing her face. Only now did he feel truly happy and ready to shout it out to the whole world.


	15. Understanding

The night was cloudless and the stars were bright and twinkling. She lay on her back and looked up, wondering how much beauty such ordinary things could bring.  
\- God, it's beautiful!" How many stars are there in the sky! \-  she said \-  I hardly noticed them in London, how is that possible?  
\- The lights of a big city cloud not only your vision, but your soul \-  he said, smiling and looking her straight in the eye.  
The nearness of her was embarrassed and delighted him at the same time. Out of nowhere, he couldn't get any peace. He wondered again and again why he was here on the cliff, watching the stars with her, instead of sleeping soundly in his own bed.  
-So why did you leave? \- she asked, pulling him from the captivity of your own thoughts - I'm sure you had a lot of different job offers and many colleagues and friends. Such a talent could not be overlooked.  
\- Sometimes things are more complicated than they seem \-  he said \-  None of this mattered at all.  
\- It's because of your son, isn't it? \-  she asked.  
He sat down and stared at her.  
\- So you know I have a child? How?\-  he asked.  
\- I can listen \- said Augusta \- You mentioned Sidney several times, and it wasn't about Mr. Parker at all.  
He looked at her in surprise, frantically trying to remember everything he had said today.  
\- Nu if be quite frankly, then I googled you before dancing - honestly confessed August — forgive me, if I you than something offended.  
\- What did Google tell you? \- James asked - that I'm an aging retired loser who lost inspiration amid family problems?  
\- Definitely not – Augusta answered - It says that James Stringer is a young and very talented architect, a native of a small cozy seaside town who has conquered the whole of great Britain with his work and has topped the list of the most sought-after specialists in this industry. And... it also says that after the tragic death of your beloved wife, you are raising your son alone. I saw the photo. He's a nice boy, very much like you.  
\- How much you can learn about a person just by tapping a couple of buttons on your phone - James said thoughtfully, hugging his knees - progress and technology will soon replace us with living people.  
\- I am so sorry  ... I really didn't want to upset you \- she whispered, unable to put her hand on his shoulder \-  I'm very... I'm sorry about her... damn, why am I always such a fool to go where I'm not asked.  
\- It's all right, I've come to terms with the loss \-  he said without looking back, looking at the sea spread out before them \-  What happened already happened.  
\- I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have ... - began Augusta.  
\- Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault at all \-  Stringer said, forcing a smile at her \-  I'm a widower with a baby in my arms, not that uncommon in fact, according to the statistics. I love Sidney very much, because he gave me the desire to move on after Emily died.  
\- Where is he now? \- Augusta asked.  
\- He is n London. Second week visiting with his grandmother - said James and a sincere smile lit up his face. Augusta already found him quite a handsome man, but now he seemed to her just unearthly - I was busy on a project and did not want to leave him alone with a nanny...but  tomorrow at 10 am Sidney will be here and I can finally see it.  
\- Can I ask you a favor? \-  Augusta asked timidly.  
\- Sure, what happened? \- Stringer asked.  
\- Nothing, just... I'd like to meet your son \- she finally blurted out – if you don't mind.  
\- Why would I be against it? Of course you can see him \- James answered - But why would you want to do that?  
\- Me... I'd like to know more about you, James Stringer \- Augusta said honestly \- and without Sidney, it's impossible. Will that answer suit you?  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
\- Don't look at me like that, I just don't know how to lie and beat around the Bush \-  she said, frowning a little and wrinkling her little nose.  
\- I understand \-  Stringer said, smiling.  
\- You're still looking at me as if I'm possessed \- Augusta concluded, her brow furrowing slightly.  
\- It is all right, I won't do it again \- James promised, trying not to laugh \- Let's go back to the sky See those stars that form something like a "W"? This is the constellation of Cassiopeia, named after Andromeda's mother. Isn't it beautiful?  
\- Very, very beautiful \-  Augusta agreed, studying not the stars but the profile of James, who was busily talking about Greek mythology.  
There was something about him that could not leave Augusta indifferent. Now she had to find out who James really was and what to do with her sudden feelings for him.  
  
She turned off the light and slid deftly under the covers, snuggling contentedly against his warm chest. He reached out and held her close, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and nuzzled him.  
\- Is everything all right? \-  he asked.  
\- Yes, the children are asleep \-  said Esther, kissing her husband's neck.  
\- I asked if you were all right \-  William said, pulling her closer.  
\- Of course, why should it be otherwise? \-  asked Esther - the reception was excellent. The guests were happy.  
Babbington took his hands away from her and drew back a little. There was so much excitement and concern in his gaze that Esther's breath caught in a sudden rush of tenderness.  
\- You know exactly what I'm talking about \-  Will said sternly, and Esther smiled, remembering that this was how her husband spoke to children. They adored their kind and caring father, but they never allowed themselves too much, intuitively understanding and accepting the authority of father in the house.  
\- I know, but do we have to discuss this? \-  she asked.  
Esther was ashamed to bring up the subject of her brother.  
\- Yes \- Babbington replied without hesitation \-  I want to know what my wife is thinking about, and most importantly, what she's afraid of.  
\- William, I - she began.  
\- I'm worried about you, Esther \-  he said, taking a deep breath.  
Babbers couldn't finish the sentence, his own excitement and apprehension taking over for a moment.  
\- My God! I don't want him to hurt you again \- Babbington said, sitting up abruptly \-  I hate him for what he did to you.  
She sat up and put her hand gently on his shoulder.  
\- I'm really all right, Will \- almost whispered Esther - Yes, it was unpleasant, maybe even insulting. No more than. I don't care about Edward, he doesn't have any power over me anymore.  
Babbington turned and looked his wife in the eye.  
\- I love you very much \-  he said faintly \- and I will do anything to protect you.  
\- I know \-  she whispered, gently wrapping her arms around him and holding him close \-  I'm so happy with you and I want you to know it.  
He looked back and Esther saw tears in his eyes. She began to kiss William tenderly, longing to comfort him. Babbington took her in his arms and kissed her back, letting down her thick red hair with one hand.  
Their kisses became impetuous and passionate, allowing Esther and William to forget everything and lose themselves in the tenderness they were happy to give each other.  
  
It was well after midnight when Sidney and Charlotte finally reached the house. With a blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the night's chill, Sidney longed to be inside, take a shower together, and burrow into the pillows on his huge bed. He was talking to Charlotte about the Babbington children and his own nephews, and she was laughing at their funny antics. Looking at Charlotte, Sidney knew perfectly well that this girl was the only one he wanted to call the mother of his children.  
When they reached the main entrance, they stopped and looked at each other anxiously.  
\- What the ... hell? What's all this about? \- Sidney exclaim.  
What he saw was not part of his plans.  
\- Do you think something happened? Or...? \-  Charlotte asked, frowning.  
\- We should leave everything as it is and go to bed \-  Sidney said confidently.  
All this was beginning to irritate him.  
\- Are you crazy? \- Charlotte asked - I hope you're joking.  
\- No, I'm very  serious \- he said, frowning slightly.  
\- Sidney, but this is ridiculous \-  said Charlotte with a smile - we can not leave them here?  
\- I think they're doing fine as it is \-  he said, still trying to keep a smile from his face \-  It's warm outside, it's unlikely to freeze, or at least I can leave them blankets.  
\- I'm more afraid of the two of them \-  Charlotte said.  
\- You're not the only one -  Sidney agreed, rubbing his eyes wearily as he sat down on a small bench next to a large wooden swing.  
Before them appeared a truly picturesque picture. Francis Crowe was asleep on the edge of the swing, his head thrown back and his long, thin legs stretched out in front of him. His dashing curls flew up every now and then, torn by gusts of wind, making the whole image very, very funny. Next to him, curled up with her head in his lap, Georgie fell asleep, carefully covered by his jacket. Looking at these two sleeping peacefully outside their friend's house, it was hard to imagine that just a few hours ago they had been arguing and calling each other obscene names. To complete the picture, an open bottle of whiskey stood next to the swing, clearly waiting for its moment of glory.  
Charlotte came over and put her arm around Sidney from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
\- Shall I prepare the guest rooms? \-  she asked.  
Sidney kissed her on the cheek, shook his head, and rose to cover them both with blankets.  
\- Don't worry \-  he said – Let them stay here, We  all need to get some sleep. I'm not ready to talk to Georgie right now, and I'm not ready to talk to Crowe either.  
\- All right \- said Charlotte.  
He smiled affectionately and, putting his arm around her waist, led her into the house.  
After taking a bath and changing her clothes, Charlotte sank into the pleasant coolness of the bed. A few minutes later, Sidney joined her.  
He nuzzled the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She smiled and snuggled into his arms.  
\- Is this crazy day over? \-  she said, giggling slightly at his brief kisses on her neck.  
\- Yes, and already a couple of hours ago - said Sidney, gently touching his lips to her ear - I'm so glad that you are with me now. This is the best reward for all the events of today.  
She hesitated and held her breath, deciding to ask the main question. When he felt her stiffen, he pulled her closer to him.  
\- What is it? Are you all right? \- he asked, his lips barely brushing her earlobe.  
\- I keep thinking about Eliza \- Charlotte whispered \-  why did she come to Sanditon when you've already worked it out between you?  
\- You don't know Mrs. Campion very well. Eliza doesn't like to be contradicted, I've learned that over the past five years \-  Sidney said, and his voice was so hard that Charlotte wished she hadn't brought it up.  
\- Sorry... I really didn't want to \- she said, not daring to move or break the connection between them \- ... I thought...  
He kissed her ear again and rubbed the tip of his nose against her temple.  
\- It's all right \-  Sidney said \-  Mrs. Campion is no longer a part of my life. Eliza had interfered with it too long already.  
\- What if she decides to hurt you...or us? \-  Charlotte asked, burrowing deeper into his arms \-  I'm afraid something will go wrong.  
He sat up and turned her around.  
\- Look at me \-  said Sidney, smiling \-  I love you, and this time no one can separate us, not Eliza, Not Tom's idea, not anyone else. Do you believe me?  
\- Yes \- whispered Charlotte.  
\- Everything will be fine, just calm down - he replied and tried to change the subject - you know, I promised Alicia tomorrow to go with them to the beach.  
\- I see \-  said Charlotte, after a moment's hesitation \- I think I can keep myself busy for a while/  
\- I want you to go there with me \- Sidney whispered, sending a shiver down her spine \- I'm sure Mary will have a family dinner. I think we should tell them everything.  
\- Are you sure? \-  Charlotte asked, looking at him carefully, as if trying to read his thoughts \- Maybe we're in too much of a hurry.  
\- No \- he said, smiling \-  we've waited too long already. As many as five years. You've been a part of the family for a long time, and now you'll be a real aunt, and the children will love it, and Tom and Mary too.  
\- Did I tell you that I love you very much? \- Charlotte asked coquettishly.  
\- I think I remember something like that \-  Sidney said, smiling \- but to be honest, I'd love to hear it again.  
\- Sidney Parker, you're incorrigible - laughed Charlotte - well, I accept your invitation, but what are we going to do with our guests?  
\- Crowe and Georgie? \- Sidney asked - I don't know why they're here. I hope it's nothing serious. Maybe they just came to tell you that they decided to get married?  
\- They? Well, this is not serious! \-  Charlotte said, raising her eyebrows in surprise/  
\- Why not? \-  Sidney asked, smiling.  
\- Crow and Georgie can't be left alone for a minute! They fight all the time and drive each other to white heat! \- Charlotte exclaimed.  
\- As we do with you when we met - he said smiling - I remember how I took you for a maid?  
\- And then you told me off like a schoolgirl for giving my opinion \- Charlotte continued \-  and was really rude when I tried to apologize.  
\- For telling the truth about me and my brothers \-  Sidney finished for her \-  But you paid me back when you impersonated me in front of Georgie and Otis!  
\- You should have seen your face then - giggled Charlotte - my heart sank from fear, I was ready to sink through the ground.  
\- But not confused, and attacked me with accusations, saying that I am cruel and inhuman and also a racist. I felt like a slave owner in Antigua in the 19th century \- Sidney concluded.  
\- God, I told you so many things \- Charlotte said, covering her face with her hands \-  I'm so ashamed. It was just awful.  
\- We're definitely worth each other \- Sidney said, smiling - just like these two. Maybe Crowe and Georgie just need more time. They're both not as bad as they want to appear.  
\- Well, they're actually quite harmful \- said Charlotte \- and sometimes just unbearable.  
\- Do not argue - laughed Sidney \- But there's nothing we can do about it.  
She nodded and pressed her face against his cheek.  
\- We should probably get some sleep," Charlotte said, yawning \- I'm just falling over/  
\- I suppose you are right, future Mrs. Parker \- said Sidney, holding her close and tickling her neck with his stubble \- can I call you that?  
\- As you please, Mr. Parker \-  said Charlotte, smiling \- as you please.  
Sidney laughed and gently bit her ear. She giggled and turned to him, covering his face with kisses, as if she didn't want to leave him even for a second. Being with Sidney was so easy and pleasant that Charlotte forgot everything and gave herself up to his power without a trace.


	16. New day

A small brown bird fluttered from a Bush, accidentally waking the intruder. Georgiana stirred, trying to cover her head, burrow deeper into the pillow, and finish her beautiful dream, but she realized that she was not in her own bed. She rolled over on her back and opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. Through half-closed eyes, Georgie saw Crowe watching her intently.  
\- How long are you going to stay like this? - he said - my legs are already numb.  
\- How long have you been awake? - she asked, rising from his lap and straightening her clothes and hair.  
\- Just now - he muttered, getting to his feet and trying to stretch his cramped body. Francis would never admit that he had been awake for an hour or so, and that he had been watching Georgiana as she slept - Remind me why we came here in the first place?   
\- You know perfectly well why - Georgie snapped - and I didn't ask you to come with me! You could just keep getting drunk, you know how to do that.  
\- I was supposed to let you go out on your own at night in a coastal town with a bunch of strangers and very drunk people hanging around? - Сrowе asked, frowning at Georgiana - what do you take me for?  
\- Oh, don't pretend to care about me - Georgiana teased, hoping in her heart to hear him protest - everyone knows that Mr. Crowe is a pompous fool who loves only himself and doesn't miss a single bottle or skirt in the neighborhood, you just...  
She broke off as she met his gaze. Georgiana expected to see anything but pain in his eyes.  
A second later, he pulled himself together, putting on a mask of indifference and turning into a cynical asshole again. He sat back down and crossed one leg over the other.  
\- You're right, I don't care about anyone - he said, reaching for the bottle - Here's the best I can find in this city.  
Georgie jumped to her feet and snatched the jar from his hands, never allowing him to take a single SIP.  
\- Can you stop drinking? - she asked - you're a writer, turn on your imagination and see where you will be in five years if you don't stop all this!  
\- Leave me alone with your moralizing - he replied coldly - you have already got everyone with your quirks. Give me my bottle and go torment Sidney or whoever else is willing to listen to you.  
\- No! - Georgiana said firmly, gripping the glass container tightly.  
\- Give me my whiskey and get out of here! - he exclaim - that's all I need right now!"  
\- Oh, right! Everything you need! - Georgie exclaimed, moving closer to him and resolutely pouring the last of the whisky over his head - enjoy your drinking!   
She spun around and slammed the bottle into the nearest wall. It fell a good ten feet and crashed into the rocks, scattering small brown fragments down the path.  
\- Are you out of your mind? - Francis snapped, jumping up and brushing the last of the whiskey from his hair - What if you hit someone?  
\- Fuck you... - she exclaimed, trying to attack him again.  
Crowe expertly grabbed her wrists and held her tight. Francis opened his mouth to tell Georgie what he thought of her, but he was interrupted.  
\- What the hell is going on here? What are you bouth doing here? - asked Sidney, wiping his eyes.  
The owner of the house was standing in the doorway, barefoot and wearing only shorts, and next to him was Charlotte, wearing a Sidney t-shirt and slightly disheveled hair.  
\- One suit for two! How cute! - Crowe said - I must say, miss Heywood, this t - shirt looks much better on you than on your boyfreind. Great views open up.  
Georgie glared at him, and Charlotte stared down at her long, bare legs, instinctively trying to pull the hem up to her knees. This amused Francis even more.  
Sidney moved away, blocking Charlotte's view.  
\- What are you doing here? - repeated the question, Sidney. He didn't get enough sleep and didn't want to have a fight with his friends.  
\- We need to talk urgently - Georgiana said, slipping past Crowe.  
\- Is something wrong, George? - Sidney asked in confusion, letting miss lamb in and following Her into the living room.  
\- Tea or coffee, perhaps? - Charlotte asked, looking Francis up and down carefully - I think we've had enough alcohol for today.  
\- Coffee, black, no sugar - Crowe muttered.  
\- Come into the kitchen and I'll get you a towel - Charlotte said, smiling - Want some pancakes?  
\- I wouldn't mind - said Francis, looking after Charlotte and staring thoughtfully at the closed doors of the living room where Georgie and Sidney were now.

It was at least half an hour before Sidney and Georgie left the room and joined Charlotte and Crowe in the kitchen. They looked quite peaceful, and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they had finally found a common language.  
\- Will you have Breakfast? - Miss Haywood asked with a smile.  
\- Yes, I'll probably eat a whole boar - said Georgie.  
\- You won't burst? - Crowe asked - if you eat like you did yesterday, you won't be able to fit into any of your dresses any time soon. You'll have to wear a tent or a parachute.  
\- Jealous? - asked Georgie - You're going to start showing through soon. Tell me, do you carry stones in your pocket so that the wind doesn't blow away?  
\- How funny - Crowe said, rolling his eyes - I laugh out loud.   
\- Oh, come on - Sidney said - I'm getting a headache from all this bickering.  
\- God, they're all so tender - Georgie snorted.  
Charlotte smiled and placed a Cup of freshly brewed coffee and a large plate of pancakes, jam, and peanut butter in front of her.  
\- Eggs and bacon, maybe? - she asked.  
\- Come on - Georgie muttered, eating her pancakes with relish - I'll eat everything.   
Sidney smiled and began to eat his own Breakfast.  
The phone rang, and Charlotte searched for her purse.  
She looked at the screen, smiled, and answered the phone.  
\- Yes - she said - Yes, I'm fine, I'm with Sidney, how are you... what?... when? ... how serious is it?... Esther is already there? ... Yes, of course, I'll be right there...   
She turned off the phone and, without looking back, ran into the bedroom, where she soon ran out in yesterday's dress and sandals in her hands.  
All eyes turned to her.  
\- Is something wrong? - Sidney asked, clearly worried - Where are we going?  
\- Allison called, Sofia had a seizure, called the doctor, I must return as soon as possible - replied Charlotte, putting on her shoes and gathering her hair in a bun - let me call a taxi, we have guests and children will be waiting for you on the beach.  
\- I'll drive you myself - Sidney said - I'll just get the Keys.   
Charlotte looked back at Georgie and Crowe in confusion.  
\- Go on, I'll find something to do - Georgiana said, dipping her pancakes in the jam, and looking at Сrowе, she added - and he too.   
Francis rolled his eyes again.  
\- Good - Charlotte said, smiling.  
Sidney returned a minute later and they went to the car together, leaving Crowe and Georgie alone.  
\- Is this some kind of punishment? - Crowe asked, implying that they were alone again and that he would have to put up with her antics.  
\- Think as you wish - replied Georgie, sipping the still steaming coffee - trust me, you're also not a gift. Want some bacon?  
Crowe sat down at the table next to her and buried his face in his hands, making it clear that he didn't want anything from her.  
\- As you wish - she said, taking a mouthful of bacon - I'll get more. 

He took off his glasses and the sun immediately blinded him. Sidney looked at the phone again, hoping to see at least a message from Charlotte, but there was none.  
\- Uncle Sidney, can you dive with me? - Henry asked - they have the most beautiful shells, but my mother won't let me swim alone.  
\- Of course we will - Sidney said, smiling - And your mother is right, you shouldn't go swimming alone.   
He looked at the phone again, sighed heavily, and dropped it into his clothes and followed Henry. The girls built sand castles and didn't pay any attention to them.  
Playing with Henry, Sidney briefly forgot about his worries and just enjoyed the company, the sea and the sun. When they were done, he picked up the phone again. The display showed two received messages. He smiled at the image of Charlotte typing it, but the message was not from her, it was from Mrs. Campion.  
"Sidney, dear, we need to meet and talk. I have wonderful news for you. Call me back. Kisses."  
He barely restrained so as not to toss the phone into the water. Taking a deep breath, Sidney silently deleted the message and added Eliza's number to the blacklist. The second message was from Charlotte.  
"Sorry, I can't make it to the beach. Sofia is better now. Dr. Fuchs said it would be all right. I'll meet you for dinner. love you! "  
Sidney smiled as he read the message several times. The family dinner was very important to him, and Parker was glad it was going to happen.  
\- Uncle Sidney, whose castle is better? Mine or Alicia's? - Kenny asked - she says it's hers, because it's big and looks like Sanditon house. But this is the last century, and I have a real modern. Tell me what's cooler?  
\- I'm not an architectural expert - he said, smiling - and I'd better ask Mr. Stringer. Personally, I like both.  
\- It's not fair, you have to choose - said Alicia - do not feel sorry for us, we are not small anymore. It's only Jack who cries when something's wrong.  
\- I really don't know... - Sidney tried to retreat.  
\- Charlotte always tells us the truth - Jenny interrupted - and if something goes wrong, she helps to fix it.  
\- Yes, Charlotte is able to do it, and very well - Sidney agreed smiling - she can fix anything, and anyone.  
\- Even you? - Alicia asked.  
\- Especially me - Sidney answered honestly - she's just amazing.  
\- Are you coming to dinner tonight? - Henry broke in.  
\- Yes, and someone else will come with me - Sidney said.  
\- Who? Who is it? - Jenny asked impatiently.  
\- Not to say. Let it be a surprise - Sidney smiled enigmatically.  
\- Uncle Sidney, please ... - pleaded Alicia.  
\- Don't even try to persuade me - said Sidney, making a serious face - I'll just say one thing, you will definitely like my surprise.  
\- Is it a lady? - Henry asked.  
-Yes - Sidney said shortly, then looked at the girls and added - that's all I'm going to say.  
The sisters frowned and pretended to be offended at their uncle.  
\- I'm going swimming. Who's first to the buoys? - Sidney asked, his eyes narrowing slyly.  
\- Me... no me... no me- the children shouted in unison, overtaking Sidney on the way to the water.  
He smiled and ran after them.

The doorbell rang and Mary hurried to meet her guest. She had been very agitated since the morning, as if she had been expecting something to happen. Mary had almost burned the cupcakes in an attempt to sort herself and her own thoughts, and now she was afraid of ruining anything else.  
Sidney and the kids had returned about half an hour ago and had gone straight to the shower. Jack was not yet awake, and Mary had barely managed to persuade them to be a little quieter. Sidney, and then Tom, had warned her that they were going to have a guest for dinner, making her wonder what surprise the Parker brothers had in store for her. She was putting an extra set on the table when she heard the bell.  
Mary opened the door and broke into a genuine smile. Miss Heywood stood before her.  
\- Charlotte, dear, come in, it's so good to see you! - Mary exclaimed, half afraid that she and Sidney would never make up again.  
\- So am I, Mary - said Charlotte, putting her arm around her shoulders affectionately - I'm sorry I haven't been to see you and children for a long time, I've had so much work to do  
\- I understand - Mary said, giving her a big hug in return - Me and the kids really missed you.   
\- So am I - said Charlotte, moving away a little and holding up the bag she'd brought with her - I brought ice cream.   
\- Well-answered Mary smiling-let's hide it for now, and then they will not make a normal dinner.  
She took the package from Charlotte's hand and immediately noticed the ring on her ring finger. Mary looked up and studied her. Charlotte blushed and tried to hide her pleased smile.  
\- Jesus - Mary whispered, tears welling up in her eyes - this is....please, please tell me it's Sidney...  
Charlotte was even more embarrassed, as excited as Mary herself, but then she broke into such a happy smile that Mrs. Parker could no longer contain her feelings.  
\- I'm so happy for both of you - Mary exclaimed, taking Charlotte in her arms again - I thought he'd never make up his mind, if you'd seen how worried he was yesterday...  
\- It's all right, Mary - Charlotte whispered back - Sidney's all right now  
\- He'll be happy with you. You were able to bring us back the real Sidney, as he was before - said Mary, pulling away from Charlotte and trying to wipe the wet from tears face - you can't imagine how grateful I am to you.  
Charlotte lowered her eyes in embarrassment, not knowing what to say to her, lest she burst into fresh tears herself.  
There was a commotion at the top of the stairs, and the women looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor. Sidney stood at the top of the stairs, watching them intently.  
\- I'm glad you could come, Charlotte - he said, going down to the two women who were so important to him.  
As he came closer, he put his arm around both of them and held them close.  
\- Congratulate... - Mary almost whispered.  
\- Thank you - said Sidney.  
Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder, and Mary smiled affectionately, patting his hand.  
\- Mom! Jenny won't give me my skirt! And that's what I want! - Alicia's voice came from above - Mom! Tell her!   
\- I'm sorry - Mary said - I'm going to see what's going on before they turn the whole house on its head.  
He nodded back, and Mary went up the stairs, leaving them alone.  
He kissed her gently on the top of her head and held her closer.  
\- How's Sofia doing? - Sidney asked.  
\- Already better - answered she - after the drip pressure has stabilized, she even ate. But she refused to go to the hospital. She said that if she was going to die, it would be in her own house and in her own bed, not in a bleak white bed in a clinic where no one wanted her. Oh, Yes, I almost forgot, and she also said that the doctor had a really stupid haircut.  
\- Well, in that case, it's too early for us to say goodbye to her - Sidney concluded, barely able to contain his laughter - as you said, "Sofia will give us all a head start"   
\- Yes, perhaps you are right - answered Charlotte, smiling - I think she just got nervous yesterday because of the visit of Edward and Clara.  
\- Edward and Clara? - Sidney asked- what are those two doing in Sanditon?  
\- Oh, my God, you don't know anything - Charlotte began - they came to the reception and put on a show, but Babbington was able to calm Edward down by hitting him hard. Allison says it was very exciting.  
\- Well done, Babbers - Sidney said with a grin - Edward should have been put in his place long ago. As far as I know, he kept sending Esther stupid letters and calls. How is she, by the way?  
\- Better than it could have been - Charlotte replied -worried about Sofia, like we all do.  
There were voices from upstairs, and a minute later all the Parker children were in the living room at once.  
With shouts of " Hooray! It's Charlotte!" they rushed at miss Heywood, almost knocking Her down.  
\- Hey, Hey, take it easy - Sidney said - You'll strangle her and Charlotte won't be able to have dinner with us.   
\- Children, your uncle is right - Mary said - marsh to the bathroom and I'm waiting for you in the dining room, and we'll sit down at the table as soon as dad gets back.  
\- Okay, mom - Jenny muttered. The kids, reluctantly, he let Charlotte go and one after another went to the bathroom.  
A couple of minutes later, everyone was there. Jenny told Charlotte about the day she spent with Sidney and showed her photos of their sand creations, forcing her to choose the winner. Sidney smiled at the family idyll.  
The front door slammed.  
\- I'm home! - Tom's voice came.  
\- Come into the dining room, we're waiting for you - Mary told him.  
A few moments later, Tom appeared in the doorway, looking around with a beaming smile.   
\- I have a surprise for you ! I'm not alone - Tom said cheerfully, as He moved deeper into the dining room and cleared the doorway. Eliza Campion followed him into the room, smiling triumphantly.


	17. Idiot

The clock in the dining room struck six, as if to rouse the audience from their stupor. Sidney jumped to his feet, fighting the urge to punch Tom so hard that He would fall off his feet. His jaw clenched, and his hands clenched into fists. Sidney was angry at both of them, but mostly at Tom. His brother had brought Eliza Campion to the house, just like 15 years ago, and now this woman was threatening to ruin his life again.  
"Mrs. Campion," said Mary, glancing uneasily at Charlotte and Sidney, hardly remembering that she was the mistress of the house and had to observe some form of decorum, " welcome."  
"Mrs. Parker, Sidney, and the children," Eliza replied with a smile, and then, after a significant pause, " and Miss Hеywood, of course, are staying here again? Do you still live on the charity of the Parker family?"   
Charlotte lifted her chin, frowned, and clenched her fists tightly behind her back, afraid to say anything wrong in front of the children. The newcomer persisted in testing her patience.  
"What are you?... " Sidney began, preparing to tell Eliza to go to hell.  
" Charlotte is not just our guest", strongly interfered Mary, "she is a real member of our family"   
"Oh, really? You must be very generous, Mrs. Parker. Not everyone wants to have poor relatives from the provinces. It's such a burden," - Eliza said.   
"What the ... why are you even here, Eliza?" Sidney asked.   
"Your brother invited me," she said, still smiling sweetly, " to share a family dinner with you. After all that has happened, we are practically family."   
Sidney gave Tom a scornful look. His brother had interfered with his life over and over again, and it had made Sidney mad.  
"Of course, of course, we've known Eliza for so long, and we owe her so much, that I felt it my duty to invite Her to join us," Tom replied, smiling broadly, as if oblivious to everything that was going on around him "especially since Mrs. Campion had kindly offered to co - invest in our festival"   
Sidney's face changed and he glared at Tom.  
"I hope you didn't sign anything?" he snapped at the older Parker, hoping in his heart that his brother had at least some faint beginnings of intelligence left. Tom knew very well how Eliza did business, and that Mrs. Campion would never lose her own, but rather take a large chunk out of someone else's property.   
" E.... I'm.... we... Yes", mumbled Tom, "we signed an agreement. But you don't have to worry, it's all arranged in the best possible way, and then it's just a matter of time. Now that you've finally decided to get married, it's just a formality"   
"What? What the hell? What are you talking about?" Sidney asked, looking from Tom to Eliza and back again. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard - "what were you telling to my brother?"   
Eliza smiled triumphantly and looked at Charlotte, who was so shocked by what was happening that she could not utter a single word.  
"Uncle Sidney, are you really going to marry Mrs. Campion?" Alicia asked in surprise.  
"Yes, uncle Sidney, is it true?" Jenny joined her. The children looked at him with such surprised eyes that Sidney did not immediately find anything to say, but only shook his head.  
"I beg your pardon," Charlotte said at last, as if she had come out of her stupor and walked quickly out of the living room without looking back.  
"You're an idiot!", in anger threw Sidney to his brother and turning to Eliza added, "and you are a rare bitch!"   
He bolted after Charlotte, leaving the Parker family alone with their guest.  
"God, they're all so sensitive," Eliza said, smiling ostentatiously as she sat down at the beautifully set table.  
The children sat down opposite her in silence.  
"What did I say?" Tom asked in disbelief staring at his wife, "I just wanted to congratulate the newlyweds"   
"Thomas Parker, we need to talk, now!" Mary's voice was icy,making Tom's mouth go dry. His wife was clearly angry with him, and that was what the elder Parker was afraid of more than anything else in the world.  
"All right," Tom said, walking toward the office and glancing fearfully from her to Mrs. Campion.  
"I'm sorry," Mary said, practically pushing her husband out of the living room.  
The door slammed shut, leaving Eliza alone with the children, who began to look at her without the slightest twinge of conscience.  
Mrs. Campion was uneasy at the scrutiny, but she made no sign of it, not wanting to show her weakness. Eliza just crossed her legs elegantly and smiled.  
"That can't be true," Henry said thoughtfully, "He can't marry you. We haven't heard from you"   
"Maybe your uncle is just a very private person." Eliza suggested.  
"Our uncle is a good man, the best, and he couldn't possibly have chosen you," Jenny said peremptorily.  
"Is that so?" Mrs. Campion asked , "wondering why?"   
"I don't know, you're like fire and gum, just."Jenny answered," .. just not compatible"  
Eliza had to restrain herself from scowling, and only pressed her lips together more tightly.  
"Who do you think is right for your uncle?" Mrs. Campion blurted out, instantly regretting the question.  
"Charlotte," Jenny said without thinking.  
"Yes, Charlotte" , supported her Alicia, "she makes his laugh, and still Charlotte very beautiful, cheerful and smart and warm. She's real."   
"And she's really good with horses," Henry said, "Definitely, Charlotte is the Best"   
"Maybe you don't know her very well." Eliza added fuel to the fire, "maybe she has a lot of skeletons in the closet and she will still show herself on the unsightly side?"   
"That's not true, Charlotte has been living nearby for a long time, but we don't know anything about you," said Alicia, "why should we trust you and don't trust to her?"  
Jenny nudged her gently, keeping her sister from saying anything else.  
Eliza pursed her lips even more tightly, feeling that she was beginning to lose her temper completely.  
There were footsteps, and the Parkers appeared in the dining room. The owner of the house was clearly nervous, shifting from one foot to the other, not daring to start a conversation.  
Mary smiled at the audience and nudged her husband in the side, forcing him to do something.  
"Children, your uncle is actually going to marry, but not Mrs. Campion", Tom said.   
"Charlotte?Tell me it's Charlotte, " the children interrupted in unison.  
"Yes," Tom muttered under His breath, glancing guiltily at Eliza, "This is Charlotte".   
Mary smiled with satisfaction at Mrs. Campion's highly displeased face and the General glee of Her own children.  
After Tom's message, the younger Parkers were unstoppable. They jumped up from their seats, noisily discussing what the wedding of their favorites would be and who would carry the flowers at the wedding. Even Henry was not left to discuss whether the old Lady would give him her rare carriage and which horses would be harnessed to it, and Jack began to circle the dining-room joyfully. With each new word, Eliza grew darker and darker. Without realizing it, she pulled the snow-white tablecloth tighter and tighter, and finally yanked it so hard that some of the dishes fell to the floor with a crash.  
Mrs. Campion sprang to her feet, and, after making her apologies to her hostess, hastily left the drawing-room.  
"Thank God," Mary whispered, and then, turning to the children, she added aloud, " why are you sitting therel? Who will be the first to congratulate Charlotte and Sidney?"   
"Me... no me, no me," the younger Parkers shouted, running out into the hall in search of their uncle and his fiancee.  
Mary turned and looked at her husband. Mr. Parker just looked at the floor.  
"Are you... are you still mad at me?" Tom asked.  
"Yes," said Mary shortly.  
"But I do... I just didn't know... Sidney said he was going to get married, and I thought it would have to be Eliza, because he loved her so much, I had no idea my brother was in love with Charlotte", Tom began.  
"You never know or notice anything," interrupted Mary, " how can you be so careless, so blind and indifferent? You are so obsessed with your ideas that you don't notice anything around you! You ruined your brother's life five years ago and didn't even realize it, taking his help for granted! When will you grow up, Tom? When will you start taking responsibility for your actions? I'm so disappointed in you, I don't even want to see you!  
Mr. Parker opened his mouth in surprise and sank slowly into the chair, as if his legs had suddenly ceased to support him.  
He stared at her without blinking, stunned by her words, not knowing what to say or how to respond to her well-founded claims. Suddenly everything that Tom had been so sure Of just a few minutes ago was shattered and shattered into small fragments, leaving his head empty and confused. Not knowing what to do next, he looked at his wife again and again, instinctively clutching at Mary as if she were a straw, the only thing that was still real.  
"I'm sorry, Mary," he finally gasped, feeling like he was about to cry like a small child.  
"You must ask your brother and Charlotte to forgive you, not me," said Mrs. Parker sternly, " and you had better do it now"   
"But I don't..." Tom muttered, but stopped when He saw the eloquent look in his wife's eyes.   
He nodded in silence and went in search of his brother and future daughter-in-law, who, judging by the enthusiastic voices of his children, had not left Trafalgar house.

"I'm glad you were able to free yourself," Broome said, smiling and looking at the beautiful hanging lamps, as Sidney had done just a few weeks ago, "a wonderful place, Georgie hadn't told me about it"   
"Georgie is Georgie," Allison said.  
"How Is Mrs. Denham?", Broome asked, "I hope she's feeling better."  
"Yes, thank God", laughed Allison, "I think everything will be fine, she has already begun to tell the doctor how and what to treat her"  
"The old Lady doesn't like being told what to do, does she?" Dan suggested.  
"No doubt," agreed the younger H, " Sophia wants to be aware of everything and manage everything she can"   
"She's doing quite well, I must say," he said.  
"Lady Denham is a unique woman," Allison replied with a slight smile, " not at all what she seems at first glance."   
"We're not all what we seem at first," Dan said thoughtfully. " sometimes it takes a long time to look at it and figure it out.  
Allison studied Broome.  
"Should I start worrying?" she asked, as if joking, but Dan could still hear the worry in her voice.  
He smiled and reached out to take her hand in his.  
"No, it seems to me that I have known you all my life", he answered simply and openly, and she was relieved, "and after last night...."   
The phone rang and Allison began rummaging through her tiny purse. She looked at the screen and paled. It was Esther. With a quick glance at Broome, Allison immediately picked up the phone.  
"Yes," she said softly, secretly afraid to hear the worst.  
"I need Charlotte urgently, and I can't get through to her," Esther said.  
"Yes," Allison answered, "Charlotte said at the Parker family dinner. Is something wrong? Something with Sofia?"   
"Yes... or rather, no, my aunt is all right. She's asleep. More like something happened to the Parkers. One of them, to be precise, "said Esther, and her companion could clearly hear the irritation in Mrs. Babbington's voice." if I were Mary, I would seriously consider treating my husband. Maybe electroshock therapy would help him.  
"I don't understand," Allison said honestly.  
"Sofia, as the main investor, gets all the contracts signed for the festival, but since she is ill, the papers have been placed on my Desk", said Esther, "That idiot Tom signed a contract on co-investment"   
"I'm sorry, I'm not a financier, but is that a bad thing?" Allison asked.  
"With Eliza Campion," Esther added.  
"Damn... is he an idiot? you've had a hard time getting rid of her in the past." - Allison exclaime.   
"I can imagine what Sidney will say when she reads it" Esther said, "His brother signed a bonded contract for a decent amount of money."   
"Is there any way we can fix this?" Miss Heywood asked excitedly.  
"I don't know, I slowed down the contract, but I can't hide it forever, I'm sure the Campion lawyers have already got their hands on it", said Esther, "in short, I need help as soon as possible."   
"I understand, I'll try to find Charlotte as soon as possible," Allison said, clearly worried about what to do with her own hands.  
Broome, who could hear the entire conversation, took out a pen and wrote on a napkin.  
"Let she send a scan of the contract by email ..... @..... I know how to help".   
"Esther, I'll send you the address, can you send the contract to it?", asked Allison and her heart pounding in a frantic rhythm.  
"Yes, of course, any ideas?" Esther asked.  
"Maybe they can help us," Allison said, confused.   
"I wish," said Esther, with a sigh of relief, "But you still need to find your sister and Sidney, and I don't know the whole project."   
"I understand," said Miss Heywood.  
"I'll be waiting," said Esther.  
She hung up, sent Esther the address written on a napkin, and looked at Broome.  
"I don't want to drag you into this," Allison said quietly.  
"Is all this important to you?" Dan asked.  
"Yes," she said honestly.   
"Then consider me already involved. I'm not a wizard, but I'll try my Best", Broome said.   
"Thank you," Allison said, flushing a little with excitement and embarrassment.  
The alert came, and Broome pressed a couple of keys on the screen, sent a message to someone, and then dialed a number.  
"Hi, Colin..." said Dan, smiling, the person he was talking to was clearly on good terms with him, "Yes, I'm vacationing on the coast... no, not alone... no, you don't know her and hardly ever saw... well, I'm having a great time with the woman I love, is that enough for you? ... great... listen, I have a case for you... and, already reading .... what do you say?.... Yes, I'm not the first time today I hear this diagnosis... in General, you understand, we need to make this contract invalid... Yes, I understand that you need time, but we don't have much time...thank you, Colin, I'll be waiting."  
He hung up and looked at Allison, who was nervously clutching an already crumpled napkin.  
"Can we find your sister yet?", Broome asked, "can you show me where to go?"  
She nodded and got up from the table without a word. Dan paid for dinner and left the bar on the arm of the younger Miss Heywood.

Esther rubbed her eyes tiredly and read it again, wondering once again how a practical man like Sidney could have such a careless brother.  
The door opened a crack and Georgie looked out.  
"There you are! Aren't you going home? I thought you wouldn't be at work for a week after yesterday, " Georgie said.  
"Oh, if only," said Esther, yawning wearily, " Sophia had been taken ill and something had to be arranged."   
"Can we go to a bar?", with hope asked Miss lamb, "I'm bored."   
"I haven't finished yet", Esther yawned again, barely managing to cover her mouth with her hand, "you can go to my house, the children won't give you a chance to be sad."  
"No," Georgie said too quickly, and Esther stared at her with interest, demanding some explanation for her refusal.  
"You have a guest star of fiction-reluctantly", admitted Georgie, making a very dissatisfied grimace, "I don't want to meet him again today."   
"Why doesn't the peace take you?", Esther asked, "you're old enough to know that he likes you."  
"What? Don't talk nonsense? He just hates me," said Miss lamb, "and he's always picking at me, as if he wants to bite me harder."  
"Well, how else can he attract your attention?", replied Esther bluntly, "you do not see anyone around you and walk with great strides, sometimes destroying everything in your path"   
" No... no, you're wrong, " Georgie said, shaking her head, " He's just a jerk who likes to make fun of everyone."  
"Have you read his last book?" Esther asked.  
Miss lamb shook her head in confusion.  
"You need to read it", Esther said - "You'll learn a lot about our Mr. Crowe."  
She got up and rummaged on the shelf, pulling out a heavy volume of Francis's last published novel "The traitor's Soul". Esther handed the book to Georgie, watching her reaction carefully.  
"But I -" Georgie began hesitantly.  
"Just read it. The first Chapter is called "GG" (GEORGIANA)," Esther said as she left her office and left Georgie alone," I'm leaving now. I'm going to visit my aunt "  
The door slammed and Miss lamb opened the book, her hands trembling with excitement.  
The entry on the first page read "Dedicated to my old friends and to the one who always inspired me, despite what she considered me a complete jerk."  
She turned the page and began to read, her heart pounding...


	18. Confusion

\- I'm... I'm really sorry, " Tom muttered, looking from Sidney Broome and back, "You said you were going to get married. I thought you were talking about Eliza..."   
"You could have just asked me," Sidney said, looking up from reading the documents Esther had sent him, " and why the hell did you even need this contract? We have enough money as it is"   
"She... Eliza said that we are practically one family and we should not give the profits to the side", Tom replied, "that it would be more profitable for all of us".   
"What a fool you are, Tom," Sidney said wearily, passing a hand over his face, "I did everything I could to prevent Eliza to the Parker estate, and you're signing some completely wild contract"   
"But she was so convincing",said the elder Parker, " maybe you're just exaggerating the situation?"   
"Am I forcing it?... Tom, I' m ", Sidney began, jumping up from his seat.   
"Unfortunately your brother is right", Dan intervened in the conversation, "this contract is really extremely not profitable for the Parkers, and the festival itself, too. They've already run him through the legal and economic Department. The answer is one-this is a real cabal."   
"If Esther hadn't slowed down the execution, Mrs. Campion's money would have already fallen into your account," Sidney continued, "tell me, have you even read this agreement?"   
"Only the section with the subject of the contract and the specification", honestly admitted Tom, "Eliza said that the content is standard."   
Sidney paced the room nervously, his hands clenched into fists.  
"God, what an idiot you are!", he said, " you are five years old? Have you tried turning your brain on? And if she forced you to sell your organs, would you go quietly like a sheep to the slaughter?"   
"But Eliza... " Tom muttered under his breath.  
"She deceived you", Broome again intervened, trying to contain Sidney's emotions, " your profit from the project will almost completely go to her, and the penalties for termination of the contract are simply fantastic. To be honest, I've never seen anything like this before."   
"But I'm... ", muttered Tom, clutching his head and unconsciously shrinking into a huge tight ball in the chair, "what should I do now?"   
"You should have thought of that before!", Sidney answered, "I knew you'd do something like that again!"  
"Can't anything be done?", Tom almost pleaded, "Me... I'm so sorry..."   
"What should I do?", Sidney asked, " Declare you incapacitated? Commit to a mental institution? which one of these suits you better?"  
"But... But then I can't be with my children... and Mary", Tom hesitated, completely at a loss, "I can't.."   
"You both need to calm down", said Dan, "emotions here are unnecessary - the easiest way is to find a reason why Mr. Parker did not have the right to sign this document, if there is no such thing, then we will challenge the contract in court. The money hasn't arrived yet, so we can get off with less blood.  
Sidney frowned and sat up abruptly, as if thinking about something.  
"Any ideas?", asked Broome, "if there is, then you better share them right now."   
"Yes," Sidney said shortly, " but I need to talk to Sophia right away."  
"As far as I know, she's not feeling well," Dan said.  
"I know," Sidney answered, " but I don't have a choice, and I don't have time.  
The door to the office opened and the Heywood sisters came in one by one, carrying coffee and cakes.  
"You'd better have something to eat," Charlotte said.   
" I need to leave urgently", answered Sidney, throwing on a light jacket, " I hope Sanditon house is still up."   
"Why? Talk to Sofia?", Charlotte asked, "maybe she's still resting, because Dr. Fuchs gave her a sleeping pill."   
"I have to try," Sidney said, " I'm sorry, I have to go right now.  
"I'll go with you," Charlotte said decisively, folding a couple of doughnuts into a napkin, "Eat on the way, and I'll call Esther.."   
The elder Miss Haywood looked at her sister and then at Broome.  
"I'll call you as soon as I know anything," she said, and followed Sidney out.  
"Is something wrong?", Mary asked, coming in after them.  
"They went to rescue my ass", barely heard responded Tom, his hair was tousled and in a whole on him was painful to look, "again..."   
Mary pulled herself together and smiled at Allison and Dan.  
"Coffee?" Tea? ", she asked cordially.

She was curled up in a chair, reading a book. In the dim light of the lamp, she looked incredibly tender, almost languid, which made his heart begin to beat an incredible rhythm. He watched her for at least half an hour, unable to take his eyes off her long, graceful neck, the curls of hair at the back of her head, the half-lowered lashes. He loved her this way-relaxed and serene, and the other - screaming, throwing objects at him, hot as a hurricane, destroying everything in its path. Her every expression, her smile, her furrowed brows, and her puzzled look, all touched him to the core. He never spoke of his feelings, and probably never intended to. Despite the fact that he was very easy to communicate with the opposite sex, almost a womanizer, he did not dare to open his cards with her. Knowing full well that his confession might be the last conversation in their lives, he preferred to remain silent, so that he could occasionally, at least from a distance, watch her and sometimes exchange caustic phrases. He imagined walking up to her, holding out his hands, just touching her curly dark hair with the tips of his fingers, and telling her how much he missed her laughter and the look in her eyes. But then he realized that if this really happened, he would immediately be laughed at and again awarded a rather unflattering epithet, and most likely more than one. He will do the same in response, which will cause a new argument, which will certainly give a lot of emotions, but in the end will leave him alone, tired and empty.  
There were light footsteps and the door creaked. She snapped the book shut and looked at the newcomer. He looked at her in surprise.  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Crowe asked as casually as possible.  
"Me?. I'm just waiting for Esther, " Georgie said, trying to hide the book behind her back, "and what a hell are you doing here? I thought you were bothering Babbington."   
Bewildered by what she had read, Georgie couldn't get a grip on herself. She glanced at the clock on the wall, appalled that almost two hours had passed since Esther had left. The book swallowed her whole. Esther was right, it was about her. Georgiana recognized herself in every gesture, every word, every habit. The description was so accurate that sometimes she was afraid. of this.  
He let out a long breath and rolled his eyes.  
"And I'm not the only one," he said, "I see you're not wasting any time either. My heart goes out to Esther, and I don't want to have a friend like you. By the way, did you say why you're here?"   
Georgie snorted, almost hurling the book at him, but stopped herself in time to hide it behind her back again.  
"What have you got there? What are you hiding?" he asked, staring in surprise at her manipulations.  
"Nothing! it's none of your business," Georgie snapped.  
He moved closer and peered behind her, since he was tall enough to do so.  
"A book?" he asked in surprise, "I didn't know you could read."  
"What?" What an ass you are, Crowe, "said Miss lamb," who do you think I am? A stupid immigrant who lost her parents and never learned the alphabet? Of course, I'm not capable of anything! I sit in a corner all day, drooling moodily!  
"I never thought you were stupid." he answered, "I didn't mean to..."   
For the first time, he could honestly say what he really thought of her.  
"What did you mean? To humiliate me?" in the hearts exclaimed Georgie, "rejoice, you got it!"   
In her mind the reality of the book interwoven into a unified whole. Her head spun and she felt sick in her throat. Resentment covered her in powerful waves, sending such unnecessary tears to her eyes. But Georgiana lamb was not used to crying over small things; she was of a different mould. She frowned and swung the heavy volume at him. Crowe dodged, allowing the bestseller to swoop across the office to the front door.  
Georgiana snorted and spun around to face the opposite wall.  
Francis went to the door and stooped to pick up the book. When he saw the name, he paused for a moment, trying to assess his situation and decide what to do next.  
"But this is..." he muttered, then stopped, confused by the ambiguity of the situation. He didn't know what Georgie had read, or if she'd realized it was about her.  
Nestled in the big palm of its own author, the book opened to the last page he read, allowing Francis to read: "he loved her this way - relaxed and serene, and the other-screaming, throwing objects at him, hot as a hurricane, destroying everything in its path."  
He swallowed hard, collecting his thoughts, and looked at Georgie, who was still sitting with her back to him.  
"Sorry," muttered Crowe, "I really didn't mean to offend you. This is just a bad joke..."   
She was silent, as if oblivious to his words and presence in the room.  
"Georgie, I'm" he began.  
"Forget it," she snapped, " and go where you were going. Leave me alone."   
"Look -" Francis tried again.  
"Just back off, I don't want your remorse or sympathy," she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, "You're a nasty, narcissistic prick! I want you to sink through the ground!  
There was genuine resentment in her voice, and something he'd never heard before. Something that startled him, made him pull himself together instead of sending her off as usual.  
"Georgiana" again tried his luck Crowe, "sorry, I really overreacted"   
"Just leave me alone," she said through clenched teeth, but there was desperation in her voice "Just get out of my life! Disappear! Close that damn door on the other side!"   
"And if I don't want to?" Francis asked suddenly, taking a few steps toward her.  
"I don't care what you want," Georgie exclaimed, "who are you that I should listen to you?"   
"I'd like to find out this, too," he said calmly, coming even closer.  
"Find out what?" thrown Georgiana took an unconscious step back, realizing with horror that her back was against the wall.  
"Who am I to you?" Francis asked, still studying her closely.  
"I already told you...", Miss lamb tried to evade the question.  
"So say it again," Crowe insisted.  
"Damn it! Why on earth would you want anything from me?", Georgie snapped, trying to break through Crowe went to the door, but failed, and Francis shut her off from the rest of the world.  
"Maybe I just need to hear the answer," he said calmly, even though his heart was about to burst out of his chest.  
"Maybe you'd better let me out of here." Georgie asked casually, trying to look as if she didn't know what he was getting at.  
He handed her the book. Miss lamb picked it up automatically and held it to her bosom as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He smiled at this. Seeing his reaction, Georgie threw the book into a chair, but it didn't help, her cheeks flushed, and she looked down in confusion. All her courage and confidence had disappeared.  
"No," Crowe said firmly.  
"What?" What are you going to do? "she asked warily, feeling Frances getting closer and closer.  
"What do you think I'm going to do?" he was clearly teasing Georgie, which Miss lamb couldn't stand.  
"Why the hell should I wonder what your twisted mind wants?" she asked "let me out of here right now!"  
Georgie pushed hard, but Francis didn't budge. She hit him in the chest. No reaction, except that he was getting even closer. Maddened by excitement, anger, and other emotions that were new to her, Georgie began to pound her fists against his chest, shouting incoherent curses. He didn't move for a moment, but then, with a sharp lunge, he pinned her firmly against the wall. Cupping her face, he did what he'd been dreaming of for a long time. Francis kissed her on the lips with all the passion that only he was capable. She didn't resist him. The rush of emotion made him dizzy, and for a moment Crowe relaxed his grip. This was enough to Georgiana broke out of the trap. Abruptly she sat down, she deftly ducked under his arm, suddenly having appeared behind him. Francis spun around, immediately receiving a solid slap from Georgie. His eyes widened, and for a moment he froze in surprise. But no sooner had Francis put his hand to his burning cheek than Georgiana herself leapt to him, seized his face with hands that were icy with excitement, and greedily sank her lips into his. The kiss was so passionate and hot and mutual, as if both of them had dreamed of it all their lives. Her hands slowly slid down his neck, and his explored her back and waist, holding Georgiana even tighter to his trembling body.  
"Crowe, where are you?" Babbington's voice came from the corridor, " Did you see Georgie? Esther says she's here somewhere."   
Miss lamb stopped abruptly, as if roused from a dream. She let go of her hands and pulled away from Francis, afraid of her own boldness. He, in turn, was in no hurry to let go of her.  
"Fran? Are you here?" ask again Babbington, his voice louder, seemed to be right outside the door.  
Crowe reluctantly let Georgiana go and she, obeying some instinct, sank into a chair, pulling the book from under her, and holding it tightly to her.  
The door opened and a smiling Babbingtons face looked out.   
"Ah, there you are! Why you didn't answer?" he asked, "Esther's finished, can we go for a drink if you'd like?"   
" Great!", Georgie jumped up, not forgetting to bring a book with her, "its better now"   
She darted past William and disappeared through the door so quickly that the men didn't even have time to react. Crowe smiled enigmatically.  
"Did I miss something? What happened here?", Babbington asked surprise, "what with Georgie?"   
"It's all right, my friend, it's all right," Crowe muttered thoughtfully to himself, "we just talking about the books."  
"Just talking?", William asked, "that's what scares me the most."  
"Never mind," said Francis, " let's go to the bar. Or do you have better ideas?"   
" Hold on...", Babbington tried to stop him.  
"There's nothing to discuss," Crowe interrupted, moving to the door, "so you go or not?"   
\- Yes, Yes, of course", absent-mindedly responded Babbers, passing behind friend and in the last time closely looking around the room in the hope understand modicum something, "I already go." 

The car stopped in the driveway Sanditon House.  
"Yes, well, I understand. Thank You, Esther. See you tomorrow", Charlotte answered and turned off the call.  
" Sofia is still sleeping", she said, turning to Sidney, "it is unlikely you will be able to talk to her until morning"   
"Damn it!" Sidney exclaimed, slapping the steering wheel several times with his palms, " I hate that bitch! Why can't she just leave us alone?"   
"Sidney!", Charlotte said, "I don't know what your relationship has been for the past five years..."  
"There was no relationship between us", he stormed, "I told you! She was my boss. And extremely nasty. How many times I was ready to tell her to go to hell, but I couldn't. This fucking money! Always them! Damn, how could my brother be such an idiot?"   
"Sidney, what if it doesn't work out?" Charlotte asked again "what if the contract isn't terminated? You are.." .  
"No, don't even think about it," Sidney interrupted, " I'm not going anywhere, much less leaving you. At the very least, I will have to buy out my brother's entire estate to cover his debts"   
"What about the children and Mary?", She asked, "what will happen to them?"  
"I will never leave them to their fate", said Sidney, "they are not to blame, and my brother can go to hell! He need to be able to take responsibility for his actions!  
"I'm sure Tom has a regret," she said.  
"Regret?" Sidney was incredibly angry with his brother and could not contain his emotions, he can regret a broken plate and an inappropriate word. He should be remorseful, but I don't think Tom Parker knows that feeling at all."  
"But he also helped you when you stumbled," Charlotte persisted.  
"Yes, and I'm grateful to him," Sidney said, " but that doesn't give him the right to ruin the rest of my life and decide who I should or shouldn't marry."  
"You know he's not angry..." Charlotte began.  
"Stop it! "you didn't hired as a lawyer to him!"Sidney exclaime," Damn, I'm tired of all this!"  
"I just wanted you to calm down a little," Charlotte replied. " I can't look at you like this! And stop waving me off! We're engaged, and your brother's problems are my problems, too. This is our common cause and we will decide it together, whether you want it or not? I just want to help!"  
He lowered his head and buried his face in the steering wheel.  
" Yes, you're right", said Sydney, "I'm sorry. I just..... I wanted to save you from all this shit. But it didn't work out for me again"   
He lifted his head and stared at her.  
"We can do this together," Charlotte said, patting him gently on the shoulder, "do you believe me?"   
"I only believe you," he said, taking a deep breath.  
"Then calm down, we will definitely find a way out of this situation", Charlotte encouraged him and, pulling out a small bundle from her purse, asked, "will you have a doughnut? I also have a bottle of mineral water."   
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Sidney said.  
" I'm insisted", said Charlotte, "You haven't had dinner yet, and we have no idea when we'll get home"  
"If you want to go to Sanditon House and rest, I'll wait here," Sidney said.  
"No," Charlotte said firmly. "I'll better stay here. With you. Stop talking nonsense, eat your doughnut and give me a quick hug"   
"As you command, my Lady," Sidney replied, smiling and holding out his strong hands to her, " but I prefer to do it the other way around."  
"Sidney Parker!" Charlotte exclaimed, laughing, "You are simply insufferable..." 


	19. Real twist

He smiled as he watched her go. The long blond hair that fell playfully over her shoulders made his heart beat faster. She turned the corner and disappeared behind the green bushes that lovingly wrapped around the wall of the cafe. He took out his phone and dialed a number. The woman's voice on the phone said a few words to him, and he smiled again, thanking her. .   
Today was so unusual and even strange that he couldn't get his thoughts and feelings in order. The return of Sidney and his introduction to this incredible girl seemed to awaken long-forgotten emotions in him. He wanted to laugh and jump for joy as he watched his own son show off his collection of dinosaurs to his new friend. Sidney smiled and talked enthusiastically to Augusta about pterodactyls, Triceratops, and tyrannosaurs, which for reasons James couldn't understand were his favorites. They walked on the beach, swung on swings, ate ice cream and just laughed, playing catch-up in the yard of their own house. It was so simple and yet so valuable to him that stringer was afraid to take an extra step or gesture in order not to destroy this idyll. His mother-in-law, who had come with his son and at first gave Augusta a critical look, relented at the end of the day and even offered to sit with the baby so that the young people could relax alone and go to a cafe. James realized that he was gradually falling in love with this beautiful and truly alive girl, and these long-forgotten feelings gave him a whole sea of joy, mixed with anxiety and excitement. What will happen to them next?   
"Mr. Stringer? Mr. James stringer?" a woman's voice asked,"Am I right? "  
He awoke from his own reverie and looked reluctantly at the lady before him.   
"Yes, it's me," he said in disbelief, " and you..."  
"We haven't been introduced, I'm Mrs. Eliza Campion," she said, holding out her hand and smiling her trademark tight - lipped smile that made many people want to wring her neck quite often - "the festival's new investor. I have business proposal to you".  
"Nice to meet you," Stringer said thoughtfully, eyeing Eliza carefully and shaking Her outstretched hand instead of kissing it as she'd expected, " I didn't hear you were involved in the project."   
"Don't worry, everything is more than official, you can check with Mr. Parker", she said sweetly, sitting down at the table, "I have a proposal for the reconstruction of the Assembly and about the gallery..."   
"I'm sorry, but I don't discuss business with anyone other than Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker," James interrupted, who had only a couple of minutes to understand why Charlotte was being turned inside out by this seemingly pleasant woman, " and then I don't have any information....   
"This is just a formality", interrupted Eliza, putting her hand on his, "James, you know that without you, this project will go to hell. And if you accept my offers, we will have an incredible success and profit, which I intend to share with you".   
"I don't do this for money," Stringer said dryly, calmly withdrawing his hand, "As for your offer, believe me, no one can do it better than Charlotte Heywood. She has studied the history of Sanditon thoroughly, and will give us all a head start in this matter",  
"Charlotte Haywood...." Eliza barely managed to say, "She is everywhere. Are there any things this lady doesn't understand?"   
"I don't think so," Stringer said, smiling, " so I'm sorry, Mrs. Campion, I can't help you."   
He was about to get up to find Augusta and leave before this chance encounter completely ruined this evening, but Eliza stopped him.   
"Are you still in love with Miss Heywood?", she asked suddenly.   
"Excuse me?" said Stringer, " why are you... ? I'm not..."   
"Come on, I saw you looking at her right after the regatta and then at the party in it's honor", Eliza said, "and I saw you dancing with Miss Heywood. Such feelings cannot be extinguished"   
"You're wrong, Mrs. Campion, Charlotte and I have always been just friends," Stringer said, "True friends"   
"But not by your will, is it?", Eliza asked slyly, "you've always wanted more, haven't you?"   
"I'm sorry, but it's none of your business," Stringer said evasively, getting up from the table, "I don't think we should continue this conversation, it won't lead to anything good. Good-Bye, Mrs. Campion".  
Eliza reluctantly nodded in response.   
Behind him, Augusta, who had heard most of their conversation, rushed out of the cafe to catch her breath and recover from the news.   
"Does he really still love Charlotte? Does he need me just to ease his boredom?" she kept thinking.   
  
Esther disconnected the call and slowly put the phone in her purse, taking a deep breath of the fresh evening air.   
"Is something wrong?" Georgie asked, feeling that her friend was clearly uneasy.   
Esther glanced at her husband, who was standing just outside the cafe, chatting cheerfully with Crowe, constantly glancing at her and Georgie.   
" I'm not going to tell you", confessed to Mrs. Babbington, "at least for now. I didn't want to upset you. I know you're worried about Charlotte and Sidney."  
"What? What the hell happened?" asked Miss lamb excitedly, "Why are you silent? Something wrong with Charlotte? Or with Parker?"   
"No, no, they're all right... almost fine", her friend hastened to reassure her, it's... it's just that Tom and this Campion girl made a deal on some completely wild terms for Parker. My hair stood on end when I read it"  
"They did what?" Georgiana exclaimed in surprise, waving her arms in the air like a large, beautiful bird, "I hope you're joking".   
"I'm afraid not," said Esther, and with all her strength she kicked a small stone at her feet, "I don't know what to do. My head is splitting from all these thoughts"  
"I'd kill that bitch," Georgie exclaimed loudly enough, drawing the attention of the men and other guests of cafe, "so that she'd burn in hell...it took a long, long time to cook over a slow fire, and Tom... there's a separate cauldron for him, if it wasn't for them..."  
"Stop it, you can not yell so loudly", interrupted her Esther, "everyone is looking at us..."   
" I don't care if they look", said Georgie, "I say what I think..."   
"Relax, Birdie", Crowe said calmly as he came up to them, "I'm sure you'll have a chance to get to Mrs. Campion, but not today, save your strength." Let's go have a drink."..   
She spun around and was about to say something impertinent to him again, but his face was so close that Georgie's breath caught in her throat and, for perhaps the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say.No insults, no caustic remarks, nothing. Miss lamb just stood there looking at Francis, which surprised both Babbingtons.   
"Are we going?" Crowe asked softly.   
Augusta burst out of the main door, almost colliding with Her own brother. She was extremely agitated, and there were tears in her eyes.   
"What? What happened to you?", William asked, grabbing his sister's elbow, "somebody hurts you?"   
"No, Will, I'm all right. I just need to get some air. Leave me alone, " Augusta exclaimed, freeing herself from her brother's arms.   
"No," said Babbers, " I can see something's wrong! Did this Stringer do something to you?"   
"My God, he didn't do anything wrong, he and finger me not touched" , in hearts answered Augusta," don't talk nonsense".  
"Then why are you crying?" William insisted.   
"Everything was fine until she came... Mrs. Campion" finally, Augusta answered, " she... she said that..."   
Augusta paused and turned away, not wanting to expose her soul in front of strangers.   
As soon as she heard Eliza's name, Georgie ran into the cafe, and Crowe cursed and followed her.   
Esther gently touched her husband's sleeve, silently asking him to step back. He obeyed, and, dismissing Augusta, walked away, leaving the two women alone.   
"What did she say?" Esther asked quietly.   
"That James was in love with Charlotte," Augusta said reluctantly" and... that he still loved her"  
"Hell, she's like..." exclaimed Esther, " like the devil out of a snuffbox, always popping out when you don't ask for it."   
"Is it true?", in desperation, asked Augusta.   
"And Yes and no", honestly answered Esther", James indeed was not indifferent to Charlotte, but between them never was nothing, and this was so long, that no one already not remembers. They are friends, nothing more... without any reservations".  
"You don't think I should worry?", Miss Babbington asked.   
"Of course not, don't even think about it", Esther said "I only have one question: how did this brat find out about this at all?"  
"She says she saw them at the regatta and the party afterwards," Augusta said.   
"A party? I don't remember her being at a party", Esther said "And Charlotte said that Campion left a day early. Did she say anything else?"   
"Something about the fact that they danced at that party, I don't remember exactly... I'm sorry," said Augusta.   
"Then I don't understand... how... ", Esther muttered to herself. Her mind raced through the options, but couldn't find the right one. She looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what to do next with what she had just learned.   
"Ah, there you are! I've lost you!" exclaimed James, coming out into the street, "Is something wrong?"   
Augusta smiled and, imperceptibly wiping away the last of her tears, turned to him.   
  
  
It was only a hundred paces to Sanditon house, but Allison was in no hurry to return. She straightened her hair and looked at him furtively. He caught her eye and smiled.   
" I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean for this to happen".  
"Don't be silly", he said calmly, "it's all right. This is not how I wanted to spend the evening, but it's a small thing. The main thing is that you are with me".  
Allison smiled and looked down, embarrassed.   
Dan came closer and held out his hand. She accepted his open hand with pleasure. Broome touched her dainty fingers affectionately and pulled her gently toward him. Allison willingly snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest and wrapping her arms around Dan's waist.   
"I didn't think it would be such a long, nervous day," Allison whispered, " I'm so worried about Charlotte and the Parker. And Sophia."  
"This contract is not the end of the world yet, and thank God everything's all right with Sophia.", Dan answered, "If Parker's plan doesn't work, my lawyer will start the termination process, if necessary through the courts".  
"This is all so unfortunate," said Miss Heywood.   
"It's rare for something to happen in time in life," Dan said, "Especially in my life"   
Allison looked up and studied him.   
"Is something wrong?", she asked, "I'm here with my problems, and you probably have enough of your own"  
"Don't worry about me," Dan said, smiling,"everything will be solve, it just takes time."   
"Will you have to leave?" Allison was alarmed, and in her heart she wasn't ready to part with him at all.  
He held her closer.   
"Maybe I can sort it out from here," Broome said, "or maybe .. you'll want to come with me..."   
"Me? I don't know...I'd really like to, but ... .. how can I leave Charlotte now, when Tom has made so much trouble?" , Allison said, "I know there's not much I can do, but I have to be there for my sister... sorry..."   
" I know, you can't leave her, that's all Allison Haywood", he said quietly, gently kissing Allison in the head, "who knows, maybe that's why I fell in love with you... I bow to your dedication and promise to help you save not only your sister, but all the horses, cows, goats, donkeys, or whatever else lives here..."   
She touched his beard lightly and, laughing, stood on tiptoe to kiss him.   
"Very bold," Allison said.   
"Yes, I tried not to hit the face in the dirt" with a completely serious look said Broome, "can you tell me something... mmm... stunning?"   
"Oh, Daniel! you're making me blush", she answered.   
"Not a word?" Broome asked, "a just promised to take care of all the living things on the coast... and you..."   
She laughed again and lifted her head to whisper a few words in his ear.   
Dan smiled and held her even tighter in his arms, feeling like the happiest man in the world.   
  
Crowe, after a moment's hesitation, bumped into the waiter and immediately lost sight of Georgie. Excusing himself, he helped pick up the forks and spoons from the floor and immediately rushed into the second room, where he could already hear the screeching and clattering of dishes. Lay before him the spectacle was both entertaining and frightening at the same time. Miss Georgiana lamb, like a true warrior , with fire in her eyes and an unwavering hand, was dragging Eliza Campion by the hair as she expertly maneuvered between the tables in the hall. She, in turn, screamed, twisted her arms and legs, trying to somehow escape from the unexpected captivity, but she did not succeed. With each new insult, Georgiana's strength grew stronger and stronger.   
"Let me go, you crazy girl!" Eliza shouted with the last of her strength., "Help me! Call security! She's killing me. I'll sue you, you bitch!   
The audience stared at the unfolding action in silence, completely shocked by what they saw.   
"What the hell are you doing back at Sanditon?" Georgiana shouted in return, "what a beast you are, Campion! This is for you, so that you don't have to get involved with Charlotte and me! Get out of here while you're still alive!"   
A further torrent of insults from both sides would have embarrassed anyone, even a seasoned sailor. Rage and energy seemed to fill the room to the brim. Georgiana was furious, but her opponent wasn't going to give up so easily either.   
Eliza tried to scratch out Georgie's eyes, or at least grab her by the hair, but only managed a couple of punches to her chest and shoulders. Georgie howled in pain, and Crowe knew it was time to end this concert. He ran up behind Georgie and wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her high off the ground. Startled, Miss lamb let go of Eliza's hair and howled in frustration.   
"Let me go, let me go," she screamed, "This bitch should get what she deserves! She should get this!"   
But Francis ignored her, pulling her firmly away from the disheveled and terrified Eliza and pulling Georgie into the service room so that she could calm down a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone help Mrs. Campion to her feet. After making sure that she was alive, Crowe took a close look at the kicking and screaming Georgiana, knowing full well that this was not an easy task for him. When he saw the side door, he opened it and pushed Georgie into the back room. It was dark inside, and this cooled his captive's ardor a little.   
He lowered her to the ground and whirled her around to face him.   
"Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?, he asked," do you want that Campion to drag you through the courts? Believe me, she will! "  
"Leave me alone, it's none of your business! Why did you stop me?" - Georgie exclaime," I would have hit her! "  
"Wake up, girl! Cool it! That's not how things are done. Why are you so carried away?", continued to stick Crowe, "you wanted to be a puppet in her games? Use your brain! It's not that simple ..."   
"I just wanted to talk to her, tell her to stay out of Charlotte and Sidney's way, and she... she...", Miss lamb began, and then stopped with tears in her eyes.   
"What did she say?" Francis asked, wondering what Eliza had done to make Georgie lose her temper so quickly.   
"This bitch told me that she didn't care what Sidney wanted, and she didn't care what I thought, and she told me to go back to my homeland, to the palm tree I'd just climbed off, and not to pollute her beautiful England. That no amount of my father's money would help me become a full — fledged human being", Georgie managed to say, "what right had she to say that? It's not fair! I couldn't leave it like this! She should have gotten what she deserved!"   
"I understand," Crowe said soothingly, stroking her hand gently, "now I under stand".   
Suddenly Miss lamb, who had been so strong and fierce only a moment before, went limp and wearily buried her face in Francis's chest, letting him take her in his arms. Crowe held her close, but gently, as he felt Georgiana cry. The occasional sob slowly turned into a sob, and she unconsciously put her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her, seeking comfort in the man she had seemed to hate with all her heart the day before. Her emotions and the tension of all these days were so strong that Georgie could no longer control them. All her self-control, all her energy, had disappeared, leaving only a bitter residue and a lot of reasons for regret. It tore her apart, but even so, she was glad, glad that it was Crowe who was with her now.   
  
There was a thud. Sidney opened his eyes with difficulty, realizing that it was morning. Looking around, Parker realized that he and Charlotte had fallen asleep in the back of the car. The knock was repeated. Sidney looked up and lowered the window, careful not to Wake Charlotte.   
"Good morning, Mr. Parker," Cassie said, apologizing for being so early. " Miss Allison Heywood said you were here. She also asked me to Wake you as soon as the old Lady wakes up. So, Sophia is awake and waiting for you."   
"Thank you, Cassie," Sidney murmured excitedly.   
He closed the window and steeled himself to Wake Charlotte so that they could go together to meet Lady Denham.   
  
Mary poured the coffee into a large, beautiful Cup and inhaled the pleasant and invigorating aroma of the drink. The whole house was still asleep, and Mary intended to devote the morning to herself, for she had long wanted to read her favorite book in silence. The phone rang, startling her out of her reverie.Esther's face appeared on the screen. Mary quickly pressed the answer button so as not to Wake the rest of the household.   
"Hi, Mary, I hope I didn't Wake you up." Mrs. Babbington asked.   
" Of course not", answered Mary, "morning is the only time when I can be alone with myself and still not fall off my feet."   
"Children and a husband require a lot of attention", Esther agreed, "Especially in your case."  
Mrs. Parker sighed heavily, mentally agreeing with every word she said.   
"Is something wrong, Esther?" Something wrong with Sofia? Charlotte said she wasn't feeling well, " Mary said.   
"No, everything's fine", Esther answered "Look, do you remember that party after the regatta five years ago? Well, the one that was stylized as a ball?"   
"Yes, of course," said Mary.   
"Tell me, do you have any photos or videos left?" Esther answered again "I remember that Tom hired a cameraman and photographers"  
" To perpetuate such a great event ... ended in complete failure", continued for her Mary, "Yes, there is the ball itself in the already processed form and the full shooting. The operator for some reason filmed the fire and how it was extinguished. I couldn't look at it after all that happened, and Tom only saw It once, and he was crying all the time. But he didn't dare delete it. Probably it's still hanging out in the cloud"  
" Super! Could you send me a link? - Esther said, "the sooner the better."   
"Of course, I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Mrs. Parker, "Did something happen?"   
"No. I just want to be inspired by that era before the festival", Esther lied reluctantly, " but you send me all the photos and videos, please. Maybe it will be useful".  
"All right," Mary said, " I'll look for it and send it to you."   
"Thank you I'm waiting!" said Esther joyfully, "Have a nice day!"   
" And you !" Mrs. Parker said, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of coffee again.   
She put down the phone and went with the Cup to her husband's office, determined to comply with Esther's unexpected and strange request.


	20. The soul of a traitor

The morning coffee quickly cheered him up and gave him a working mood. Broome stared at the screen of his laptop and didn't notice that a good two hours had passed. It was still a long time before he met Allison, and he went down to the hotel cafe for a proper Breakfast. When he went to his favorite window seat, he found that his table was occupied, and by no one else but Georgie. She was sitting in a deep wicker chair, her legs tucked under her, reading a book. Next to her on the table was a half-empty coffee pot and a plate of leftover pancakes. Without a word, he walked over and sat down in the next chair. Georgie put the book down on the table and looked at him carefully.  
"Oh, Great Daniel Broome, you finally remembered my existence", she said and looked down at the pages again.  
"I never forgot about you", tried to justify Dan, "just yesterday went completely wrong as I planned, in the morning problems at work, and then .."   
"Yeah," Georgie interrupted, not taking her eyes off the book.  
"What's going on, Georgiana ? what's the matter?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty.  
"Nothing that you might be interested in," she Georgie, I'm living my Own life …"  
"Come on, I just forgot to call yesterday," Dan began.  
"Already forget", Georgie interrupted again, without looking up.  
The waiter came over and Broome ordered. Miss lamb still acted as if he wasn't there.  
"What are you reading?", he asked, "I haven't seen you this involved in a long time."  
She flinched and snapped the book shut, as if remembering his presence.  
The cover was almost black and showed Vaguely familiar to Broome.  
"Nothing," Georgie said sharply, " tell what do you want from me?"   
Her question surprised Dan so much that he looked at her blankly.  
"I really didn't think it was that important to you", he said, "I 've... I wanted to help Allison and her family...damn..."  
She looked at him carefully and suddenly felt ashamed of her behavior.  
The waiter came back with the Broome' s order. Dan looked at his plate, but he wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed his plate away and looked at her again.  
" Relax already, you have absolutely nothing to do with it", admitted Georgie, " it's just ... something's happened and I have a lot to think about"  
"Is it that serious?" Dan asked.  
"Yes" she said after a moment's hesitation — but i manage it. Must cope...  
"Are you sure?", he asked, "maybe..."   
"I'm quite sure," Georgie interrupted.  
They paused, looking at each other. Then Broome pointedly moved his plate and began his Breakfast.  
"So what are you reading?" he finally asked.  
Georgiana picked up the book and showed it to Broome. He was surprised to find that this was Crowe's last book. He had a copy of it in his office, and it was not for nothing that the book seemed so familiar.  
"I still can't read it, I usually don't miss his masterpieces", admitted Broome, "I didn't know you were a Crowe's fan.  
" Me? No ... I don't know, "Georgie said, confused," I haven't read any of his work, other than that"  
"The soul of a traitor," intoned Broom, " it is a mysterious name. I wonder what it's about?"   
"This book is about Francis himself," Georgie said after a moment, then added, " and about me..."  
Catching a surprised look She looked down, confused.  
"Don't ask," Georgie said, forestalling his question, "I need to think ... and talk to him. But until I'm ready..."   
"If you need anything, I'm always there", said Broome smiled and touched her hand with his.  
"I know ", she said, also trying to smile.   
"Would you like a donut? "is it still warm?" he asked after a short silence.  
"Yes, you know I love them," Georgie said cheerfully, picking up the treat and taking a decent bite, "Let's forget about me. You'd better tell me what's going on with you and Allison"   
He gave his charming smile and looked at her.  
"I fell in love like a boy, and I'm ready to give up everything just to have her around." he said.   
"I didn't think this would happen to you," Georgie admitted, " but I'm glad it's Allison, I think she's right for you... When is the wedding?"   
"That will depend on her," said Dan, smiling, " we'll wait and see ..." 

Sidney and Charlotte practically flew into Sophia's office. The hostess, who was sitting at her Desk, gave them both a puzzled look and motioned for them to sit down. It took only a second for Charlotte to realize that Dr. Fuchs's treatment had paid off, and that Mrs. Denham was feeling much better than she had the day before.  
"How are you, Sophia?" Sidney asked, sitting down in the chair next to Charlotte.  
"Obviously better than the two of you," she said, eyeing Charlotte carefully as she tried to make her hair look more or less presentable and somehow smooth out her rather rumpled dress"you look like a homeless couple. Did you spend the night at the railway station?"   
Charlotte burst out laughing, but regained her composure in time. Sidney, on the other hand, was so serious that he didn't pay much attention to this remark.  
"I'm glad you feel better," he said calmly, but his whole appearance just screamed that he was barely holding back the tension and excitement.  
Sophia looked at Charlotte carefully, silently demanding an answer to her question.  
" We fell asleep in the car near the house", admitted Charlotte," we really needed to talk to you."   
"I didn't think Sanditon house was out of beds," Sophia said reproachfully, then looked at Sidney and added, " so what brings you to me, Mr. Parker? Clearly not a desire to find out how I'm doing."   
"This," he said bluntly, handing her a copy of the contract Tom had signed.  
Sophia took the papers and, after a quick glance at the preamble, frowned and looked up at Charlotte and then at Sidney.  
"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.  
"Unfortunately, Yes," Parker said.  
She put down the documents and called a servant over the intercom.  
A moment later, the maid's worried face appeared in the doorway.  
"Cassie, make tea for everyone," Sophia said, but after looking around at her disheveled early guests, she added, " no, coffee is better.. . and bring something to eat."   
The maid bowed slightly and left, only to return in a few minutes with a tray.  
While Sidney and Charlotte regained consciousness, fueling their bodies with hot coffee and fresh pastries, Sophia went deep into reading the contract. As they moved forward, her expression changed several times from openly condescending to surprised-angry and back again.  
Finally, she put down the papers and took off her glasses and put them on the table.  
"Tom Parker has outdone himself this time.... Where is the line between crazy and genius? Who knows When he need to stop? Mr. Parker, if I were you, I would seriously consider treating your brother. Psychiatry has made a big leap forward now...and he definitely needs help from specialists, "she said wearily," before he lets his whole family go around the world again. I don't understand why he has such a pathological urge to do such stupid things."  
Sidney was silent, knowing that every word she said was true. Tom was dangerous. And first of all for himself and the people closest to him.  
"I must say you were very thoughtful when you warned me about this, Sidney," Sophia said.  
"But all I did was get Tom to insure the project," he said ruefully, " and I was foolishly hoping that would solve something."  
"No company insures against idiocy, Mr. Parker," Sophia said reasonably, " and you know it.  
"Yes, you're right," Sidney agreed.  
"Isn't there anything we can do about it?", Charlotte asked, "we must do something to help."  
"I don't think we can avoid a trial," Sidney told her, " I'm sure she's got it all figured out, Eliza Profy, and she's got a fortune like this for a reason."  
"Not all," said the Lady Dan, drawing Sidney and Charlotte's startled looks, "I think I can surprise Mrs. Campion after all."   
"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked, practically jumping out of her chair.  
"During our last meeting, Sidney expressed well - founded concerns about his brother's possible rash actions, " Sophia replied, " and that made me think hard."   
"What are you talking about?", Sidney asked impatiently, leaning forward.  
"I've decided to protect my investments, and yours, too," Sophia said, pulling a document from a folder on her Desk.  
He reached out and took the papers from her, reading:" Agreement on the division of powers".  
"Compiled almost a week ago," Sidney muttered, "But what is it?"   
"If you don't go into details, it says that by agreement of three parties: me, you and your brother Executive powers in all transactions related to reconstruction of Sanditon and the subsequent festival only four people have access. Two investors and two Executive Directors: Charlotte Heywood and Esther Babbington. Mr. Thomas Parker remains only a consultant and mastermind, who is assigned one-quarter of all profits from the future project. Your brother signed this agreement.  
"So Tom doesn't officially have the right to sign?", Charlotte said, "so his contract with Eliza..."  
"Then why did he make a deal with her?", Sidney asked, "if he knew that his signature didn't solve anything? I do not understand."   
"I'm sure Mr. Parker didn't even try to get into the essence of this agreement,"Sophia replied," I don't think he read anything beyond the words 'mastermind'."  
"But I didn't sign this document," Sidney said  
"I took the liberty to register it without your signature", said Sophia, "I was afraid to miss the time, and as it turned out, not in vain. Now all you have to do is sign your autograph and Tom's contract with Eliza can be declared invalid in a pre-trial order."   
"Is it really that simple?" Charlotte exclaimed in surprise.  
"No, not really, there are always nuances, you will need to settle some details", said Sidney, "but in General, everything is as Sofia says."   
"That's great!", Charlotte said, excited, "we need to tell Tom and Mary. She's so upset about all this."   
"Of course, I would also worry if my husband constantly tried to make me and my children beggars", said Sophia, "I'm surprised at her patience."   
Sidney was silent, studying the papers carefully. Unlike his brother, he was quite meticulous in business and tried not to miss even the smallest detail.  
Sophia waited patiently for his decision, finishing her cold coffee. Finally, he looked up and put down the papers.  
"What do you say, Mr. Parker?" the hostess asked.  
"I'll say I need a pen," he said calmly.  
She smiled and handed him the writing material.  
After signing, he gave her the pen along with one copy of the agreement.  
"If I were you, I'd should find a good lawyer, Mr. Parker, " Sophia said, " everything has to be official, so that Mrs. Campion doesn't have a chance, not a crack that She can slip through."  
"I already have one," Sidney said, " thank You for your help, Mrs. Denham."   
"Thank you, Sophia," Charlotte said.  
"Go now," the old Lady waved at them, " and clean yourself up, get some sleep, it's painful to look at you both."  
They thanked their hostess again, and without a word of agreement, they got up and left the office together.  
As soon as the massive doors closed behind them, phones appeared in Sidney and Charlotte's hands.  
"Daniel, this is Sydney Parker," he said,"how can I find your lawyer"   
"Mary, I have good news for you...", she said with a smile.

After washing and dressing, William went downstairs to enjoy Breakfast alone with his beloved wife. He, like Esther, appreciated the moments when they could be alone and devote time to each other. As he approached the drawing-room, he heard Mrs. Babbington's voice.  
"Yes, I'll be right there," she said hastily, and hung up.  
"Is something wrong?" William asked.  
"What?" Esther asked, almost startled,slamming her diary shut, "This is Georgie, wanting to chat. Probably had another fight with Crowe. I don't know what they had no peace"   
Esther was clearly worried, and she was frantically shoving personal items into her purse, glancing around nervously.  
"You won't even have Breakfast with me?" surprised Babbers, "maybe Georgie will have to wait a half hour? I'll make you the most delicious coffee you've ever tasted."   
"No," Esther said too quickly, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
She went up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, then walked towards the hall.  
William could feel her tension against his skin. It had been a long time since he'd seen Esther like this.  
"I love you," he said, smiling.  
" I'm... I love you too" a little awkwardly, she replied, "sorry, I really need to go."   
The front door slammed, leaving the owner of the house all alone in the large, beautifully furnished kitchen. He put the kettle on, greeted the nanny who came in from the back door, and went back into the living room. Not far from the fruit basket, he found Esther's diary and her phone, which she had probably forgotten in her haste.  
He smiled, pulled out his own phone, and dialed Georgiana.  
"Hello," said the voice on the phone, "something's happened?"   
"Hi, no, everything is fine", he replied, "I just wanted to know where you are meeting with Esther, she forgot her phone and I wanted to..."   
"You got it wrong, we weren't going to meet," Georgie said, clearly preoccupied with something else.  
"Wait, but you called recently..." he muttered.  
"Are you feeling all right, Will?", she answered, "I haven't spoken to anyone else on the phone today."  
He felt sick. For some unknown reason, Esther was lying to him, lying right into his eyes.  
"Will, Will... are you there?" - ask again Georgiana.  
"Oh, Yes... sorry", answered Babbington, "looks like I really messed up. Sorry to bother you. See you soon"   
"Bye," Georgie said, and hung up.  
He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, as if trying to Wake himself up, hoping that everything was just a nightmare. When babbers opened his eyes, he saw the phone and diary again, lying peacefully on the edge of the Desk.  
He went over and picked up a notebook from which a thick sheet of paper immediately fell out and spun in the air, falling to the floor, revealing to William what made his heart stop and then start pounding like crazy. From the photograph on the floor, none other than Edward Denham was looking at him, and on the last page of the diary, Esther's hand had written and circled "203" several times. Dozens and hundreds of thoughts flashed through his mind in a split second. "Why does she need a picture of Edward? Why did she lie to me? Where is she really now? What do these numbers mean? What the hell is going on?"  
He suddenly felt pathetic and incredibly lonely, betrayed by the soulmate he trusted so much. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the sofa, fighting the urge to vomit, only glad that he hadn't had time to eat Breakfast , or He would have been sick to his stomach. He reached out and picked up the phone, the last number Esther had dialed was not in the address book. After a moment's hesitation, William dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.  
-"Crown" Hotel. How can I help you? "a pleasant female voice asked.  
"I ... er ..." hesitated Babbington.  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you very well," said the voice .   
"I'm looking for a friend of mine," he finally managed to say, " he had to stay in" Crown". I can't get through to him, it's probably something with the phone."  
William was surprised at how easy it was to lie. He had to find out what was going on.  
"What's your friend's name, Sir?" the girl asked affably.  
"Edward Denham", blurted out Babbington.  
"Yes, your friend is staying here, in 203 room. Do you want to leave him a message?", girl asked.   
It seemed to William that his whole world was falling apart like a house of cards. All that William knew and trusted suddenly became so shaky and unreal that he wanted to scream and cry or even kill someone. Pain, resentment, and despair suddenly overwhelmed him, making it impossible to breathe or think properly.  
" Sir? " the girl asked.  
"No, thank you, I'll visit him later," he murmured.  
He hung up, still not believing what he had just learned. His beloved wife lied to him, meeting Edward in secret in a hotel room. Who were they to each other? Brother and sister? Lovers? What was Esther hiding from him? Why is she doing this? These thoughts made William's head spin, he felt sick, and it became difficult to breathe.  
Finally, he jumped up, took the car keys, and ran out of the house.  
It took Babbers a couple of minutes to get to the "Crown" , and it took Him a long time to get out of the car and go into the hotel. Finally, summoning all his courage, he got out of the car, went through the main doors, and walked slowly up to the second floor. He paused for a moment at door number 203, then turned the handle and stepped inside. The sight before him exceeded all his most dreadful expectations. In the middle of the room, he saw his wife, with Edward Denham kneeling at her feet, greedily kissing her hands, alternately pressing his face to her stomach.  
"Please, please, Esther," he kept saying.  
Babbington felt a revulsion and hatred that he had never felt before.  
The door opened and slammed against the wall, drawing the siblings ' attention to the unexpected visitor. Esther started and turned at the sound. William saw tears in her eyes.  
When she saw her husband, she jerked her hands away and tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer.  
" William? "she murmured. Esther was like a drunk, not thinking straight.  
"Why, Esther?", almost whispered Babbers, "Why?"   
"William, I'm" she began.  
"It doesn't matter," exclaimed Babbington and ran away from this dirty, and he hated the room.  
He ran out into the street, gasping for air, hoping that his insides would stop bursting out. A second later, he opened the door, climbed into the driver's seat, and started the engine.  
He had been betrayed and had no intention of staying here any longer.


	21. The traitor's soul. The view from the inside

William started the engine, determined to get out of here as soon as possible. The tears that were bursting from his eyes finally got the better of him and slowly rolled down his cheeks. He knew that Esther was in love with Edward, but he hoped that over the years her painful attachment to her brother would fade and she would be able to live a real, full life. How wrong he was.  
As he started off, he saw Esther running around the corner. He stepped on the gas, but she was not going to give up, moving in front of him, right under the wheels of their family car. A second later, he slammed on the brakes, stopping an inch away from her. There are tears on Esther's face, but will can't look at her anymore.  
"Go away," Babbington mouthed.  
She shook her head.  
"I said get out of the way," he said aloud.  
There was so much desperation in these words that Esther felt uneasy. Her heart was breaking.  
"No! " she almost shouted, drumming her hands on the sun — warmed hood, "please, lesten to me!"   
Without wasting a second, William jumped out of the car and walked quickly in the opposite direction. He was ready to run, just not to see his own wife and not to hear anyone's unnecessary excuses.  
"William, stop!" exclaimed Esther, running after him, "It's not what you think. Listen to me! What you just saw..."   
"What did I see?", asked Babbington, stopping abruptly and turning to his wife, "that you were hugging the man you loved? What do you think I should do now? Jump for happiness?"   
"Will, I don't -" she began.  
"Leave me alone, Esther" he said, and turned and walked resolutely on.  
"You know me, Will! You know I hate betrayal! You know I would never do that to you! you must believe me!" she almost sobbed, "William, please! For the sake of our children! I can explain everything to you!"   
He stopped, but couldn't bring himself to look back at her.  
"You have a minute," he said dryly.  
"I'm afraid I'll need a lot more time ..." said Esther.

Three hours earlier …

Mary, as promised, acted quickly. Less than five minutes later, an email arrived with a link to a folder in the cloud. Esther poured herself a Cup of coffee and started going through the files. The video presentation of the party itself, as expected, did not give her anything new. Tom announced the opening of the ball. God, his shoes were funny. Here are couples whirling in a waltz. She saw Charlotte and Stringer, Sidney looking at them, Georgie walking toward him. Now she and Babbington were waltzing with the others. Esther smiled, fondly Recalling the evening when, after her bitter disappointment in Edward, she had finally decided to give William a chance. The camera zoomed up to see Charlotte and Sidney standing on the balcony. Once, and Arthur performs his masterly steps... A few more minutes and the video is over. No sign of Mrs. Campion.  
"Maybe I started all this for nothing?» Esther thought to herself, but opened the next file. There were also shots from the party. Some shots were repeated, some were new. No one edited these parts. Then the music stopped and she heard and saw something she would rather never remember again. Edward burst through the main doors of the hall. He shouted, giving out very unflattering epithets to everyone present, and called her to come with him. Esther closed her eyes, feeling suddenly sick. The humiliation he'd put her through to amuse his overblown ego, how she would have survived it if it hadn't been Babbington with her. Lifting her eyelids, she saw Sidney and William tossing Edward out of the hall. She is no longer in the room. Everyone is confused, and there are dozens of surprised faces around.  
"You must not judge her too harshly"' Mrs Griffiths can be heard saying off — screen.  
"I don't judge her at all ," Sophia said dryly.  
Bitter tears streamed down Esther's cheeks. Deep down, she had always known that her aunt loved her in her own way, but this was the first time Esther had seen it for herself.  
The video, meanwhile, went on, the costume ball continued, and the guests, absorbed in the music, seemed to forget about the incident. It was the same as always, as if neither she nor Edward had ever been in their lives.  
Esther rubbed her tired eyes and stared at the monitor again, suddenly it seemed to her that a familiar figure flashed on the screen, the one she was so desperately looking for and because of which she decided to go through all this horror again. She rewound the recording. Similar, Yes, but is it she? Or was Esther just imagining things?  
"Damn, it's too hard to see" she muttered under her breath, and continued to stare.  
Soon there was a commotion in the Assembly, the guests became agitated, and some rushed out of the hall, alternately shouting something inarticulate.  
" A fire ... a fire has started" , Esther thought.  
Now the cameraman ran out of the hall, ran down the street, making his way through the crowd of onlookers, and began to shoot as the fire devoured the office and the surrounding buildings. The fire spread very quickly, covering more and more rooms. "My God, where are the firemen? Why is it taking so long?» Esther kept repeating to herself, as if that would make any difference.  
Everyone was in the picture: Charlotte, Mary Sidney, and Tom. The men are all dirty and soot-covered, the women with frozen horror in their eyes. James Stringer, kneeling over the lifeless body of his father. He was sobbing in pain and despair.  
Esther stopped the recording. It was too much for her to continue. Now she understood why Mary had never been able to watch the video, and why Tom had been crying.  
When she came back, she opened the folder with the photos and began to look at them until her eyes were blurry. As expected, there was nothing interesting in the photo either. She closed the photo editor and was about to exit the folder when she noticed a video at the bottom of the list with the strange name "Entrance".  
Opening it, Esther realized that she had already seen the footage. Most likely, the operator placed the camera somewhere near the entrance of the Assembly to get a picture of the arriving guests, without wasting his own time.  
Without much hope, she pressed play and a whole line of people dressed in strange antique dresses flashed before her eyes. As she scanned the groups of people she knew, Esther felt a little sick at the constantly changing image. But the excitement that gripped her was taking its toll. If Eliza was at the party, she should have been in the frame. And indeed. As the main stream subsided, the one whose presence in Sanditon that day was unknown appeared on the Assembly stairs. In front of Esther stood Eliza Campion herself, wearing a high-waisted gold dress, a fan in her hands, and a haughty expression on her face.  
"What the hell was she doing there ?» Esther thought all the time.  
Then the stairs were empty, and Esther turned on the rewind to see the end of the evening, or at least the moment when the uninvited guest would leave the party. Nothing happened for a long time, then Edward appeared on the stairs. Esther pressed play again. Her brother, swaying slightly and holding an open bottle, came to the stairs. Leaving the glass jar at the foot of it, he went up surprisingly quickly and disappeared through the main doors. Esther sped up the recording again. And now William and Sydney are kicking Edward out of the Assembly. He screams, clearly calling the men and her the very last words (but the words are not heard), falls down the stairs, gets up. William called someone on the phone and immediately went back inside, but Parker didn't leave, waiting patiently for something to happen. A taxi pulled up, and Sidney literally pushed Edward into the back seat, not forgetting to say a few words to the driver and hand him the money. The car pulled away, leaving Sidney alone. He stands motionless for a moment, as if watching the car drive away, and then shakes himself and goes back into the hall. Esther let out a sigh of relief, but continued to stare.  
Nothing happens for another couple of minutes, but then Edward comes around the corner like a shadow or Ghost, goes to the stairs, and picks up his bottle. He takes a couple of long SIPS and looks up the stairs, Smoking nervously, still cursing out loud. Esther pressed the zoom button and made a screenshot of the screen, automatically sending it to print. Edward turned around, obviously intending to leave, but suddenly looked around, as if there was something Esther could not hear. Without wasting a second, she returned to her original scale and almost cried out in surprise when she saw that Eliza Campion was standing right in front of Edward.  
Upon seeing Edward smiled greasily, awkwardly adjusting his hair and spreading his feathers like a peacock in a zoo. Esther couldn't see her face, but she could tell that Eliza had done something similar in response. He lit another cigarette and offered it to her. Campion took it, lit it with the lighter Esther had given to her brother, and took a deep drag on it. Edward was talking about something, gesturing at the Assembly as if complaining or venting his displeasure. She was talking back to him, making gestures in the air that Mrs. Babbington couldn't understand. He was clearly drunk and angry, so Esther couldn't even guess how it would end.  
What happened next was beyond her comprehension. Eliza Campion moved closer to him and took his hand in hers, then touched his cheek, and a few moments later was kissing him on the lips. Esther was in shock.  
Unable to wrap her mind around what had happened, she looked on. The kiss became impetuous and passionate. Edward's hands ran down her body and finally slid under her skirt, pulling it up to her waist, exposing her thin, pale thighs and buttocks in white lace swimming trunks.  
Esther closed her eyes, disgusted with both of them.  
After a while , Eliza took a step back and continued to say something to Edward, constantly lighting the lighter that was still in her hand. The bright flames flickered on, off, and on again, mesmerizing Esther as she stared at the screen. She scanned the screen again and typed in the photo. Finally, Edward broke into a satisfied smile and turned to point Eliza's way to the next alley. A few moments later, the two of them, hand in hand, set off in the direction her brother had indicated.  
Esther rubbed her eyes wearily, digesting what she saw.  
"But what does it do? I'll never know what he was told," she thought, " if only Edward were here. What should I do next? "Esther walked around the office, unable to find a place. She had to find out what really happened that night.  
The video, meanwhile, continued on, and Diana and Arthur appeared on the screen, heading towards the house, and a couple of minutes later, coming back screaming.  
"A fire", she thought, "Stop, Edward and Eliza went in the same direction just a few minutes ago, they couldn't have missed the fire... why didn't they raise the alarm? If only... no, it can't be..."  
All the most terrible forebodings, thoughts, and fears rushed at once upon Esther. She could've driven them away from herself with this moment she knew that whatever was supposed to talk to your brother." But, hell, how do I find it? ", she said aloud. Five years ago, she cut off all ties with him.   
Esther turned off the video and looked at the picture of Edward again.  
"Stop. Where did he live when he came to Sanditon?", she thought suddenly, and ran to the living room where she had left her phone.  
She dialed the number of her old friend and rival from memory and put the phone to her ear.  
"Crown hotel, how can I help you?" a friendly female voice asked.  
"Hello, I'd like to talk to your Manager," Esther said calmly, actually barely able to control her own excitement.  
"Just a second," the girl said.  
There was a crack in the phone, and a moment later Esther heard another voice.  
"Hello, how can I help you?", a pleasant baritone voice asked.  
"Good morning, Alex, it's Esther," she blurted out.  
"Mrs. Babbington! What can I do for you?" he asked in surprise.  
"I need to know if Edward Denham has been staying with you," she said, "Maybe he left some contacts?"   
Esther heard the sound of the keyboard. Alex searched for data.  
"No, unfortunately, he didn't leave any contacts," Alex replied, but when he heard Esther curse, he added , " but I don't think it matters, because he's still here?"  
"Has Edward left yet?" she exclaime, "is he at the Crown now?"  
"Yes, in room 203," Alex said.  
Esther wrote down the numbers in her notebook and circled them several times automatically to keep them in her memory.  
"Thank you, Alex, you really helped me out", she said.   
"You're welcome, but I'd hurry if I were you," he said, Mr. Denham wanted to leave us today in the morning"  
"Yes, I'll be right there," she said hastily, and hung up.  
"Is something wrong?" William's voice suddenly sounded so familiar behind her  
"What?" Esther asked almost fearfully, trying to buy some time to decide what to do next.  
She slipped the photo of Edward into her diary and tossed it carelessly on the table, as if there was nothing interesting in it. She didn't want to lie to William, just as much as she didn't want to reopen his old wounds. Edward had always been a sore subject for their family. A man who brought pain to both spouses. She knew that she should have told him, explained everything, but there was so little time that Esther went against herself. She lied to her husband. Ridiculous, stupid, shameless, and unfair. Hastily gathering up her bag and muttering something to her husband, she left the house. Esther hated herself for being weak, and hated Edward for making her false and pathetic again.

When she reached the Crown and went up to the second floor, she hesitated for a long time. Finally, taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and stepped inside.  
The room was dark, with heavy curtains drawn. Edward sat in a chair, savoring a large glass of whiskey. His hair was tousled, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his trousers were rumpled. How pathetic he is! How could he stoop to this? The Edward she knew was handsome and dapper, not this depraved, aging alcoholic.  
When he saw Esther, he jumped to his feet and ran to meet her.  
"Esther! I knew you were coming, " he exclaimed joyfully," We were made for each other"  
He tried to put his arm around her, but she staggered back, hitting the doorway painfully.  
"Get your hands off me," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm not here for this".   
Being with him, she suddenly felt again the hurt that he had so easily inflicted on her, the betrayal that she could not find forgiveness for.  
"Then why are you here? read me a moral?" he asked sarcastically, "Is that what you came for, Saint Esther?"   
"Don't clownish", rudely cut off his Sister, "did you really think that I can forgive you after all that you did?"   
"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Edward shouted, completely losing his temper.  
"I want to talk to you about the party after the regatta," she said calmly, though her heart was pounding like crazy.  
"You came to gloat, to remember how your brother was thrown out of the Assembly like a stray dog. I spent two weeks making a costume for this ball, and me... I was just thrown out", said Edward, "is that what you wanted to hear? I didn't know little Esther was so cruel."   
"I want you to tell me about yourself and Eliza Campion", she said.   
He turned pale and slumped into the chair as if his legs had suddenly stopped holding him up. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and tried to drain it in one long gulp, but he coughed, almost spitting it out on the floor. Edward was shaking, but he tried to pretend that nothing was happening.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, licking his lips nervously.  
Edward was lying to her, it was obvious. Esther looked at him carefully, deciding what to do next. The choice was small: go all-in or leave with nothing. She decided to go all the way.  
"I know all about you and Eliza", Esther was bluffing, but she did it confidently, "all about that night, about your conversation, the kiss, the hug... your lighter..."   
She paused and he turned abruptly away from her. There was a silence in the room that Esther did not dare break. Two minutes passed and she thought her bluff had failed, but then her brother spoke.  
" Me... I didn't mean it, we talked, I was drunk, angry with you and my aunt, "Edward muttered," I just wanted to take the arrogance out of her old wrinkled face, I wanted to erase her nasty grin... to burn its offspring as well as that fucking last will..."  
" What did you do, Edward", not remembering herself from horror, she said, "people died there...."   
After watching the video, Esther stubbornly rejected the idea that her brother might have set the fire. He was mean and money-hungry, but she didn't want to believe that he could also be a killer.  
"At first it was just a game," Edward said hysterically, " she said we both didn't deserve to be treated like this, that they should be sorry.... She struck and struck with a lighter and I thought that ..."   
"Have you thought about it?" Esther asked, "or did she suggest it?"   
" Me... I don't remember, maybe it was Eliza... ", Edward said, "she said something about Hellfire... God, Esther, I don't remember, I was so drunk and I hated Sophia and this filthy town so much"   
"How did you set the office on fire?" Esther wanted to scream at the top of her voice and beat Edward with her fists until he fainted, but she just stood there and stared at him.  
"Сravat...," he said shortly.  
"What?" Esther asked.  
"We set fire to my cravat and tried to throw it out the open window," Edward almost whispered, " but it was burning so bright, so bright, I was afraid..."  
"What happened next?" - do not let his sister.  
"She took it and left it. Herself. It hit the table and the papers immediately burst into flames, then the cardboard models, the curtains behind them.... and the walls-Edward looked at his hands in horror - I could not even imagine that the room could burn down so quickly..."  
" Edward, because of you two people were hurt, Stringer's father was killed" - Esther began to cry, "how could you do this?"   
"I didn't know anyone was there. I wanted to call emergency services, "Edward yelled," but Eliza, she said I was going to spend the rest of my life behind bars. In a stinking prison full of filthy perverts. As it is, no one will ever know."  
" You're a pathetic coward, Edward" cried Esther, "I am ashamed that you are my brother"   
"Don't say that!", pleaded Denham, "you don't know what nightmares I've had all these years."   
"That's not enough!", She exclaime, "you must go to the police and tell them everything!"  
"No, no, Esther, I can't do that!" he exclaimed in horror.  
"Then I will," said Mrs. Babbington, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Edward turned pale and fell on his knees in front of her, kissing her hands, which were cold with excitement, and pressing his face to her stomach. Esther was shaking with excitement, pain, and terror. She didn't want to hurt Edward, but she was willing to take such a desperate step. He was so weak, so pathetic, so close to the abyss of despair that she couldn't just push him away.  
"Esther, please don't do this," Edward murmured, covering her long fingers with kisses.  
"Please, please, Esther!" he kept repeating.  
The door opened and slammed against the wall, drawing the siblings ' attention to the unexpected visitor. Esther started and turned at the sound. Her William stood in the doorway.  
When she saw her husband, she jerked her hands away and tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer.  
"William? "she murmured. Esther was like drunk and not thinking straight.  
"Why, Esther?", almost whispered Babbers, "Why?"   
Her heart stopped....


	22. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to follow the story and writing your comments. Your support and opinion are very important to me.🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

He handed her a Cup of coffee. She smiled wearily and took the drink, stroking his hand gently.  
"I called to the nanny," said Babbington, sitting down at a table next to his wife, "she and the children are in the Park, then going to the beach."   
"That's better", she answered, "I need a little time to recover from what I've learned."  
" I understand," he replied, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, just…"   
" Just with your place it looks like very differently", finished for him, Esther and took a scalding SIP of the drink, "it's okay, Will. It's my own fault, I should have told you right away. To be honest, I didn't know how you would have felt about meeting Edward and me, or if he would have said anything in front of you."   
" Yes ... I under stand", repeated Babbington.  
She sighed heavily and put her still-icy hand on his arm.  
"Will, I 'm" she began.  
"It's really okay", interrupted her husband, "because of everything that happened, I realized how much I love you and how afraid I am of losing you."   
"You won't lose me, I promise," Esther replied in a barely audible voice, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Forgive me. I feel like such a fool, such an idiot. I could have lost everything I hold dear just because I was stupid. Just because I couldn't believe that my brother was capable of such baseness, I tried to believe to the last that it wasn't so and there was some mistake…"  
She paused, covering her face with her hand. William understood how much pain, doubt, and frustration she was feeling right now because of Edward. Without a word, he put his other hand on hers and patted it gently.  
"What are you going to do with Edward?" finally, asked Babbington.  
She raised her tearful eyes and looked at him.  
" I don't know ...", she replied, "but, Will they have to pay for what they did."   
" In fact, we have nothing against them", he calmly replied, "this video gave you an idea, but this is not evidence for the court, you understand?"   
"Yes, but Edward ..." said Esther, " he told me everything ... he confessed ... but.. he really has a child…how about him?   
"Are you sure he won't go back on what he said when it comes to trial, if at all?" asked Babbington, "Esther, it's not even about Edward and Campion, are you sure you're ready to throw yourself into this mess with Sidney and Charlotte? Do you really want Stringer to go through all that hell again?"   
"But he must know, Will!" she protested.  
"To know and understand that the people responsible for the death of his father were and will remain unpunished?", he asked, " do you think that's what he wants? Our friends are doing well for once. Why stir it up again?"   
"What do you suggest I do?", in the hearts asked Esther, "just forget about it?"   
"Nothing," he said calmly, " at least not yet. Until we learn something new and will not be able to prove their involvement."   
She looked at her husband carefully, knowing in her heart that he was right. She should step back, at least for a while, and think about what to do next. Any rash action of hers could lead to collapse and cause pain to those close to her.  
" Well", finally, said Esther, "you're right, it's probably better now."   
He smiled and gently took her hands in his.  
"Anyway, I'm with you whatever you decide," William said.

Georgie dialed the number again, the long beeps she'd been listening to all morning starting to irritate her. She was angry at herself, at William, at Esther, and now at Crowe, who, like everyone else, was stubbornly refusing to answer the phone. Since the strange Babbington 's call had been more than two hours, but Georgie had not been able to contact either of the couple. This infuriated and frightened her at the same time. She was almost certain that something terrible had happened and that her friends needed help.  
She dialed the number again and listened for sounds outside the door. The phone was ringing like crazy, playing the song "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs And Flo Rida, but Francis was in no hurry to answer the call.  
"What a bastard," she muttered to herself, appreciating the irony of Crowe, knowing full well that he has some boring classics on his other calls.  
She turned the handle carefully and, after making sure the door wasn't closed, went into the room, intending to catch Francis off guard. She wanted to give him a hard time, but she didn't think she would tell anyone the real reason she wanted to do that. She looked around. The room with the huge bed was empty. The bed is made. Crowe's things are neatly stacked on the chair, his polished shoes are next to him, and his books are on the coffee table. This was not how she had imagined his home. She saw dirty, crumpled things scattered carelessly on the floor, a pile of empty bottles, the smell of alcohol that did not fade. It was different here. And it's not about cleaning hotel rooms. A completely different person lived here. Georgie realized that she really didn't know much about the real Francis Crowe.  
The phone finally stopped ringing, and Georgie could tell from the noise coming from the next room why Francis hadn't picked it up. He was in the shower. After a moment's hesitation, she opened the bathroom door and looked inside.  
Georgie's breath caught in her throat. Directly in front of her, in the transparent shower stall, Francis stood with his back to her. He raised his head, exposing his face to the hot water. Despite the fog on the walls, she could make out Crowe's slender body. She'd always thought of him as skinny and weak, until the moment he'd grabbed her and kissed her in Esther's office. Then she felt that there was a great power within him. And what she saw now confirmed her feelings. The taut muscles of her back and arms, without any hint of fat, the broad shoulders, the slim waist, the narrow hips, all caught Georgie's attention. She felt that her heart, beating an incredibly fast rhythm, was about to burst out of her chest. Miss lamb closed her eyes, not knowing whether to run or pretend that nothing supernatural was happening." Run" , she thought. But before Georgie had gone more than a couple of steps, Crowe finally noticed her presence.  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed in surprise, turning off the water.  
"I'm ... Why the hell aren't you picking up the phone?", she exclaime in answer, "I've been calling you for half an hour."  
"I was in the shower" , said Francis, getting out of the cab", Yes, in honor of what do I have to justify myself to you? Why are you here?"  
He stood on the Mat and looked at her intently, and she swallowed, unconsciously watching the last drops of water trickle down his body.  
"Maybe you should cover up", she murmured as she handed him a large Terry towel.  
"Why should I?", he asked, "actually, I'm in my room and I can do whatever I want."  
Georgie was momentarily speechless with embarrassment, but her concern for Esther and Babbington got the better of her.  
"Take the fucking towel! I don't have time to fight you!", she exclaime, "Something has happened to Esther and Babbington! We have to find them! Turn it off, finally, your much-vaunted mode of the goat and help me!"   
He obeyed in silence, dried himself quickly, and wrapped a towel around his thighs. He followed her into the room and began to put on the clothes he had carefully placed on the chair.  
Georgie sat down on the bed with her back to him.  
" Tell me what happened", said Crowe, hastily pulling on his trousers.  
"I can't reach the Babbingtons," Georgie said.  
"Is that all?" Francis asked, buttoning up his shirt and putting on his shoes, "maybe they don't want to talk or did the two of them escape to a desert island? Or do they sleep until lunch?"   
"No" said Georgie confidently, " it's something else, something serious. The nanny said Will didn't look like himself when he left the house, didn't even have Breakfast. And then this call from him immediately seemed strange to me ... he was looking for Esther and was sure that she was with me..."  
"Did babbers call you?", marvelled Crowe, "so early?"   
She nodded.  
Crowe walked over to her and held out his hand to Georgie, lifting her lightly off the bed.  
" Let's go, tell us everything on the way", he said.  
She gave him a tight smile and went out the door.

Charlotte stretched as she finally got out of the car. It was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon, but it seemed to her that it was already deep evening. Her body ached from the night in the car, but she was in a good mood. Standing next to her, Sidney looked rather tired and exhausted, but at the same time quite at peace.  
Conversation with a Lady Denham, a visit to the Parkers, a meeting with Allison and Broome all mixed up in her head. She had just changed her clothes and hastily put her things in her bag when Stringer called.  
"Hi," he said cordially, "I hope I didn't Wake you"   
"Oh, no, of course not," she said, smiling, "So many things had happened that I couldn't sleep"   
" Because of Eliza Campion?", James asked, and Charlotte's mouth dropped open in surprise, "What is this story about? She came to me with her ideas for the festival. I don't recall you looking for new investors."   
"God, of course not, it's all a Scam Eliza and Tom's stupidity, "she said sadly," but don't worry, it's all settled. Sophia was very thoughtful."  
"Glad to hear it," Stringer said, "And how are you?"   
" To be honest not very good", admitted Charlotte, "this woman puts me off balance"   
"Predictably," James said, " but I think I have some good news about Mrs. Campion.  
"I don't understand..." said Charlotte.  
"Your friend Georgiana made her regret coming yesterday, " Stringer said.  
"O Lord, Georgie, did you talk to Eliza?", she asked.  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a conversation," James replied with a chuckle, "It was a much closer relationship. After that, Mrs. Campion needed medical attention, and possibly a wig. Actually, it was quite a sight."   
"Damn it! What about Georgie?", Charlotte exclaimed too loudly, imagining what had happened.  
Sidney, Allison, and Broome stared at her with interest. She gestured in the air, asking them to wait a moment.  
"She is all right", he answered, "I think she's even happier than usual."  
"Oh, I understand her", honestly admitted Charlotte, "I would love to take her place."   
James laughed.  
"Call me when you and Sidney will have time", he said, "we need to settle a few moments at the Assembly."   
"Okay, but let's do it tomorrow," Charlotte said.  
"No problem, see you tomorrow," Stringer answered.  
"Bye, James," she said.  
After explaining the conversation in a few words, Charlotte shared her concerns about future actions Eliza, warning Allison and Broome be extremely careful with this woman.  
After saying goodbye to her sister and her fiance, Charlotte and Sidney went to the place where they had dreamed of being since last night — home.   
The house was so quiet and peaceful that it seemed to Charlotte that both of them had only dreamed the events of the previous day. Sidney opened the door and took her things, then followed Charlotte inside.  
But when he reached the door, he stopped. Right on the porch was a huge basket with a variety of fruits.  
"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked in surprise.  
"I don't know, I didn't order anything," Sidney said.  
"Wait, there's a card here!", she said, reaching for a small blue envelope that said" Mr. Sidney Parker."  
"Can you read it?" Sidney asked.  
"Yes, of course," said Charlotte, pulling a card out of the envelope and giving it a cursory glance.  
Suddenly she turned pale and threw the card back into the basket as if it were contagious.  
"What is it?" Sidney asked, alarmed.  
"Why can't she just leave us alone?" in despair asked Charlotte, "what she wants to achieve?"   
Sidney put the things on the ground and took out the card again. The inscription on it tells.  
"Dear, I came, but I didn't find you at home. Everything you love is here. See, I still remember it. I hope that soon you can get rid of this redneck and we can be together again. I keep thinking about the nights we spent together. You were so sweet to me. I look forward to a repeat. Love. Kisses. Eliza. "  
Sidney felt his anger boil inside him. It suddenly seemed to him that he was quite capable of killing this woman, without sorrow, without remorse or said. Rid the world of this evil and vile nonentity. He never lied Eliza, telling her honestly about her feelings for Charlotte. Never promised her any future. But that wasn't enough for Mrs. Campion. She wanted blood, she wanted a trophy in her hunt, him, like a deer's head over a fireplace. So vile, cynical and brazen. Mrs. Campion didn't ask for attention, she demanded it, and took out everyone who got in her way. This he could not bear.  
He picked up the basket and hurled it and its contents into the distant bushes, hoping in his heart to throw it away just as easily one day Eliza from his life.  
"You know that's not true," he said hoarsely, "Do you believe me, Charlotte?"   
"Yes," she answered without hesitation, and smiled.  
He smiled back at her.  
" Let us go into the house?", asked by Sidney, "don't want to take a bath? I think you need to relax."   
"Yes," said Charlotte playfully, " but on one condition."  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"You must bathe with me," Charlotte answered his silent question.  
" I like this condition", laughed Sidney, letting his bride into the house, " like very much..."

She knocked again, insistently, and then rang the bell.  
"There's no one there, Georgie," said Crowе, "I think it's obvious."   
"Hell, no one's seen them at the hotel or in the office, they're not on the beach or in the Park, they're not anywhere," she said desperately, "Esther and will seemed to have fallen through the ground."   
"Maybe they just decided to get off this planet." Francis suggested, trying to see through the curtains," and I don't blame them, you know."   
"Are you ever serious?", Georgie asked, "or do you have to turn everything inside out?"  
"But what for? Life gives you enough to be sad about," he retorted, "You don't have enough yet and my sour face?"   
Georgie snorted in response and shook the door.  
"We have to get inside," she said.  
"Are you crazy? Are you familiar with the term "trespassing"?", Crowe asked.  
" Hell, no, it's a different matter", did not agree with him Georgie.  
"Really?", he asked.  
"Exactly," Georgie said firmly, turning to look Francis straight in the eye., " **< span;>So</span;>**<span;>, **< span;>you</span;>**<span;> want to **< span;>help </span;>**<span;>me? We need to break this glass."   
"I don't think I want to do this, it's stupid," he said, " there are always more elegant options."  
"What the hell are they?", Georgie exclaime "wait until the second coming for everything to resolve itself? What if something serious happened to them?"   
"No... I didn't say that, "he said calmly," but we could pick the lock."  
"You think you're a criminal Master mind? Do you think it's that easy?" she asked with a grin.  
"I think I'll be able to surprise you", Crowe smiled and took something out of his pocket and began to pick at the lock. In less than a minute, the door swung open, welcoming the two uninvited guests.  
Georgie stared at him, wide-eyed.  
"But how?", she asked faintly. Francis surprised her more and more. Unexpectedly for her, the long-familiar cynical drunk goat suddenly began to turn into an interesting, beautiful and incredibly attractive man. This metamorphosis fascinated Georgie so much that she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
"I'll tell you later," said Crowe, smiling, "go inside before the neighbors call the police."   
They went into the hall and carefully closed the doors behind them.  
Looking around, Georgie and Frances realized that there really was no one at home. Everything is quiet and orderly. There was no sign of any accident.  
"What did you expect to find here? The severed head? Bloody writing on the walls? Broken mirrors?", he asked, walking into the living room.  
"I don't know," said Miss lamb, "But there must be something".   
Crowe noticed two mobile phones next to a landline phone and a notebook.  
" I think I know the reason for their silence", he said, turning on both and seeing about seventy missed calls on each, "and it is simple to the point of banality. These two just forgot their phones. Perhaps they were not taken on purpose, so that no one would interfere with them. Look, you're persistent. Are your fingers tired?"   
Georgie shook her head violently, as if dismissing all his jokes.  
"No, I feel like there's something different here," she said, " Can you just believe me once and not bicker?"   
He picked up the notebook and opened it to the last page, revealing a photograph of Edward Denham inside. Georgie was right. Something went wrong.  
"I can," he said shortly, trying to figure out how Edward was involved.  
"That you won't even drown me in your sarcasm?", Georgiana asked, "come on, I'm used to it."  
" Not this time", said Francis, showing Georgie the ill-fated photo, "looks like a frame from a video. The quality is terrible. It's like the zoom was used."   
"That asshole again!", she said, "what the hell does he want?"  
"I have no idea", honestly admitted Crowe, "believe me, I have no less "bright feelings" for him. I considered his child my own for almost a year."  
"I'm sorry...", Georgie said.  
"Don't worry," Francis said dryly, "It's been a very long time".   
"But you can't forget that," Miss lamb insisted.  
"Nobody forgotten. Eric is still my son and I love him, regardless of who his biological father is", Crowe answered.   
"I didn't know you two were hanging out," Georgie said, " after what Clara did to you."  
"He had nothing to do with it," said. Crowe, "tell, we come here to talk about my arch-bad marriage?"   
"No... sorry, " Georgie said, looking down at the landline. The answering machine showed three unanswered messages. Without a second's hesitation, she pressed the "Listen" button. Esther's beautiful voice echoed through the house.  
"You have called William and Esther Babbington, unfortunately we are not at home, but you can leave us messages. We will call you back"  
The phone beeped and the first message rang:  
"Esther, this is Edward, please call me back! You can't do this to me! You're my sister"  
Crowe and Georgie looked at each other, not understanding what was happening. Reaching out, she pressed the button again. Edward's voice came again.  
"Esther, I know that I have wronged you and I have no forgiveness. But please don't do this. You'll ruin my whole life. I have a job, a home... a son... Clara. Who will help them if they put me in jail? Esther, please"  
Now it was Crowe who pressed the button, waiting impatiently for more.  
"Esther, it's not my fault... she's all that... this is Eliza... I thought it was just a joke, a stupid joke and nothing more... Just playing with fire... I wouldn't set the office on fire... Believe me, Esther, please, she didn't let me confess right away , she threatened me...and then, then... Hell, she paid me a lot of money to keep my mouth shut... Esther, she threw the cravat...she... Esther, please spare me... Nothing can be changed... don't ruin my life, Esther!"  
She turned to Crowe, not believing his own ears. It was so unexpected and wild that Georgie felt dizzy and weak at the knees. She staggered, and Crowe picked her up deftly and sat her down on the sofa.  
" Edward and Eliza set it on fire Sanditon?", Georgie asked, her voice trembling with excitement.  
"Looks like it."replied Crowe, slowly sitting down next to her on the sofa.  
</span;></span;></span;>


	23. Doubts

He looked at Charlotte, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. Carefully adjusting the blanket so as not to Wake his fiancee, Sidney kissed her on the forehead with all the tenderness he could muster.  
Getting out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt, Mr. Parker left the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.  
He went into the kitchen and took a can of soda from the refrigerator, drained it greedily, and searched for his phone, which Charlotte had left somewhere in the kitchen.  
A minute later, he was already dialing his friend's number. One long beep followed another, then another. There was no answer on the other end of the line. After a moment's thought, he dialed another number and prepared to talk. But there it was waited by a failure.  
"What the hell is going on?", he asked himself.  
He was in desperate need of Esther and her connection. But neither of the Babbingtons ' phones answered. This had never happened before in his memory. Sidney began to worry when their home phone answered him in dead silence." They couldn't all have fallen through the ground, could they?" There was a click, and Esther's voice rang out.  
"You have called William and Esther Babbington, unfortunately we are not at home, but you can leave us messages. We will call you back"  
After a moment's thought, he began to speak:  
"Esther, William, this is Sidney Parker. I need to talk to you urgently. This is about Eliza Campion. Call me back as soon as you can. I'm waiting"  
He looked at the phone in confusion and dropped it on the kitchen table, but a second later picked it up again and dialed the number.  
"Yes," a male voice said, almost surprised.  
"James, this is Sidney Parker," he said.  
"Good afternoon, I have your number", said James, "I thought we postponed our meeting until tomorrow."   
"Yes, that's right, but it's not about the Assembly," Sidney said.  
"I'm all ears," Stringer answered.   
"It's about Eliza Campion..", said Parker.  
"I don't think I can help you, I don't know anything about Mrs. Campion," James admitted.  
"Yes, but Charlotte said you talked to her last night", came in Sidney from other side, "what did Eliza want from you?"  
"Discuss the project, make her own adjustments," said James, "but I refused to cooperate."   
"That's very wise of you," Sidney said, "She said anything else? For example, about Charlotte?"   
He hesitated, not sure if he should repeat what Mrs. Campion had said.  
"I don't think we should discuss this", James hesitated, "especially since it was so long ago that it doesn't matter anymore."   
"Is this about your relationship with Charlotte, your infatuation with her?", got hook in Sidney.  
"It's none of your business. Good - bye, Parker, " James said, almost hanging up the phone.  
"Wait, wait, sorry this is really not my business, but it is very important", almost pleaded Sidney, "I know that Charlotte is far from indifferent to you, maybe now in a slightly different status than before. Look, I know you have very good reasons not to trust me, but I just want to protect her from Eliza. She's up to something, and I don't know what it is yet. Eliza has already reached my brother and you, and I think Charlotte might be next. Believe me, I don't want that happend "  
James paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and continued:  
"What do you want to hear?", he said, "I've told you everything I know."   
"What exactly did she say about Charlotte?", Sidney asked impatiently.  
" That she... Mrs. Campion knows that I'm still in love with Miss Heywood," Stringer said grudgingly," and that I ... have to fight for my happiness."  
"It's very clever to push us head - to-head. Masterly, quite in the style of Eliza....", Sidney answered, "Tell me, did you find anything strange during the conversation?" "  
To be honest, this whole conversation was quite strange", said Stringer, "but most of all I was surprised by her awareness. Mrs. Campion spoke as if she had known Charlotte and me for a long time, and had often seen us together, even at a party after the regatta, but I couldn't even remember her face until she introduced herself."  
" I wish I'd forgotten all about her", Sidney thought to himself. Stringer's words startled him.  
"Wait, she wasn't at that party," Sidney corrected.  
"Well, according to her, she was watching me and Charlotte during the dance," James said, " and don't ask, I have no idea how that's possible."  
" I'm already don't understand anything at all," honestly admitted Sidney, "God, I'm already tired of all this... Hell, I didn't want to get involved with this woman at all ... in any case, thank you. See you tomorrow."   
"Yes....", said James, and after a pause, he added, "Parker.... take care of Charlotte as she should, she deserves only the best..."   
" I know", answered Sidney, with a smile, "I'll try not to strike in a dirt the person."   
"See you tomorrow," Stringer said, and hung up.  
Sidney got up, opened the refrigerator, took out another can of soda, turned it over in his hands, and put it back. His own thoughts haunted him. "What's Eliza up to? What was she doing at Sanditon after the regatta? Why didn't she want to leave him and Charlotte alone?" He rubbed his eyes, feeling incredibly tired and tired. After looking around, he finally decided to join Charlotte, so that at least until the morning to forget about problems and plunge into happiness next to the woman he loved.

-.... This is about Eliza Campion. Call me back as soon as you can. I'm waiting, " Sidney's voice said.  
Georgie practically flew off the couch to answer the call, but Crowe intercepted her just in time, blocking her way.  
"Let me go, I must tell him everything," cried Miss lamb, violently pushing Francis away from the coffee table.  
"I don't think that's the best option," Crowe said calmly.  
"What? What are you talking about? we have to tell everyone, we have to report it to the police!", Georgiana said.   
"What are you going to tell the authorities? That they fire Sanditon?", he asked, "Do you have any proof?"   
"No... but the recording... the message on the answering machine" , Georgie kept saying, "Edward had confessed that they had set the office on fire."   
"Just the ravings of a drunken man, apart from the context and other evidence, doesn't mean anything at all," Crowe said.  
"Why are you always like this?", she exclaime, "always looking for flaws in me and in everything I do."   
"Like what? I'm just a realist, Georgie. And I'm not looking for flaws, I'm just looking for weaknesses in your plan", he answered, "You'd know that if you weren't trying to see the catch in every word I say."   
"It's just that you always say -" began Miss lamb.  
"I say what I really think, like you do" Crowe interrupted, "You could have listened for once."   
Georgie was suddenly ashamed of her behavior, of the way she had treated Francis all this time. She lowered her eyes, knowing full well that she would never have the courage to admit it.  
"You could have made it clearer" she snorted defiantly, unsuccessfully trying to hide her embarrassment, "go guess what you want there."   
" Now, that's what I said," grinned Crowe looked at Georgie, "it's easier for you to bite me than figure out the real reason.."   
" Hey, I don't recall hiring you as the therapist", muttered Georgie, "well, we're just going to stand here and talk about my bad character, or try to nail this bitch?"   
"What do you suggest?" Crowe asked condescendingly, " break in on her and torture a confession out of her blue lips?"  
Georgie glared at him, knowing in her heart of hearts that he was right. Emotions were now superfluous, it was necessary to act clearly and deliberately.  
"We could have her followed," she suggested, "in case Edward ran to her. We could film their conversation."   
"I think you've read a lot of detective stories," he said, " Edward is an idiot, but not Eliza, she's not stupid enough to fall into such a simple trap."  
"So what? We're not going to do anything else?", she threw in the hearts, " just sit back and watch as she continues to destroy the lives of Charlotte and Sidney?"   
"No, I have an idea," Crowe replied with a sly smile, "I know one person, who know averything about Campion's finance. He has enough connections to do everything quickly and quietly. This could give us evidence that she paid Edward to keep quiet. And maybe something else...."   
"Do I know this man?", Georgie asked.  
"Yes," Francis said, dialing a number on his cell phone, "And full well..." 

He pulled the horse's reins and looked at she. She smiled back at him. In her pale beige riding breeches and cream silk blouse, his companion was simply irresistible. Her long hair was elegantly braided with a ribbon to match her blouse. Her lips and eyes are lightly made up, completing the already perfect look.  
"I thought you were going to leave right after the party," Broome said, eyeing her carefully.  
"I've changed my mind," she said, smiling and narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"Charlotte Haywood? Isn't she?", he asked, looking around as if he didn't want their conversation to be over heard, "it's been a long time since I've seen you so involved."   
"Not only that, there are some other people I'm interested in," she said cryptically, " you don't see me for a long time. I'm sure I can still surprise you."   
"I don't doubt it," he said with a smile.  
" As far as I can see you couldn't resist another Miss Haywood?" she asked, raising one eyebrow expressively.  
"Yes, that's right," he replied calmly, despite the fact that his heart was suddenly beating a frenzied rhythm."What do you want to say? Like my sister will tell me that Allison isn't the right person for me?"   
" No... Elinor and I have very different views on family happiness", replied his companion, "I think you should choose the one with whom you want to live the rest of your life... but your sister really loves you and cares for you... in a very peculiar way."   
"Because of her concern, I didn't go back to my parents' house for two years, so that I wouldn't accidentally meet another Danish or Hungarian Princess in my bathroom, " Dan muttered.  
She laughed for a moment, looking even more beautiful than she was.  
" You must forgive Elinor", still smiling answered she, "you know, your perfect wedding with the perfect bride - this is her thing."   
"I'm sorry, Susan, but this is too much," he said sadly, "She has her own life, her own family and children, I think she just needs to leave me alone."   
"I agree," said Lady Wooster, smiling enigmatically, "so, did you terminate your contract with Eliza Campion?"   
" Yes, there are some minor formalities, but in General...", he began, but suddenly stopped and looked at her intently, "wait, how do you know?"   
"I know everything, my dear," said Susan, looking slyly at her cousin, " Charlotte ans Sidney should be more careful with Mrs. Campion, and I'm sure this won't be the last time she does it. I've done some research on it. All sources say the same thing. It's best not to mess with her. Big money, big connections, even bigger ambitions..."  
"Everyone has their weaknesses," Broome said.  
"No doubt," said Susan, " and we'll find them at Mrs. Campion's."  
He nodded and gave her a meaningful look.  
"Tell me about Allison," she finally said.  
"Why? You already know everything, " Broome teased, smiling.  
She laughed again, throwing her head back elegantly.  
" I would like to hear it from you", she answered, slyly narrowing her eyes, "it's so nice to see you in love, consider it my little Thing..."   
"Allison is a real miracle, I'm ", Dan began, but the phone in his pocket interrupted him.  
When he pulled out the phone and looked at the caller's name, he frowned and turned to Susan.  
"I'm sorry, I need to take it," he said apologetically.  
"I won't bother you," said Susan, giving her Mare a little spur and steering her around the Park, "see you later. I decided not to leave Sanditon yet."   
He smiled at his departing cousin and pressed the "reply" button.  
" Yes... Is something wrong?.... Yes, I can contact her ... Yes... I understand... what should I look for?... what period?.... Yes, of course... no problem....so who did you want to know about?... what do you have to do with this? ... I hope you'll explain to me later what I'm getting into right now?.... well, see you tonight"  
He looked at the display and dialed another number without thinking. A pleasant female voice answered.  
" Hello, Catherine", he said, unconsciously smiling at the interlocutor, "I'm back to you for help.... I need all the financial data on one person and all the firms associated with it.... Yes.... for the last five years... Yes, I know it will be a big job, but I will not remain in debt... I'm sure you can handle it... Yes, of course... I'm interested in Mrs. Eliza Campion....."

He opened the door and let her pass in front of him. She looked wearily around the hall and listened for sounds. It was quiet, and the beautiful house on the edge of the pond was empty. Relieved that the children were still gone, Esther went into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. The events of the day seemed to have drained all the energy from her, turning Mrs. Babbington into a pale and tortured copy of herself. Once at home, next to a loved one, Esther was finally able to relax and give vent to her emotions. She covered her face with her hands and wept bitterly. The tears she'd been holding back so hard for the past couple of hours burst out of her like a powerful river, tearing her soul apart and simultaneously giving her the relief she needed. William sat down next to her and held her gently to his chest. Her fragile body shook with sobs, but he did not give up, gently stroking Esther's back and whispering in her ear such necessary words. Gradually, she went limp, trusting to his warmth and caress, and hugged her husband tightly, as if to hide behind him from the rest of the world. It was at least an half an hour before Esther was able to let go of William and return to real life.  
He smiled at her, stroking the back of his hand gently.  
" I'll get you some food", he said", i'm sure you haven't eaten anything since morning. You can't go far for coffee."  
" Thank you", barely heard answered she, slowly getting up from the sofa, "I'll dial Sophia, with this story I completely forgot to call her."   
"Left your old aunt to fend for herself," Babbington joked, getting up briskly and opening the refrigerator, " she don't forget this. Perhaps even anathematize."   
"Me might even have to run away from the city to avoid her wrath," Esther said.  
"Call a taxi?", Babbers answered, "don't worry if I hold her up."  
Esther laughed and he felt a wonderful feeling. His wife was coming back to life again, despite Edward and everything Esther had been through.  
"Oh, my God, Georgie, what are you crazy?", Esther suddenly exclaimed, looking closely at her phone, "67 unanswered and 15 text messages, Oooh... it's the same for you. We'll have to come up with something more or less plausible to calm her down."   
"Let's say we were abducted by aliens," he said, smiling.  
"I'm afraid this isn't going to work for our Georgie," she muttered, studying the answering machine on the table. The Board read "Listen to messages again?" and below that "you have one new message"  
"Did you use your answering machine today, Will?", she asked anxiously, looking around nervously, as if searching for someone invisible.  
"No," said Babbers, who was busy cooking.  
With a trembling hand, she pressed the first "repeat" key. The answering machine spoke first in her voice, then in Edward's. The machine played all three messages, then Sidney entered the game.  
She raised her eyes and looked at William. Her heart was pounding like crazy. It became difficult to breathe. Esther jumped to her feet and ran around the living room, startling Babbers by her behavior.  
"My God, what's going on with you?", William exclaimed, grabbing her hand and holding her tightly, "Edward is not here. He will not appear in our lives again."   
"You don't understand, Will, someone was at our house and listened to these messages before us!," Esther exclaimed in horror, still looking around - "someone has broken in here and he knows all about Edward.... and the fire at Sanditon... God, what if he's still here?... we need to call the police right away!!!" 


	24. Unexpected thing

He put his arms around her and held her close, kissing the top of her fiery red head.  
"Calm down, there was no one here," William said, trying desperately to smile, "There must be some simple explanation for everything. Maybe it's a glitch in the program or something like that."   
"No, I feel that something is wrong here," Esther muttered, still looking around, "Hell, the front door was open when we got there?"   
"No," said William, " I definitely used the keys.  
"Closed for two turns? as usual?" she asked.  
" Yes... or rather, I don't remember... probably", said Babbington stared thoughtfully out of the window, as if there he might see the answer to his questions.  
Suddenly he stiffened and, releasing Esther from his embrace, went to the window and pulled back the curtain with a sharp movement.  
"What the hell? What is he doing here? Behind the rose bushes!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
"Who? Who do you see there?", Esther asked in horror, following her husband to the window.  
"Crowe," William said absently, and looked at his wife.

About hour ago...

"I must tell Charlotte," she insisted, "What if Edward warned her and Eliza covered her tracks?"   
"Some things are simply impossible to hide," Crowe said calmly, "please calm down and be patient. It is time for us to get out of here before we get caught."   
"It's Esther and Babbington," said Georgie, "What can they do to us? Let's tell the truth that we were worried about them and wanted to make sure everything was all right."   
"And so rudely got into their personal life that listening all their messages" noticed Crowe, "do you think they'll be thrilled?"   
"You're just exaggerating," Georgie said, shaking her head, "as usually".   
There was a scuffle in the street, and Miss lamb, startled, unconsciously clung to Crowe.  
"We have a great chance to test your theory," Francis whispered in her ear, "But you must talk and I will be silent and look at the floor in embarrassment."   
Georgie shook her head violently from side to side, and, grabbing Crowe's hands and pulled him toward the tiny storage room in the corner.  
"That you won't even show them your displeasure?", he asked, "you've been so worried about them all morning."  
She furrowed her brows and, with a colorful snort, confidently pulled him along. A second later, they were pushed into a small, dark alcove, burying themselves in a pile of cloaks.  
Georgie and Crowe were so close that he could feel her hot breath on his skin and touch the top of her curly head with his lips.  
Miss lamb shifted uncomfortably, trying to get into a more comfortable position and somehow free her hands, but failed, being trapped helplessly between the coat rack and Crowe. She cursed under her breath as she tried to get out, but Francis stopped her with both hands wrapped tightly around her waist. All the experiences of the day, the closeness and darkness of the storeroom, Esther and Babbington behind the wall, and the proximity of Francis had done their work - Georgiana had given up, hanging limply in Crowe's arms and buried her nose in his chest. He smelled of a tart but not bitter perfume, with hints of citrus and sea freshness. She inhaled the pleasant aroma, wondering why she'd never noticed it before. His hands were tight around her back and waist, and her heart was pounding, and her breathing was slow and ragged. "What's in his head?" Miss lamb thought to herself, and looked up. Francis stared straight at her, unblinking. It was dark, but Georgie could have sworn she saw a glint in his eyes. Her heart soared and then fell to the floor with a crash.  
" Avast. Stop. Stop," she silently shouted to herself, "you've done something and now it's time to get out of here. Think about Crowe later. Turn on your brain already!"  
She turned and listened to what was happening in the living room. Esther was crying, so bitterly and desperately that Georgie wanted to leave her hiding place and cuddle her friend, but she just clenched her fists and buried her face in Crowe's chest again.  
It was a long time before the sobbing in the living room stopped and the sound of the refrigerator opening was heard. Soon, Esther's loud voice rang out, asking for a message. Georgie knew they were caught.  
" It's time for us to leave", barely audible whispered before keeping a deathly silence Crowe.  
Under cover of Edward's loud confessions, Francis, who was holding Georgie's hand tightly, slipped out of the hall unnoticed, flew past the guest room, and without wasting a second, slipped through the back door and disappeared into the bushes, not forgetting to carefully close the front door behind him.  
"You're crazy!", Georgie exclaimed, laughing, trying to catch her breath, "You've clearly moved the stash, right?"   
"Then I'm not a competitor, you are absolutely crazy", he said, still breathing Hard, "what the hell am I even listening to you? I'd sit in my room and enjoy a book and a whisky."   
"Come on, I can see you liked it," Georgie said in a conspiratorial tone.  
"Yes, so much so that when I need a cardiologist," he muttered, " I'm too old for this, remember? You need to ask Babbers put me in a nursing home."   
Georgie frowned and looked at Crowe. How many times during their acquaintance, she herself had made such jokes in his direction, but now she suddenly felt ashamed, wanted to just disappear into thin air or sink into the ground. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped through the colored icons, Georgie was ready to do anything to avoid looking Francis in the eye.  
" Google the address of the nearest?", he asked with a grin," if you know anything, I'd like a room with a sea view..."   
" I'm? What?... No, of course not, " she said indistinctly, "I've just..."   
" That's it, we need to get out of here", said Francis, closing the subject, "better go on the other side of the pond. Then we won't be seen from the house."   
"Nonsense," said Georgie, and started off across the Park, " if we do it fast enough, they won't notice us."  
"Wait! - cried Crowe and followed her.

"Hell, now I'm going to have to tell them everything," Georgie muttered under her breath, "You couldn't just duck down a bit?"   
"Well, sorry", answered Crowe, with obvious sarcasm, "didn't know that being tall was now a disadvantage"   
Georgiana snorted in response and gave Francis a long look as she approached the main door.  
"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, pressing the bell.  
"Improvise," he said, hearing footsteps approaching.  
The door opened and a surprised Babbington appeared, followed by Esther.  
"Thank God you're here! I was about to call the police to look for you, and an ambulance to calm this hysterical woman down", Crowe asked, "She's worn me out. You have no idea what I had to listen to about your absence. By the way, where were you? We've been looking for you all over the city for half a day! It was pretty irresponsible of you to disappear like that..."   
The three of them stared at him in shock, trying to collect their thoughts and find a proper response to Crowe's words.  
"The best defense is a good offense. Always", Francis thought to himself, and added aloud," Will you keep us on the doorstep? It's not Halloween and we're not here to beg for sweets"  
Babbington silently cleared the passage.  
"That's better", said Crowe, skipping Georgiana forward, "Babbers, do you have any whiskey?" 

The phone rang, and she reluctantly pulled it out of her purse.  
"You already came?", asked her joyful voice of Charlotte, "we are all waiting for you"   
"Yes," she said grimly, " I'm just looking at the door to Trafalgar house."  
"Great!", Miss Haywood exclaimed - "ring the bell !"  
She disconnected the call and put the phone back in her purse. Taking a deep breath, she rang the bell. Georgiana didn't want to go to the Parkers ' for dinner, but Charlotte was adamant. Miss lamb was good to Mary and the children, but she was chronically unable to stomach the owner of the house. And in light of recent events, she wanted to strangle him at the first opportunity. A little earlier, back at the hotel along with Crowe, with great difficulty escaped from Babbington (thank God the nanny returned with the kids), she fell on the bed in the hope that adventure today is over and she will be able to draw, read a book and think about yourself and Francis. Charlotte's unexpected call to come to the Parker family dinner had thrown her off balance. And now, standing in front of the massive oak door, she felt a strong desire to escape.  
There were footsteps, and the door opened. Parker's Desk stood in the doorway, completely blocking it. When she saw him, Georgie broke into a satisfied smile and threw herself on his chest with joy.  
\- Arthur! I didn't know you were here" - she asked in surprise, "Why didn't you call?"   
"Well, probably because I wanted to surprise you," he said, smiling, " you don't wanted to see me?"   
"I'm so glad!" said Georgie, still smiling from ear to ear, "how long can you stay? Will you go to the bar with me? I have a lot to tell you."   
"Can you go through first?", continued clearly pleased with his success Arthur, "I also have news for you"   
She happily took his arm and went inside, completely forgetting that just a few minutes ago she was ready to beat Tom Parker.

"So you're staying until the festival?" Sidney asked, taking a mouth - watering bite of biscuit.  
"Yes, and even after that", said Arthur with a smile, "I have a surprise for all of you. I'm opening my own pastry shop, right on the waterfront. I will treat all the guests Sanditon fine pastries and more. This cookie you're eating right now was made by me"   
Everyone looked at each other in disbelief and then back at Arthur.  
"Really?", Charlotte was surprise, "I knew that cake is your weakness, but God it really is so delicious, you're a real pastry chef!"   
"Thank you", a little embarrassed, said Arthur, "I took the course almost four years ago. I've been improving my skills for a long time. Then i'm opened a small coffee and pastry shop in London, near Central Park. However, it is very tiny."   
"AP? Is this your coffee shop?", Georgie exclaimed, "I go there twice a week. God, the eclairs are divine. But I never saw you there"   
"I don't go out much," said Arthur, smiling.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?", Sidney asked, "maybe we can help you with something."  
"I don't know", said Arthur, hiding his face behind a huge Cup of tea, "maybe I just wanted to prove to myself that I'm worth something on my own, and not as one of the Parkers."   
Sidney smiled at Arthur, feeling incredibly proud of his younger brother. His mood had clearly improved, and Sidney had almost forgotten about the trouble with Eliza Campion.  
"It's just unbelievable," Tom said, as if he'd just come out of hibernation.   
"What does Diana think?" Mary broke in.  
"She doesn't know", he answered, "or rather, she doesn't khows everything. At first, she laughed at the idea, and then when she started Dating her yoga instructor, she completely forgot about me and my pastry shop. However, this is even better. She is busy with her yoga, Pilates, diets and calorie counting. Every month she passes tests and goes to the doctor. I'm very glad that I don't have to hang around with her."  
Mary exchanged glances with Charlotte and Georgie and smiled knowingly at Arthur.  
" What are you going to sell here?", Georgie asked with interest.  
" A lot of things", said Arthur, slyly squinting, "I found old recipes that were used by cooks back in the 19th century."   
"So you can take part in the festival, too," Tom said briskly, " and you'll be another milestone in Sanditon, so to speak. Have you seen my project?"   
"Not yet", said Arthur honestly.  
"Come on, I'll show you everything", said Tom, barely hiding the unhealthy glint in his eyes, "you'll see, it will be just a Grand event. All the Beau Monde will be talking about Sanditon. And your cakes."   
Arthur got up and excused himself to the ladies, then followed his brother out. Mary also rose to clear some of the dishes from the table. Charlotte volunteered to help her, leaving Georgie and Sidney alone at the table.  
"I heard you gave one person a hard time," Sidney said.  
"Not as much as I'd like," she said, wrinkling her nose, " at the thought of throwing her off a cliff."   
"You know it's very dangerous," he said, more seriously " I don't want you to mess with her."   
" I have enough strength to stand up for myself", said Georgie indignantly, "do you think I can't pull out this old chicken's hair?"   
"I don't doubt your capabilities for a second," Sidney said, "just be carefull"   
"OK," said Georgie.  
"I'm serious," Sidney said, "you must be carefull"   
"Calm down, eat your cake and drink your coffee before it gets cold", she answered.   
"You know I'm very worried about you... " Sidney began, but the phone rang. He ignored him, "do you want to talk?"   
"You're getting a call!" Georgie said, pointedly reaching for the cake, "in case it can be urgent. I think we should pick up the phone."   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ringing mobile phone, frowning. A second of hesitation and then he was out of the chair, moving to the far corner of the room and answering the phone.  
"Yes," he said shortly, and Georgie strained her ears to catch the words.  
To her delight, the voice on the other end was loud, beautiful, and familiar to Georgie.  
"You asked me to find out where Eliza Campion is staying," Esther said. " just like I thought, Eliza's not in" Crown", but I know where she is."  
"Don't keep me in suspense," Sidney muttered impatiently.  
"Eliza has rented a small cottage on the coast. 15 colins lane", Esther said.  
"15 Colins Lane? But this is... " Sidney began.  
"Yes, the very first alley from Parker house, if you go towards the city," Esther confirmed.  
"She deliberately rented a cottage three hundred meters away from Charlotte and me", he said sadly "She did it on purpose"   
"It looks like it," Esther agreed, "Sidney!"   
"What?", he asked.  
"Are you sure you should go there?", Esther asked, excitement in her voice.  
"I have to try to stop this madness somehow," Sidney said, "I have to protect my family."   
"I understand," she said, "be careful, Sidney."   
"Thank you," he said.  
"I hope I don't regret it," said Mrs. Babbington, and hung up.  
He turned to look at Georgie, who was still sitting on the sofa, looking at the book on the table with interest.  
"Did she hear the conversation? Did she understand any of it?" he thought.  
Sidney could only guess at that. He walked over and sat back down in his favorite chair.  
"What did you say about Mrs. Campion?", she asked casually.  
"Nothing," Sidney said, swallowing hard, " just try not to cross paths with her again."  
"Ok," said Georgie, hiding behind a mug of tea like Arthur had just a few minutes ago.  
Sidney breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Georgie had been so preoccupied with herself that she hadn't listened to the conversation.  
"How did you spend today?", Sidney finally asked.  
" Bored", she answered, "slept until lunch, then briefly visited Esther...."   
They began to talk peacefully about London and her paintings, not even realizing that Charlotte was standing right behind the curtain, her icy hands pressed to her mouth, listening to the entire conversation between Sidney and Esther from beginning to end.

"So you found a girlfriend in London?" she asked, carefully kicking the sand with the toe of her Shoe.  
"No, or rather found, but not in London", said Arthur, a little embarrassed, "she's here."   
"In Sanditon? No way!", said Georgie, "And who is she? Local Islander?"   
"Not exactly," he said, " but she's been living in Sanditon for quite some time. We met again in London. Accidentally. In pastry courses. Began to communicate. Then meet. I learned a lot of new things around her, including about myself. She speaks very highly of you."  
"God, do I know her?" Georgie asked.  
"Yes," said the younger Parker, " It's Phyllida Beaufort. She's with her family in London now, and she works here at a cafe on the beach with Fred Robinson and her sister. You should know what fantastic cupcakes she bakes. You'll lick your fingers."   
" You want to say that it's love?", she asked, smiling broadly.   
She was incredibly happy for Arthur. This cheerful, healthy man who had taken such care of her, trying to brighten up her lonely and dreary days, deserved to be happy like no one else on this planet.  
" I think so", said Arthur, "she always believed in me and accepted me as I am. She makes me feel like a different person. Better than I thought I was"   
Georgie smiled back at him.  
"You know, I've been thinking a lot and I've come to the conclusion that we are all alone until we really meet our own person", Arthur continued enthusiastically, "it's just that sometimes we don't know that the one we need is right in front of us. We can see him every day, talk to him... and not understand... but it's worth getting to know him better..."   
"Get to know him better," Georgie repeated automatically, her thoughts drifting to Crowe, to his eyes, to his breath, to the warmth of his strong body locked with hers in the babbington Storeroom.  
"Did you think of Sidney and Charlotte?", Arthur asked, "I've been thinking about them all evening, too. They have waited so long and can finally be happy together."   
"What?", she asked, reluctantly coming back to the reality of her standing on a sandy beach next to a completely different man, "and Yes, of course, that's what I was thinking. I hope no one can stop them."   
"You sound as if someone is already standing in their way," said Arthur.  
"No, not at all. Their horizon is completely empty, " Georgie lied, thinking back to the conversation between Sidney and Esther, Arthur, sorry, I'm almost forgot. I have to go. I have a meeting"  
"So late?", asked Arthur, "maybe I should walk you out?"   
" Thank you, but I'm in the car", Georgie smiled and kissed Arthur on the cheek, went in the direction of the embankment. Before she was halfway there, she looked back and shouted, " see you tomorrow! I want to talk to your Phyllida. We need to get to know her better. You know I'm very suspicious!"   
"See you tomorrow, Georgie!" Arthur called after her, and when he was sure she had reached the car, he strolled off in the direction of Trafalgar house.

After turning off the engine, she didn't dare get out of the car for a long time.   
"Why are you here? What are you going to tell her now? She'll just throw you out the door and laugh at your helplessness", Georgie thought to herself. In the end, common sense lost and she decided to take the risk and rush into battle. Closing the car and leaving it a good hundred meters from the cottage, Georgiana went to meet Eliza.  
"15 Collins lane, this house. The light is on. She's home," Miss lamb muttered to herself. But before she could reach it, there was a noise from the cottage, then a thud, then another, and someone swore profanely, knocking something over on the terrace and hurrying out of the house. Georgie froze in fear, hugging a nearby Bush. Judging by the shape, it was quite a tall, strong man. She stared at him intently, straining to catch some familiar features. Now the light from the window fell on his face, distorted with anger. Georgie turned white with horror. It was Sidney Parker. And by the looks of it, he was furious.   
Sidney left, and Georgie slid down the Bush, unable to move. She was afraid to give herself away, but she was even more afraid to find out what had happened in the cottage. It was some time before she could pull herself together and get back on her feet. Suddenly, she saw another silhouette. It was different, somehow light and airy compared to the first one. This time it was a woman with her long hair down. The stranger went to the cottage, went up to the terrace, and went behind a large potted palm tree, just beyond which was the front door. From where she sat, Georgie couldn't figure out what she was doing. Miss lamb paused, listening for every sound.   
There was a knock on the door and the stranger spoke.   
"Mrs. Campion, this is Charlotte Hеywood, open up, we need to talk, this can't go on," she said.   
Georgie was relieved for a moment. God, it's only Charlotte, she thought, but then she remembered Sidney's face as he walked away. "What the hell happened there?", she thought.   
Charlotte, meanwhile, knocked several more times, inviting Eliza to enter into a dialogue, but there was no response. She came down from the porch and walked around the house, trying to look in the Windows and somehow lure Eliza out. Charlotte climbed up on the windowsill and looked inside. Suddenly she gave a sharp, loud cry and tumbled down. A second later, Charlotte was on her feet, shivering and nervously typing on the phone. Even in the faint light from the window, Charlotte looked incredibly pale. Miss Heywood put the receiver to her ear and began to speak. Georgiana became an ear. 

Crowe awoke to a deafening crash. He felt as if his head was about to be torn apart. Francis opened his eyes, making sure that the sound wasn't coming from the nightmare he'd just had. Someone was banging on the door of his hotel room.   
Getting out of bed, he turned on the light, blinded for a moment by its brightness, and reluctantly opened the door.   
Georgiana lamb stood in the doorway. Her hands were shaking, and tears were streaming from her eyes. Crow's heart stopped, and a nasty, sticky fear enveloped him. Without thinking, he pulled Georgie into the room and closed the door, holding her tight.   
"What happened?" he asked, dreading the answer to his question.  
"He, he killed her," she sobbed, " Fren, Sidney killed Eliza. .." 


	25. Suspicions

She came over and sat down next to her on the bench and gently shook her by the shoulders.  
"Hey, Wake up, are you all right?", she asked, "you don't look well."  
Charlotte opened her eyes abruptly, as if she had just emerged from the water, and sucked in a deep breath.  
"Can you go home now? William and I will get you out of here," Esther said, patting her gently on the back, "He's talking to a detective."   
"Where's Sidney?", swallowing convulsively, asked Miss Heywood, "I can't get through to him. Maybe something happen to him?"   
"I don't know," said Esther, "We couldn't find him. The phone is no longer answering. Maybe Crowe can do it better. Why didn't you call me right away?"   
"I don't know, I called Sidney first, but he didn't answer. Then I waited for the paramedics. After the police arrived, I was taken to the police station to give a statement. Than the phone is dead",said Charlotte, wearily rubbing her eyes, "less than an hour ago they gave me a call, I dialed Sidney again, and then Allison. By the way, where is she?"   
"Don't even ask, there's trouble in the stable. Four stallions just fell off. The groom called her in late at night. They are very bad, She had to put IVS. She's still there", murmured Esther " she will come as soon as released"   
"My God, what happened to them?" Charlotte asked.  
"It's hard to say for sure," Esther said, " but Allison thinks they were poisoned."   
"What? What for? Who needs it?", Charlotte exclaimed in surprise.  
"I have no idea," Esther said wearily, "Let's think about it later. You'd better tell me what happened. Am I right? Someone killed Eliza Campion?"   
"Yes," said Miss Haywood, "it was terrible... what I saw ... the whole head is covered in blood, the mirror is broken, the tea set is shattered, shards are everywhere, things are scattered. Esther, I've never seen anything like it."   
"Honestly, Eliza was never a particularly nice woman," Esther said, " with her ambition and character, it's no wonder someone wanted to kill her. She must have crossed a lot of roads."   
"No one deserves this ending, Esther," Charlotte whispered.  
"Yes.... you're probably right. Did you see anyone near the house?", Esther asked, " could it be someone's car?"  
"No, it was dark", said Charlotte, "I was walking along the beach, there was no one there at all."   
"Charlotte, I'm sorry, but why the hell did you go to that bitch's house tonight, and all by yourself?", Esther asked, "and how did you even know where she was staying? I don't think Sidney told you that."   
"I overheard your conversation," Miss Haywood admitted, " and after what happened last night, I had to talk to her myself."   
"What happened?", asked Esther, "you were visiting the Parkers..."   
" Yes", said Charlotte, "but then... when we got home... I found Lacy underwear and a rose on the bed.... I thought it was a surprise from Sidney, but... I could tell by the look on his face that he had nothing to do with it."   
She sighed heavily and looked at Esther.  
"Was it Eliza?", Esther asked.  
" Yes ... there was a note ... from her", Charlotte continues, in it... no, I don't want to talk about it..."  
" How did Sidney react?", Mrs. Babbington asked.  
"What do you think? He was furious. He tried to hide his anger and despair from me, but he didn't succeed", Charlotte replied, "he tried to calm me down somehow, but he was clearly not himself."   
"Is that why you decided to go to Campion yourself?" Esther guessed, "did She want to protect him?"   
" Yes, that's right", Charlotte exclaimed angrily, "it was painful for me to watch him suffer. I said I needed to meet Allison immediately and would probably stay at Sanditon House for the night. Then I left, but I stood on the beach for more than half an hour, not daring to go in the direction of her cottage ... and when I came I saw all this."  
"You say he was very upset?", Ester asked, "could he have done something stupid?"  
"No, you don't think that.... no, it's impossible...", Charlotte muttered, shaking her head from side to side and instinctively pulling away from Esther, "Sidney couldn't.... God, what if he thought I was offended and left him.... ...God, what have I done, Esther?"   
"Hush", shushed her Esther, "stop shouting, forgot where we are? Pull yourself together! I'm sure there's a normal explanation for everything."   
"Then why isn't he answering his phone?" Charlotte asked, tears running down her cheeks that she could no longer hold back, "Why?"   
Esther moved closer and put her arm around her.  
"Do you believe Sidney?", she asked softly.  
"Yes," Charlotte said confidently, "But I don't understand ..."   
"Then stop crying", sternly answered Esther, "Sidney will be found and everything will fall into place."   
"Are you all right, Girls?" asked Babbington, "the Desk Sergeant said you can go, Charlotte."   
"Great!", Esther said, getting up briskly and lifting Charlotte, who was wiping away her tears, after her.  
"Miss Heywood, I need your signature," said a young man in uniform standing directly behind the Babbington.  
Charlotte gave the report a quick glance and signed at the bottom of the sheet.  
"Try not to leave Sanditon in the near future", he said, "perhaps the detective will have some more questions for you."   
"All right," Charlotte said faintly, " I'm not going anywhere.  
" Good day, Sergeant", said Babbington, nodding to the police officer and turned to Charlotte and Esther said, "come on, I'll take you home." 

"He's not at home, nor at Trafalgar House, nor has he been to the office," said Crowe, "why does everyone persist in disappearing? Is it contagious?"   
"Don't look at me like that," Georgie said, frowning, "i will not try to dissapear. Especially after what Sidney did. We have to find him."   
"Are you really so sorry for Mrs. Campion, that you're willing to hand your friend over to the police without even knowing what's going on?", he asked.   
"After everything I've learned about her - not a bit," Georgie said, " she was a bitch, no, a real witch, and her place was in hell."  
"But you're still not happy, are you?", Crowe asked again.  
"I didn't want her to die," Georgie muttered under her breath, " I just wanted her to answer for her sins, to feel the pain of all those whose lives she has ruined, and I'm sure there will be many more. And I certainly didn't want Sidney to be her killer.  
"Look, let's do it again," he said, " are you absolutely sure what you saw? Couldn't you have made a mistake?"   
"You may think I'm stupid, but I'm not blind," she said immediately, " and I saw what I saw. Sidney Parker left the cottage, and then Charlotte found Mrs. Campion's body in it."   
"And before? Up to this point? Did you see him come in? Did you hear the argument? Screams?", Crowe asked.  
"No, I already told you," exclaimed Georgiana, "I heard some punches and the fact that Sidney was swearing like a sailor. You should have seen his face, it still stands before my eyes. "   
"So you didn't see him hit her?" Francis asked.  
"Are you making me mad on purpose?", she asked, "why are you asking me all these questions about the twenty - fifth circle again?"  
"I'm trying to figure out what really happened," Crowe said.  
"What's there to understand? He got angry and lost his temper, maybe he didn't calculate his strength, or maybe it was an accident, " she replied and slowly sat down on the nearest bench. She wasn't feeling well, "in any case, I don't think it was intentional."   
"I don't think anything at all yet," Francis said, sitting down next to her.  
"I'm sure it is," she continued, " otherwise why would he hide?"  
"Just because we haven't found him doesn't mean he's hiding," Crowe said reasonable, "maybe we were just looking in the wrong place."   
"Do you think there might be other reasons?",Georgie asked.  
"Anything. It's Sidney Parker", replied Crowe, "you'd better think about what you're going to say to the police when they call you in for questioning."   
"Why should I? I have nothing to do with it, " she said.  
"Are you serious? The day before yesterday, you dragged her by the hair all over the cafe in front of at least twenty people. Threatened with immediate reprisal," said Francis, "do you think no one will pay attention to this? I'm sure her statement from yesterday is already on the detective's Desk."   
"Hell, I didn't think of that at all," said Georgie, nervously fingering the folds of her cream dress, "What if everyone thinks it's me? That I killed her? What should I do then?"   
"You need a good alibi," he said calmly.  
"Where can I get it? If only.... I can ask Arthur to say that we parted an hour later," she suggested, "Arthur will help, I'm sure I'll explain everything to him."   
"If he went straight to Trafalgar House, it's no use," Crowe said," you're not going to ask everyone in this house to lie, are you?"   
"The devil! And what do you suggest? Become a Prime suspect?" , Georgiana asked," it's so convenient, and you don't need to look for anyone, and dislike on your face. Especially if they find my car tracks within a hundred meters of this damn cottage!"   
"No," he said shortly, "I can be your alibi."   
Georgiana opened her eyes wide and stared at Francis. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.  
"I'll say that I met you on the beach and we came to the hotel together," calmly continued Crowe, "Eating popcorn and watching stupid movies on TV. No one saw me, so they can't prove otherwise."   
"Will you really do this for me?" that's perjury!" said Georgie, dumbfounded.  
"Any doubts?", he asked in response, "think it quick, before I change my mind, limit my generosity for this year are almost exhausted. You, of course, can refuse and proudly March into the cell..."   
"I agree, I agree to everything that you say", she exclaimed, and after a little pause added, "thank you....Francis... I really appreciate your help..."   
"Well, you see, even an old goat like me can be useful sometimes," he muttered, taking the phone out of his pocket.  
Georgiana flushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Crowe remembered every word she said.  
"I hope he didn't change his number," Francis said.  
"What are you going to do?", she asked, trying to look over his shoulder.  
"Try to find Parker", answered Crowe, "if Sidney was in the state you're talking about, then he may well be in another place. Why didn't I think of that right away?"   
"What is that place?" she asked, surprised.  
He put his index finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet.  
"Phil, this is Crowe... Yes, long time no see... Yes, back in Sanditon" ,said Francis, "tell me, do you still arrange "spectacles"?.... great.... in the same place?... tell me, how long have you seen Sidney Parker?.... are you looking at him right now?.... can he talk?... as I thought... if he wakes up before I get here, keep him in your room... thank you, I owe you."  
He turned off the call and smiled triumphantly at Georgie as he fingered the phone.  
"What does it all mean? Where's Sidney?" she asked.  
"Now you will understand everything yourself", answered Crowe, "and maybe discover a new facet of Sidney Parker."   
"I don't understand," Georgie said honestly.  
"Get in the car,It's not far from here" Crowe suggested...

She checked the level of the IVS and sank wearily into a chair. She only managed to get two hours ' sleep during the night, and then only in short bursts. Charlotte's call in the early hours of the morning completely unsettled her. Someone killed Eliza Campion. It was like a bolt from the blue. Allison did not know Eliza personally, but she had a strong dislike for her, remembering Her role in her own sister's life and her attempts to interfere in real life Sanditon. Surprisingly, only yesterday Charlotte had asked her to be careful with Mrs. Campion, and now she was dead. Eliza was a bad person, but hardly anyone is worthy of such a terrible death.  
She sighed heavily and rubbed her tired eyes. There was another problem. Why would anyone want to poison horses? Allison didn't know the answer to that question. It wasn't that important right now. A little more and her boys will feel better. They are already out of their stupor and are likely to recover. Timely gastric lavage and IVS did their job. A faint whinny could be heard in the next stall, which means that the worst is over, they have time. But we didn't have time with Mrs. Campion. Charlotte reproached herself for not coming sooner, perhaps she could have spooked the killer. Or she would have been another victim, Allison thought to herself, but then she pushed the awful thought away.  
The door creaked and Broome appeared in the stable doorway. He was carrying a picnic basket.  
"God, did you bring me something to eat?" she asked, surprised.  
"I didn't think you'd get out of here before noon," he said with a smile. " I brought eggs, bacon, and some porridge, fruit, and croissants. I hope you're eating some of this stuff."   
"Thank You. Now I'm ready to eat anything, with a smile, she replied," since last night's dinner, I haven't held a crumb in my mouth."  
"How are the horses?", he asked with interest.  
"Better," Allison said, "Goring was already on his feet. I think the others will catch up soon."   
"Good. Well. How's Charlotte doing? Maybe she needs my help?", Dan asked sympathetically.  
"She's fine, Esther and Will have already picked her up from the station and taken her home," she said, trying to smile, and then added, " physically fine, but who knows what's going on in her soul after what she saw."  
"I know she really needs your support now... and Sidney", said Dan, "by the way, were you able to find him?"   
"Not yet," Allison said, " Georgie and Crowe are working on it, and I hope there's some news soon... I'm starting to worry about him... and Charlotte too..."   
"Don't worry, everything will be fine", said Broome, sitting down on the second chair next to her and gently putting his arm around her shoulder, "know that I am always there and will do anything you ask."   
"Thank you, Dan," she almost whispered, relaxing and resting her head on his shoulder, " for your supporting... and help..."   
"Why didn't you call me right away?", he asked, kissing her half - closed eyelids, tired from the night's vigil," I barely waited until morning to hear your voice again. At least over the phone."   
"God, I didn't think that you would dream of waking up at half past four in the morning to the news of the death of a woman you didn't know," she replied, smiling wearily, "believe me, this would be too..."   
"No, you don't understand why you didn't call me in the evening when you found out that the horses were sick?", Broome asked.  
"I didn't want to strain you with my problems", she answered honestly, "I think you have enough of your own."   
"But it doesn't matter if you need help. I'm not a veterinarian, but I could be a draft driver. I'm sure it would be useful here...", he said.   
"But you already helped me, brought me a great Breakfast", she exclaimed, "now I can only dream of how to wash..."   
"Right behind the barn is a large antique bath, I saw it while waiting for you last time", he said, standing up and smiling broadly, "if you want, I can bring it. I guess it weighs a ton, but for you... anything ..."   
Allison laughed out loud, momentarily forgetting about her fatigue and all the hardships of the night. She looked at Broome and realized that she was head over heels in love with him and could no longer imagine her life without his presence, his boundless tenderness, affection and care. Allison seemed to see the world through different eyes, another world full of bright colors, joy and happiness.  
"I love you, Daniel," she said faintly, and the tears suddenly began to flow down her cheeks. Allison was suddenly ashamed that she was so happy, even though terrible things were happening and people were dying.  
He reached out and pulled her gently to his side, pulling her to her feet. She leaned against his chest, clutching the hem of his sports jacket, and looked up at him. Tears were still running down her cheeks.  
"I love you, too," he said, just as quietly Broome, "no need to cry. Everything will be fine, and so will we and your sister."   
He gently kissed her eyelids, then her cheeks, once, then again, then again and again, until he had dried all the tears on her face. Allison's eyes widened and he seemed to sink into them, oblivious of everything. His lips slowly but surely found her hot lips, and Dan's heart beat as fast as it could. Their kiss was so genuine, sensual, and real that they both felt as if time had stopped, leaving all the pain and anxiety behind, allowing them to live their lives to the fullest, enjoying the moment of true intimacy with each other.

She was pacing the room, trying to calm her nerves. Esther and Babbington were in the kitchen preparing Breakfast. The wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of frying bacon gradually brought Charlotte back to life, but they could not allay her worries about Sidney. "What happened to him? Where did he go? Did he attack Eliza?" Charlotte kept thinking. These thoughts systematically drove her crazy, and the phone lying on the bed and the rose sticking out of the trash can did nothing to ease her suffering, but rather made it worse.  
Finally, she tidied up, dressed, tied her hair in a bun, and slung her purse over her shoulder as she went into the living room.  
"Wait, where are you going?" exclaimed in surprise Babbington, suddenly blocking her way, "I don't think it's a good idea to go anywhere now. Especially in this state."   
"I'm sorry, Will, but I can't just sit back," Charlotte said, fidgeting with the chain on her small purse.  
"Honey, I'm sure Crowe and Georgie will be fine without you," Esther said, coming up to them.  
"Crowe and Georgie?", Charlotte asked, "they can't spend five minutes in peace. Maybe they haven't even checked out of the hotel, still arguing about who's in charge and who's going to get behind the wheel in the end."   
Babbers burst out laughing, and Charlotte gave him a hard look.  
"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, still smiling, "just imagining what it would look like in person."   
"Charlotte, listen, don't underestimate our friends,"Esther said calmly, patting her on the back" I think you'll be surprised at what they can do together."  
There was a commotion outside. A car pulled up. On the driveway appeared Crowe and Georgie, practically dragging themself to Sidney. Charlotte's heart stopped beating with excitement. She ran forward and opened the door, carefully letting the three of them in. They practically ran into the living room and, with a heavy sigh, threw Sidney on the sofa. He tried to get upright, but fell back helplessly. Sidney's appearance left much to be desired. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his clothes were rumpled. It seemed that its owner had spent some time on the floor. Her lower lip was split, and there was a good-sized cut on her right cheekbone. He was clearly hungover, because the stink of his breath filled the room in an instant.  
"For God's sake, it's ruuuddley early! Leave me alone!", Sidney pleaded, covering his face with his hands.  
On the knuckles of his fingers were also abrasions and minor bruises.  
Charlotte covered her mouth in horror. "Was it really him? Could Sidney have killed Mrs. Campion?" She shook her head and sat down next to Sidney on the sofa.  
"You need to lose weight, Parker," Crowe said, "You're fucking heavy. Now I'll have to hire a masseuse, otherwise goodbye back, Hello sciatica, and..."   
"Stop whining", interrupted Georgie, "believe me, it's not easier for me either".  
"Where did you find him?", Babbers broke in.   
"Guess three times," Crowe told him. "Good old Phil took him in"   
"The pub on Wickham street? I haven't looked in there in a while.", Babbington answered.   
"You don't need to, it's a place for lonely and desperate souls," Francis said.   
Charlotte bit down hard on her lower lip and gently stroked Sidney's head. He stirred and groaned, pressing his face against her thigh. Charlotte felt incredibly sorry. It was her fault, she left Sidney alone instead of just talking to him.   
"But what happened to him? Why is he in this state?", Charlotte asked anxiously.   
"Everything is simple", answered Georgie", your fiance decided to participate in the spectacle..."  
" What?", perplexed exclaimed Charlotte," I don't understand..."  
" Now I'll explain everything to you", calmly replied Crowe, "but first I have to drink a Cup of coffee..." 


	26. Are you crazy?

"Damn," she muttered, turning Sidney over on the couch and trying to bring him to his senses as quickly as possible.  
Their friends left them alone, right after Crowe told them about the events of the previous night. According to Phil, Mr. Parker showed up at the pub on Wickham Street is in a terrible mood around midnight. Sidney was sober and wanted only one thing - to participate in the so-called "spectacle", namely underground fights organized by the owner of the institution. Phil couldn't deny him that. To the surprise of the owner, who had not seen Parker for many years, he was in great shape and easily took down the first three opponents. Sidney didn't seem happy at all, but rather annoyed at the way things were going. Each time, he became angrier and angrier, generously feeding his inner fire with alcohol, which Phil had in myriad quantities. In the end, he met a worthy opponent, the local bully Joseph, who, despite his impressive size, was quite a clever and experienced fighter. Sidney hit hard and mercilessly, but then received the same blows in return. Their fight was as exciting for the audience as it was exhausting for both fighters. Phil, who readily accepts bets on the outcome of the match, was extremely pleased with what was happening. The fight lasted quite a long time. It seemed that the forces on the side of Joseph and the loser Parker will have no choice but to lie shamefully on the floor of the tavern. But that was not the case. With an unknown amount of strength, Sidney attacked the bully again and knocked him to the floor with a series of powerful blows. Joseph couldn't get up again. It was a clean knockout victory.  
Much to Phil's surprise, this Victoria didn't calm Parker down at all, but rather infuriated him. He started drinking again and continued until he passed out on the old sofa in the corner of the room, where Georgie and Crowe found him in the morning.  
"What's going on with you, Sidney? Oh, my God, it's all my fault," Charlotte almost whispered  
The tears began to flow slowly down her cheeks, but Miss Heywood didn't notice them. She wanted everything that had happened last night to be just a bad dream. She wanted to close her eyes and Wake up in the morning in Sidney's arms. Nothing: no events at 15 Colinslane, no police station, no horse poisoning, no deranged Sidney in her life.  
"It can't be true, it's just a nightmare," Charlotte told herself. "No. Not with me! Now I Wake up and everything will be as before" She had let down her hair and lay down beside Sidney on the couch. He instinctively scooped her up in his strong arms. Charlotte closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

A bright ray of sunlight fell on her face, causing Charlotte to Wake up. She stretched lazily, feeling Sidney's warm body next to hers. He was sleeping with his nose on the back of her head. His arms were wrapped tightly around her body.  
Charlotte was in no hurry to open her eyes, glad that all the horror that had happened to her and Sidney was just a product of her sick imagination. Hell, it was so real that she believed everything she saw.  
"You need to go to bed on time," Charlotte said sternly to herself, "otherwise it's not far to the psych ward. I'll dream about it. "  
She snuggled closer to Sidney, savoring the last moments before she got up and started making Breakfast. They would have to meet with James today to sort out some details about the Assembly. Then a conversation with Allison. It can't be put off any longer. Her sister clearly needed to talk about Broome, but she would never start first. Oh, that's her shyness about some things.  
Charlotte giggled and lifted Sidney's hand and kissed the back of it gently, as she often did in the morning. It felt rough to her. Miss Heywood opened her eyes and looked at Sidney's hands, and wept bitterly. His knuckles were swollen and covered in small bruises and abrasions. It meant only one thing. The nightmare that had happened at 15 Colinslane wasn't a dream at all, it was as real as an unwashed Cup of coffee left behind Crowe on the coffee table, and the broken rose still sticking out of the trash can.  
Doubt and despair had completely taken over her, robbing her of her ability to think straight. Charlotte felt a surge of anger and power that she hadn't even known existed. She disentangled herself from Sidney's arms and sprang to her feet, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, easily bringing his body to a partially vertical position.  
"Sidney, look at me!" "Wake up, Sidney!" she almost shouted, "Now!".   
He grimaced at the loud words and tried to lie back down, but immediately received a heavy slap from his fiancee. Charlotte was furious. She loved Sidney dearly, but now she hated him for being so weak, for going to these stupid fights, and then getting drunk instead of just talking to her. She hated him for possibly killing in a fit of rage Eliza Campion, destroying three lives at once: Mrs. Campion's, hers, and his own.  
"Don't you dare fall asleep, Sidney! she shouted, slapping him hard on the other cheek.  
Startled, he opened his eyes and jumped up from the sofa, almost knocking Charlotte off her feet. It seemed to him that he was still in the tavern, and the fight was still going on. Seeing Charlotte in front of him, Sidney paused, looked around, and realizing where he was and what had happened, let out a heavy sigh, lowered his hands, and looked at her with eyes full of pain.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he whispered faintly, " it just happened... She pissed me off."   
It seemed to Charlotte that the world around her had shattered into billions of tiny fragments that had hit her right in the heart. She wanted to cry and scream at the top of her voice. She wanted to die, not to feel this pain tearing her soul apart. Charlotte couldn't believe that her lover could take the life of another person, even if it wasn't a very good one, even if it was an accident. It was unbearable.  
Sidney held out his hands to her, but Charlotte jerked away from him and immediately took a few steps back.  
"Look, calm down, we can settle it..." he said, struggling for words.  
Sidney's head was pounding, he was sick, and he could barely stand.  
"Settle it? How can this be settled?" said Charlotte indignantly, "Are you out of your mind?"   
"We can try to just forget about it," Sidney muttered, licking his dry lips with difficult, "Let's forget about her..."   
"Just forget it? You're not yourself. You need to sober up right now.", Charlotte exclaimed.   
Grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands, Charlotte pulled Sidney confidently into the tub. He didn't think straight and didn't resist following her. Only now Sidney realized how furious she was. He had never seen his fiancee so belligerent. She could handle anyone, even a grown man. Miss Heywood, meanwhile, dragged Sidney into the shower stall, pushing him into the far corner so hard that he almost fell, and turned on the cold water at full power. The icy spray refreshed Sidney's head, gradually bringing him to his senses. He felt an incredible chill and, unconsciously, cried out as streams of water poured down his back and down, trickling into his trousers and boots, which he still hadn't taken off. Sidney dropped his eyes and looked at Charlotte. She was standing next to him, still holding tight to the collar of his shirt, as wet as he was. Her long, thick hair fell in wide strands around her shoulders, and her eyes were filled with pain, anger, rage, and something that scared Sidney.  
"What is it? Disappointment? Indifference?", he thought.  
"What the hell are you doing?", he said angrily.  
"I'm clearing your brain", bitterly said Charlotte, "that's just a pity that it's too late!"   
"Too late for what?", Sidney asked, surprised.  
"For everything! For us!", with difficulty, swallowing a lump in his throat, replied Charlotte.  
"What? What nonsense is this? What are you talking about?", he asked.  
"You were at Eliza Campion's, weren't you?", Charlotte asked, struggling to control herself.  
"Yes, last night," he said without hesitation, "I couldn't leave it like this... Eliza snuck into our house, left a nasty message. Hell, she's living around the corner, just to annoy us. Eliza made you leave home. I couldn't let it go.  
"You talk about it so easily...", Charlotte said, tears streaming down her cheeks, " as if it were normal..."   
"It's normal to hate a person who is systematically trying to destroy your whole life, over and over again, day after day, without pity or regret", he replied, "and what did you want from me? Biblical forgiveness? Eliza doesn't deserve this! Deep down, I've always wanted to strangle this bitch and make sure she's never found."   
"Don't say that! You can't say that!" sobbed CHARLOTTE, "I don't believe you did it on purpose. Please tell me it was an accident, please..."   
"I thought a lot before I went to ELIZA", he REPLIED, "before I wanted to avoid this, to solve everything peacefully, but yesterday I realized that it's time to put an end to everything. She would never give up. Mrs. Campion should no longer be in our LIVES".   
Charlotte swung her arm to slap him again, but Sidney, sobered by the icy water, caught her hand.  
"Will you do to me what you did to her?" Charlotte snapped at him, her face contorted in a grimace of pain and DESPAIR, "Hit me and leave me to die?  
He turned off the water and, grabbing Charlotte tightly, dragged her out of the shower stall. Sidney looked at her blankly, but all he saw in her eyes was pain and despair.  
"What? Why are you saying this?", surprised asked he, "I won't never lay a finger on you, you know."   
"After what you me now told, I realized, that at all nichert not know about you",answered Charlotte, barely cope with own tears, "I have no idea who such Sidney Parker!"   
She tried to pull away, but he held her even tighter.  
"What did I say? What's going on with you?", Sidney asked again, "I just couldn't handle my emotions and acted like a complete jerk, deciding to blow off steam. I was very angry... and then i'm got drunk like an alcoholic. But can you really hate me for that? I'm not making any excuses for myself, but are you really willing to break up with me just because of this?"  
"Blow off steam?", said Charlotte, "you don't have enough of what happened on KolinsLane?"   
"Of course not", surprised Sidney, slightly loosening its grip" why I should be satisfy this visit at all?"  
"Are you really sick?", Charlotte exclaimed angrily, finally escaping from his grasp," you came to Eliza and...."   
\- Yes, and she didn't even open the door for me! ", Sidney interrupted her, clutching his head," I saw her on the porch and called out to her, but she didn't turn around and went straight into the house and locked the door. I knocked, asked her to open it, then lost my temper, even tried to break down the door, but she wouldn't even talk to me. That bitch didn't say a word to me after all the shit she did. I was going to tell her what I thought of her, threaten her with a report of harassment if she didn't stop her stupid behavior..."  
"So you never saw her?" Charlotte asked faintly, her heart pounding so fast it seemed like it was going to burst out" And than you mad, so you went to the tavern and got drunk?"  
"Yes, I told you so right away", Sidney replied, still not understanding what she was driving at, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I disappointed you so much. I guess instead of going to the pub, I should have come to Sanditon House and just taken you home. That would be the best solution."   
A cry of relief escaped her lips, and Charlotte started, and without another second's hesitation, threw herself on Sidney's chest. He held her close again, lifting her a little off the ground. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sidney's neck and nuzzled his ear. Both of them were still dripping cold water, making ugly puddles on the bathroom floor, but they didn't care. For a while, both Sidney and Charlotte simply froze, unable to tear themselves away from their beloved. For the first time that day, they once again felt the warmth that they usually gave each other so generously. It was priceless.  
"So you didn't killed Eliza Campion, " she whispered happily.  
"Of course not," Sidney began, then stopped and put Charlotte on her feet and looked into her eyes, What? ... Someone killed Eliza?...When? "

Sidney ruffled his hair nervously and began pacing the room again.  
" This is all some nonsense", finally, he said, "why would someone kill Eliza? No, she was a rare bitch, but to kill... How desperate was it to be? What had she done to this poor man?"   
"Are you serious?", Charlotte asked, "do you think she provoked the killer herself?"  
The Cold shower and the nervous shock paid off. It had been more than an hour, but Charlotte couldn't get warm.  
"Yes. This is more than likely. You should have seen the way she talks to her subordinated...", he said, "I'm sure that every third person who faced her wrath wanted to strangle her with their bare hands, and every second person wanted to run her over with a car... well, every first person secretly hoped that a meteorite from the sky would fall right on her. Eliza was never shy in her expressions and liked to humiliate in public. It gave her a lot of pleasure. Although, when she needed it, she could be quite nice and courteous."  
"How she did with you?", Charlotte asked quietly.  
"Believe me, in all this time, I've been able to see Eliza from all sorts of angles", he said with a sigh," and most of them were very unpleasant"   
"Do you regret what happened?", she asked again, picking up a Cup of hot coffee.  
"Yes, Damn it! I wish she'd disappeared from my life, but she didn't die... I'll admit that sometimes I wanted to kill her, but it was only a fleeting emotion...and now I'm sorry..." , Sidney said, "too bad her whole stupid life ended like this... all alone in a pool of blood"   
"What's next, Sidney?" Charlotte asked, putting down the large mug and wrapping the blanket around her ears again.  
He smiled and came over and sat down next to her on the sofa, giving her a big hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"It's going to be all right," Sidney said, holding her even tighter.  
"What if they think it's you, like me?" Charlotte asked warily.  
"I didn't do anything illegal," Sidney said, " which means I have nothing to fear."  
"Who is the real killer?", she muttered to herself.  
Sidney didn't answer, just shrugged. He would like to know who decided to take Mrs. Campion's life and why.  
"Perhaps you need to get some sleep", finally said Sidney, "you spent the night in a police station is unlikely to go well for you, plus a cold shower. In short, little pleasant."   
"Well, the second was already on my own initiative", grinned Charlotte, "I should have anticipated the consequences. But... I had a good goal."   
He smiled and gently kissed her temple.  
"You'll ever forgive me for being such an idiot... for letting all these stupid thoughts get into your pretty head?", Sidney asked, carefully running his fingers through the strands of her hair.  
"Mmmm, let me think...." she said, pretending to think about something.  
"Hey!, he exclaimed, "are you serious?"  
"That was a difficult question," she began seriously, but then she laughed at his surprised and strained face.  
For a minute or two, she just couldn't stop. The laughter was tearing Charlotte apart. Then she pulled herself together and looked back at Sidney.  
" Sorry, sorry", answered Charlotte, smiling, "if you could see yourself..."   
He silently pulled her closer and gently kissed Charlotte on her parted lips. The kiss was long, but more tender than passionate. Pulling back, he smiled and ran his hand through her hair again.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.  
She smiled back at him.  
"It's probably wrong...", she said, "that I'm sitting here laughing and Eliza is lying in the morgue, in the refrigerator..."   
He lowered His eyes and looked at her again with a heavy sigh.  
"Don't even think about it," Sidney said, " what happened was neither your fault nor mine. You did everything you could and you have to move on. Without looking back on the past and without regrets."   
"I'm not sure I can," Charlotte said.  
"You will one day," Sidney said, kissing her again, this time on the nose, " and I'll try to help you. Now, let me make something delicious. Are you hungry?"   
"Yes, very much," Charlotte admitted.  
"In that case, Madam, I suggest you take a NAP while your faithful servant prepares a delicious meal for you," he said, getting up and putting more pillows on Charlotte's bed.  
"I agree to these terms," she said, smiling broadly.  
Charlotte lay down on the sofa, and Sidney, carefully covering her with a second blanket and kissing her on the cheek, went into the kitchen.  
He opened the refrigerator and began methodically pulling out the food he needed. He moved confidently and clearly, without thinking about his actions. There was only one question in his mind: "Who could have killed Eliza Campion?"


	27. I can still surprise you

The massive glass door closed, leaving her on the porch.   
She breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down the steps, looking around carefully. No one. The small, cozy square in front of the police station was completely deserted. Georgiana was desperate for sleep and food, but if there was still a way to get to bed, the nearest cafe wasn't far away. Right at the end of a long Park alley. She decided to go there. Dusked. The sparse street lamps gave out their dim light as if reluctantly. Georgiana shivered with apprehension, pulling her thin sweater closer around her as she hurried toward the alley. The dark trees and their long shadows lying lazily on the stone path made her shiver. There were hurried footsteps behind her. Georgiana's heart began to pound faster. She quickened her pace. The man behind her also went faster. Georgie's hands were cold with excitement, and her lips were dry. She almost ran, and her companion ran after her. There was simply no time to think and analyze the situation. The end of the alley was still far enough away for Georgie to miss. She was running mechanically, almost unaware of her own actions. Fear gripped all her thoughts and feelings, almost paralyzing her will. But the desire to live was stronger. Finally, when she found a small can of spray paint in her purse, she decided to take action. Georgie stopped and whirled around to face her pursuer, putting herself in a defensive position, both hands outstretched, one with the bag, the other with the canister tightly clenched in it. After yesterday's events, she expected anything and was ready for anything.   
A tall man stood directly in front of her, his face still in shadow. Georgie's heart was pounding like crazy, actively trying to leave her mortal body.   
"Don't you dare come near me, asshole!" she almost shouted, trying to hide her fear as deep as possible - Otherwise you'll regret it!   
Nothing happened for a second or two. Time seemed to stand still for Georgie. Those moments seemed like an eternity.   
"You know, that's not very kind of you," he said thoughtfully, and slowly stepped out of the shadows.   
When she saw him, Georgie turned white with anger, frowned, and charged.   
"You're crazy! You're a fucking lunatic, Crowe, " she screamed, pounding her fists on his chest.   
The bag and canister fell on the path, and the metal cylinder rolled down the slope, making a nasty clinking sound, until it plunged into a large storm drain that ran along the alley.   
“Quiet, quiet, what are you doing?" muttered Francis, catching the still soaring up the hands of Georgie," Calm down, it's just me."   
"What the fuck are you doing?" Georgiana exclaimed angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks.? "What a jerk you are, Crowe! Completely repulsed! Do you understand? What are you even doing here?"   
"I was going to pick you up from the police station and accompany you to the hotel", he said quietly, still holding Georgie to himself, gradually quenching it quite rare shock? "how I should know that you will carry in the opposite direction."   
She stopped beating Francis and burst into bitter sobs. He stroked her back gently.   
“Listen, stop it, in my opinion, your limit of tears for this day is already exhausted” Crowe tried to joke, but immediately added, “why didn't you tell anyone that you were called for questioning to the police station?"   
She pulled away from him and hastily wiped away her tears. He was right, it wasn't her style at all.   
"Does anyone care?", she asked defiantly.   
"Well, let's say I do," Crowe said honestly.   
"How did you know I was there?" Georgie asked, deliberately ignoring his answer.   
"I got a call from the valiant Sergeant Sturges," Francis said, " asking what I was doing last night."   
"What did you say to him?" she asked, almost in a whisper.   
"That I was bored out of my mind all night, listening to stupid stories from a nerd like you and watching equally stupid movies. But what can't you do for love, right?”, he said, “ I think he even believed me.”   
Georgie flushed and hid her eyes, pretending to look for a can of spray paint. She didn't know how to respond to his words, so she began to imitate a violent activity. Georgie stooped to pick up the bag and collect everything that had fallen out of it. Francis looked around, then walked away for a moment, returning with the canister that had rolled away. 

"What were you going to do with it? Do you want to paint me to death?" he asked, eyeing the silver cylinder carefully, "What color is it? Oh! Wild Fuchsia! Honey, I don't think it's going to fit me..."   
“Give it back here", Georgie snapped, reaching out to him, "if you weren't such a jerk, it wouldn't be necessary at all. Why did you run after me?"   
"What was I supposed to shout?" he asked, surprised.   
"Yes, damn it! You should! You don't know how much you scared me", she said, “My whole life flashed before my eyes like a movie."   
He laughed out loud and handed her the can.   
"Why are you laughing?" Georgiana exclaimed in surprise.   
"I think it was a very short film," he said, still laughing and making exalted faces, " but God, how poetic it sounded! I'm practically ecstatic. Have you seen the Bernini sculpture? I have the same face now!”   
"I don't remember telling you that you're completely nuts ?" Georgie snorted.   
"Oh, Yes, and repeatedly!", he said, still smiling, "I'm starting to like it"/   
"I always knew you were crazy," Georgie said, trying hard to keep a straight face, but it didn't work. Georgiana burst out laughing. He laughed back at her.   
For a couple of minutes they just stood in the shade of the big bushes in the deserted alley and laughed.   
"So what did the police tell you?" Francis asked, finally calming down a little.   
"Nothing substantial. They'll be visiting Denham place tomorrow, I heard. Campion had met someone from the hotel the day before. I was just asked not to leave town any time soon, "she said," and it's all thanks to you. Thank You, Francis. Now I'm in your debt."   
"That sounds promising," he said playfully, “ I'm already thinking about what to ask you .. what if ..."   
"Hey! Just don't go overboard, " Georgie said.   
"There was no such agreement", he replied, " I can choose whatever I want..."   
" I Hate you, Frances Crowe", she said.   
"I know, you already told me...", he said, "how about dinner?"   
" Dinner? What do you mean? Just dinner without any there.... uh...?" Georgie asked.   
“Yes... but if you're against it, we can replace it with... foot massage, for example, or … " Francis began.   
"Dinner's fine," Georgiana interrupted, “when?”   
“Yes, at least now, tell me more about what you learned in police”, said Crowe.   
“Ok. There's a nice cafe at the end of the alley, " she said hastily,” I'm terribly hungry.”   
"Then go ahead!" Crowe offered, extending his elbow gallantly.   
After a moment's hesitation, she took his hand and walked beside him toward the cafe.   
"Foot massage ... ugh... how could you even think of such a thing? Do you actually wash your socks?" She asked, wincing slightly   
“Yes.... sometimes.... on holidays... “- quite seriously answered Crowe and, looking at her face stretched out from surprise, again loudly laughed.   
  
"So what do we know?" asked Georgie, with pleasure, kneading the last of the eclair.   
"Nothing," Francis said, finishing his coffee, “we don’t know nothing”   
“If we assume that Parker ... “, she began.   
“You can even not consider this version”, interrupted her Crowe, “it is the most obvious, but leads to nowhere.”   
"Why not?" she asked, “Sidney was mad as hell at Campion.”   
"He doesn't have a serious motive for killing Eliza," Francis said, " at least not any more than you do. He was not dependent on Campion financially, or morally.”   
"But she followed them and Charlotte," Georgie said.   
"This is all very unpleasant," Crowe said, setting down his Cup, "but I don't see any reason to kill. Sidney isn't that stupid...”   
“He could have been overcome by emotion”, suggested Georgiana , “he lost his temper, and then ...”   
“Stop it”, said Crowe, “don't waste your time. We need to find the real killer.”   
"Do you have any better candidates?" Georgie asked.   
“Are you now referring to my writer's fantasy or common sense?” Crowe chuckled. 

"I see you like to answer a question with a question," Georgiana said.   
"Well, I think that Mrs. Campion may have contacted the wrong people, someone from the criminal world, which is why she got hurt in the end, "he concluded," or perhaps our mutual friend Edward Denham lost his temper and hit her without calculating the force of the blow.”   
"Do you think he's capable of this?" Miss lamb said, " Edward is a miserable worm who is afraid for his equally miserable life."   
"We all have hidden opportunities...” Crowe said thoughtfully.   
"And Clara?" Did she have something to do with it?” Georgie asked carefully.   
Francis gave her a sad look.   
"I hope not," he said, " or Eric will get hurt, and I don't want that to happen."   
"Do you still have feelings for her?”, she asked faintly.   
"I don't know... we were married.".. Francis said, looking over Georgiana's shoulder, “look.... I don't hate Clara, if that's what you mean. She had a very difficult childhood and youth... I don't blame Clara for trying her best to provide for her life and the life of her child... this is everyone's right. Why do you ask? What do you want me to say?”   
Georgiana just shrugged, not knowing what to say. He paused and picked at his plate.   
"Would you like it back?” she asked, finally making up her mind.   
Francis raised his head, turned his body, and stared at her. The look in his eyes made Georgie feel hot and then cold. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment and began carefully smoothing out the crumpled napkin.   
"Look at me, Georgiana," Francis said.   
Swallowing hard, she glanced at Crowe.   
"Listen! I can understand and even in some ways feel sorry for Clara, but this does not mean that I want to live with her” he replied” ,this train is long gone... and let's close this topic. I don't want to talk about it at all. It's not going to help us in any way.”   
"Yes, I'm sorry," said Miss lamb.   
There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Georgie continued to straighten her napkin as if it were the most important thing in the world right now. Crowe watched her closely, not daring to say anything either.   
"If only we had a chance to look at the crime scene or read the police report," he said at last.   
"We can go there!”, a little inspired, said Georgie, “we'll see for ourselves.”   
"I don't want you or me to get caught in the middle of something "he answered “ Then y testimony is worthless, and so is your alibi.”   
“ Damn, I hadn't thought of this” she said, abruptly crumpling and throwing her napkin in the plate ,”turns out there's nothing more we can do to help?”   
"I need to dig into my police connections," Crowe said, " and see if I can get access to this case."   
Georgiana's face brightened instantly and she smiled broadly at Crowe. It was clear that an idea had come to her pretty head.   
"What was the name of the Sergeant who spoke to you?" "Sturgess?" she asked happily.   
"Yes, Andrew Sturges," Francis said, still not sure what she was getting at, “ Are you going to seduce him to find out how the investigation is going?”   
She laughed.   
"Oh, God, don't tell me you're jealous?" Miss lamb said thoughtlessly, but a serious look from Francis made her slow down.   
"You won't need my help," she said, smiling, " there's a much better candidate for that."   
"I don't know what you're talking about," Francis admitted.   
"There's one person who can get a lot of information out of him," Georgiana said, " but she's not going to like it.”   
"Do I know this lady?" Crowe asked.   
"Oh, Yes," said Miss lamb cryptically, taking her phone out of her purse and dialing a well-known number.   
A minute of waiting, and a tired female voice came from the other end.   
"Yes," she said to Miss lamb, " is something wrong, Georgie? To be honest, I'm very tired, I'm falling off my feet. This night is killing me.”   
“I understand” answered Georgie, “but I need your help ...”   
“Georgie, I'm sorry, but I ...” , she began.   
“Tomorrow, I need your help tomorrow” immediately clarified Miss lamb, “this is about Eliza Campion ... please, I can't do it without you”.

There was silence. 

"Okay," she finally replied.   
“Super!”exclaimed Georgiana, “remember Andy with whom you met last year?”   
“Met this is too loudly said”, answered the interlocutor, “we just went to a cafe a couple of times."   
“Come on, he was drooling at you," Georgie interrupted ,” As I recall, he even suggested marriage... but...”   
Crowe gave Georgie a meaningful look.   
"Oh, don't remind me," she said, " what exactly do you want Georgie?"   
"So you can 'accidentally' meet him at the hotel tomorrow morning and invite him to dinner, " Georgie rambled.   
"What? Are you crazy? What for? I can't," she said, and then, after a moment's hesitation, " I can't… How do I explain this to Dan if he finds out?”   
"He won't find out," Georgiana assured her, " and then it's not a real date, it's business.Your Andy has access to information on the Campion murder.”   
"Damn it, Georgie, don't call him mine," Allison said, “ Don't make me do this. Please!”   
"We really need to know what he knows," Miss lamb insisted, " and he's always talking in front of you. You're like a drug to him, you know...”   
“Yes, but why do we need all this, the police will figure it out anyway”, Allison insisted, “you shouldn't get involved in all this, Georgie!”   
"You don't understand how Sidney might get hit!" Miss Lamb said "the circumstances are such that he could be the Prime suspect...”   
"Is It that bad?" Allison asked with a heavy sigh.   
"Yes," Georgiana said ruefully, " I wouldn't have asked you if there was any other way... Will you help me?”   
"Well, okay" she said,"what exactly do I need to know from him?"   
"Anything," said Georgie, " anything can be useful."   
“Allright, I'll do everything I can”, Allison replied, “I hope I don't regret it...”   
“You're a miracle! Thanks!” exclaimed Miss lamb, “poor Andy doesn't know yet that he will meet his little Ellie again...”   
“Stop it, I hate being called that” begged Allison.   
“Sorry, sorry”, smiling, said Georgiana, “let's meet tomorrow at nine and I'll tell you everything”   
"All right," Allison agreed.   
"Have you been to Charlotte's?" Miss lamb asked.   
“No “, wearily answered Allison-I was released about an hour ago, called her home, picked up Sidney,he said that she was asleep. So I went straight home.”   
"All right, rest up, I'll see you tomorrow," Georgie said.   
"Good night," Miss Haywood said, and hung up.   
Crowe smiled and clapped his hands soundlessly.   
"What? What's wrong?” Georgie asked.   
“ It was masterly! "You just got quiet Heywood to keep an eye on the police."? He said “Ingeniously. Just a little more and I'll start to be afraid of you.”   
Miss lamb smiled contentedly and looked at Crowe.   
"I bet I can still surprise you…” she said.


	28. Who am I to you?

He looked at her and gently covered her hand with his. She was startled, but she hesitated, holding on to her hand, quickly turning over what she had just heard in her head.  
He smiled, pleased with what was happening.  
« I always knew that you and I.... we were made for each other” he said " I've been waiting a long time to tell you this..."  
She looked up and, instinctively catching sight of a familiar figure, pulled her hand away in horror. Broome was standing directly behind Sturgess. Her heart was pounding like crazy, and her cheeks were covered in maroon spots.  
" Dan!"she said, her voice breaking.  
Broome smiled back, courteous and cold. It was as if he'd never told her before that he loved her. Allison swallowed hard and forced a smile back at him.  
"Oh, you must be an acquaintance of Ellie's," Sergeant Sturgess said cordially, getting up from his seat.  
“Ellie?" Daniel asked, surprised, looking at them both carefully.  
"This is Andrew Sturgess, Daniel Broome," Allison muttered, trying to figure out what to do next.  
"You can call me Andy," said Sergeant Sturgess, holding out his hand “And you Dan?”   
“Broome” he answered.  
"Okay," Andy laughed, " Ellie didn't tell me anything about you.  
Allison gave him a puzzled look. "What is he saying? Is he crazy?" she thought to herself.  
"We only recently met" coldly responded Broome, "perhaps Miss Heywood simply forgot to mention my existence."  
Dan glanced at her briefly, then back at Sturgess. It was completely impenetrable, like a robot at an exhibition. Broome's lips were smiling, but his eyes weren't. Allison felt as if she'd been doused with icy water. Dan was the best she'd ever seen.  
"Will you sit down?" , asked Andy "Can we get another beer?"  
" No, thanks" Broome answered, "don't want to spoil your evening".  
" You're not..." Allison beginning.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," Daniel said, nodding slightly. "Miss Heywood, Mr. Sturgess."  
"Dan, wait!" Allison exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, but Broome was already out of the room, not listening.  
Andrew took her hand again and almost forced her back to the table. Miss Heywood was distraught.  
"So what were we talking about?" he asked "Oh, Yes, about you and me..."  
She looked at Andy as if she hated him with every fiber of her being. What does he think of himself? What can we be? If it wasn't for Georgie, she would have run three kilometers around him.  
She wanted to get up immediately and run after Broome, explain what was going on. But then she will never know what really happened in that ill-fated cottage. She was supposed to help Charlotte and Sidney. Gritting her teeth, Allison reluctantly smiled and looked at Andrew.  
"No," she said, " I think we were talking about Mrs. Campion."...

"How the hell did he get here?" Georgie muttered to herself, peeking out from behind the heavy drapery that had recently been hung by Esther's order. Sanditon was preparing for the festival and Denham place was no exception.  
Georgie wrung her hands, biting her dry lips nervously. What was happening now in the hall could well change all her plans.  
"No, no, no! Just don't go after him! You'll ruin everything! let him go!" she exclaimed in a louder voice, drawing the unwanted attention of the guests in the second room .   
"Yes, Yes, good girl! Keep it up! We need to find out what happened!" she muttered again.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Charlotte's voice came from behind her.  
Georgiana whirled around, pulling the curtain back into place.  
"Ah ... nothing... I'm waiting for Broome, we agreed to have lunch together, but he's late..." lied to her Georgie.  
"Is it?" Charlotte asked, trying to look over Georgiana's shoulder " I saw him a minute ago, I think he was on his way to his room. At least I went upstairs."  
" Yes? " Georgie exclaimed in mock surprise " and... What are you doing here?"  
"I work at Denham place, remember? Stop making a fool of me!" said Charlotte." What's going on here? Who were you spying on?"  
She pushed back the curtain and peered into the restaurant. The blood quickly drained from her face. Charlotte tried to take a step forward,  
" Stop! You don't have to go there, " said Miss lamb hastily.  
"What? What my sister is doing next to this .. by this... guy? She would never have." she said “Hey! It's you? You made her? What for?"  
"She's a grown woman. How can I make her do or not do something?" Georgie answered with a question.  
"Don't shirk it!" stop it Charlotte "now tell me what's going on here!"  
"Nothing, they just met by chance and decided to chat" ,said Georgie, trying not to look her friend in the eye.   
“ PFF... What nonsense" said Charlotte," this simply can not be. After Andy's tricks with his supposedly sick grandmother, she didn't even want to talk to him. Besides, you're obviously here for a reason."  
"Well, maybe she changed her mind," muttered Miss lamb.  
"Stop it, now!" scolded her Charlotte "why do you think that around idiots? That you can manipulate everyone? What are you trying to achieve?"  
"Actually, I did my best for you, or rather for your fiance," Miss lamb retorted, " that amorous guy at the other end of the room, holding your sister's hand, is involved in the investigation of Mrs. Campion's death. And it can be useful to us. Andrew can save Sidney from the prison he's bound to end up in if we sit back."  
Charlotte cast an uneasy glance at Allison, who had already extricated herself from Andy's hands and was shrinking back into the sofa, and then looked back at her friend.  
"Tell me everything you know!" she said sternly.

"So your sister can consider herself a guardian angel," Andrew finished, still smiling broadly.  
Allison stared at him unblinkingly, barely able to keep her mouth from opening in surprise.  
"Mr. Sturgess! I'm Esther Babbington, co-owner of Denham place.” the woman voice said.  
Andrew stood up and held out his hand to greet her. Esther didn't shake it back.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Babbington," he said, smiling.  
"Unfortunately, I can't share your emotions"said Esther" by what right do you interview my employees, inspect rooms and seize video from security cameras in my hotel without my permission?  
"Detective Dawis and I just didn't want to bother you," Andrew said.  
"I don't care what you and detective Dawis wanted," Mrs. Babbington said, frowning, " you scared the maids to death, disrupted the workflow, and left security without a computer. I am outraged and will complain about Your actions to higher authorities. You can tell your detective that."  
"We're just checking information," said Sergeant Sturgess, " and we know that Mrs. Campion met a Mr. Beecroft at the hotel"  
Esther and Allison looked at each other, knowing the name well. He was the one who organized Georgie's abduction five years ago, but they couldn't prove his involvement.  
"In any case, you should have come to me first," Esther said firmly.  
"My apologies, Mrs. Babbington," Sturgess replied.  
"I'm counting on it," she said, " so what exactly did you want to know?" Let's go to the office and I'll try to help you in some way."  
"But I ... -" Andrew began, turning to Miss Heywood.  
"You can go, it's all right, I still have things to do" Allison hurried to say," I really have to go."  
After only a moment's hesitation, Andy stood up, not forgetting to kiss Allison's hand,and walked toward the office, following for Esther. As he passed the two girls, who were chatting peacefully, standing next to a beautiful heavy curtain, Sturgess only glanced at them briefly. Reaching behind him, Esther had detained them a little longer.  
"Thank you," Charlotte mouthed.  
Esther only smiled slightly in response.  
"Well, you said we couldn't get rid of him!" triumphantly said Georgie" I told you everything is easier."  
Charlotte looked at her accusingly.  
"I'd like to know what it cost Allison," she said, pulling back the curtain. She must have gone right after Sturgess.  
Georgie immediately dialed her friend's number. Charlotte is in the excitement still. Miss lamb just shook her head.  
"Busy all the time!" Hey... I know where she's going" Georgiana guessed " and believe me, this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation."

Allison didn't look back as she ran out  
of the room, dialing a familiar number as she went. Some long beeps laughed at others, then a third. Broome didn't answer the phone. She had learned something important from Andrew. Allison knew she should tell Charlotte and Sydney immediately, but she couldn't. The only person who interested her now, who occupied all her thoughts, was Dan. She wished she had caught up with him and explained the situation. Allison flew up the stairs, second floor, third, fourth. Here. Here's his number. 405. Her hands were shaking and heart was pounding in her chest.  
"You can do it. You will explain everything to him. He'll understand. He can't help but understand, " she reassured herself.  
Taking a deep breath, Allison knocked.  
"Open," she heard Dan say, and her heart suddenly warmed.  
She opened the door and looked inside. He was standing with his back to the entrance, gathering some papers from the table. Broome had an open briefcase in front of him. Two bags, already Packed, were placed near the sofa.  
"Take these two," he ordered calmly, " and leave them at the counter below."  
Allison was speechless. He was going to leave. Right now. Without even talking to her.  
Dan turned to make sure the clerk understood him correctly, then froze, looking at Allison in surprise.  
"You're leaving? just like that?" she asked faintly" Without saying a word?"  
"Yes... Sorry... a lot of work has accumulated" said Broome, pretending that continues to sort out the papers " there is no point in putting it off any longer. I would have called you later... I needed time to think..."  
" No point?" asked Allison "what?... what does it mean? I do not understand."  
" Really? You really don't understand? "he asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.  
"What? What are you talking about? what is it?" she asked desperately, knowing the answer to her question.  
"Are you kidding me right now?" Dan exclaimed, and stopped abruptly.  
He exhaled noisily, then turned his back on her again, putting his hands on his waist. For a moment there was a dead silence in the room.  
"Daniel, I ..." Allison began, trying to explain what had happened.  
"I thought you were different. Not like everyone else, " Broome said. She could hear the pain in his voice " I thought that everything between us is real. "  
"Dan, listen," Allison said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
He spun around, flinging her hand away, and gave her a reproachful look.  
"What do you want from me?"he asked through clenched teeth.  
"I want to explain everything " she answered " I can do it ..".  
"I... don't want to interfere in your life anymore" , he answered, somehow taking himself in hand, "you don't need to say anything more. Everything is very clear."  
"But you... you don't understand!" Allison exclaimed, grabbing the collar of his shirt.  
" I've seen and heard enough! "stop it!" he pleaded" Don't tear my soul apart! I can't talk about you and your fiance. Don't you see that?"  
"But Andrew isn't -" she began.  
"Just answer me one question," Broome interrupted, his eyes glistening with tears. " Who am I for you? As a safety net? Or all this for the money?”  
Miss Heywood's face was instantly contorted with anger. She swung and slapped Dan across the cheek. The sound of the slap hung in the air for a moment, deafening both of them. Broome froze, unable to say another word.  
Allison's eyes filled with tears.  
"How dare you say that about me?" This is cruel!" she exclaime “ do you want to know who Andrew is? I'll tell you!"  
Dan lifted his chin and tried to look away again. He wanted to pack up and disappear from the hotel, disappear from Sanditon. Bury yourself in the sand and forget about everything that happened like a bad dream. Never before had a woman been so close to him, so much on his mind. None of them had ever hurt him so much. Always level-headed and calm, Daniel Broome was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. At the same time, he wanted to run and grab her, hold her close, kiss and caress her until his strength failed him. He wanted to make her forget about that other person forever.  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" she almost shouted.  
Broome looked into her eyes and froze, ready to hear the worst.  
"I met Andrew a year ago," Allison began, " for a short time, less than a month. Then we broke up ..."  
" But you were never able to forget him" continued for her Dan , " why didn't you say it to me?"  
Allison hastily shook her head.  
"No, no, it wasn't like that at all," she said. "Andrew wasn't someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I've never regretted it. And now I don't regret it. It was the best decision of my life."  
"I don't understand.".. Broome said, trying to digest what he'd learned from Allison " but he said what...."  
"Andrew decided that we were meant for each other, that we should definitely get married." Allison continued " My God, this lunatic invited me to a family dinner and gave me a wedding ring! But I thought we were going to help his sick grandmother right away. It was unbearable. I ran away, but he followed me for a while. He said that he loved her and couldn't..."  
Dan asked, looking at her carefully.  
"Then everything went quiet, he got a promotion at work, time became shorter, I think he even started Dating someone and finally left me alone," Allison said.  
"But today..." Broome said.  
" Today I found him myself", she admitted, "I knew that he would be in Denham place and I went to him myself. Then there was what you saw."  
"But why? I don't understand." Broome asked.  
"Georgie asked me to," Allison said, sniffing. "God knows I didn't want to meet him, and I certainly didn't want to hurt you. But I had no choice."  
"Georgiana asked you to?" - Allison said.  
"Yes, Andrew Sturgess is a Sanditon police Sergeant. It is part of the team investigating the case of Mrs. Campion. I had to figure out what the police knew and what we didn't..." she said.  
"So you sat with him in a restaurant and listened to all the nonsense he said?" asked Broome, choking on his own discovery, "so you don't..."  
"No, I don't care about him at all", she replied, tears still slowly trickling down her cheeks, " I don't need anyone but you. Listen, nobody!"  
A second later, Dan was at her side. His hot hands cupped her face, and his lips hungrily sank into her soft lips. She put her arm around his waist, held him tightly, and returned his kiss with fervor. Dan's hands slid over her body, tracing the swell with confidence, as if to make sure she was still there, still his Allison. The kiss became impetuous and passionate, as if all the flames that had been so carefully held back by both of them had suddenly burst out. It was a dance in which two people in love burned like candles, scorching everything around them.  
The door, which Allison hadn't closed, opened slowly. The doorman appeared in the doorway, smiled sheepishly, looked at the girls standing next to him, and closed it again. The guest in room 405 had clearly changed his mind about leaving Denham Place.


	29. What next?

"Tell me everything you know about this case," Esther said sternly, sitting down wearily on the sofa in her own office.  
Charlotte and Georgie, sitting across from her, looked at each other and studied her.  
"We don't know much about it," Georgie admitted, "Hence the trick with Allison... No... don't look at me like that, I had to try. You know, I don't want Sidney to be the killer. He's an asshole, and he pisses me off in places, but I'm not ready to put him in jail."   
Charlotte looked at her friend reproachfully. Georgie held that gaze with honor.  
"What does Allison say?" Mrs. Babbington asked.  
"Nothing," Georgie said irritably – "so far she's been busy with her personal life, as if there's nothing else to do."  
"Hey, cool it, you almost ruined her relationship with Dan " Charlotte interjected, "Have you ever thought about the consequences?"   
"Nonsense. They had a fight, then made up. It's such a small thing, " said Miss Lamb.  
"You can't be so selfish, Georgiana. The world doesn't revolve around you!" Charlotte snapped.  
"Oh, by the way, i'm taking care of your fiance," Georgie retorted, " even though he's not a poor lamb himself, and neither is Edward. They both had motives, and either of them could have killed the nasty bitch."   
Esther turned pale and looked down at her hands.  
"Edward Denham?" surprised Charlotte, "Did Mr Denham did not leave immediately after the party? And what was the connection between him and Eliza?"   
Georgie thought, that she had clearly said too much and now she would have to explain a lot.  
"How long have you known?" Esther asked, her voice sinking.  
"About the same time as you," Georgie said reluctantly.  
"How ? No... Don't tell me, did you listen to those messages on the answering machine?", she asked.  
Miss lamb nodded in response.  
"Does Crowe know, too?" Esther asked again.  
"Yes. It was he who persuaded me not to divulge these circumstances" Georgiana said," at least not yet"  
"Thank God someone in this situation still has the ability to think clearly," Esther said, rubbing her temples wearily.  
"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"Charlotte asked, "I don't understand anything anymore. What did Edward have to do with it, and what did Georgie and Crowe find out about it?"   
Esther sighed heavily and looked at her friend.  
"I didn't want to tell you ... not yet...." she replied.  
"She found out that the fire that happened in Sanditon five years ago was the work of Edward and Campion," Georgie interrupted impatiently, " and it wasn't just bad wiring, they set the office on fire on purpose …"   
Esther sighed heavily, and went on to describe in detail what had happened, her conversation with Edward, and all that had followed.  
Charlotte stared at her without saying a word. For a moment she just sat there, looking from Esther to Georgie, trying hard to collect all her thoughts.  
"This simply can not be", Charlotte shook her head, "after all, there was an investigation, evidence …"   
"Have you forgotten what you can do for money?" Georgie asked, grinning, "especially if it was a lot of money…" "You think she bribed someone in the fire department?" Esther asked, as if roused from her own reverie.  
"Of course," Georgiana said, " otherwise why is the main report talking about a short circuit and a faulty outlet?"  
"When did you study the report?" Esther asked.  
"Crowe has his own connections," Georgie said, not going into details.  
"It's only been two days since you nearly killed each other, and now you're not going to be torn apart by a pair of pincers.", Esther said.   
"He and I can't stand each other.", Georgie answered "It's all for the sake of the common cause. .."   
"Ok ... ", Esther drawled significantly, "I'll pretend that I believed...while...." Charlotte stared at them both with wide eyes. What she had just heard had shocked her as much as Campion's death. She couldn't believe that this woman, who had so coldly destroyed her life and the lives of so many others in Sanditon, had then so coldly offered to help Sidney, lied to Georgie, and made sure the truth never came out. Charlotte felt a suffocating wave of contempt. For the first time, she thought that Eliza really deserved this ending.  
"Hey, what if it's really Edward?"Georgie asked, "did you decide to meet her and kill her? Normal version..."   
"Rather he himself was much more chance of dying from any "unfortunate" event of a series of "went for a walk and accidentally fell on an axe", I do not think that Eliza was too easy on him" Esther shook her head, "and then I checked, he moved out from "Crown" somewhere around six in the evening."  
"This does not mean that he could not ..." - Georgie began.  
"The car he hired took Edward all the way to London and returned well after midnight," Esther interrupted.  
"Then who could it be? What if Sidney?", Georgiana asked  
"It wasn't Sidney," Charlotte said at last, "He couldn't get into the cottage. Campion didn't answer him. She may have already been unconscious."   
"Is that why he was so angry? Even tried to break down the door! That's where the noise came from!" Georgie exclaimed.  
" Yes... Wait! how do you know?" Charlotte asked.  
"I was there. I saw Sidney leave, and I saw you come in. Then I ran away." Miss Lamb said   
" Oh, my God!", said Esther, getting up from the couch and slowly wave her arms" Why?... What you wanted to achiev? You wanted to talk to? With whom? With Eliza? And this is after you pulled out her last hair?"  
"I had to try," Georgie said – " it hurt to look at those two. That bitch was bothering them."   
"My God, it feels like I'm in a branch of a mental hospital," Esther said, " and the longer I go on, the more I look like both of you."  
"Welcome", quipped George, "from therapy i can offer playing the piano, according to the "Eliza Graves" this thing perfectly eliminates all diseases.  
"Yes, go you", laughed Esther, throwing a small sofa cushion at her friend, "I'll manage somehow."   
Georgie's outburst eased the situation a little, but it didn't solve the main problem. They never found out who killed Eliza Campion.  
"If it's not Sidney or Edward," Charlotte concluded, " then who is it? Do the police know anything? by the way, why did our "beloved" Andy come to denham place?"  
"That's right, I almost forgot," said Mrs. Babington, " on the night of her death, Eliza met a certain gentleman in the hotel restaurant."   
"What gentleman?" charlotte asked .  
"Beecroft," Esther said.  
Georgie turned pale and slowly sank down on the sofa. Esther sat down beside her.  
"What did they do together?", Charlotte asked.  
"I have no idea", Esther mused aloud, " judging by the video, they were talking peacefully. We'll probably never know what they were talking about."   
"Is he still at the hotel?", Charlotte asked – " maybe we can meet him?"  
"With beecroft? Are you crazy? - Georgie asked," then go straight to the brothel, or give him your kidney, i'm sure he can sell it very profitably."  
Charlotte looked at Miss lamb incredulously.  
"What?" It's Beecroft! You have you forgotten what he did to me? ", she asked.  
"No," said Miss Heywood.  
"Then don't even think about going to him," Georgiana said, " he looks like a very nice and good guy, but believe me, he has very long and very dirty hands... no wonder he got along with Campion."  
There was a deathly silence in the room. the young women froze for a moment, feverishly considering what to do next.  
"There is someone else," Esther finally broke the silence " and it concerns you, Georgiana."   
Georgie frowned and looked at her friend.  
"When i was watching that video, i saw another familiar face," Esther said, " he wasn't staying in hotel, but he was in the restaurant at the same time as Beecroft."   
"Who's that? Please don't tell me it's Howard," Georgie said, her heart almost bursting out of her chest, "Please, please"   
Esther shook her head, knowing that she had startled Miss Lamb.  
"No, calm down, it wasn't Howard", she hastened to say, "I saw Otis!"  
"What the hell is he doing in Sanditon?", Georgie asked.   
Esther in response just shrugged.  
"Maybe you should call him and find out," she suggested.  
"I don't want to," Georgie said "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him..."  
"Come on, even Allison agreed to help us", Charlotte intervened, "are you really going to back down? What are you afraid of? You don't have a jealous boyfriend who can cause a world-wide scandal, do you?"  
"No, of course not," Georgie hastened to reply, dreading the image of Crowe making sarcastic jokes about her., "I'll think about it..."   
The phone rang. Charlotte pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.  
"It's Sidney " she said, "I completely forgot about the meeting with Stringer. We need to settle the last moments of the assembly."   
"Do you want to leave now?", Miss Lamb asked "We haven't decided what to do next."..  
"Georgie, stop it," Esther interrupted – " let her go, we still need time to think things through."  
Miss Lamb waved an indifferent hand at Charlotte, who smiled and left the office.  
Esther turned and looked at Georgiana.  
"Now, you're going to tell me what's going on between you and Francis ..." she said in a mysterious voice.…  
Georgiana made a grimace of displeasure, trying to avoid a direct answer, but Esther's gaze was unyielding.  
Georgie sighed heavily and began to tell the story from the beginning.

Panting, he kicked the wheel of his car again and again, trying to take out all his anger and negativity on it. finally, in desperation, he slammed his palms down on the hot hood.  
She watched carefully, waiting patiently for him to calm down.  
Just a few minutes ago, Charlotte had been telling Sidney what she had learned from Georgie and Esther. A second later, Mr. Parker's good mood, which had recently been smiling goodbye to Stringer and Augusta, was gone.  
He was furious.  
"I knew it... I felt that not everything is so simple!" in the hearts exclaimed Sidney, "she's a bitch! Vile, lying, unprincipled bastard... God, I'm glad she's dead...and he won't be able to hurt anyone else..."   
"Sidney, listen," Charlotte interrupted, gently touching his strong shoulder, " you need to pull yourself together... It was all a long time ago.. and we can't change anything... "  
"You and I have lost five whole years of our own lives, for God's sake, our children would be running around this beach and building sandcastles by now," Sidney said hotly, " but that's not the most important thing. Stringer had lost his father, his only family member. Do you think he'll be as merciful as you?"  
"I don't know," Charlotte said, kicking hard at a rock lying by the side of the road, "Ever since you came back, no, ever since we met, everything in my life has been going wrong. I can't keep up with what's happening... Each new event is a hundred times worse than the previous one"   
"What do you mean by that?" Sidney visibly tensed, his eyebrows are frowned, revealing a worrying crease between them, "you blame me for everything that happened?"   
" Yes... or rather, no... ", Charlotte hastened to reply, but after a pause she added, " partly..."   
"In what way? That I fell in love with you and tried to be happy ? "Sidney leave her with a grudge" or maybe you blame me for keeping my brother and his family from dying in poverty? What is my fault, Charlotte?"  
She was silent, looking at him anxiously. Charlotte knew she had hurt her fiance badly, but she had to go through with it.  
"Yes, it's your fault! that you didn't fight for me five years ago, that you doubted your feelings for me! For bringing Eliza back to Sanditon! Gave her reason to think that you two might still have a future! Why?" she almost shouted, tears slowly rolling from her eyes, " Why did you do that? Did you want to check it out? Choose which of us you prefer? What did you want to achieve?"  
"I wanted to attract investment," he began.  
Charlotte shook her head vigorously.  
"No, don't lie to me. It's not just that!" Miss Heywood interrupted, " do me the favor of admitting to yourself why you did it!"  
He looked at her with unseeing eyes, as if deep in thought.  
"I do not know", honestly admitted Sidney, "then at the party in London, I could not think of anyone but you. After that mess with Georgiana and Otis, I looked at you with different eyes. I realized that I was an idiot who stubbornly refused to see the obvious ... By then, I was head over heels in love with you".   
"But then the radiant Mrs. Campion appeared and all your love for me evaporated," Charlotte continued for him, resolutely wiping away her tears with her sleeve.  
There was bitterness in her voice.  
"What? Of course not! "I just ..." he exclaimed, " just confused. I loved her before and all these feelings suddenly surfaced, I needed time to understand..."   
"What do you really want...", Charlotte said.  
"Hell yes, I do...and I chose you! I knew it would be you when we met at Georgie's that morning! When I walked you home! I thought you felt it! with you, i was myself!"   
"I felt it... But then I saw how you brought her to Mary's house and how you brought your fiancee, and how you looked at me guiltily, and then you hid your eyes, "Charlotte continued," and that humiliating scene on the beach. What for? Why did you come to us? Did you want to show me where I belong? A squalid nanny from the village has taken a swing at a very successful businessman from London! I agree, laughter, and only!"   
"No!" interrupted her and Sidney, "this is not that is looks like. What makes you think that? i just saw you and... couldn't get past you. I just wanted to look at you, hear your voice.... then I realized it was stupid... and cruel... but it was too late...."   
She wrapped her arms around herself and turned towards the sea. Sidney decided to try again.  
"later, in the boat, we were interrupted, i wanted to tell you..." he began, "I didn't know how you felt about me, I was afraid ... like a fool trying to feel the ground instead of just trusting you... I'm sorry I was such a coward... If only I could get it all back..."  
Charlotte sighed heavily and looked at Sidney.  
"It's okay," she finally said, " we all have the right to make mistakes... even you..."   
He came closer and gently took her hands.  
"Have these questions plagued you all these years?" Sidney asked.  
She nodded. He grinned and gave her his most charming smile.  
"What? What's so funny?" Charlotte asked, frowning slightly.  
"I'm just surprised that after all this, you not only wanted to talk to me, but also agreed to marry me," he said.  
"Maybe I'm just crazy." Charlotte suggested.  
"No more than i did or anyone else in Sanditon," Sidney said, leaning closer and closer to her., " but still, why?"   
"Why didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Charlotte asked, smiling broadly.  
"Yes," Sidney said.  
"Remember when you said you knew it was going to be me on the day of the regatta? That you chose me?", she asked.  
He nodded in response.  
"Well, that's not why I agreed to marry you," Charlotte said seriously, " but because I chose you."   
He smiled and held her close.  
"You're the most incredible woman I know," Sidney said, " and that's why I love you so much."  
Charlotte laughed loudly, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
"May I kiss you, madame?", he asked.  
"Mmm... Let me think about it, " Charlotte said, narrowing her eyes slyly.  
"Hey... I thought you'd be a little more sympathetic to me, Miss Heywood," Sidney said, studying her lips.  
"You think too highly of yourself, Mr. Parker," Charlotte giggled, snuggling even closer to his chest.  
Sidney leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. She was happy to reciprocate. The sweet languor that slowly spread through his body made him forget everything for a while, about Eliza campion, about the fire, about all the troubles that life had in store for them.

The sun was setting. A fresh breeze gently ruffled her loose hair. Charlotte stretched, snuggled in Sidney's caring arms, and looked out to sea again.  
But even that didn't give her the peace it usually gave her.   
"What do you think will happen next? How are we going to get out of this?" asked Charlotte.  
"I don't know," he said, and then added, " Will you tell Stringer?"  
"The truth about his father's death?" Charlotte asked.  
Sidney nodded.  
"I don't think he really needs it," Charlotte said, "I don't want to reopen old wounds."   
"Maybe you're right," Sidney said, running his fingers thoughtfully through her long curls, "besides, he looks quite happy now."   
"You noticed it, too? Augusta seemed to breathe life into him", Charlotte smiled, "I'm so happy for him. James is really very, very good...."   
"Hey, take it easy!", Sydney laughed, "a little more and I'll start to get jealous."   
"Oh, that would be fun," Charlotte said, " there's something very attractive about it."   
"I wouldn't risk it if I were you", he said, burying his fingers in her hair and carefully ruffling it on top of her head, "I'm...."   
The phone rang and Charlotte hurriedly put her hand in her pocket.  
"This is Georgie," she said, jumping to her feet and answering the phone. Sidney followed her up.  
"Hey, Georgie! Have you heard from Allison? Any clues? Versions? Are there any other witnesses?" , she asked," ...Don't talk to much, I don't understand, speak more slowly... what? Is this a joke?.... It can't be, I saw it myself....no, i'm not deaf... no, i don't need to spell it ... hell, i know exactly what you're saying, but it doesn't make sense....can you stop joking around? i don't believe a word you say ... What? Okay, let me talk to her... Esther... Are you serious?... I got it Well. We'll be right there!"  
"What happened?" Sidney asked anxiously, waiting patiently for her to start talking.  
She shook her head, as if trying to sort out her thoughts.  
"This can't be happening," Charlotte muttered under her breath.  
"What the hell happened?" Sidney asked, looming over her like a huge mountain. Charlotte shivered at the thought of what she was about to say.  
"Eliza Campion is alive..." she replied reluctantly. 


	30. Unraveling the tangle

He took a long drag on his cigar and took a sip of whiskey from a glass tumbler, studying the group carefully. Everyone was excited and extremely excited, and this gave him some pleasure in some way. Observation always paid off, and now Crowe was deliberately taking advantage of the situation to get new ideas for his books. Georgiana, standing next to the chair, gave him a very annoyed look. The behavior of the Сrowe was clearly upsetting her.

"Are you just going to sit there and drink?” she asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, did I take your chair?" he was surprised, deliberately looking around, “and maybe you want to smoke too? I think I have a couple more..."

“ Damn it!!”, Georgie snorted at him, " could you do something to help...”

"What can I do now?", he asked in a half – whisper, “ Run around the office, tearing my hair out, or interrogate the younger Heywood? The first is quite painful, and Sidney and Charlotte are doing quite well with the second...”

Georgiana looked at him accusingly and turned to the center of the room, where the main action was currently unfolding.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Sidney's voice.

"Hell, I thought so myself half an hour ago," Charlotte told him, " when the ambulance arrived, Eliza was still alive, but then they told me at the station that the doctors couldn't save her... And Georgie, they told her the same thing....”

“This is some kind of nonsense... “, Sidney exclaimed, approaching the younger Miss Heywood, " then why does your sister say otherwise?"

Allison took a step back, and Broome immediately appeared in front of her, shutting her off from Sidney.

“Take it easy buddy”, Dan said calmly, “I understand, everyone is on edge, but first listen to her carefully....”

«Sorry, Allison... “, Sidney muttered, returning to his seat, " I didn't mean to attack you..”

"I understand that the situation is quite strange ... “, said Allison, “ I was shocked when I heard it myself...but let's take it in order ... I spoke to Sergeant Sturgess this afternoon... I said that I was very worried about Charlotte, because she was reproaching herself for not having had time to come earlier... Andrew said you didn't have to worry because you showed up at the cottage just in time. Eliza was rescued and taken by helicopter to London. She's still in intensive care with a massive traumatic brain injury, but the prognosis is good, most likely Mrs. Campion will soon be able to recover...”

“Apparently, to everyone's disappointment” ,Francis put in his word.

There was a brief silence, broken only by Crowe, who exhaled loudly from his cigar.

"But I don't understand why I was told she was dead." Charlotte asked uncertainly.

"The police didn't want the killer to know that Mrs. Campion had survived.", Assison answered, “ It gave them some time ... it was safer for her...”

" Then why did Sturgess tell you?" Sidney asked, surprised, “ I do not understand …”

Allison blushed and looked down at the floor.

“ I like your friend more and more”, Crowe muttered to Georgie, while Allison tried to explain to Sidney how she was related to Sergeant Sturgess , “I take back my words about the quiet one, she forced this poor man to tell a military secret, and then ran away... it could cost him his career.... do you know if she and Dan are serious?... and then maybe I can shake up the old days?”

Georgie gave him a look of hatred. She suddenly wanted to jump into his chair and give him a good thrashing. Anger, helplessness, and jealousy were all mixed up in her, making Miss Lamb boil with rage.

"Is that all you care about right now?" she asked dryly.

"No, why not... I'm open to anything, "he said, smiling slyly," it's just that your friend … "

"I hate you," Georgie said, and hurried off to the other side of the room, closer to Dan and Allison.

"That's not very smart of you," he heard Esther say from the doorway, " if you want to have any kind of relationship with Georgiana."

"Mrs. Babbington! I was just about to ask your opinion on that.", he answered , “ I don't know how I could have done it alone.”

"I'm not affected by your sarcasm, Francis," she said, raising her head in her throat , “ I advise you to make a little more effort, otherwise you have all the chances to be alone again.”

“Thank you, Mom, I already had lunch” , he replied, making a comical face, “ I promise to wear warm socks... and don't go out late …”

Esther rolled her eyes in obvious displeasure. He just grinned back at her.

«Don't kid yourself about Georgie”, continued Esther, “ I also read your last book....”

The satisfied grin instantly disappeared from his face. Crowe frowned and looked at her carefully. Esther smiled and walked over to her husband, who was already actively participating in the general discussion.

Crowe tried to look for Georgie again, but she was no longer in the room. After a moment's thought, he got up and left the office unnoticed. He was immediately refreshed by the rush of evening fresh air coming from the open windows. Francis saw her at the end of the corridor. Georgie was standing by the window, absently tugging at the curtains, talking on the phone. Crowe hid behind a ledge and listened intently.

"Yes, I called you....Yes, I needed to talk to you, "she said, her voice breaking with emotion , " about your time in Sanditon ... yes, I know you ...look, Otis ... no ... no ... it's not that at all ... no, I'm not looking for a meeting with you ... I want to know what you were doing in Sanditon, and even near Beecroft ... are you back to your old ways? ...Why are you here, Otis? .... Okay, where and when?.... by the river in an hour, okay, I get it ... see you later.”

Georgie disconnected the call, looking at the screen for a moment in silence. Then she looked up at the door she'd left a few minutes ago and, shaking her head, wandered off in the other direction. She wanted desperately to tell Francis, to discuss what had happened, but remembering his jokes about Allison, Miss Lamb decided to go it alone.

As soon as she left the corridor, Crowe came out of his hiding place and hurried after her. But before he had gone ten paces, the door behind him opened again and Broome came out, talking to someone on the phone. Dan gestured for Crowe to stay. Francis hesitated, but went over to his friend.

For five minutes nothing happened, Broome just listened and nodded his head as if agreeing with someone. Finally, he thanked the other man and looked at Crowe.

"Is something wrong?" ,he asked in surprise.

"Yes and no," Broome said “ you asked me about information. Do you remember Katie?”

Crowe nodded in response.

"She dug up something on the now-deceased Mrs. Campion," Dan said " she wasn't a fool and didn't transfer money directly to Edward Denham, but large amounts of cash were withdrawn from her account, and exactly the same amounts appeared in Denham's account on the same days. I know it's not proof, but still.

"At least we know now that the ferret wasn't lying, that Campion bribed him," Crowe said.

"That's not all," Broome went on, " Katie's dribbled a little deeper to trace all the leads from Campion to Sanditon.”

"I'm all ears," Crowe said.

"A week after the fire, the late Adrian Campion Foundation transferred a huge amount of money to a charity that supports firefighters and their families.

"Why such generosity?" Francis asked.

"Catherine thought so, too, so she went even further," Daniel said, " so for five years the head of the foundation's Sanditon division was a certain Anthony Beecham. Surely that name means something to you?"

“ Wait, this is the same inspector who examined the fire site “, Crowe guessed, “his signature is on all the official investigation reports that you helped me get. Wait a minute, that they too sought out Katherine?”

“Yes, that's why she got hooked on this name”, smiled Broome,”a little later she will send us all the supporting documents. In my opinion, the case is clear. She committed arson and then destroyed all the evidence. Fran, this Mrs. Campion has taken serious measures to ensure that the truth never gets out. If it hadn't been for Katie, I don't think we'd have been able to get to the bottom of it....”

“She is a very clever a woman”, Francis said.

"I don't know what I would have done without her help.", Broome agreed.

"Well done, friend," Crowe said happily " I'll have to tell Miss Lamb if I can."

"By the way, where's Georgie? I thought you'd followed her out," Broome said, looking around.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot, I have to go." Crowe answered “ Can you tell Babbington I'm not coming back today?”

"Sure, but what happened? Something serious? Are you all right?" Dan asked.

"Don't you remember the fastest way to get to the river?" Crowe asked.

"River?" Broome surprised blankly, " What's going on?"

"Nothing, okay, I'll figure it out, never mind," Crowe said, smiling carelessly and waving goodbye to Dan, who was still standing in the hallway of Denham Place in complete disbelief.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. The evening had already come into its own and darkness enveloped the riverbank. Bright lanterns hung along the pier, so often giving a romantic mood to couples in love, made her sad. A lone boat moored to the dock bobbed on the water, making her even more confused. Georgie didn't understand herself. As she went to meet the love of her life, for whom she had almost given up everything, Miss Lamb kept thinking of Crowe. The image of him haunted her again and again, tormenting her and drawing her to him. Georgie looked around the gazebo where she'd met Otis, but her heart didn't move, for the first time since she'd arrived at Sanditon.

"What the hell is going on with me?" she asked herself.

"I didn't believe it when I heard you'd agreed to come to the meeting with me”, she heard a painfully familiar voice behind her ,” I thought this road was forever closed to me.”

"Otis! "Mr. Molyneux!" she exclaimed, turning abruptly.

He smiled back at her tenderly.

"Why so formal, Georgie? You look great, "Otis said," just like you always do."

He was standing too close to touch her with barely a hand outstretched. Georgie caught the rather strong smell of alcohol coming from him, swallowed hard, and looked at him carefully.

"Why did you come to Sanditon? How long have you been here?" she asked bluntly.

“I really wanted to see you”, honestly admitted Otis, “ I arrived the day before the party in Denham Place.”

"Don't lie to me, Otis! " she exclaimed.

"No, no, it's true," Mr. Molyneux hastened to assure her , " I found out about the festival and this party, saw the advertisement for your exhibition and thought... After all, this is my chance, I can try to return everything... It's been so long, I've changed and I'm not what I used to be... All these years I've been thinking about you, Georgie, watching your life!”

"Then why do I hear about your arrival from other people?", she asked, "What kept you from telling me yourself?"

“ I tried, I was following you like a shadow, but there was always someone around, then Sidney, then this guy from the TV, then that other, lanky curly-haired guy with whom you smoked on the set”,Otis replied, “by the way, who is he, Georgie, his face seems familiar to me?”

Miss Lamb flushed and tried to hide her eyes.

"It's none of your business," she said coldly, " I have the right to speak to whomever I see fit."

"Hey, cool it, what are you doing?" Otis tried to soothe her, licking his dry lips nervously.

His behavior alarmed Georgie, but she had to go all the way.

"Stay out of my life, Otis Molyneux," said Miss Lamb sternly, " and tell me what you've been doing at Sanditon all this time, and why you're hanging around that scoundrel Beecroft again. Do you want to go to jail?”

"How did you even know I was here?" he asked in surprise.

"Look at the video," Georgie told him.

He hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"I saw Beecroft at that party," Otis said, " I was upset about that guy you were cooing to on the stairs, so I decided to have a drink.” Otis said " I saw Beecroft in the bar, waiting for someone. Then he was approached by this blonde girl that Sidney was supposed to marry, this Campion, you told me about her a long time ago, remember?”

Georgie nodded.

“Well, they talked about something for a long time and drank at the bar, “ Otis continued, carefully choosing his words , “I heard the name of Parker, Charlotte and yours, and I felt that they were plotting some kind of mischief. You know Beecroft, where he is and the abomination.”

"His companion is as good as he is, just as slippery and nasty, in a word - a toad," said Georgie,” as if in passing - and then what happened?”

"I decided to follow him," Mr. Molyneux admitted.

"Beecroft? Are you out of your mind? "What if he'd figured you out?", she asked

"I just didn't want him to hurt you or Charlotte, or Mr. Parker, and I'm very much obliged to him." Otis answered , “ I wanted to show how I love you”

"You think you'll snap your fingers and I'll be yours again?" – Georgie asked/

"Think what you want," he said sadly.

He paused and turned away from her. Miss Lamb thought for a moment that he was swaying a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Georgie said, unconsciously taking a step back, “ It's just that I'm on edge after everything that's happened...”

"I understand... “ almost whispered to her Mr. Molyneux.

"Did you find out anything?" Georgie asked.

"Not so much," Otis said ruefully, " I was right, they were up to something. Mrs. Campion and Beecroft, I understand, are on fairly close terms, and not just business, if you know what I mean.”

"Are these two sleeping together?" Georgie asked in disgust.

“Yeah”, he replied, nodding

“ Ugh, I'm going to throw up, this is the most disgusting thing I've heard today” ,she muttered , “and what is this "sweet couple" up to?"

"They were going to disrupt the festival. Or rather, to make sure that his discovery was threatened and Sidney came to her again for help” , Otis replied, “ at least Mrs. Campion said so.”

"But how? What could she do? “, Georgie began to think aloud, « set it on fire a second time? Too obvious, maybe... she decided to die in a dramatic way?”

“ No, I do not think, Beecroft did not expect such succession of events is”, interrupted Otis , “I don't know all the details, but they talked about horses.”

“Exactly! "Allison thinks they were poisoned." , Georgiana exclaimed, “So these scoundrels intended to destroy the equestrian club ... and God knows what other abominations were born in these sick heads..”.

Otis just shrugged and took a step closer to her.

"Is Beecroft still in Sanditon?" Miss Lamb asked.

"No, he left as soon as he heard about Mrs. Campion's death," Otis said, " but some of his people stayed here. I don't know why.”

She paused and looked at him again.

"Thank you for your help," she said softly, “I'm sorry, I have to go and tell Charlotte and Sidney everything.”

"Georgie, wait," he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, " will you leave like this and we won't talk about us?"

"I think it's too late for that," Miss Lamb said, trying to gently pull her hand out of his.

Otis wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Why don't you want to talk? Admit it, you still have some feelings for me! I know I've hurt you, I know I'm sorry, but let me … " he said.

"Let me go, Otis," Georgie said firmly, still trying in vain to free herself.

"I did everything for you, I was hoping that you would remember how good we were together," Mr. Molyneux continued.

"This isn't funny anymore," Georgiana exclaimed, suddenly feeling incredibly scared.

"But you wanted to be with me, otherwise why did you come here alone at night? You're the one who called me, " Otis said.

"I just wanted to know about Beecroft! I don't want anything more from you!" she almost shouted.

"Don't kid yourself, Georgiana," he said., “ We were made for each other.”

Molyneux pulled her sharply to him, clearly intending to kiss her. Georgie screamed and tried to fight him off again, but her strength was not equal. Otis held her tightly in his arms.

"Hey, buddy," Crowe said in the silence, " I think Miss Lamb made it pretty clear what she really wants. And you're wrong, she didn't come alone.”

Otis started in surprise and let go of Georgie. As soon as she was free, she ran to meet Francis and immediately disappeared behind him.

"So it's all because of him, isn't it?" threw her Otis, peering at Crowe , “ all because of this tall freak? What do you see in him?”

“Leave me alone, Otis”, said Miss Lamb, “ we'll talk later, when you're all right...”

“I'm all right” , exclaimed Molyneux, “unlike you. What's in it that I don't have? Look at him... God, I remember where I saw him! You're the scribbler who beat his wife! That you found a new gervais?”

"That's enough! You'd better go, Mr. Molyneux!", said Crowe.

“Yes? Or what? What do you do to me? Throw pens and paper at me? Or will you hit me like your ex-wife? You don't need to be a great master to beat women, but men are another matter», Otis quipped, “ yes, I'll take you down with one hand!”

"Try it," Crowe said calmly.

Otis grinned maliciously and lunged at Francis, clearly intending to hit him harder, but unexpectedly for himself, he received a preemptive blow and fell to the ground as if knocked down.

"So what are we going to do with your would - be lover?" Crow asked, leaning over Mr. Molyneux, "shall we send him down the river or take him with us?"

"You think it's funny, don't you?" Georgiana asked him, " don't you find anything not funny in this life?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it now," Crowe snapped.

"How did you get here?" asked Miss Lamb, “did you follow me?”

“It doesn't matter, the main thing is that I'm here and appeared just in time” ,Francis replied , “what were you thinking when you agreed to meet him, and even in such a remote place?”

"But it's just Otis," Georgie said.

“Because of which you were kidnapped 5 years ago” , added Crowe, “ just Otis...yeah”

"Are you jealous?" - threw him Miss lamb.

"I'm worried about you, damn it!" Francis replied, the conversation beginning to annoy him.

"Why should you?" Georgie quipped again.

"Because I somehow fell in love with a fool like you! But you can't figure it out, "Crowe said angrily," so what are we going to do with this oaf?"

Georgiana opened her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. She had longed to hear this confession from Francis, but the way and when it was made put her in a complete stupor.


	31. Wind of Change

She shook her head, yawned, and hugged her knees. The big swing hanging by the Parker House swayed and made a long, ringing sound, as if someone had cried out in surprise or pain. Charlotte thought that was exactly what she wanted right now. Shout. Mindlessly, letting off steam and throwing away the emotions of the last few days. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come, leaving a gaping void and anxiety in their place. Just a month ago, her life had been simple and measured, perhaps as it should have been, but with Sidney's arrival, everything had changed overnight. She was once again whirled by a whirlwind of feelings and events that gave her seas of joy, but also oceans of sadness and doubt.

"Why does it have to be like this?" ,she asked herself, " Why can't it be simple and clear? How's Dan and Allison doing?"

Charlotte loved Sidney, but this love, which had brought her so much pain and tears five years ago, was again tormenting her soul. She no longer doubted his feelings, as well as her own, and she needed his presence as much as she needed air, but the events that had taken place did not give Miss Heywood any peace, forcing her to dig into the details and invent new excuses not to be happy.

Charlotte sighed heavily and buried her face in her lap. It was some time before she felt a warm blanket draped over her shoulders, carefully sheltering her from the cool sea wind.

She lifted her head and looked at Sidney with a smile.

"Maybe you should go inside", He said, "I'll bet you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I don't want to," Charlotte said softly, " I'll just sit and watch the wind play with the leaves."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Do you want to be alone?" finally, Sidney asked, cautiously waiting for her to answer , “ me... I understand everything, this whole thing has fallen on you, on us... I'm sorry, Charlotte. If only I knew...”

He got up from the swing and turned around, intending to go inside and leave Charlotte to her own thoughts.

"Don't go," she said faintly, " just sit with me. You don't have to say anything.”

Sidney sat back down, and Charlotte spread her legs and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was some time before she dared to speak.

"I like this house very much... and this garden "said Charlotte," they calm me down”.

“My mother loved this place very much”, Sidney answered with a smile, ”often sat on the swing and looked at the foliage. Just like you...”

"I think I'm still a long way from being the real Mrs. Parker," Charlotte said, snuggling even closer to him.

"No further than I was before the real Mr. Parker," Sidney said with a grin, “ We still have a lot to learn, including from each other.”

"What if your parents were still alive and they didn't like me?", she asked

"It just couldn't have happened," Sidney said, gently stroking her shoulder, " they would have fallen in love with you at first sight. However, probably, as well as I”.

"A new maid?" Charlotte asked, trying to keep her voice low, “ Miss aaaa ... “

He laughed.

"Stop it," Sidney said, still laughing, " maybe I was just trying to get the attention of a beautiful girl like you."

“Behaving like an incomprehensible who?, she asked, “ tell me, do you really not remember my name?”

“ No, of course I remember, I don't suffer from Alzheimer's disease “, he replied, smiling , “I just wanted to hear your voice”

“And? “, asked Charlotte.

“A beautiful voice, perfectly suited to everything else”, Sidney summed up and, after a short pause, added , “you said about the family and I thought about the fact that your family might not accept me. Especially after everything that's happened before”

Charlotte sat up and stared into his eyes.

"They don't know what happened," she said, " only that you're Tom's little brother, and like all the Parkers, you've been very nice to me. Allison knows, but no one else does.”

"But why?" , Sidney said, “ to be honest, I thought you hung my effigy in the backyard and were happy to stick darts or something worse in it, and your brothers and sisters were willing to help you...”

“ No, it's not”, Charlotte giggled, “but it is...a great idea, I wish I'd thought of it sooner.... But seriously, I don't know why I didn't tell my parents.... Probably, I didn't want them to think badly of you...”

“ So I still have a chance”, he happily remarked, “you've always been very generous”/

"There were times when I would have liked to hit you with something heavy", Charlotte said, “ You know, Mom has this big old cast-iron skillet...”

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands slid up, gracefully wrapping around his neck and burying themselves in his hair. Sidney pulled her close, as if trying to hide her from everything that was going on around her.

Finally, she let go of him, unable to move away from his face, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Thank you," Charlotte said, her breath hot on him, making Sidney's heart race.

"For what?", he asked, surprised.

"For not talking about Eliza, that you don't discuss the crime or decide what we should do next," she said, tears in her eyes, “It's just you and me, we're together and that's the most important thing. I've missed it so much, Sidney.”

"And me," he said, smiling and kissing her cheeks and nose tenderly.

Charlotte giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

The phone rang . Reluctantly, she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's Georgie," Charlotte said, intending to answer the phone.

"She's fine, she's with Crowe, he texted me about half an hour ago”, he said, "Nothing else matters. At least he'll live to see the morning.”

She smiled conspiratorially and turned off the phone. Then she stood up and climbed into his lap with a deft movement. The swing creaked again, but more cheerfully, as if everything in their lives was going right again. Sidney grinned and hugged Charlotte tightly.

"So where was I, Mr. Parker?" she asked, settling herself comfortably, delighting in burying her delicate fingers in his small curls.

"You said something about a cast-iron skillet", Sidney replied as seriously as he could.

"That's right," Charlotte said, smiling a wide, satisfied smile, “ But right now I have something more interesting for you...”

"What do you mean, alive? How is Jesus?" he asked in surprise, “Rose from the dead?”

"No, James, that would be too much," Augusta replied, smiling, " She's not dead. The police specifically said so to throw the possible killer off the trail.”

"Do Charlotte and Sidney know?", he asked absently.

"Yes, they're all meeting at Esther's office today about that," Augusta said, “are you upset about something?”

"No, or rather, yes," he said hesitantly, “I'm worried about Charlotte. It's a double whammy for her”.

"She's very dear to you, isn't she?", she asked sadly.

"Yes," he said honestly, " Charlotte is a friend of mine. Probably the closest, except for Fred, who I've known almost since birth. She was very supportive when my father died, and then when little Sidney lost his mother. Charlotte was always there, always offering a helping hand, asking for nothing in return. I can't leave her alone at a time like this, do you understand?”

"Yes," said Augusta, "but she's not alone, she's got Sidney, Allison, Esther...”

" And she's got me," James continued.

"Miss Heywood is very lucky to have friends," she said, getting up from the sofa and walking slowly to the open window.

The cool evening breeze that blew through the curtains made her shiver and wrap her arms tightly around herself.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" exclaimed Stringer, jumping up after her.

“I don't know, just... simply...”, Augusta began, turning slightly to meet him.

"You're not jealous of Charlotte, are you?" asked James with a smile, “ it's just silly.”

She turned back to the window and hugged herself even tighter.

“ Maybe I am a stupid little girl and nothing more “, she replied with resentment, “what my brother thinks I am ... and you...”

"You know perfectly well that's not true," James said calmly, moving a little closer to her and placing his hands on top of hers, " you're a very smart, beautiful, kind, and interesting girl, and anyone who knows you even a little can't think otherwise."

She thawed a little, but she didn't dare take her eyes off the window.

"I don't have much luck in my personal life, as you can see," James continued, "and success in my career doesn't make up for it in any way, but rather makes the gap between me and work simply insurmountable. Sometimes I want to drop everything and go away with Sidney. Or rather, no, I wanted to.... now everything is different...”

“What has changed?”, Augusta asked, turning slowly to face him.

"You came into my life," James said without hesitation , " and things got a little bit better.. . it was as if the sun had suddenly come out after the rain...”

"It is true?" she asked again.

"You know I don't know how to lie at all," he said, smiling, " it usually gets in the way, but not in this case”/

She smiled back at him and leaned happily against his chest.

For a while, they just stood there, hugging each other, enjoying the moments of intimacy.

“Esther said that the costumes of the festival”, said at last Augusta, “ will you come with me to the appointment?”

"A suit? That is, a shirt, a frock coat, boots, a neckerchief, and all that?” Stringer asked.

"And don't forget the hat ", she added/

“Well, no, not the hat”, he laughed, “they fit me just awful. Maybe some kind of cap would be better?”

She pulled away from him a little and shook her index finger angrily.

"No caps, Mr. James Stringer," she said sternly, " just a top hat, like a gentleman in the 19th century. And also we need a cane”.

“God, I'm that eighty and I suffer from gout?”, James asked, " What's with the cane?"

"It is necessary," said Augusta , " and no objections are accepted."

"As you command, mistress," he said, smiling.

"That's better," she said contentedly.

Augusta put her arm around James ' waist and stood on tiptoe to kiss his nose.

“ Daddy!”, Sydney's sleepy voice came from the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Stringer said with a smile, pulling away from her a little.

She nodded understandingly.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" James asked, walking over to Sidney and squatting down in front of him.

“I heard some noise on the street and woke up”, the younger Stringer answered seriously, “ and now I can't sleep. I'm scared, Daddy.”

"It's just the wind, buddy," James said, patting his son's fair head, “You don't have to be afraid of anyone, your dad is always with you. Come on, I'll put you to bed”

"Will you read me a story?", Sidney asked, "Where does the little prince find his mother?"

"Sure, honey," James said, " whatever you want."

"Maybe Augusta will listen, too." Sidney asked again,” wondering if she didn't know the story yet.”

“Only if Miss Babbington herself wants it”, already sterner said the elder Stringer.

“Oh, I'd love to listen to it with you, Sidney”, happily replied Augusta, “as a child I loved fairy tales, but then I grew up and completely forgot how great it is”.

"You see, Dad," Sidney said.

"All right," James said, standing up and giving his son his hand.

The little boy nodded and turned to Augusta, holding out his small hand. She went to him and gently squeezed his small, warm fingers in her hand. It was so touching that James could barely hold back the tears.

"We can go now," Sidney said, yawning.

“Can you tell me who scared you?”, Augusta asked as they walked slowly down the hall to Sidney's bedroom.

"Dad says it's the wind," the kid said seriously, then added in a whisper, " but I think it's the elves who live in our garden. You don't have to be afraid, if Dad's around, they never come.”

"I'm not afraid of anything around your dad," Augusta said with a smile, glancing at James, who was struggling to keep a straight face, “nothing and no one ...”

She kissed her son, then her daughter, turned off the light, leaving only a small night light in the corner of the room, and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They're not afraid of the dark anymore," Babbington said from the doorway.

"I know," said Esther, smiling as she watched her children sleep, “ they're all grown up now.”

“Well, not enough to leave home and start a family”, said William, “so we still have a lot of time...”

“Before you know it, this day will come”, she said reasonably.

“ I think you need to relax “, said Babbington, approaching her and kissing her hair, “ there are so many events...”

“ I want to sit here”, replied Esther, “because of everything, I didn't go with them at the cafe, as promised. Colin must have been offended by me. And Jenny drew my portrait. True, I look more like a box of cookies on it, but very bright”

Babbington laughed softly, trying not to wake the children.

"She's only two," he said, " but I think she'll still surprise us."

"I don't doubt it at all," said Esther, with a smile.

"Let me make you some tea," said William, " and I can bring it right into the bedroom if you want."

"Thank you, that would be very helpful," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

He patted his wife on the shoulder and went down to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she got up and walked slowly to her own bedroom. Throwing off her clothes with pleasure, Esther donned a thin silk floor-length robe, let her hair down, and threw the window wide open. The wind, which immediately rushed into the room, instantly cheered her up and refreshed her head. She gave her long red hair a good shake and sat down elegantly on a small, light-colored ottoman next to a large mirror. After washing off her makeup and glancing at her reflection in the mirror, Esther grimaced and picked up a comb, carefully combing her thick hair.

"Here's your tea," Babbington said, coming in with a tray, “I see you're ready for bed”.

"Not really," she said, after a moment's hesitation, " I can't get this things about Campion out of my head”.

"Relax," he said, trying to smile, “we discussed everything today”.

"Yes, but we're no closer to finding out," Esther said, " and we have no idea who tried to kill Mrs. Campion."

"If that's what you want, let's look at it again”, he said “ So, what do we have?”

"Eliza is coming to Sanditon to get Sidney back, or at least to ruin his life," Mrs. Babbington concluded, " hiring a scoundrel to disrupt the festival and drive Parker into debt, and all of us with it. And after that, someone comes to her, trying to kill her.”

"Just like in detective stories, I'll be honest, there are more than enough candidates," Babbington agreed. Sidney so actually the ideal option.

"I just don't want to believe that you, Sidney, or Stringer did it to avenge your father, let alone everyone else," Esther said.

"James doesn't know anything about the fire," William interjected. “Why did you take Edward out of the game?”

"He left town earlier, I told you," Esther said irritably, " And stop going back to him again and again."

"Are you trying to shield him after what he did?" Babbington asked, jumping up and pacing the room. He was clearly upset and angry, but he tried hard not to show it.

"Why would I do that? Tell me!”, she said defiantly

“ Because he's your brother?" William suggested.

“ If you don't believe me - ask Alex, he personally escorted Edward to the car and according to the driver, he did not go anywhere”, retorted Esther.

"Then I don't know," Babbington said ruefully, “maybe Beecroft?”

"What's his motive?", Esther asked, “They slept together, and Eliza paid him and his men to do their dirty work. What reason would he have to get rid of her?”

William just shrugged in disbelief.

She stopped brushing her hair, unfolded the comb, and automatically began to pull out the gathered hair to throw it into the bucket.

Suddenly she paused, looking intently at the small lump in her hands. Another second and her face cleared. William realized that something had occurred to her.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I think I know who might have been at Eliza's that night," she said, jumping up and rummaging in her purse for her phone, " but Crowe won't like it at all."

"I don't understand -" Babbington began, but Esther held up a warning hand to silence him while she listened to the phone ring.

"The Crown Hotel," a familiar voice said.

"Good evening, Alex, I'm sorry for the late call," Esther said.

"Mrs. Babbington?", asked the interlocutor, it was heard as he smiles, “we began to communicate so often that I'm afraid Mr. Babbington will soon begin to suspect who knows what...”

“I don't think so”, she replied, “my husband is an extremely calm and balanced person and does not go crazy because of some nonsense”.

“Of course, I was just joking”, Alex replied, he was clearly in a good mood, “how can I help you?”

"I need information about another guest of yours," Esther said , " a woman named Clara Brereton...”


	32. Step forward

She stretched and turned to Sidney, smiling with her eyes closed.

However, the hands did not find the familiar warmth. Charlotte opened her eyes and stared regretfully at the other half of the bed. It was empty. Miss Heywood listened to the sounds and realized that Sidney was in the kitchen.

"Probably making us breakfast," she thought to herself, and slipped out from under the covers and went straight to the bathroom. The cool shower cheered Charlotte up, setting her up in a positive mood. It suddenly seemed to Miss Heywood that the situation with Mrs. Campion would soon resolve itself, and that she and Sidney would be able to live a normal life, make preparations for the wedding, and he would finally meet his parents.

"I wonder what Dad will say?" Charlotte thought, smiling at her own thoughts. Her father was the best in the world, and Miss Heywood never doubted for a moment that he would accept Sidney as soon as he got to know him better.

There was a lot to do today, horse training, fitting dresses for the festival, meeting Sophia and Lady Worcester. How did she manage to fit everything in one day? Everything was going wrong because of Eliza Campion. Charlotte wanted to get rid of this shadow hanging over her usual life. Finally, she brushed her hair, kissed herself in the mirror, and returned to her room to dress hurriedly.

"Hi," Sidney said, walking up to Charlotte and kissing her gently on the lips, “ How did you sleep?”

"Passable," she said, standing up and turning her back on him, gesturing for him to zip up her light beige dress,” I 've been dreaming about Eliza and Beecroft all night. I'd like to know when this is all over.

"Soon," Sidney assured her, slowly lifting zipper and gently kissing her ear.

“Thank you”, said Charlotte, bending down and peering under the bed, “have you seen my white shoes?”

"They're in the hallway, where you left them yesterday," Sidney said, “You won't even have breakfast with me? Is something wrong?"

"No," Charlotte said, walking over to him and standing on tiptoe to reach his warm lips, " nothing that would upset you. I have a meeting with Sophia and Susan. Simply... I just wanted to do something else, so I wouldn't have to think about what had happened, or wonder what would happen tomorrow...”

"Why don't you talk to me?" , he asked, "You know you can't run away from yourself."

"Yes, you're right... "I'm really worried," Charlotte admitted...I believe that none of our friends could have attacked Eliza ... Sidney, I'm scared, but what if Beecroft was? He's still out there somewhere ... are we in danger, too?”

"Beecroft is a nasty guy, calculating and greedy for money, but I don't think he's the killer," Parker said.

"You've known him for a long time, haven't you?" Charlotte asked.

"I know - it's the wrong word, I'm not sure that anyone has studied Beecroft well enough," Sidney corrected her, " but you're right, I've known him for over 15 years”

“How did you meet?” Charlotte asked, thrilled to hear his answer.

"I went there with Eliza, and Beecroft was a good friend of hers.", he answered

"Is that so?" said Charlotte, surprised, “I didn't know she moved in such circles.”

"Me, too. I had no idea then what this gentleman was like, "Sidney said with a sigh ," he was quite a successful businessman, a favorite of the golden youth. It was only later that I found out about secret gambling houses, illegal couriers, and...”

"... boarding houses? Charlotte beat him to it.

"Yes, and about them, too," he agreed.

"How did it happen?", she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sidney asked.

Charlotte briefly nodded in response.

"After Eliza got married," he began with a heavy sigh, "my life, which had been very happy and successful up to that point, went downhill. I started drinking, smoking weed, and gambling... for big money, Charlotte... visit boarding houses. I was losing my human form and myself, and Beecroft" on friendship " opened up new and new facets of pleasure for me.”

"Is that when Tom intervened?", Charlotte asked.

“Yes, he appeared in time”,Sidney agreed,” a little more, and he would have had no one else to save. The next step would be heavy drugs and death. I often thought about how my life might have ended if Tom hadn't shown up and insisted I leave.”

"I'm sorry, Sidney," Charlotte said.

"It's all right," he said, " too much water has flowed away to still suffer for it. Tom knows that I am grateful to him and will always lend a helping hand, that's enough.”

"I'm sorry I reminded you...”, Charlotte said.

“Forget it”, smiled Sidney, “that was, that was”

“We're having lunch together," Charlotte said, " me, Sophia, Susan, Esther, and Allison."

"It's like a women's club," Sidney said, " and you're going to wash everyone's bones."

"Get ready to hiccup all day, Mr. Parker!", she admitted.

"That sounds threatening," he said, smiling.

Her clear, happy laugh filled the room again.

"Actually, I'm a little worried," Charlotte said, “ About Allison. She's afraid to meet a Lady Worcester... You know, Broome is her cousin...”

“Allison believes that Susan is going to evaluate her?” Sidney asked.

"Yes," Charlotte breathed.

"Your sister doesn't have to worry about that," Sidney said, " I think Daniel is so in love that he doesn't care about any opinions. Even Susan would have to accept his choice.”

"I hope you're right," Charlotte said, smiling.

"You'll see, I'm right," Sidney said, kissing the top of her head gently.” Maybe you going to eat. I didn't cook all these delicious things for nothing”.

“Mmmm.... It sounds very tempting, " Miss Haywood purred in his ear.

Less than half an hour later, as the future newlyweds had breakfast and even had time to wash the dishes, when Sidney's phone rang.

He stared at the screen in disbelief.

"This is Fran," Sidney said thoughtfully, answering the phone” Hi ! What is it?... is something wrong?" Is something wrong with Georgie?

He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly on the couch. His head was pounding and he was terribly thirsty. His temples were pounding so hard that he felt sick, and he closed his eyes again and lay back down.

"Alive?" a voice echoed from the corner of the room , “I thought you'd never Wake up.”

He jumped to his feet, regretting it after a second, and gripped the thick curtain to stare at the man across from him.

"Where am I?" Otis asked, looking around in alarm.

"In my room," Crowe said lazily, putting his coffee mug back on the coffee table.

"What? What for? What am I doing here?”, Mr. Molyneux began to chatter, his eyes searching for a way to escape.

"Georgiana said you didn't finish your sentence," Francis said, " although I should have left you on the beach. Maybe the forest fairies would have taken pity on you, turning you into a real person.”

"Kiss my ass, you idiot!",Otis exclaimed, starting to get out of himself, “who do you think you are, dammit?”

"Sorry, buddy, I'm not in that line of work," Crowe said with a grin, “ Would you like some coffee?" Although from the look on your face, I'd go for whiskey.”

Crowe gestured to a large mirror hanging in the opposite corner of the room. Otis slowly walked up to him and began to study his reflection. His face was rather puffy, and the huge bags under his eyes showed that their owner had obviously had too much to drink yesterday. An impressive bruise on his right cheekbone reminded him of his encounter with Crowe's fist.

Otis touched the bruise with his fingertips, wincing in spite of himself, and looked at Francis.

“ If you want an apology, then you will not wait for them”,he quipped”, and foreshadowing your question, no, I'm not sorry, I would love to punch you again.”

"You seem to enjoy bothering me, don't you?" Otis said tartly.

"Why not? You enjoyed making fun of Georgie, didn't you?" said Francis.

"You don't understand! I love Georgiana! I always have," Otis said.

"Really?" Crowe asked, standing up and looming menacingly over his own "guest, “ so he tried to take her by force? What kind of love is this?”

“Who would say”, objected Otis, proudly lifting his chin, “I think your ex-wife will also be able to tell a lot of interesting things about you. Maybe we should ask her?”

"Go ahead," Francis said with a chuckle, " let's see what she's going to spin this time. Give you a phone number?”

"You don't suit Georgiana!", Otis exclaimed, "She and I were made for each other!"

"Georgie's old enough to decide for herself what she wants or doesn't want out of life.", answered Crowe.

"Fuck you!" Mr. Molyneux almost screamed, surprised at the hysterical note in his voice , “Now give me back my shoes!”

"You'll stay here until you tell me everything you know about Mrs. Campion and Beecroft," Crowe snapped.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Otis said, " and I don't care what you want.”

"Predictable, so I made sure of that," Francis said calmly.

"What? What are you talking about?” Otis asked, puzzled.

"You'll find out soon enough ", Crowe replied/

There was a knock on the door.

"Open!" shouted Francis.

Beautiful wooden door opened, running to the room, Charlotte and Sidney. The extremely surprised and puzzled look on both of them indicated that they had no idea what was going on here.

"Mr. Parker! Charlotte!” Otis exclaimed, taking a couple of steps back.

"Mr. Molyneux?" Sidney asked, looking at Otis standing in the middle of his friend's room in a rumpled T-shirt, jeans, and socks.

He abruptly opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, leaving the guests alone. A glimpse of a figure to his left caught his attention, and Crowe instinctively followed it. When he reached the end of the corridor, he saw Georgie hurrying down the stairs and heading in the direction of the restaurant.

"Eavesdropping," Francis said to himself, smiling in spite of himself. He felt an irresistible urge to catch up with her, to look straight into her eyes, and finally find out what she thought of her would - be fiance. Crowe slowly followed Georgiana down the stairs and deliberately followed her path.

"If I can't talk, at least I'll have a proper breakfast," he thought to himself as he walked through the luxurious doors of the restaurant.

Esther's employees did a great job. The hotel was ready for the festival. The smallest details of the interior, tapestries, hand-embroidered napkins and tablecloths, and even the upholstery of the massive sofas, like a time machine, transported anyone who entered the past. Crowe could easily imagine himself standing proudly in the middle of the hall, wearing a frock coat and holding a walking stick and a top hat. He chuckled at his own thoughts, noting that the elder Parker's idea wasn't so bad after all. There was something special about it.

Francis looked around for Georgie and let out a disappointed sigh as his eyes found her. Miss Lamb was in the hall, but not alone. Broome was sitting next to her, peacefully reading a newspaper. He was smiling, responding to Georgie's comments. Crowe hesitated for a moment, not daring to go any closer, but gathering his willpower, he boldly moved towards his future. Noticing Fran, Georgiana looked down sharply and began to carefully crumple Broome's napkin. The man turned at the noise, and when he saw Crowe, he waved his hand in greeting. Francis waved back, clearly intending to join in, but paused when he suddenly bumped into another lady. She came out of nowhere, like the devil out of a snuffbox. Esther Babbington was standing directly in front of him, looking rather belligerent.

"Crowe, we need to talk," she whispered.

"Is something wrong? Is our poor William completely exhausted and is his wife looking for a new victim?”he asked impressively.

“Fran, I am not …” she began.

"Fran? Oh, my God, you're scaring me... Is Babbers even alive? Maybe it's not too late to call an ambulance," Crowe said.

"Stop this circus! And come with me to my office." Will is waiting for us.

"What exactly happened?" Francis asked, puzzled.

"Mrs. Crowe," Esther said, but when he glanced at Georgie, she added, " or rather, the former Mrs. Crowe."

The smug smile faded from his face in an instant, and he looked back at Georgiana and followed Esther in silence.

"I'm a little worried about Allison and Susan meeting," Broome said, lowering the paper.

"Yeahhh," Georgie said, watching Esther and Crowe closely.

"Although I don't think there should be any problems," Broome continued, " unlike my sister, Susan is a very sensible person. And then they've known each other for a long time... I, hey, do you even hear what I'm saying?”

“ Yeah, huh? What?...” - Georgie muttered, watching the eyes hidden behind the doors Crowe , “I'm sorry!”

With that, she got up from the table and ran like a bullet to the front door, trying not to lose sight of the object of her own desires.

Broome looked at her blankly and went back to reading the paper, wondering how he could calm Allison down before the meeting.

\- I don't understand what does Clara have to do with it? Babbers, is your wife going to play detective?"asked Francis, plopping down in a large chair, “Esther, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not old enough to be Miss Marple! And then she was Miss, not.... you know...”

Mrs. Babbington rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to throw the antique clock over the mantelpiece at his head.

Instead, she turned to her husband.

"Can this man ever hold back on his jokes?" Esther asked.

Babbers just smiled and shrugged.

"Listen to me carefully, Mr. Humorist," Esther said sternly, leaning both hands on the arms of his chair and leaning over Crowe, " Miss Marple, as you put it, suspects your ex - wife of being the one who attacked Mrs. Campion that night. Clara had motive and opportunity.”

"Be careful with your assumptions, Lady," Francis protested, " she probably wasn't even in town at the time.”

“ She was, I found out”, said Esther, moving away from the chair, “Clara did not leave with Edward, judging by the words of the maid, they had a big quarrel. Edward cursed loudly, even breaking a bottle of whiskey. Then he left with his things, and Clara stayed in the room. After ten o'clock, she left somewhere, returned only after midnight, tearful, hurriedly packed up and moved out of the hotel.”

"That doesn't mean that... “, Crowe began.

"Edward was shouting that he should have called and told her what had happened, and that now she would destroy him, that he should run," Esther replied, “unfortunately, the maid did not hear what Clara said.”

"But what if it's just a coincidence?" Francis suggested.

"Sidney saw a woman in a light dress run into Campion Cottage, and he even thought it was Eliza. But Charlotte says that when she was found, she was wearing blue trousers and a blouse. but Clara was wearing a light blue dress that day. And they found long blond hair on Eliza's clothes.”, Esther said.

“Campion is a blonde herself”, Crowe refuted her idea, “maybe she has problems with hair loss and just needs to change her shampoo or dye her already sparse hair less often?”

Esther ignored him.

"That's what I thought at first," she agreed, " and I didn't think much of it, but Eliza wears a square, and the hair she found is much longer."

Crowe stared at his hands in silence, alternately spreading and folding his long, thin fingers.

"Fran, I know this is all very unpleasant, but I think Esther is right," Babbington interjected, “I do not know what exactly happened between them, but it led to sad consequences.”

“What do you want me to do?”, Crowe asked, his voice sinking.

"Call Clara," William said, " you know her better than anyone else. She'll listen to you”

"I've been out of her confidence for a long time," Crowe said.

"Still, you're the best she can hope for," Esther said, patting him on the shoulder. " She should go back to Sanditon and sort this out once and for all."

"Okay," Francis muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

A second of reflection and he was already dialing a familiar number, oddly enough, but Crowe could not forget it.

"Hello," said a sleepy voice at the other end, " what do you need so early?"

"I want you to pack up and come to Sanditon right now," Crowe said firmly

"What? Why should I?”, she asked.

"I'll just say three words to you - Campion is alive, '" Francis replied.

There was a small cry, and then there was such silence on the line that Crowe could hear his heart beating. After waiting a little longer, he continued.

"I know it was you," Francis said , " and I'm your only chance to get out of this shit with the least loss. I'll be waiting for you at Sanditon.”

"But I -" Clara muttered.

“ You can leave Eric with my parents, I'll arrange it, you don't have to explain anything to them”, he snapped, “ Call me when you get there.”

There was another silence. Clara was clearly considering his words.

"All right," she finally replied.

"See you later," Crowe said, and hung up the phone, turning to Esther.

"Quite," she said calmly.

"That's fine," Crowe muttered, jumping to his feet and walking to the front door without saying good-bye. Flinging it open, he came face to face with Georgiana.

"What the hell are you doing here? Eavesdropping again? You're always poking your nose where you're not asked to!” Francis said angrily, and strode past Georgie, who was frozen by the treatment.


	33. All in good time

He looked at himself in the mirror, carefully examining every detail of his new image. Beige knee-length pantaloons, white stockings, dark high-heeled shoes with a voluminous carved buckle, an embroidered waistcoat, a carelessly tied neckcloth, and a dark blue frock coat tailored exactly to his figure, as if a time machine had transported him to the past. He straightened his hair and ran his hands over the stubble.

"I look like a clown," Sidney said, “These stockings are killing me. And the shoes. I feel like a transvestite. “

"Come on, it's not that bad," Babbington said from the sofa, " I think you look a lot better than usual. This fashion really suits you”.

"Thank you," Sidney said angrily, “you so kind. Dut I didn't think I'd have to run around the city in tights.”

Babbington laughed and stood up to straighten his friend's cravat.

"That's better," he said, smiling, " all the ladies of Sanditon will give you their hearts. Although... I think Sidney Parker has already found what he needs.”

"Yes," Sidney said, " I think you're right. And quite a long time ago. I just didn't have the courage to admit it and take a step forward.”

"All in good time," William said reasonably. Sidney nodded, mentally agreeing with his words.

"What about our friend?" ,he asked, glancing back at Crowe, who was lounging in a chair, drinking whiskey.

"Lots of things," Babbington said cryptically.

"It's not in his nature to suffer for women," Sidney said thoughtfully, “Crowe is pragmatist”.

"Like you, like me, we are all very cold and reserved until we meet the right one... person “, William replied with a slight smile, “do you think I'm wrong?”

“I won't argue, my friend,” said Sidney,”you are the most experienced and lucky of all of us, you and the cards in your hands”.

Babbington laughed again and turned to Crowe.

"Have you picked up your top hat yet, Fran?"he asked.

Crowe waved his tall hat in the air and turned back to the window.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Sidney asked, unable to contain himself.

"Life is pain," Crowe said shortly, not even bothering to turn around.

Sidney stared at Babbington in disbelief.

“Well, you know exactly what's wrong with him”, Parker concluded,”tell me.”

“I am... “, William began, “I can't, it's not...”

“ Go ahead, tell him everything. Hell, it won't be a secret any time soon, " Crowe said, taking another sip of whiskey.

Sidney tensed, glancing nervously from Crowe to Babbington and back again.

"It's about Clara," Will said at last, " and Mrs. Campion.”

Sidney frowned, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," Charlotte said, taking off her hat and slowly sinking down on the couch.

"You'll have to," Estherr said from behind the screen, " because it's true.”

"What's Crowe going to do now?" Allison asked, sitting down next to Charlotte.

The Heywood sisters had only recently returned from the stables and were still blushing. Charlotte gave riding lessons, and Allison visited her pets. Lady Denham's pet donkey, Nanny, had procreated, and this event took up a lot of time for the younger of the sisters.

“He's already found a good lawyer, not without the help of Broome, of course, “ said Esther,” in any case, first he need to talk to Clara. He would have to take care of her, or Eric would be left without a mother. One - on-one with Edward. Fran would never let that happen.”

"But why would she do that? Clara is mean, but she's not a murderer," Charlotte said.

"There must be some logical explanation," Allison murmured thoughtfully.

"Let's hope it was a tragic accident," Esther said, coming out from behind the screen.

Looking at her, the two sisters smiled happily and began to look with interest at Mrs. Babbington's new outfit.

"You're just amazing," Allison finally said , " like a real Lady. I feel like I'm in a Jane Austen novel and suddenly I'm at a ball. I can't take my eyes off it.”

“It's incredible how this dress fits you,”Charlotte supported her sister,”despite the fact that it is black.”

"Thank you," Mrs. Babbington said with a smile, " I hope William likes it too."

"Oh, don't doubt it," Charlotte said with a giggle, “We may have to look for smelling salts to bring him to his senses.”

Esther laughed, which made her look even prettier. Her long, high-waisted black dress, which made her look even more graceful, set off her thick red hair, which was effectively gathered on top of her head and fell in large curls over her left shoulder.

"Are you going to keep quiet?” she finally asked, referring to Georgiana, who was sitting quietly in the corner of the large fitting room, ostentatiously searching for something on her phone. Her soft pink dress, hat, and translucent gloves, which she had already pulled on, looked very strange next to this achievement of modern technology.

"I'm busy," she said dryly, " I've got other things to do besides all this talk about Clara. What do I care about her? Let him get out of it as he wants.”

"Don't act like you don't care," Charlotte said,” This is all about Crowe, isn't it? But you've never really gotten along...”

“Because I'm a soulless, spoiled bitch?”, Georgie quipped.

"No, I said. I didn't say that," Charlotte said, " but you and Francis were always bickering about things. I didn't think you'd be so moved by his problems...”

"Hell, it's not his problem, it's his worthless ex-wife's problem," Georgie exclaimed, jumping to her feet and waving her phone around., “It was Clara who gave birth to the baby and made Crowe believe that Eric was his son. It was she who had arranged the humiliating divorce, who had tried to smear him on the wall and destroy his reputation forever. Why should Fran help her now? Why should he do this? Let she go to hell!

“Hey! Hush, they might hear you, " Esther shushed her from the men's dressing room down the hall.

"I don't care," Georgie shouted in frustration, “ Why did she come? Why now? Why? I hate that lop-eared gray bitch! “

“Oh, my God! “, Charlotte exclaimed, getting up behind Georgie,” Yes you're jealous. Are you jealous of Crowe and Clara? But... but how is this possible?”

"It's just that our Georgiana has fallen in love all of a sudden," Allison said, " and she can't seem to get over it."

Georgie was speechless, and blushed as she looked down at the floor. The words were spoken and there was no going back. Everyone present remained silent, afraid to disturb the atmosphere created. Another couple of minutes passed before she finally raised her head and looked at Allison.

"Did Dan tell you?" Miss Lamb asked her , “he had promised not to tell anyone.”

"He didn't say anything, but he was very worried about you, I could feel that, " Allison said, " and yesterday I overheard him talking to Crowe. Daniel told Francis that he wouldn't let him to play with your feelings and lead you by the nose. Georgie, you are very dear to Dan, and he protects you as best he can”

Tears trickled slowly down Georgie's cheeks. The events at Sanditon, the sudden appearance of Otis, her own thoughts, and the sudden intensity of her feelings all came crashing down on her. All the strength, courage, and bravado had vanished, leaving only a small, fragile girl in dire need of support.

"Oh, honey! “, Charlotte exclaimed, coming closer to her and squeezed his friend, “ why didn't you tell me sooner. It's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!”

“There is nothing to be happy”, almost sobbed Georgiana, her nose buried in Charlotte's hair , “ I don't understand what's going on. Yesterday he said I was a fool, but he still loves me, and today he screams and chases me away. What's wrong with me?”

"You're all right," Esther said calmly, walking over to her friends and gently stroking the top of Georgie's curly head., “ And he is alright too. It's just that Crowe is one of those men who are used to solving their own problems on their own. Francis doesn't want to burden you with it”

“But he is... “, Georgie sobbed.

"He needs time to think about it," Allison said, joining the others, " and I'm sure it won't be long before everything falls into place."

Georgie just sniffed and snuggled closer to Charlotte. The four of them stood in the middle of the room, their arms around each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

Esther was the first to wake up.

“So, all right, stop spreading the dampness”, she spoke energetically, “ladies, you need to put on your new dresses and go to the great hall immediately.”

"For God's sake, why?" Allison asked.

"I ordered a small photo shoot for the festival's advertising poster," Mrs. Babbington admitted.

"What? I thought they were going to be models of some sort."Charlotte asked.

"We're all the face of Sanditon, not just models," Esther protested, " and we look good enough to pass for the cast of some successful movie, so don't be modest. Get yourself cleaned up. The photographer will be here in half an hour”.

"And the men?" Allison asked, blushing a little, suddenly acutely wanting to see Dan in a frock coat and carrying a cane.

"I'm sure they're ready," Esther said, smiling, " but they don't know anything about the photographer, either." Even Will. Otherwise, he would have blabbed long ago, and our brave gentlemen would have scattered all over Sanditon in a hurry.”

"You are indeed a wise woman, Mrs. Babbington," said Charlotte, laughing.

"Did you have any doubts?" Esther asked, raising a beautiful brow.

To an outsider, what was happening in the great hall would have seemed like a miniature theater. Frank and secret glances, invisible hand-touches, occasional quiet sighs, and poorly concealed emotions would have seemed rather amusing to anyone who cared. And that person, ironically, was Sophia Denham. Like a true Lady, she entered the hall in a beautiful floor-length muslin dress, a cap, thin gloves, and a fan in her hands. The maid hurrying after her completed the picture perfectly. She looked around at the group, including Tom and Mr. Stringer, nodded in satisfaction, and gave Esther the go-ahead for the photographer to begin his manipulations. Her niece was pleased. Everything went according to plan. The main characters are on the spot, in suits, beautiful, as if they came from a glossy cover or from the pages of an old picture book. Ladies in colorful dresses that effectively emphasize their dignity. Gentlemen in frock coats and elegant waistcoats. Esther never liked the Tom”s idea, but as a responsible and executive person, she used to go to the end, perfecting every detail, every touch in the portrait of the future festival. And today, despite everything that had happened, she was elated. Her brainchild was alive, which meant that Mrs. Babbington's efforts were not in vain.

When she was done with the group photo, Sophia moved away from the main group, snuggled down in a large chair next to the curtain, and watched.

She smiled contentedly as she watched her niece and Charlotte confidently give instructions and help arrange the other guests. Two completely different, beautiful and confident women, became a joy for her old age, more than replacing her children, which Sophia never had. They were both beautiful, and no doubt deserved the admiring glances that men who were in love with them openly cast at them. This caused a slight emotion in Sophia. She was glad that her favorites were doing well. The other two couples also made no secret of their affection, exchanging glances and smiles every now and then. Both Allison and Augusta were as feminine as their chosen ones were gallant. But it was Georgiana who attracted the old lady's greater attention. She was incredibly reserved and silent. Her brief but frequent glances at Crowe were not lost on Sophia. Georgiana was upset and obviously looking for his company. Crowe, despite trying to look cool and distant, was also casting glances at Miss Lamb, as if hesitating to do anything. Finally, he detached himself from the crowd and walked over to the small table next to Sophia's chair. Crowe lifted the lid off a rare decanter and poured a glass of alcohol. Then he carefully replaced the decanter and sealed the lid tightly. The old lady watched his manipulations carefully. Francis, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Don't you think Miss Lamb is upset about something today, Mr. Crowe?" she asked suddenly, and he almost dropped the glass with a start.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice," Crowe tried to evade the question, but Lady Denham's whole appearance suggested that he couldn't get away with it that easily.

"Really? I think you've been keeping an eye on our young artist all this time." She said.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you,” answered Crowe, “ but you'd be wrong... I am …”

“ I may be old, but I'm not blind, and I'm certainly not stupid, Mr. Crowe, "Sophia interrupted," so don't bother lying to me. I'm past that age. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Crowe said shortly. He suddenly felt like a naughty third-grader getting a scolding from a teacher.

"So what have you done to Miss Lamb that she won't even be impertinent, either to me or to you?" "What is it?" she asked.

"It's too complicated to explain," Francis muttered.

"Everything is complicated when we make it more complicated," Sophia said flatly, “ People just need to learn to talk to each other, to hear and understand the people close to them.”

"I think you're right," Crowe said, swallowing hard, " sometimes it's hard to decide to be yourself again.”

"Try it, Mr. Crowe," she said in her raspy voice, "in case you like it and don't want to go back. "

"I -" Francis began, but Babbington came up to them before he could.

"Sophia, we need you for another photo," he said with a smile, extending his elbow. Lady Denham frowned, but took his hand and rose reluctantly from her chair.

“Such an old Shoe, as I will be able to decorate your photos? Unless there are a couple of dinosaur lovers among Sanditon's guests..." she said.

William smiled broadly and patted her hand.

"You're joking again, Sophia," he said, laughing and leading her to the other end of the room.

She frowned again, but after a moment she smiled, unable to resist Babbington's charm. In a way unknown to Sophia herself, Will was softening her character, turning her from an eccentric and tough old lady into a sweet old lady.

They left, leaving Crowe standing alone. He looked carefully into his glass, turned it over in his hand, glanced at Georgie, and set it firmly back on the table. A second later, he was walking with long strides towards the exit. As he drew level with Georgie, he took her firmly by the arm and led her through the wide-open door. Georgiana gasped, but did not resist and followed him obediently, obeying the loud call of her own heart.

"I understand everything is ready for the festival," she said, taking an elegant sip of wine from a long-stemmed crystal glass.

"That's right, My Lady," said Charlotte, with an embarrassed smile, “Esther did a great job”.

"Just Susan," said Lady Worceter, with a sly smile, " Mrs. Babbington is highly commendable, but as far as I know she has had a great deal of support from you and your sister, so don't belittle your own importance, Charlotte.”

Esther smiled, nodding slightly in agreement with Susan's words.

"The Miss Heywood's have always been very modest," she said, " but I couldn't have done it without them.”

The ladies smiled at each other and returned to their meal.

"Is situation with Mrs. Campion resolved?" Sophia asked, cutting a slice from her steak.

"Almost," Esther said evasively, " it remains to settle the details.

"Almost?" Lady Denham asked.

"We know who attacked Eliza," Charlotte said , " but we're still wondering why and under what circumstances. In any case, all this will not harm the festival in any way. I think Mrs. Campion will come to her senses soon, and the situation will slowly settle down.”

"Who did this?" Sophia said sternly, her tone suggesting that the lady of Sanditon House had no intention of joking.

Esther and Charlotte looked at each other, not daring to tell the truth. Lady Denham glared at them both.

"It was Clara," said Esther at last, " she was at the cottage that night.”

Sophia frowned as she digested the news, unable to believe it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said softly.

"Why would she do that? What is the connection between Clara and Mrs. Campion? I don't understand, " Sophia begged.

"Eliza had some business with Edward. We don't know exactly what they are, " Esther

lied, still hesitating to talk about the fire, knowing full well that the time had not yet come.

“I really hoped that this stupid girl would be able to find herself in something, but she's just going downhill, “ said Sofia sadly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's not your fault," Allison said.

"Sometimes I think I've been too hard on her. Not with Edward, this slug deserves to be despised, even though he's my nephew.” Answered Lady Denham, “The last Denham got what he deserved.”

"You gave her a chance to live a normal life," Allison continued, " but she decided to have it all at once.”

Sophie looked down at her plate and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Lady Susan," she said finally, " I don't think you're interested in this conversation. We were going to discuss a much more pleasant thing.”

"No, no, no," Susan said, her eyes narrowing slyly, " it's nice to watch the girls try to protect you, just as you take care of them. “

Charlotte and Esther looked at each other again, and Allison looked down at her full plate in embarrassment.

“ I don't like to praise anyone and I don't know how to do it,” said Sophia, “but I was really lucky with all of them. “

Susan smiled warmly and suggested a toast for the occasion. The wine was drunk, the melancholy mood was dispelled, and the conversation flowed on as if it had never encountered the obstacle of the beautiful female name of Clara.

"Don't you have any appetite, Allison?" "You haven't eaten since dinner started," Susan said casually. “Are you feeling all right?"

“ Oh .. Thank you, I'm fine”, Allison replied, smiling through the force, “I'm sorry, I probably just need to get some fresh air.”

Allison got up and left the table. With another apology, she left the restaurant.

Almost running into the terrace, she pressed her back against the wall and tried to calm her breathing.

Why was she so afraid of Susan? What would happen to her when it came time to meet Dan's mom?

"God, this is crazy. I have to pull myself together,” she thought to herself as Susan appeared on the terrace.

"I hope you're not hiding here from me?" she asked Allison, who was speechless with surprise.


End file.
